Wild Horse EXE
by KrayZi
Summary: Crossover Fic. Ranma is taken to the Rockman. Exe Megaman NT Warrior world. Will he adjust?. It seems he's not the only one, there's also a... Gogglehead and a Dino? Crossover with Ranma, pretty much every Rockman Universe and Digimon Tamers
1. The Beginning

KrayZi: So here it is my first Ranma fic, first crossover fic AND my first fic!.

Kao: So? What's the big deal?

KrayZi: Nothing much, just that this is my first story posted.

Kao: 'Kay, anyways, we wrote this and never bothered to bring it out a long time ago. Also, we sorta prefer crossover fics a bit more so this is our first fiction.

KrayZi: I don't own anything in Ranma 1/2 or Rockman. EXE or any other series being used in this fanfiction. But I do own the Kao that's beside me right now!

Kao: LIE!!

**Wild Horse .EXE  
Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

The day started out like every other day in Ranma Saotome's life. He woke up wet and female outside in the Koi Pond after his father threw him.

"Ranma m'boy you're getting soft!" He said as he threw him out the window.

"Argh! Stupid Panda! Can't I ever get a good night's sleep? I haven't slept well since that Jusendo Incident!" Shouted out Ranma.

It was a few weeks after the Jusendo incident; unfortunately, it still felt like yesterday to Ranma.

"No! Now defend yourself!"

After the usual sparring of Ranma knocking his father into the pond, he walked back over to the house to pick up the kettle of hot water waiting for him and sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

At the table, once again his father started to attack him by trying to steal his food since his mother wasn't around. Getting annoyed at this, he slapped his father's chopsticks down and grabbed his father's hand and threw him into the pond again.

Suddenly Akane got up picked up her bag and tugged on Ranma's ear and pulled him out of the house.

"Come one Ranma! We're going to be late!" she said as she started walking faster.

"Couldn't it wait until I finish my food?"

"No now come on!"

As they walked quickly towards Furinkana High with Ranma walking on the fence of course, they saw a surprise, the Hentai Horde waiting for them.

"Back again to the old stuff I see." Growled Akane.

As Akane started to rush at them, Ranma stopped her with an arm. She looked down at the arm, at the mass of boys and then back at Ranma.

"Why did you stop me?"

"I don't think they're after you this time, they're set on killing this time."

"What? Killing?"

"The evil fiend is correct, Akane," Said Kuno appearing from behind a tree.

"We are after him, not you my fierce tigress."

"Ranma Saotome! The time for you to pay for your devilish actions has come! I cannot just stand by and see the fierce Akane be ensnared by your evil ways for any longer!"

"So you want to fight again?"

"That I must! For you have used your evil powers to bring Akane from the dead! Even though I am glad to have her back, she no doubt has been turned into your personal slave! For this crime, I must make you disappear from existence!"

"Sounds like Kuno heard what happened at Jusendo."

"But how?"

"Someone must've told him."

Suddenly Kuno let out a battle cry and all the boys surged forth holding their chosen weapon tightly.

"Akane, get out of here, you might get hurt."

"No! I'm going to help you fight them!"

"I said go!" As he picked her up and threw her towards her homeroom window.

When she reached the window, she quickly grabbed onto the sides and slipped herself into the room.

"When she looked back, she saw Ranma in the middle of the entire group fighting back. Obviously Ranma was winning. He took out a few guys when he picked someone up and threw him at a group. He picked up another and started to swing him around.

When Ranma finished with the group which took no more than around a minute, Kuno finally came and pointed at him.

"No doubt you have used your vile trickery to be victorious of these numbers. Now you must fight the Noble Samurai! Kuno Tatewaki the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" he said with the usual flash of thunder behind him.

"Heh, I'd like to see you even try to touch me."

Instead of charging straight at them with his usual battle cry, he somehow was able to stay calm. At once, Ranma noticed that Kuno didn't have his usual boken on his side, instead, he held his hand toward the tree and a hand suddenly came out of it with an item and handed it to Kuno.

Easily, Ranma deduced that the tree was in fact, Sasuke. Looking at the item that had been handed to Kuno, he saw it was a long thin package. Looking closer he realized that it seemed familiar.

Suddenly Ranma remembered where he had seen it. He had seen his mother hold a package that looked just like the one Kuno was holding on many occasions. Kuno took off the covering. As Ranma had thought, it was a sword.

Realizing that this time, Kuno was completely serious and was about to show it, he got ready for him. As the Tatewaki put the sheath on his side, he kept the sword in its sheath and put his right hand ready to pull it out as soon as he needed it.

The two combatants stood there waiting for the other to strike for a few minutes. The whole student body was watching through the windows and on the roof. The teachers were much too scared to try and stop the two from fighting so they settled on trying to calm the students down or just watch the fight.

Getting impatient, Kuno took to the offensive, he charged straight at Ranma while pulling out his sword. He held the sword high as he slashed at Ranma as the sword flashed in the sunlight.

"Heh, you still haven't gotten any better Kuno, you still can't touch me!" smirked Ranma.

"Hold still! For I shall smite thee!" yelled Kuno.

Deciding to end the match, Ranma dashed through Kuno's attacks and punched him deeply in the stomach to knock him out. As expected, he was knocked out. Looking distastefully at the sword, he picked it up and took its sheath from Kuno.

Putting the sword back into the sheath, he held it horizontally above his knee and quickly brought it down and his knee up successful breaking the sword and sheath. After breaking them, he threw them as far as he could.

Another scene...

Meanwhile in another part of Japan, Ryoga was still wandering lost in the forest. Suddenly he heard a few birds screeching, he turned towards the sound and heard a quiet sound. Suddenly he sensed danger and quickly jumped to the side.

Just as he jumped, something landed where he just was. Looking at it, he noticed that it was the top half of a sword inside its sheath. Then he heard another sound. He looked up and something came down and onto his head.

Rubbing his face and looking down at where the item had fallen, he saw that it was the other half. Looking up at the skies, he yelled out the one phrase that we all know and love.

"Ranma! This is all your fault!!"

Back to School

When the bell that signaled the end of school rang, Ranma ran on the fence till he reached the Tendo Dojo. Upon arrival, he decided that he would go onto the roof and just relax and maybe do a something people usually thought he never did, think.

Ranma laid down on roof of the dojo and thought of his life. Firstly, he tried to list everything that he had enjoyed lately. He closed his eyes and tried to think of one thing. He tried for a while, as long as possible. When he finally came up with one, he opened his eyes and saw an angry Akane looking down at him. Looking at her, he instantly realized that he was in trouble.

"Ranma! I've been looking all over the house for you and calling you! When I finally find you, you're sitting there with your eyes closed and ignoring me! Probably thinking about one of those girls you always flirt with! You Pervert!"

Which, as usual, ended with the usual, take out the mallet, get it ready, and then punt Ranma up into the air as hard as possible with it. With Ranma spiraling into the sky, Akane turned away and climbed down the dojo and walked back to the house.

As Ranma was up in the sky, he tried to remember what that one thing he liked in his life was. He forgot. Deciding to give up thinking of things he liked, he thought of things he disliked. Instantly, everything came into mind.

Akane's mallet, Akane's anger, Akane's attitude, the way Akane didn't ever listen to him. His father, his father's attitude, and the way his father always tried to push him and Akane together….. Somehow through a great twist of fate, Ranma was able to list every single thing about his life that he hated before he landed. As soon as he finished listing it all…

"Argh! Now I'm all wet!" Ranma took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.

"I wonder where I am this time…" he said as he wandered off wet and female to ask someone where Nerima was.

As Ranma trudged off, there was someone watching him the whole way. Interesting… he thought as he was about to swirl his cloak and suddenly and mysteriously disappear.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by Ranma's face.

"Hey, could you point me towards Nerima?"

"Eh?" How did she get so close to me…? I saw her go off in the opposite direction…

"I think it was that way." He said as he pointed west.

"Thanks." Ranma said as she ran off in the direction he pointed in.

Whoa, she's fast thought the man as he started to swirl his cloak around to disappear. Now I wonder what neckrama's are.

3 days later…

Ranma trudged up tiredly a hill and was finally rewarded with the sight of Nerima. He walked down the hill towards the city while cursing people in cloaks. Fortunately, he had gotten his hands on some hot water and turned back male; the guy at the shop was pretty surprised to see a girl turn into a guy.

As he reached the Tendo House, the door burst open with Genma and Soun both shouting at him about his whereabouts the last few days.

"Waaaaaah!! Ranma's going to run away!" cried Soun.

"Where have you been boy? Have you no honor!? Abandoning your dear fiancée like that!" shouted his father.

"For your information that Uncute Tomboy hit me again all the way to Juuban, then this guy pointed me off towards the opposite direction! It's all her fault!" retorted Ranma.

Unfortunately for Ranma, Akane had just gotten back from school and was standing right behind him when he said that. Akane started to glow bright red.

"Ranma…" started Akane.

"Ack! Akane! I didn't mean any of that! I-"

"Ni hao Ai ren! Shampoo make too too good ramen for Ranma!" said Shampoo as she came down from the sky on her bicycle and squishing Ranma under her bike.

Akane started to glow a dark red. As Ranma got Shampoo and her bike off him, his eyes widened as he saw Akane's aura swirling around her like a raging bonfire.

"I see Ranma, you've been of with that Chinese hussy haven't you!"

"Wait Akane!"

Yet again Ranma was sent up into the sky… and crashing down through the roof of Ucchan's. Unfortunately for him, he landed on the grill…

"Yeow!!" shouted Ranma rubbing his burned rear.

"Hi Ranchan, what brings you here today?"

"Can't talk Ucchan gotta run!"

Which led him out onto the streets to be seen coming out by Ryoga who like usual jumped to a stupid conclusion…

"Ranma, how dare you cheat on Akane!"

Which attracted the attention of Kuno and Mousse and closely after by everyone that either hated Ranma or loved Ranma that were near Nerima.

Meanwhile in an unknown place for now…

"Hey, I'm detecting an abnormal energy from one of the rips in the net."

"Great, is there any other energy from the other rip?"

"Nope, at least not yet, this one's pretty high though, higher than those other ones we brought from the first few rips."

"All right, let's make sure we analyze it first before we transport it over here. We don't want to bring in the wrong one again."

Back to Ranma

Ranma didn't know what to think. It seemed to him that everyday always had either Akane splashing him awake with a pail of cold water or his father tossing him out the window and into the koi pond. Always after that came all the disasters at school that always started with fighting Kuno who was always still injured from all the previous days. Usually during lunch time, Ryoga would once in a while find his way towards the school and attack him on sight.

After school usually came Shampoo glomping on to him followed by Mousse who yelled at him for stealing his Shampoo. Then he would fight him too and go home to be assaulted by the two parents and then he would stick his foot in his mouth and get punted up into the air by Akane.

Ranma laughed at himself. He imagined what it would be like to be someone else, laughing at his efforts to stay alive. He wondered what it would be like, to start a new life, not one inhibited by honor, fiancées, fathers, demented people and a messed up school. A life where he could be free and not have to bow down to the will of others. To be able to control his own life. That was it. He was never able to control his own life. It was always Ranma this and Ranma that. He wished he could be free. He wished he could become a new person. Ominous lightning and thunder slammed in the background and it started to rain hard making everything look more dramatic.

He was now angry at the world, how the world had used his own life, how everyone always used him for their own personal gain. In his fit of anger, he shot a massive Moko Takabisha at the crowd running after him, right in the middle of the street where there were plenty of people that could not protect themselves. The crowd split off, running away, hiding or standing their ground to fight. The ball of energy slammed into the road sending broken concrete everywhere hurting people everywhere. Ranma's mind was lost, in a confusion of thoughts and his anger, right now, all his mind could see was red, raw anger, anger that had to be vented out. Anger that had to be put out on the people that made his life hell. The people who stayed behind were; Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse and Happosai. They attacked, and found out that a Ranma whose mind was lost in anger, was a dangerous Ranma.

Akane came running up with her mallet swinging intent on punting Ranma up into the stratosphere. Ranma simply grabbed a piece of broken concrete and threw it at the handle of Akane's mallet and through it making the head fall to the ground. Akane froze in place looking at the now useless handle. Ranma ran quickly and swiftly up to Akane.

"Akane look out!" screamed Ryoga.

Akane looked up but it was already too late. Ranma was above her descending from the sky like a death angel. He grinned knowing that under him was the first target to vent his raw anger on. Ranma could have just punched her to the head and knocked her out. But he needed more that that, just knocking her out was not enough, he had to repay her of all the attacks she had done to him. He attacked Akane, first descending with a kick to the head and sweeping her off her feet as he landed on the broken ground.

As Akane started to fall, Ranma's fist lashed out and punched her in the stomach effectively stunning her.

"Akane!" screamed Ryoga now regretting that he thought Akane could deal with Ranma.

Ryoga ran to help her, as did everyone else there. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi didn't like Akane all that much, but they couldn't stand to see her being beat up like this.

Ranma grinned seeing his other targets running towards him, he quickly finished Akane off by a upper cut, a kick to her side and a punch in a stomach that sent her towards the group that were trying to help her, she slammed into Ryoga. Akane landed on Ryoga on the ground, she was not that far out cold but was basically in shock seeing Ranma attacking her like that and grinning. Ryoga just laid there staring up at the unconscious girl on him.

The three remaining girls reached Ranma next. They didn't want to hurt him, but Ranma had to be stopped from wreaking more havoc and injuries to everything around him. Kodachi lashed out with her ribbon, attempting to tangle Ranma with it. Ukyo used her Noodle Lariat, the noodles she used to bind people in place. Kodachi's ribbon managed to snake around Ranma's left arm while Ukyo's noodles wrapped around his right.

Ranma the grabbed a hold of the ribbon and noodles and pulled them towards him. Not expecting Ranma to use his strength to overwhelm them, Ukyo and Kodachi were sent flying towards him. As the two girls were headed towards him, Ranma then let go off the ribbon and noodles and jumped into the air timing it. As he fell down back towards the ground, Ukyo and Kodachi flew under him. He slammed his arms into both of their stomachs and sent them all towards the ground.

As Ranma got up from the ground, he felt a large object fall on his head, knocking him back down towards the ground. Ranma turned looked over his shoulder and saw Shampoo holding her Bonbori. Ranma rolled onto his back while at the same time using his feet to kick Shampoo in the side and knocking her into Ukyo who lay beside him. He punched Shampoo in her stomach making her cough up a bit off blood, the punch's shock was sent through Shampoo and into Ukyo who lay under her.

Ranma turned to Kodachi, he inwardly laughed at her seeing as she was already out cold. He picked her up and threw her at her brother, Kuno. He then threw Shampoo off at Mousse effectively using her as a projectile and knocking Mousse off his feet.

As for Ukyo, he threw her off somewhere as to not trip him up. He grinned knowing that Ryoga and Mousse were going to be very angry when the got back onto their feet.

Kuno looked up at his sister with almost no sympathy.

"Perhaps that will teach you what a vile sorcerer that filthy Ranma is."

With that he got Kodachi off him and stood up. Ryoga finally snapped back to reality. His aura exploded with a ferocity never before seen. Mousse like Ryoga was very angry. He gently picked up Shampoo and placed her on the ground comfortably. He then looked over at the smirking Ranma. All three fighters held the same though in their heads. I shall wipe that stupid smirk off your face Ranma.

Ryoga threw a Shi Shi Hokudan at Ranma, Ranma jumped over it to meet Mousse in the air who threw a few daggers at him. Ranma twisted his body to avoid the daggers and landed on the ground to meet Kuno who immediately began to swing his Boken at him. Kuno repeatedly swung at Ranma as Ryoga came up with Kuno to attack him. Ranma smirked at their repeated attempts to subdue him.

Suddenly he felt some kind of danger heading towards his back. He jumped backwards to avoid the projectiles. With Ranma's body out of the way Ryoga and Kuno were able to see why Ranma had jumped away from them. They separated to avoid the shurinkens and looked around for Ranma.

Ranma was heading towards Mousse who had thrown the shurinkens. The Hidden Weapons fighter tried to keep Ranma away from his with no progress because Ranma just kept dodging his projectiles and jumping over them while at the same time running ever more so closely. As Ranma neared Mousse, he cocked his arm back to punch Mousse. Suddenly Ranma felt something slam into his back. It was a Shi Shi Hokudan that Ryoga had thrown at him.

The energy sent him flying towards Mousse. Seeing his enemy flying towards him, Mousse whipped out a club and waited for Ranma. Suddenly he swung the club like a baseball bat and at Ranma. Ranma was sent flying back towards Kuno.

As he was in the air, Ranma suddenly felt something long slam into his back causing him even more pain and bruises. He turned and saw Kuno lashing out at him. Knowing that Kuno would be an annoyance, Ranma turned in midair and slammed his leg hard into Kuno's side knocking the wind out of him. Using Kuno's body as an object, Ranma used the leg that he had kicked Kuno with to push off him and spin in midair to use his other leg to make a devastating kick towards Kuno's head making him fly back towards a brick wall and knock it down. Screams of people hiding inside building were heard but Ranma paid no attention of it.

Ranma ran swiftly towards Ryoga and Mousse who were headed towards him. Ranma threw a Moko Takabisha at them but the blast landed short of them. But the ball like the beginning of the whole fight smashed into the concrete and rocks and dust were sent everywhere, blinding Ryoga's and Mousse's sight. Ranma took advantage of that and jumped off the ground and landed between the two fighters.

Hearing him land, the two other boys turned around to face Ranma which turned out to be a mistake. Ryoga met up with a fist that unleashed the Amagurinken on his face while Mousse ended up with a kick towards his face.

In that unknown place…

"Whoa! The energy pulse just sped up and was for a few seconds shooting of the charts!"

"How could that have happened??"

"I'm not sure but I'm working on it."

"Okay, let's make sure we don't loose this one, I have a feeling it will be the good one…"

"Right."

Ranma and his 'Friends'

Mousse was easily taken out by the kick because it ended with him flying through a couple of walls with bricks falling over his body. More screams from inside the buildings were heard. Ranma again ignored them but not as easily as before.

Ryoga hearing those screams grew even angrier at Ranma. As the Amagurinken ended, Ryoga jumped back and repeatedly threw Shi Shi Hokudans at Ranma. Ranma ran around Ryoga dodging all of the projectiles while Ryoga kept foolishly wasting his Ki. Soon enough, Ranma unleashed many more Amagurinkens on Ryoga's tired out body.

Suddenly Ranma was hit from behind by a small object. Ranma turned around to see Happosai with his pipe. Ranma began to attack the short master as the pervert jumped around. No contact was made.

Suddenly more objects were sent flying at Ranma. Ranma turned and saw the badly bruised and battered body of Mousse who had sent more daggers flying his way. Mousse threw out more weapons at Ranma keeping him on his toes.

After a few minutes, Ryoga managed to get the energy to crawl to his pack that he had dropped when he started to fight Ranma. He reached into the pack and brought a carefully wrapped object. He struggled to his feet with the object in his hand. He ran towards Ranma and managed to find the energy inside himself to carry on. He met up with Ranma and punched him hard towards Mousse.

Again, Mousse brought out his club and swung it at Ranma. Ranma not being one to fall for the same tricks in a fight more than once twisted in midair and his feet absorbed the shock of the club as Mousse swung it. Ranma then was launched face first towards Ryoga.

Ryoga then unwrapped the package to bring out a five inch mushroom, a magic mushroom, one that would change the age of whoever ate it. Ranma was surprised seeing Ryoga running towards to him, he had expected Ryoga to jump over him. Ryoga brought the fist containing the mushroom back and sent it forward at Ranma's face. As Ryoga's fist neared Ranma's face, he opened his fist so that the mushroom was in the open and he pushed the mushroom through Ranma's lips.

Ranma was very surprised not expecting that maneuver. He then felt something forced into his mouth, he tried to spit it out but Ryoga's hand kept it from coming out. Ryoga pinched Ranma's nose and kept his other hand in front of Ranma's mouth. He held Ranma in place until Ranma was forced to open his mouth to breathe. As soon as he did, Ryoga slapped Ranma on his back which sent the mushroom in his mouth to go down his throat. Ranma choked for a bit but soon calmed down.

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes widened again as he came to realize just what as in his mouth, knowing Ryoga wouldn't go through the trouble of just making him eat a normal mushroom, he realized it was those age changing mushrooms. As if to confirm his thinking, he felt a small tingle in his body and suddenly everything seemed to get bigger and bigger. When the shrinking finally stopped, Ranma was swamped in his own clothes.

Unknown place

"What the?!" said a startled man with brown hair and glasses.

"What is it now??"

"The energy signature just went down by at least 2/3!! It's now rapidly growing lower and lower!" answered the Scientist.

"What??? Transport it in now! We can't afford to lose this one! It has the strongest signature yet and we only have two more chances! Bring it in!"

The scientist prepared to press the button to start up the machine. When his finger came with a few inches of the button, his hand stopped. A few seconds later, it started trembling.

"Hurry up and press that button!"

"Sorry, I just can't do it."

"What?" Questioned the older man.

"I can't do it, what if you're wrong, what if this one was like the last one, the one that killed my son?" argued the younger scientist.

"We'll worry about that later now hurry up and press it or we'll lose it!" Yelled the Boss.

"But what if this one is unstable, what if it destroys everything? Then everything we've done will be for nothing!" exclaimed the brown haired scientist.

"I Don't CARE!" Roared the second man,"We only have two more chances left and we have to use them if we're going to get rid of those rogue ones!"

"I can't bring myself to do this!"

"FINE! IF YOU won't do it I will!!" With that he pushed the younger man away and pushed the button to start up the transport machine.

A white clear thick tube behind then started to glow a deep gold and suddenly the golden light shot up into the sky making a hole into the roof. As soon as the Light reached the sky, it seemed like it suddenly hit an object an exploded outwards and suddenly it faded out.

Back to Ranma

When Ranma finished shrinking, he finally snapped out of his anger, he scrambled out of the now too big clothing and looked around to see all the destruction, the broken walls, the screams, all of it went to his head, he felt sick. Suddenly he heard someone laugh at him; he looked up into the laughing face of Ryoga. Suddenly the laughing turned into an angry face, anger that was directed at him. Realizing that, he also realized this. I'm screwed… Ranma's world then turned into a world of pain as he felt the rock hard blows of Ryoga and the sharp and blunt weapons of Mousse.

Suddenly the sky became very bright. Ryoga, Mousse, Happosai who was sitting somewhere near the scene and anyone else who could see it stopped what they were doing and looked up at the shining light.

One of those people were a Chinese Amazon Matriach, Cologne thought a few seconds before she closed the shop, locked it and bounced on her stick all the way to the source.

It also just so happened that the light was bright enough to wake everyone that was knocked unconscious by Ranma in his fit of rage. They too looked up at the light.

Ranma's sight was a bit blurry, his body was bruised and bleeding from the injuries he took from Mousse, Ryoga, and the pain he had taken in and hadn't noticed before. He looked at the light through his injured eyes and reached up with one hand to it.

It seemed like he was finally going to die, like an Angel dropping out of the sky to take him in its arms and carry him up to heaven. Surprisingly Ranma didn't feel disappointed in any way; he felt it was probably that he never really enjoyed his life like he should have. He had been training since he could remember to be the best Martial Artist in the world. Now that he thought about it, he never really wanted to become the greatest Martial Artist, which was what Genma had wanted. Genma, he had pounded the phrase 'you WILL be the strongest Martial Artist in the World!'

Maybe it's finally time to rest, he had heard the stories about heaven and hell before, he wondered where he would go, most likely hell because of Genma he thought bitterly. Genma….Genma…. why did he say his name like that? Usually he would say pop or something along those lines. Genma... He had ruined his life many times, more times then he could ever remember. At that moment he realized it, because Genma was treating him badly for so long, he didn't even come to think of him as his father anymore. _Him_ being a father was a joke.

As he thought this, the light turned into a beam, a beam headed for Earth, a beam headed for him, Ranma, in his growing pool of blood and weak stature. If it were another enemy, then he would die. He knew he was too weak to move, much less fight.

The light intensified as it neared Ranma. It was then that Colonge reached the place where they all were. Soon the beam hit ground zero, meaning, Ranma. The light then became too bright for everyone to see except for Ranma, to him, it felt natural. Like it was part of him. Suddenly it felt wrong, felt like there was something inside of him being torn away from him. He screamed, he screamed as loud as he could he screamed so that everyone could hear his pain. Suddenly everything went white for everyone.

The light disappeared, all that was left there that had traces of Ranma, was his blood, he had still been swamped by his clothes a little so the light had taken that with him. Suddenly it dawned on them. Ranma was gone.

* * *

Kao: You know I hate you right?

KrayZi: Of course I do!

Kao: Now, we have a problem.

KrayZi: Yea, how do we get the **Bold** and _Italics_ and symbols like stars and those squiggly signs in without using the Edit? Also, we can't get the thing to center properly. So to all you Authors out there willing to help someone new, please email us.

Kao: We can't seem to get that. Email us if you can help.

KrayZi: Anyways, thank you all you readers for coming and reading my little happy prologue here. Also, I also hate cliff hangers along with most of you readers. But it helps with the plot, so come back for more!


	2. A Whole New World

* * *

KrayZi: Well here we are with the first real chapter!

Kao: So what happens now?

KrayZi: You already know, you're me and I'm really you. But You're suppose to be me but then again I'm suppose to be you, then again I'm you but you're me but then you can switch us around -

Kao: Shut up! We get the point. Now for our story.

KrayZi: I solemnly swear that I do not own Ranma ½, Various Rockman Worlds and Digimon Tamers! I do own this Kao though.

Kao: That's a lie and you know it!

KrayZi: Shush child.

Kao: What the… You're the same age I am!

**Wild Horse.**** EXE**

**Chapter 1: A Whole ****New World**

* * *

As the strange golden glow subsided, both men found a child lying in the chamber in the worst condition they had ever seen.

Ranma looked up at the ceiling, unseeing anything. He managed to choke out the words, "Ran-" but fell into unconsciousness before he finished the word.

Both men stood still as they stared at the young body, barely staying alive. Finally they snapped back to normal

"How could he have stood that beating… Could this be the result of using the machine?"

"I don't think so. Look at his wounds, he's been cut and bashed pretty badly." Said the younger man

"Hmmmm you're right. I hope he'll be all right… Now let's get him out of there and bring him to the med center."

"Right, but what do we tell them?"

"Let's say we found him lying in a heap of garbage outside in the alley way when I went outside to get a cigarette, do you think they'll believe that Yuuichiro?"

"Ummm I don't think so Yanoto but it's worth a try."

Then they took the unconscious child out of the chamber and brought him to the Med. Center to get him treated.

While Ranma was recovering, Yuuchirou Hikari and Yanoto Kiro were discussing the boy's fate, who would take care of him? How will they get him to learn what they needed him to learn? Was he safe to keep here?

"So who's going to take care of him?" started Yuuchirou.

"I'm not so sure we can trust those other employees." Mused Yanoto.

"I can't take care of him, I've already got a boy and my other one died a few months back."

"I guess I'll have to do it… But I don't know anything about children!"

"I'll help you once in a while, just be nice to him and don't force him to do everything."

"Fine… I guess you'll have to go back to your family now?"

"Yep, my wife is waiting for me."

"Ok, see you next time."

A week later

"It's amazing," said a nurse, "He should still be asleep but it seems he's alright, those injuries should have kept him asleep for two more weeks at least!"

"Is that so? How is he?" Asked Yanoto.

"He's been keeping to himself ever since he woke up this morning his bones have healed too, so quickly…"

"Hmmmm," What's his secret? Is this why he had such a high energy signal? Thought Yanoto, "Tell me when he's all healed up."

"Ok Kiro-San"

When the nurse led Yanoto the Ranma's room, Yanoto peeked in and saw the little boy lying on his back

"Ok, I'll go in now."

Yanoto opened the door and walked into the room.

In the Room

Ranma was lying down on the bed, staring on the ceiling, he was thinking about what happened. He knew for sure that this wasn't Nerima, so he laid there thinking. His thoughts went something like…

Damn, I've become younger, a 8 year old to boot... Can't believe Ryoga would do something so low. Damn him, I don't even know if I can turn back into my normal self here. Oh well, I guess I'll just wing it, besides, this might not be so bad. I've always wondered what it would be like to grow without all that chaos around me…

He then thought about how he came here, through that beam of light. When it hit him, he felt first peaceful, and then there was absolute pain, like something was tearing away something of his, something part of his identity. He felt that since that something was now gone, he felt different. Like he wasn't really Ranma Saotome anymore, but someone else. He tried to stand against the pain. After a few seconds, the pain disappeared.

After the pain left, He saw something strange. First he saw a bunch of bluish yellow blocks floating everywhere. There was some kind of light that looked like lightning flashing downwards once in a while. After a few moments of that sight, everything went black, he was still able to keep conscious for a little bit longer. Then the pain suddenly came back, catching him off guard. This time it was worse, he couldn't stand against it. In that inky black place, he saw a flash of red. Then he saw claw marks scratching down leaving a red trail. Then he fell into unconsciousness.

Those last two things he saw were the things that bothered him. He didn't feel right anymore. The time he spent on the bed was also the time he spent thinking about the two sights.

Suddenly the door opened and Ranma saw someone walk in. He quickly lost interest in the newcomer and went back to his thinking.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"…" Was all Ranma said since he didn't feel like talking.

"So what's your name?"

"…" Ranma continued to ignore the man.

"Are you awake?"

"…" Ranma started to feel a little annoyed, first he was fighting his enemies when suddenly Ryoga pulled a cheap trick and then he was in an unknown place. Now there was this annoying man bothering him.

"Can you speak?"

"…"

"Can you hear me?"

"…" Ranma's eye started to twitch a little, of course Yanoto didn't notice this.

"Hello?"

"Dammit shut up!"

"Aahhh, so you can talk. So what's your name?"

"The name's… Ranma Sa-" Ranma suddenly stopped himself from saying his family name, he decided that since he was in a different world (He was able to figure that out from the technology around the place), someone with no memories of their past would be less suspicious that someone with a name that didn't exist. Besides, he was in that giant flash of light, it still kind of hurt..

Yanoto waited for Ranma to continue, he waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Were you going to say something?"

"Ummm… Umm… Argh! I can't remember!" exclaimed Ranma actually able to pull of a perfect act.

"Okay… My name's Kiro, Yanoto Kiro. We'll try to make sure you're all right."

"Whatever. I do have something to ask you though…"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know how I got here?"

"Not really, I ummm… umm… found you lying in an alley outside." Yanoto decided not to tell Ranma the truth, he was just a little kid, right?

Ranma thought about this answer, it did seem very likely, he didn't know where that light came from either; it could have taken him anywhere. He decided to put it off his mind for now.

"Now you should get some rest, you need to heal up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were badly hurt when you came in here, you should get some rest."

"I was hurt?" When Ranma had woke up, he had felt fine. He had pulled off his bandages and saw the blood a few hours earlier, but the doctors then came in and he quickly shoved his bandages under the sheets and had covered himself with the blanket.

"Yes badly, in fact, I thought you were going to die…" Yanoto trailed off as he saw Ranma uncover himself.

"What the… Where did all those wounds go? I swear they were life threatening. Hmmm…" This had really sparked Yanoto's curiousity about Ranma.

"Anyways, you know where I am?" said Ranma snapping Yanoto out of his thoughts, "I'm not dead am I?"

"Yes and then no, you're in Zensan City, or also known as ZXYX Town. We're not as well known as Densan City aka ACDC town, that tropical island Jawaii, or the big city Amerope, etc."

Ranma just stared blankly at him.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you."

Ranma slowly shook his head no.

"Of course you don't," said Yanoto, "You're in Zentech city. A few years before 200X, people around here don't really care about the date so much."

"2…2…200X?!?!?!"

"Yep."

"I'm still on Earth right?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"…"

"Well follow me; I'll explain why you're here and how you got here. I have a feeling you'll understand, you aren't acting like a normal 8 year old"

"Errr, ummm. Whatever, I'll just follow you." Muttered Ranma

Another Room

"So Ranma, this world is based heavily on something we call the Net."

"The Net?"

"Yes, the Net. The Net is practically everywhere, it's in everything that is either electrical or have a plug-in port."

"So what's a Plug-In port?"

"Now this is where it gets complicated. To use the Net, everyone has a PeT, meaning Personal Exploration Terminal or just Personal Terminal. PeTs are used for much of our daily things, but inside each of the PeT is a program, a complicated program that is called a Net Navigator, Navi for short. Navi handle our schedules, our money, help us out when we have work or help us get out of trouble. But most importantly, defeating Virii."

"Just what are Virii?"

"Well, the Net, PeTs and Navis are all like a computer program. With most computers always comes a virus. So Virii are like Virus' but they have a form. Like you Navi, each have they're own form. Standard Navis are usually green, purple or red. They don't really have a face except for two eyes. They can't speak but if they can, it's only an automated program."

"You said Standard Navis, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Other than Standard Navis, there are also Custom Navis."

"Custom?"

"Custom Navi are also Original Programming Navi. They don't look like normal Navi, each have they're own characteristics. The Customs can also talk, when I say talk, I don't mean talk like an automatic message, but really talk to you. You can hold a conversation with one too."

"When defeating Virii, we usually use something called a Battle Chip. Battle Chips store Data on smaller programs that hold weapons. Things like guns or swords. Each PeT comes with a Plug-In cord and a Slot-In section. The Slot-In section is where you put the Chips so that the PeT can scan them and give the program to your Navi, do you follow?"

"I think so. So a there is a thing called a PET, which has a Naver inside, which helps you with stuff and beat up Vikis. And you put Chips into this Slok-In porty thinger and you send your Naver into this thing called a Net through a Plug-In porter."

"Close enough, now to the Viewing Room!"

Viewing Room

As they stepped into the 'Viewing Room', Ranma immediately saw a few rows of chairs and at the back, a projector and in the front there was a flat, white screen.

"Sit down; I'll get the projector started up."

As Ranma waited, he thought about all that had been stuffed into his head and into his brain. It was all hard to digest, computer programs you can actually talk to? It was all weird to him, if he was Nabiki, he would have been greedily sucking up everything, but then again, he would be dead already if he was. Suddenly the screen started to flicker with some light.

"Ok, I got it started up. Now sit back and pay attention to what I say."

"Right… Sit up and play attention…"

"Pay Attention! I'm not explaining this twice!"

"Fine…"

Soon the screen showed a picture of a green humanoid figure with two blue squares as its eyes and the rest of its face or head was covered in a green mask and helmet. From the front of the helmet to the back was a strip of white, where the ears would be was flat cylinder objects with white on the side and black on the inside. The rest of its body was also green with white gloves, boots and shoulder pads. It also had the same circular object that was on the side of the things head on its chest.

"This is a standard Navi, this is the Green type."

_Click_ the screen showed the same figure, only where there was green was now purple and where it was white was now yellow.

"This is the Purple type Standard Navi. Most people start off with one of these two. Like I said before, these types can't talk at all."

"So what do the Original Navi look like?"

"There are very many different ones; none are alike unless someone copied the original programming. I'll show you mine first. He is an Original Navi, his name is X. Like all Navis, his name ends with '. Exe'. So then his full name would be X. Exe. Anyways, like any other program, Navis can also be upgraded."

Yanoto then turned to a computer screen that Ranma couldn't see. The computer had a N64 looking machine attached to it. Where the N64 game would be was a white device that had a small handle on the left side. There where a grip on it running along the whole left edge. On the top right of the little device was a little slot and 3 buttons along the bottom. Last of all there was a rectangular screen on it and there were the words PET on the top of the screen. Ranma couldn't see what was on the screen.

"X, show the first images and videos of our adventures."

"Fine. Don't boss me around though."

As he looked back towards the screen the screen turned black and then showed a weird circular symbol in the middle. It was a red circle sliced down from top left to bottom right. It was encased within a yellow circle. At the end of the line in the circle there was a small, black triangle.

"This is the symbol for our organization. We call ourselves the Maverick Hunters."

Finally the screen showed a picture of a figure standing up with its arms and legs spread out a little bit. The figure was all blue. It had a humanoid body too. It was wearing a light blue full suit. Its gloves were dark blue and boots dark blue too along with a pair of dark blue underwear looking thing (what are those called?). It also had a dark blue helmet on so the hair wasn't showing - if it had any.

"This is X in his early stages or child form. This was the form he was given to me in. He was called Mega Man at that time."

Suddenly, the picture of Mega Man got squeezed over to the left to show another picture of Mega Man with his left arm holding his right arm up. The right arm had a small round cylinder instead of a hand.

"This is a picture of Mega Man with his main weapon. The Mega Buster."

Both pictures squeezed up to show a video clip of Mega Man running around avoiding some thing that looked sharp, it was shiny and small, they looked like – scissors?

"This is Mega Man fighting a so-called Navi Master, there were 6 in all at that time. Currently in this clip, he is fighting a Navi called Cutman."

The video then showed a picture of a human figured Navi wearing a grey jumpsuit, red boots, red gloves and a red mask. The most obvious thing on it was a pair of scissors on his head. All in all, Ranma thought he looked like freak.

"There were quite a bunch of them; we had our fun beating them. X, next roll please?"

Then the Screen showed a picture of the same person only a slightly more mature. He was standing in the same position as the first. He was also wearing the same things too.

"This is Rockman, I renamed him in my Teenage years. As you can see, he is obviously older in this picture. He was programmed to have something like an aging program so that he would age like I do."

The picture of Rockman squeezed over to the left like the first picture and showed another picture with Rockman and his buster.

"As you can see, Mega Man or Rockman however you prefer, both had the same default weapon. At that time it was called the Rock Buster."

Again the two pictures squeezed to the top of the screen to show another video. But this video had Rockman in a more offensive position, firing his Buster rapidly at another Navi.

This time the Navi Master looked a little better, the same couldn't be said for its hair. This Navi was in green armor with yellow highlights. As Ranma looked, he could see some serious looking claws on each of the Navi's hands. There were about four on each hand. They looked about eleven inches long running from the beginning to end. But the most noticeable thing was the hairy head. It was yellow with large fangs. It had a lion's head. There was a jewel on its forehead too. He looked like a cat, but surprisingly, Ranma din't start to get scared of it, instead, he felt it kind of looked pretty cool.

"This Robot Master was called Slashman. He looked pretty cool. But he was no match for Rockman. After a few more battles, the Robot Masters stopped coming for some years."

"During those years, Rockman received yet another form change. He became something we could call an adult. Now we call him X."

Unlike before, instead of showing 2 pictures and a video clip, something else showed up on screen. He wore a light blue jumpsuit and had dark blue armor on him. His helmet held a red crystal where his forehead would be. It also spoke.

"Hey, my name's X, nice to finally talk to you."

"I-it talked!" stuttered Ranma.

"_He _talked. Of course I did, I'm a Navi, and didn't Yanoto tell you about us talking?" Replied X.

"Well, yea but still. Damn, I must be going crazy; I'm talking to a talking computer program!"

"Don't we all wish so?"

"As you can see, unfortunately original Navi can talk but the downside is the personality."

"I resent that!" interrupted X.

"As _kindly_ demonstrated a few seconds ago, his personality needs some fine tuning but I like him the way he is." Said Yanoto.

"Could you stop talking about me like a new specimen recently discovered? I'm not just all gigabytes!" said an annoyed X.

"Of course, now that we've all been introduced to each other, let's talk about the next thing, Battle Chips."

"Battle Chips?"

"What do you think he said, bucket chirps?" answered X.

"Anyways, Battle Chips are used in Net Battles or just plain deleting Virii," Yanoto held up a tiny rectangular Chip with a picture of a ball and an explosion in the background on it. "This is a Battle Chip. As you can see, they're not that big. Each Chip holds a different program; the one I'm currently holding is called a Mini-Bomb."

"That little thing is used for fighting?" asked Ranma.

"Not fighting, Net Battling. Since you seem unconvinced, I'll show you how it works, X?"

"Starting up the Training Program now." Replied the blue Navi as his eyes glowed for a few seconds.

Suddenly the background on the screen turned into a medium sized white room.

"Starting up the Virii Program."

As soon as those words left the Navi's virtual lips, the virtual room turned into a great plain. The 'sky' was a purple and blue colour. The ground was turned into many square panels reaching out farther than Ranma's eyes could see. Just as suddenly the change of scenario, a small figure popped out of nowhere.

The tiny creature had a black round body, the only facial features it had were two big round eyes. It had a yellow construction hat on and two small yellow feet directly attached to its body. Somehow, it held a pick-axe by its side.

"This is one of the lower levels Virii. We have given it the name Mettaurs, it usually attacks with that pick-axe and may send a shockwave through the ground."

"That little thing is a Virii? It's too small to be of any danger." scoffed Ranma.

"Even though Mettaurs are small and weak, they are very strong together. Now I'll show you how the Battle Chips work."

As X got ready in front of the black and yellow Virii, Yanoto picked up the PET with the Plug-in cable connected to the computer. In his left hand was the PET with the screen facing him and in his right hand was the Battle Chip. Quickly and smoothly, he put the Chip into the slot on the right edge of the PET.

**Battle**** Chip!**** Mini-Bomb! Slot-In!"**

When the chip was firmly in the slot, there was a white glow in X's right hand. As Ranma turned to look, a small blue ball with a green stripe running across the middle all around settled into X's hand.

X threw the Ball without much effort and the ball landed on the ground in front of the Virii and bounced into its face. Ranma watched as the small ball exploded into fiery flames and smoke with the small Mettour in the center of it.

"That was probably too easy, that puny ball was just standing there." Denied Ranma.

"Fine then, I'll have X demonstrate a real battle."

Yanoto had X activate another program and just like before, another Mettour appeared but this time, there were some more, almost 10 in all. The small Virii spread out quickly as they formed a rough circle around X, they all slammed their pick-axes into the ground at the same time and Ranma saw some kind of force form from the ground and rush at X.

The force wasn't really that big and it looked like a kind of visible wind that moved along the ground, as it moved, the ground shook. As the reached X, they all slammed into him and exploded.

"Well that didn't last long." Commented Ranma.

Suddenly from behind all of the Mettaurs were fast, small moving white globes of energy. As they raced across the terrain, the Mettours turned around but due to their slow reactions, they all were hit by a few of those energies and suddenly they all exploded first into a 3x3 cube with their image on it then exploded fully with all their data falling onto the ground then disappearing.

"Now that is a proper battle." Said Yanoto as he turned to face Ranma.

"Too easy if I do say so myself." Commented X.

"Anyways, Virii or Viruses, aren't real so you don't need to feel and sadness in their deletion. Besides, their Data will merge again sometime into Mettaurs again and they aren't capable of feeling anything anyways. Besides, this was just a simulation." Said Yanoto..

"Also, Mettaurs and all other Viruses have a one track mind. Destroy anything and everything."

"So, why are you telling me all this? I mean, there must be a reason why I'm being told all this." Asked Ranma.

"Hmmm, the reason... Before I tell you, I want to ask you a question. You look like an eight year old, but you act older than that granted, your knowledge isn't that wide… But you ability to understand and comprehend things are outstanding for someone your age!"

"Is it? I dunno…"

"Oh well." Shrugged Yanoto, "Anyways back to your question, the reason why you're here is because…"

* * *

KrayZi: Well that's it for this time, how was it?

Kao: It sucked…

KrayZi: Shush, this still wasn't really a real chapter… If compared to other Fanfictions that I've read, it would be sorta like a graph explaining about the Rockman. EXE world like this.

PET – Personal Exploration Terminal

Battle Chips – Etc.

Plug in/ Plug out – Etc.

KrayZi: So yea…

Kao: I still think it sucks.

KrayZi: Shut up!

Kao: Jeez, what are you so pissed off about? We still haven't finished, we need to reply to all those that reviewed.

KrayZi: …… You know I hate you right?

Kao: Isn't KrayZi mean?

KrayZi: Argh! Let's just get this over with! Wait, I need to ask everyone something. I'm curious if you want me to add some Digimon into this fanfiction. I'm not sure if I should or not. So when you review, tell us if we should put it in or not.

(If you don't want to read the reviews answers, skip to the end, there are a few notes down there.)

* * *

_**To: DarkFocus aka Kao (Since 1998)**_

Kao with weird looking puppy-dog eyes: … Daddy?

KrayZi: Goddamit! He's not your dad, we made ourselves remember? Wait a minute… Eeeeww… Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad some people managed to find time to review this. I think it's pretty obvious how this will continue on… Ranma adjusts… Becomes the best… Beats all the characters in the crossovered world… Blah blah blah.. Meh… Or will it be like that…

* * *

_**To: Julian Frost**_

KrayZi: Someone's been looking for something like this?! OMG WTH!!! B133T!!!

Kao: I think he's gone haywire from excitement… Anyways, be assured, we'll keep writing this story. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Ayanami Rei II**_

KrayZi: Yea… Well… If you want really long fics, go to the Search, look up OneShot, then read _his _crossovers. Heck just go to his homepage… His writing is great!

Kao: Don't worry about your fics being long or not, if you enjoy it, keep writing. Thanks for clicking by! Besides, so far, it's only long because it's descriptive…

KrayZi: We'll be sure to check out that page and try it out, and to all you other people out there. Please, any critism will help. Especially constructive… Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Akuma-sama**_

Kao: Yea… We know… Very clichéd… Sorry but I don't really like Akane that much… It's not like a 'Damn her to Hell' kind of way but just… Not liked… For example… If someone mentions Akane… The only picture I can bring up right away is an angry one… with Ranma letting her beat him up and a firey background…

Kao: Sorry to all you Akane lovers, please don't let this drive you away though, I'm probably not going to go back to the Nerima place for a while though…

KrayZi: Yea, also, thanks for the tip, I'll try that... But I probably will screw up… Bleh. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Patrick**_

Kao: Yup, we'll update.

KrayZi: Hehe, you remind us of that guy from the old YTV with Phil and that purple bot with teeth. Once, there was this special on that, there was a guy visiting and he was eating a pumpkin.

Kao: Then that Bot asked, "How is the pumpkin?", the guy answered, "Very very goood, very goood!" dragging out the 'o'. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: oni**_

KrayZi: We'll try our best to update this as quickly as possible but this is all quite new to us.

Kao: Sorry but there's not much to reply to you since you didn't write that much to us. Thanks for reviewing anyways.

* * *

_**To: ChaosControlX**_

Kao: Do you really mean that? Yea! Time to throw a paaaarty!!! … … Crap! We don't have any thing here and we have no money!

KrayZi: Bleh, oh well. To that… Yes, I hate cliffhangers too but it's always a good place to cut off the chapter. Sorry but expect more cliffhangers. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Silverscale**_

KrayZi: Thanks, to your question, I think it's obvious by now right?

Kao: Really?

KrayZi: Yes.

Kao: But I thought Navis WERE Human…

KrayZi: In a way they are but also in away they aren't since they can't really be humans but since they act like humans they are humans but they're data so they can't be humans but… … My head hurts now… I hate you Kao.

Kao: Glad to hear it. Thanks for Reviewing.

* * *

_**To: John on 'da John**_

Kao: You're right, Ranma could have, but he never really did. What the hell is up with that? It's the same kind of mystery as to why he lets Akane beat him up. Ranma could stop Akane, but he never does… Why the hell is that?

KrayZi: It's also about time he actually snapped don't you think, do any of you think you could have lasted this long? With the same morals and abilities as Ranma I mean, not with any perverted intentions… Bleh… Kao… you actually sounded smart there…

Kao: Oh my, was it really that bad? I'm so terribly sorry. Maybe a cup of tea would make it all better hmm?

KrayZi: Hey! Stop that! I'm the one that's suppose to be Crazy!

Kao: By jove you're right! I'm so terribly sorry, maybe a cracker with the cup of tea would be better…

KrayZi: I really hate you. No not you John, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: needmore( )**_

KrayZi: Yea, maybe it is cool, but meh. Is it really at a good pace? If it is, well thanks.

Kao: we don't really think the crossover thing is that special since there's a lot of crossovers out there. But we don't think there's a Ranma and Rockman. Exe crossover, there might be Digimon too but we not so sure about adding it.

KrayZi: It was possible that Ranma be a Navi but I don't think it would be good that way, he would adjust way too easily. He grew up fighting, but he went to another world just to keep fighting? That doesn't sound so good.

Kao: If he became an operator instead, he would have to be the brains, something he's not use to. He's basically skills and muscle really you know…

KrayZi: Well thanks for reviewing.

* * *

KrayZi: And now…

Kao: One big…

KrayZi: Thank you…

Kao: To all who reviewed…

KrayZi: and to all who read…

Kao: To the Reviewers…

KrayZi: One more 'Thanks for Reviewing'…

Kao: Please keep reviewing…

KrayZi: And to Readers…

Kao: Keep reading…

KrayZi: And do what we live on…

Kao: Review!

- Densan City, the place where Netto and his friends lives in the Anime. In the Dub, it's called Dentech City and in the game it's called ACDC Town. Pretty stupid isn't it, three different names for one place.

- Zensan City/Zentech City/ZXYX Town, a place that's like Densan City.

- I don't really know X's personality so I just made up one that he would have gotten having spent his whole time existing with Yanoto.

- All the Rockman Worlds that I can think of to put in are indeed included in this, even Rockman Zero.

- I don't have a beta reader, if you would like to be my beta reader, please send an email to me. Don't use internet slang like 'u' instead of 'you' or something like that. Use proper grammar too.


	3. An Educated Headache

* * *

KrayZi: Well, we're back, unfortunately with this stupid guy over here…

Kao: Who are you calling stupid?!

KrayZi: That stupid looking guy in the corner over there. Points at some weird looking dude picking his nose and saying "Duuuh"

Kao: What the… Where the heck did he come from? It's not that easy to come here. Looks around and sees only white walls with no doors or windows anywhere Heck how did _we_ come here?

KrayZi: We came here by… By… By… You know, that's a funny question, I don't know either, heck I just write things as I go. Besides, we aren't really part of the story so does it really matter?

Kao: Well I say it does. Eww… That weird person is starting to drool… Awww crap!

KrayZi: AAAAAHhhhh! He farted and it stinks! There's no way to get outta here too! HELP!

Kao: You idiot! Just write us outta here!

KrayZ: Can't! Stinks!

Kao: Well doesn't that suck. THUMP Falls unconscious from smell

KrayZi: I hereby declare everything under Ranma ½, Rockman X and Rockman.Exe and every other anime that is mentioned in this work of fiction… not mine…other than… Yanoto… THUD Falls over too

**Wild Horse.**** EXE**

**Chapter 2: An Educated Headache**

* * *

"Anyways back to your question, the reason why you're here is because…" started Yanoto.

"Is because… Because… Because… Ummm, what _is _the reason he's here?" asked X

"I thought you knew."

"What am I, your slave?"

"Umm, well in a way you are…"

"…"

"…"

"So why am I here?" asked an annoyed Ranma.

"Well, you're going to have to ask Yuuchiro, he's the one who really started this project anyways." Said a nervous Yanoto.

"Who's that?"

"Hikari Yuuchiro, He's my partner company, he handles these kind of things..."

"Great! So where is he?" exclaimed Ranma

"Eheh… Well you see…" stated Yanoto, "There's a slight problem there…"

"We don't know where he is." Blurted X

"Dammit! You ruined all the suspense!" Shouted Yanoto

"So, are we still on the same topic?" said Ranma as he got even more annoyed.

"No, not really but this is what we do know." Said X

"How to find him?" asked Ranma

"No, what we do with you." Said Yanoto, "We're suppose to teach you the ways of this world since your going to be stuck here for a while.

"What? No way!" Exclaimed Ranma

Yanoto ignored him and said, "I think his knowledge and some manners could help, don't you?"

X nodded, "Yes, definitely."

"Great! We start tomorrow!"

"No way! You ain't making me!" yelled Ranma

Later again

After the day was over, when they whole place closed down and everyone went home, it was about 9 o'clock. He sighed as he was mentally exhausted from the day. To him, this exhaustion was worse than As Ranma was led to his room, he saw his room was made up of: a bed, a desk, a dresser, a couch, a shelf, a bunch of study books, a high tech (To him) computer and television and a few toys that made Ranma blink a bit.

The room seemed quite big; it had a lot of extra room. It seemed to be able to almost fit two cars in it and the ceiling was quite high. On the wall to his right, there was another doorway. Looking through it, he found a bathroom that consisted of a toilet, a shower, a sink and a small changing section.

Immediately deciding that he wouldn't be playing with the toys, he hid them behind the dresser and left them there thinking about pushing the drawer against the wall so the toys would be crushed. Ranma then decided to stop thinking and just rest for a while, his brain was completely exhausted from the day's events…

**Flashback**

In a small room

As Ranma sat bored in the room in a desk. There was a bigger desk in front of him and a blackboard. The room sort of reminded him of his classro- no, his old classroom in Furinken High. Except it was pretty much empty, had only one desk other than the other and two chairs and was much more technological. Plus it was only as big as a walk in closet. He sat for quite a while sulking and thinking over what happened.

It turns out that he still couldn't believe that they were able to make him do this.

**Flashback within Flashback**

"No way! You ain't making me!" Yelled Ranma.

"Fine then, we'll just have to give up, I mean, what good is a person with no knowledge of the very base of this world?" Shrugged Yanoto

"Don't worry about it, he's probably just too chicken to save the world and many other from certain destruction. We can get some much better than him." Snickered X

"What! I ain't no damn chicken! I'll do it! I defeat all those stupid people trying to take over the world and then we'll see whose laughing!" shouted Ranma.

"Great! That means you'll take the lessons since you need to finish those lessons before you can go on your 'Heroic Adventures'." Laughed X

As soon as that had been said, Ranma finally realized he was tricked and all he managed to say was a very intelligent, "Whaa?"

**End Flashback within Flashback**

Feeling bored, Ranma decided to jump around the room a bit, he stood up on the desk and jumped onto the wall on his right and immediately onto the wall on the left, back to the desk and to the wall in front, back, to the desk to repeat it all over again.

He kept thinking about how his body now felt so slow and weak, his balance was slightly off too, he thought it probably had something to do with him being a 8 year-old again. He couldn't just sit still; he needed to be in some action. After a few seconds of jumping and bouncing around the room, he started to feel stupid. His thoughts were that he must look really stupid doing this.

Suddenly the door opened just when Ranma jumped to that side off the opposite wall to the door startling him and making him trip over his feet as he jumped. Seeing as he was going to collide with the woman who opened the door, he closed his eyes and hoped that the woman wouldn't slap him.

As he landed with a thud on top of the woman out in the hallway, he opened his eyes to see the woman looking at him. She had yellow hair and a communicator pulled back and left around her neck. Her clothes were a bright pink T-Shirt and brown pants with a lab coat over it all.

What freaked out Ranma the most was her face, the serious expression was pretty freaky on the woman seeing as she was quite pretty. Seeing a clipboard and a bag along with some teaching materials scattered around them, Ranma figured that she was going to be his teacher.

"Sorry about all this, I'm Ranma Saotome."

"I see…"

Suddenly Ranma felt himself picked up by the woman and set down beside her. As the woman got off the floor and dusted herself off, Ranma watched her and decided that she wouldn't be that dangerous to him.

When she finished dusting herself off, she looked at the materials that were now strewn all across the floor.

"Well Ranma, my name's Alia, I'm unfortunately, going to be your teacher. Even though I'd much rather be working at the Command Center… Now," She said gesturing to the mess, "Could you help me clean up this mess?" She looked at Ranma with a look that said 'You better behave yourself or this is certainly going to be Hell for you, I'd rather be stuck on Janitor duty for a week then be stuck babysitting a little boy when I could be doing something more useful'.

So knowing what would most likely happen if he were to say no and taking back what he said about her not being dangerous to him, Ranma started to help Alia pick up the materials. As Ranma picked up the books, he looked at the subjects and realized in horror what he was expected to learn.

"Damn." Muttered Ranma.

When they finished cleaning the mess up, they walked into the small room. As they walked into the room, Alia put her things onto the bigger table, sat down and told Ranma to do the same.

"Ranma, before we start, I want to ask you a question, just what were you doing while you were waiting for me?"

"Umm, I was jumping around?"

"Around where? There's hardly enough space to walk around comfortably."

"Well, I was jumping off the wall and stuff…"

"Ranma, you know it's bad to lie right?"

"But I ain't lying."

"Ranma… Didn't I just tell you not to lie? Denying the truth is just as bad."

"But I told you, I ain't lyng!"

"Ranma…"

"But I-"

"I said no lying!"

"Argh…" He decided to try one more time. He opened his mouth to be cut off right away.

"Shush now before you regret it."

"Eep."

Later

"So how much do you know about math Ranma?" questioned Alia

"Uhhh I don't know…"

"I guess we'll see how well you do, let's see how you do on this one." She said handing him a worksheet.

As Ranma looked at it, he decided that it couldn't be that tough, it's just math and besides, they're sure to take it easy on him since they think he was a 8 year-old. When he did look at it, there was one word running through his mind. 'Damn'.

The problem was that they weren't going to take it easy on him, what he was now doing was what a 13 year old should be learning. So…

A few hours later

When he finally managed to finish, he told Alia that he was done but to his surprise, he was so concentrated in finishing it that he didn't notice Alia bring out a PET and play a game. Ranma blinked a bit, he didn't think someone as serious as Alia would be even playing much less know the word 'fun'.

"Alia, I finished the worksheet."

"Okay, put it on my desk" she said without looking up from the game.

So Ranma put it on her desk. Alia paused her game and put down the PET, Ranma looked at it and saw that she was playing 'Tetris'. Alia picked up the sheet and was about to put it into a machine she had brought with her when she looked at the sheet. She suddenly seemed to decide not to use the machine and leaned back into her chair and looked through all the questions on the paper.

"Ranma?"

"Yea?"

"You screwed up, this is all wrong."

"What! I checked the whole thing twice! It can't be wrong!"

"Well look again, you didn't do it properly

"What!"

"I guess we'll have to start from the even easier ones…"

"But I don't want to do it! I don't need it! I'm a martial artist so I don't need that kind of stuff!" complained Ranma.

As soon as those last words came out of his mouth, Ranma immediately regretted it. He had been trying to tear himself away from the past so that he could start a new life.

Alia looked at him, "Maybe you should reconsider that, Martial Artists are suppose to have a calm and calculating mind aren't they? Then shouldn't they at least have some education?"

Ranma blinked at those words. He hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Right then, now we continue with the lessons."

"Damn!"

With that, they continued with the lessons. Ranma managed to endure through some of the world's History, some Science, a bit through Biology, a lot of Technology and Programming, some more Techno stuff, etc, etc... With each lesson a very thick book long. Not all of them though, the Technology and Programming wasn't that long, it was three dictionary sized books long, not that bad. He HAD wanted a new life but still, did he really have to learn like this? He really wished he didn't.

**End Flashback**

Suddenly Ranma snapped awake. He looked around for a clock and found one on the desk by the bed. It was the next day at about ten o'clock. He figured out that he fell asleep on the couch from mental exhaustion that still didn't explain how he slept for an entire fourteen hours, he didn't go to sleep very late either.

So, Ranma suddenly stood up, a bit too fast though. So as a result he felt dizzy and fell right on the hard floor face first. He then managed to bring himself back up. He stretched a bit and sat for a while before deciding to take a shower.

As he walked into the bathroom, he looked at the shower and realized that he had no idea how to use it. Sure he had used a few back in the past but this was different.

He looked at the shower and noted that there was the usual Plug-In port and screen. Instantly, he thought of what his Fiance's would have done if they lived in this world, he quickly banished that thought. Looking inside the shower, he found a button and a few dials on the inside of the door. Deciding to try it out a bit, he pressed the button. Hearing a click, he decided that it was the lock.

Turning another dial, immediately the shower head raised its height. Turning the dial back, the shower head lowered. Turning yet another dial, some water starting shooting out of the shower head. Feeling the water a bit and pulling his hand back quickly, he found that it was the hot water dial. Turning the next dial, he instantly knew it must be cold water but before he could turn it off, the shower head started to spasm and suddenly shot the cold water at him.

Ranma's thoughts were instantly '_Awww__ Crap'_. As he reached his hands to turn the hot water back on before anyone saw, he saw his hands. They were still his male hands. He then thought that was weird, he then had a hopeful thought. He took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He started to splash cold water at himself. He still didn't change. He then laughed out loud and suddenly yelled.

"I'm cured! I'm a whole man again!"

He started to jump around a bit and bang on the walls a bit, suddenly someone from the other side of the wall yelled at him.

"Shut 'da hell up in there ya lil' shrimp before I come over there and deal with ya personally!" the yelling was quickly followed by a string a quiet mutterings and curses.

He then quickly decided to start his shower he didn't know what this little body could do. Plus there might have been someother effects on him from passing into this world other than his cure. Turning yet another dial, some shampoo came out which quickly reminded him of Shampoo. He turned the next dial and out came some liquefied soap.

Remembering what was what, he turned everything off. Pressing the first button, he heard the door click shut. Next he adjusted the height of the shower head and then he put both hands on the hot and cold dials and turned them at the same time. After getting himself wet again, he turned the dial for the shampoo and washed his head and then came the soap.

When he finished the shower, he got out to realize that he had no clean clothes and no towel. So he waited for his clothes to dry a bit and decided that this was a good time as any to try out his battle aura. Remembering to not let it all out at the same time, he let it trickle out bit by bit.

As he saw the aura he knew that it wasn't as strong as it use to be, the light wasn't as bright and it was kind of flickering. He then decided to use it to get himself and his clothes dry before he ran out of energy. Putting the clothes back on, he walked out of the bathroom.

Since he didn't know what to do next, he looked at the TV. He looked to the right of it, he looked to the left of it. He looked to the top of it and looked to the bottom of it. It was a flat screen TV that was in the wall. He looked around where he was standing. Ranma's eye started to twitch.

"Where the heck is the damn 'On' Button!" screamed Ranma.

"Its voice activated Ranma."

"Huh? Oh hi Yanoto. Wait a minute, if this is Voice Activated, why the hell does the shower have dials?" asked Ranma.

"Yea, hi to you too. Most people here like to sing in the shower…" both Yanoto and Ranma shuddered there, "Anyways, I was talking to Alia yesterday and she said that you were a martial artist."

"Yea, I'm the best Martial Artist of my Generation and the best from where I came from."

"Care to show me what you can do?" asked Yanoto curiously.

"Sure why not. But there's not enough space here. I need a lot more space to show you."

"Would you like to go outside or to the gym to show me?"

"I think outside would be much better."

"Okay, follow me."

As they walked out of the room and into the hallway, Ranma studied everything closely. The room he was just in had a black sliding door; it seemed quite thick and had that same mark that he had seen in the viewing room. There was a control panel right beside it.

The hallway was quite big, enough room to run a truck through with space to spare. The hallway was colored with a mixture of blue and white. He saw many other doors that where made like his but with other colors. He saw one labeled Data, in another hallway with two doors instead of one; Command Center, another called Transport and many others.

Ranma also looked at the people passing by. They were all mostly wearing the same thing. Casual clothes and a lab coat over top. They all seemed to be adults around age 25.

Suddenly, the whole place seemed to turn into a park, there were many trees and flowers; there were also animals which seemed to live in peace. There were butterflies on the flowers, bees flying around and birds chirping. There was also a fountain a few meters ahead. It looked very beautiful and peaceful.

Looking behind him, he saw two glass doors and yellow walls. He looked up and saw a bright blue sky. He looked around and still saw the same thing. He then realized that it was a park inside the building, but he still didn't understand why he saw the sky; there was nothing that showed that there was no ceiling. The walls seemed to connect to the sky.

When he saw Yanoto watching him, he finally figured it out, the sky was fake, and there wasn't even a sky there at all.

"The sky is fake, isn't it?" Said Ranma.

"You got it, this place is somewhere where a lot of us just relax and take a break off work. It's pretty peaceful, don't you think?"

"Yea, it sure is." Ranma answered as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Now," said Yanoto, "How about showing me those martial arts?"

"Sure."

Taking a simple stance, he went through one of his school's basic Katas. He took a few punches and kicks to get use to the body and a few jumps too. Of course, since this was Ranma, he just had to show off. With every Punch and kick done properly, there was a moderate _swish_ sound and every jump was pretty high, for a 8 year old.

After a few minutes of that, he went on to something harder, he jumped onto a tree and bounced off to do a few kicks and punches in the air to fall down to the ground where he jumped off another nearby tree and back into the air to do a few more kicks.

Ranma looked down at Yanato, he seemed to be very amazed and impressed. Suddenly because of his lack of attention of what he was doing, added to him being unused to his new body, he automatically calculated how much he had to jump in his 'old' body and he automatically used that much power. Of course since he was much weaker now, he tripped on the branch of the tree he jumped off and slammed face first into the tree he was aiming for.

"Wow, you are good... If you count out your obvious lack of attention there… Hmmm, would you like me to find you some Senseis? I can get a hold of many different kinds, including weapons."

"Yea! That would be great!" Originally he would have said no to the weapons, but he decided, what the heck, it was a new life.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get a hold of some, I'll find more when you're done learning from the first few. Feel free to explore this place, I'll find you when I'm done."

Agreeing to the idea, Ranma and Yanoto left the room and walked into the Hall. Yanoto immediately walked to the left and down the hallway there. Ranma looked to the right and saw another hallway with more doors. There was also another hallway in front of him.

He took the right hallway and entered the first room which was labeled 'Training'. As he walked into the room, he found many kids around the age of ten to twelve. Most of them were gathered around one place and were cheering for someone. He walked into the group and realized that there were two people in the middle of it.

Both boys were on one side of a table, the table seemingly had a glass dome, inside the glass dome, were two figures running around inside, they were almost transparent but not quite, like how a hologram is. When he saw that both boys were holding a PET with a plug connecting the PET and table, he realized the boys were having what Yanoto had called a Net Battle and the figures inside were both Net Navis.

Both Navis seemed to be on equal territory. Both of them were in a struggle of strength with their arms hands locked trying to push the other down. Looking at the Navis he noticed one was blue and the other purple. Suddenly it seemed that the Blue one was losing its ground when its Operator slotted in a chip.

**Battle**** Chip!**** Sword! Slot-in!" **shouted the Operator.

Suddenly, the Blue Navi's right arm started to glow and reform, it formed into a blue sword with the hilt replacing the hand. The Blue Navi suddenly let go of the Purple Navi's hand. The Purple Navi lost it's balance and fell forward. The Blue Navi then slashed down at the other Navi but missed. The Purple one then managed to regain its balance and jumped back.

Not letting the Other Navi rest, the Blue Navi's Operator slotted in another chip.

**Battle**** Chip!**** Area Steal! Slot in!"**

Suddenly the Blue Navi disappeared into thin air, looking around; Purple didn't see Blue come from above and slash down with the sword. Suddenly, Purple seemed to form into a 3x3 light blue block cube and formed into the words 'Log Out'.

"Dammit!" yelled the Purple Navi's Operator.

"That was a great Battle. But you still need more practice."

"I can see that." Snarled the Operator hatefully.

"Jeez, you don't have to act like that; I was trying to be nice." Said the Blue Navi's Operator as he turned and walked into the crowd.

Soon enough, another pair started to Net Battle, Ranma watched many Net Battles trying to learn something. Suddenly he felt a shadow above him. He looked up to see Yanoto looking down at him.

"There you are Ranma." Said Yanoto as he peered down at Ranma.

"Hi."

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yep, I'm trying to figure out this Net Battle thing more clearly and from a personal view."

"That's a good idea. Anyways, I got a hold of a few people willing to teach you. They are very good at their thing and I want you to try your hardest. I got a Martial Artists like you, an expert at swords and blades and one more that can help you with that Martial Art meditation and life force thingy."

"It's called Ki."

"Hmm?"

"That 'life force thingy' is called Ki"

"Oh yea, okay then. Anyways, they'll be coming by tomorrow. Since there's not really much for you to do right now, you can go back to that little room and learn some more from Alia."

"Dammit!"

With that, Ranma was dragged to 'The Room' and locked in. Soon enough, Alia walked in with all the materials looking very unhappy.

_'Aww crap…'_ thought Ranma.

The lesson continued the way it did yesterday but learning other stuff, nothing special.

* * *

KrayZi: Well, we managed to get that stupid guy outta here. But we're still stuck inside this damn room.

Kao: This is unfair; an old bum gets to go to more places than we do. We really want to go somewhere interesting too.

KrayZi: That's nice. Anyways, the next chapter is going to go through Ranma's first day with his new teachers.

Kao: And for those people that don't like it when Ranma looses the cause of his troubles, the curse, if you read on, you'll find out just why we did that. It's all part of the story.

KrayZi: Actually, he's just saying that. Anyways, maybe we should think of bringing someone new here… It's getting lonely here….

Kao: What am I? Chopped liver? Wait… Don't answer that.

KrayZi: Damn, anyways, since I'm new, I don't really have any ideas to put here… So hopefully bringing someone here would liven things up.

Kao: Cya next chapter! Do it… Or else I'll do something I'll regret… for five seconds.

KrayZi: Seriously, tell me if you want me to crossover Digimon Tamers over too

Kao: We would also like to thank all those who reviewed. We didn't expect to get 22 reviews just from 2 chapters. Thanks for it all everyone.

(If you don't want to read the review replies, skip to the end, there are a few notes down there. If you DO want to read a reply to your review, just press 'CtrlF' and then type in the name you reviewed under.)

* * *

_**To: Julian Frost**_

KrayZi: We already have an idea for Ranma's Navi and another idea for Blues.

Kao: Forte is the mysterious character, so his part in this soo mysterious that even we haven't figured it out.

KrayZi: Don't mean to be rude or anything but we did say we crossed over with 'Rockman. Exe' which means we're basing this on the Japanese version of the anime.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: One-Winged Yagami**_

Kao: Sorry about the title confusion but we wanted something that everyone would be able to look at and if they know about Rockman. Exe, when they scan through all the stories, they will see 'Wild Horse. Exe'.

KrayZi: They will then instantly know (hopefully) and think 'Hey! A Rockman. Exe crossover! I wonder what's it's like!'. Then they'll probably read the summary and then hopefully read the story!

Kao: Predicting is FUN!

KrayZi: Anyways, no, Ranma is not going to be those. He's going to be a human. A very not normal human in a high tech world.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Silverscale**_

KrayZi: Your welcome, is it really that good? We've read better though.

Kao: But this is 'our' story and it's not gonna change just because people say so. Well… not by much…

KrayZi: What did we reply to? We'll need to read back… anyways, this does count as an update… right?

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

_**To: needmore**___

Kao: Well, you wanted to see Ranma fight? Jeez, do you enjoy seeing Ranma wreak pain on his enemies?

KrayZi: Wait… don't answer that. You're going to say 'Yes'.

Kao: We don't understand the point of giving a summary that speed through every.

KrayZi: If we did make one, what would the point of reading the whole story be?

Kao: It's young? We dunno…

KrayZi: To that idea… Hmm… We don't think so, this is a story of change to Ranma. Besides, we don't think making him be able to do that is very good.

Kao: What would happen if someone came by and knocked out his Plug-In cable?

KrayZi: His body most likely would fall unconscious. Then it would be like he forfeited…

Kao: We're not totally disregarding the idea though; it's just that some things in it aren't good.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Jason**_

KrayZi: Short and to the point eh?

Kao: Makes us wonder about how big your Vocabulary is.

KrayZi: Idiot! You don't insult the reviewers!

Kao: : Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: unknown** _

Kao: Zero? We don't think so. He seems so… so…

KrayZi: Big and clunky. We don't think Ranma would like someone dressed over in complete armor. He is a Martial Artist at heart after all.

Kao: Revenge on the Nerima Wrecking Crew? Hehehe…

KrayZi: Hahaha…

KrayZi/Kao: BWAHAHAhahAhAhahAhahAahahAgasdf;l ai;a Gasp, Cough and the like

Kao: What do you think everyone?

KrayZi: Hell yes!

Kao: I can't wait!

KrayZi: Too bad it's really far off… I wonder if he should ever go back to his homeworld…

Kao: : Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Sonic 1**_

KrayZi: Plugging a Navi into the Net.

Kao: Plug In! Rockman. Exe! Transmission!

KrayZi: (Plugu Een! Rokkuman. Exe! Transumission!(How the original would say it))

Kao: Slotting Battle Chips in.

KrayZi: Battle Chip! Sword! Slot in!

Kao: (Battle Chippu! Swordo! Slotto een! (How the Original would say it))

KrayZi: We have also seen Megaman NT Warrior and frankly we don't like it.

Kao: The censoring of the swords suck, they censor Megaman's sword but not Elecman's sword? Isn't an electrified sharp sword more dangerous then a normal sharp sword?

KrayZi: We aren't Rookies either.

Kao: You call seeing every single and last episode of Rockman. Exe season 1 and 2 a rookie?

KrayZi: Don't forget the first 12 episodes of Rockman. Exe Axess!

Kao: We won't harbor and hard feelings though. You actually thought we made a mistake and tried to help us. Thanks for that.

KrayZi: But seriously, it says 'Rockman' up at the top disclaimer, not Megaman.

Kao: Why the hell do I have to say most of the 'Thanks for reviewing'?

* * *

_**To: Peter Kim**_

Kao: Well, we'll get to Netto and his Friends when everyone grows up.

KrayZi: If you read closely, you'll realize that Yuuchirou said that recently one of his twins was killed by one of the 'Rogue Ones'.

Kao: Also, when they do grow up, it'll take place right between season 1 and 2 of Rockman. Exe. Everything will be the same up till season 1's ending. For those who don't know where season 1 ends, its right after the episode of 'Revive! Rockman' for the original or 'Megaman Lives!" for Nt Warrior.

KrayZi: If you still don't know, it's after the episode of when Rockman gets his first style change, Heat-Guts.

Kao: I hate you KrayZi. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Garahs**_

KrayZi: Yea, this is one of the few changes we made to the story on an idea/thinking of another person.

Kao: Yea, he is pretty immature. We edited all of our chapters so far. It's not something you need to worry about; it's a pretty small thing.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing. There, I said it again, happy Kao?

* * *

_**To: Chaos Horse**_

Kao: Is there even any other Ranma and Rockman. Exe crossovers? If there are, please tell us.

KrayZi: His purpose? His purpose. His is to live. Live his new life. It's what he wanted. That and to give you people something to read.

Kao: Quit fighting? He would never do that. Ranma is a Martial Artist at heart. He would never ever stop fighting no matter what.

KrayZi: But since this is a story of changes to Ranma, we will make some changes to his personality. It'll happen. Not overnight of course. We won't make anything sudden. That's why we're still in the setting up chapters of this story.

Kao: It's my turn again… Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

_**To: Hiryo**_

KrayZi: 'Digimon Virii'? Digimon Nagi'? We have no idea what that is.

Kao: We were thinking of crossing over Tamers over anyways. We should put that in the summary…

KrayZi: This is mainly a crossover between Ranma and Rockman anyways. So don't worry about him getting a Digimon.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing…

**

* * *

**

_**To: Akuma-sama**_

Kao: Haha, that would have funny.

KrayZi: But then Ranma would have no problem adjusting at all, well not by much since he's use to fighting face to face.

Kao: About that Moko Takabisha idea…

KrayZi: We did make this crossover start at the end of the series for a reason.

Kao: At the beginning, he would have no idea about making those moves. He wouldn't have much experience in fighting either. What will that experience help with Net Battling? You'll all find out.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

Now, I'll clear up a few things.

- No, I don't like this part of the story…

- Yanoto Kiro and Kao are both mine.

- I would like a Beta reader…


	4. The New Life

KrayZi: Well, we're here with the next chapter AND a new person!

(Insert cheers, applause and more of that kinda stuff here)

Kao: Yup, ain't it Grand?

KrayZi: Well here he is!

???: Where the hell are you taking me you damned machine! When I get outta here I'll blast ya to pieces! Ya hear me!

Kao: Ummm, I don't think that Robot hears anything… Does it?

KrayZi: Hmmm, let me check. Whoops…

Kao: What?

KrayZi: Eheh, I sent the attack droid… for a pick up errand…

Kao: Damn, it's gonna be pissed.

(Sounds of Robot beating up ??? and seriously and ridiculously winning)

KrayZi: Hmmmm, I think that's enough for now.

(Sounds of Robot moving away and ??? walking towards KrayZi and Kao)

???: So you're the ones that made that come get me?

Kao: Yup.

KrayZi: Exactly what he said, it's him who did it.

???: You IDIOT! For once I had a perfectly good day and then you just had to ruin it by bursting in and kidnapping me! Now somehow I'm gonna get all the goddamn blame and then somehow I have to find the damn money to pay for all of the damage!

(Sounds of ??? beating up Kao)

KrayZi: … Ahem, anyways, we don't own any of Ranma, the Rockman Universes or Digimon. We do own Yanoto and this plot… Right? I'm thinking that Goggles and Dino should be coming in around the next chapter. Maybe like a side story. Anyways, on to the story!

???: My God! What did you do to me! I'm --- zzzzzzzttt-----!!!!!!! I'll Kill you!!!

(Starts choking and shaking Kao Simpsons style.)

KrayZi: O yea, we almost forgot. We don't own anything of Ranma 1/2 or anything of the whole Rockman/Megaman series. Another thing, maybe most of you should read my replies to reviews at the bottom and my little finishings at the end. I still haven't gotten anything about having Digimon Tamers included in this crossover except from one person…

**Wild Horse. EXE**

**Chapter 3: The New Life**

****

****

****

Ranma leaned on his bokken breathing hard. It had been a hard week for him. His Instructors weren't bad at all. They were really good, better than he had expected. When Yanoto had said that he would get the best of the best he wasn't kidding. It had really surprised Ranma that such good martial artists existed in this world. Ranma was currently sparring and learning with his Instructor and it wasn't easy. He still didn't know the full extent of his body without the proper environment and materials to find out.

His current instructor that he was with right now didn't go easy on him either, it was like having Genma teach him all over again only in the style of sword play and with a real honour system. Where he was being trained was also in a forest. Not a fake one either but one outside of the building. All of his training was outside except for lessons from Alia. What really sucked was that all this instructor did was just give him a bokken and then start attacking him; no questions asked, no training, nothing. Suddenly his instructor attacked again sweeping his bokken in front of him parallel to the ground and knocking Ranma to the ground.

"You aren't concentrating Ranma! Stop thinking of whatever you're thinking and concentrate on the present!" the man yelled as he attacked again.

Ranma grunted as he rolled away from the attack and jumped to his feet and blocked another incoming strike. His body was bruised and battered all over. His training with all the other instructors earlier that day and the days prior to his current time didn't help either. He painstakingly attempted to block yet another side slash at his feet but was too slow and was yet again swept off his feet. He didn't understand why Genma never allowed him to learn any styles that involved weapons. It sure would have helped if he did allow him right now. This man who was teaching him really was good. Kuno would have never compared no matter how many years of intense training he had.

Ranma kept at it. He also couldn't understand how his instructor could have such damn long hair and not get bothered by it. The hair was yellow and came down to his waist and was tied in a loose tail right at his neck. Ranma was really reminded of someone he met earlier before coming to this world. He couldn't remember who though. Maybe he would remember as time went on. After a few more minutes of continuing to force his body and mind to react, he finally fell to the ground after a hard hit to his stomach.

"Ugh… Dammit, aren't you suppose to be teaching me and not beating me up?!" groaned Ranma as he clutched his stomach painfully.

The man chuckled, "Even defeated and lying on the ground in pain you still keep your attitude. Rich, just rich!" and the man laughed again.

Ranma growled, he again attempted to get to his feet leaning hard on his bokken but collapsed to his knees after many tries.

"You really are an interesting child Ranma, I can't help but be impressed. Most kids would have given up after the first or second day in hopes of me actually teaching them the next day. But after being beaten once, they always stay down and want to just rest for a while before going at it again You just keep getting up and up, just like the Energizer Bunny!"

"Who?"

"Whoops, wasn't suppose to say that… Anyways, great job Ranma, I like you. Now it's time to get serious."

"What do you mean serious?"

"Yanoto asked for the best instructors. Do you think any of my students would become great just by me beating them up? Wait, actually they pretty much did. I hit them hard so many times that they didn't even feel their opponents hits anymore. Heh, they think they're enemies are really slow and are really weak. Looks like my training made them a tad too fast and let them learn from their mistakes a bit too easily…"

"You mean, this was all just a test?"

"Of course! I'm not going to teach any little weaklings that don't have any spirit. How can anyone get better if they have no spirit? Your spirit is what keeps you going, the stronger your spirit, the strong you are."

"… I have a feeling that I'm gonna hate you and this training method of yours."

"You have no idea how many people have said that to me Ranma. You're exactly right too. For now, hit this dead tree in a downward stroke for the rest of this period." Again he laughed.

"I really hate this."

"Hurry up and start, the faster we get through everything the faster you're rid of me right?"

"I guess…" grumbled Ranma as he starting hitting the tree not making any noticeable marks on the tree at all.

His instructor smirked.

Later

Ranma held his shoulders painfully. By the end of the lesson, he had only managed to break off a chunk of the tree. He really hated that tree. Unfortunately he only had a few minutes of resting before his next lesson. His days went about like this. Wake up, do everything he need to prepare for the day, eat, lessons with his Meditations, rest, lessons with a staff, lunch, a bit of talking with Yanoto, lessons with Alia, lessons with his sword instructor whose name he still hadn't been given and then he was free for the evening. They were usually spent lying on his bed since there were no baths in he whole damned building.

Currently, he hated his condition. It was a whole new world that he wanted to explore and there was no way for him to explore it without a Navi. He was eager to get one and learn more about the world. But right now, it sucked. There was no one he could talk to that could relate to him since he was the youngest person in the whole building. He didn't know anyone else either. He really wished that there was someone that could be his friend.

But for now, he needed to rest. First he sat on the sofa for a few minutes and then took a shower. He then decided to watch TV for the first time since he came here. He flipped through many channels until he saw a channel on a tournament of some sort. There were two Navis battling each other. Again, it was another pair of Standard Navis. Most Navi nowadays were usually Standards. Not very many people had Original programs.

For the week that followed, Ranma watched these Tournaments, which he then later came to know as N1 Grand Prix, and many channels about Navis every day after his daily training and learning. Once in a while, he would go to the training room and watch other people train and battle. But after the week ended, his whole schedule changed.

Two weeks after the Training at the beginning

"What! I'm finally getting one?!" exclaimed Ranma excitedly.

"Yes Ranma, you're finally getting a Navi. But it'll be a Standard Navi. You can actually make it any colour you want now. We were able to make that technology not too long ago. We haven't released it yet you know."

"Wasn't this a secret organization?"

"Secret Organization? Of course not, why do you think there are so many kids, well not kids but around teens, in the Training room and around the whole building?"

"I thought they were just people who stayed here."

"Have you ever looked past the forest Ranma?"

"Ummm, no."

"There's a path leading from the city to here. That's why I said we were in Zensan City when you first came here, remember? This facility is actually a public organization. The only thing that's secret here is the Maverick Hunter part. We actually keep the peace in the Net too. To the outside, we're called the Net Agents. But we're only one of the many sections of it. We also Manufacture Navis and Pets. Heck we even teach kids about Navis and the Net!"

"So you're like some kind of police, factory and a school??"

"Exactly."

"Hey," interrupted X from Yanoto's Pet, "Weren't you really excited to be getting your Navi just a few minutes ago Ranma?"

"Huh? Oh yea! Where is he?" remembered Ranma

"Behind you in that CD." Said Yanoto pointing to a CD lying on a table.

"…"

"Just so you know, he's been compressed into that CD, he's not finished since you need to add the final touches." Commented X.

"How am I suppose to do that if I don't know how to program anything!" yelled Ranma.

"Jeez, calm down. We'll help you."

"That's right Ranma, now come on and follow me, we need a computer for this." Said Yanoto as he picked up the CD and walked off.

Another Room

"Okay Ranma, here's your Navi." And Yanoto put the CD into a machine that was connected to the computer.

"Why don't you just put the CD into the Computer?" asked Ranma.

"So that we can save some space inside the Computer and so that it's lighter, able to hold more memory and some other techno things you won't understand yet." Said X in a know it all tone.

Soon enough, the Navi appeared on screen. But it wasn't looking anything like a Navi. It was just a bunch of light blue blocks put together in the form of a Navi (Think of a person made of Lego). Each block had a bunch of numbers running through it.

"Before you say anything, I already told you he wasn't finished so this is all he is. He has all the programming done but you need to give him his colour and his stats." Said X.

"Just so you know, we're telling you all this secret stuff since you're important in the future. Nobody that lives or works outside of the Net Agents or Manufacturing buildings know about the making of their Stats. We usually pre-make them and then put them on stock in stores. The personality is a random thing too. Every Pet has a different Code inside it that helps with making the Personality. The Personality is made from their Stats and the Code inside the Operator's Pet." Explained Yanoto.

"Okay… So can we stop with all this talking and start with making my Navi?"

"Fine."

"Okay Ranma," said Yanoto, "What gender, Male or Female?"

"Male of course."

"Colour?"

"How about… Red on black?"

"So you mean as in his whole suit is black and then his stripes, gloves, etc. are all red?"

"Ummm, yea, something like that."

"Okay. Now… Stats. There's a total of 4 Stats. They are; Speed, Strength, Defence, Special and Intelligence. Depending on the Pet's Code, The Navi will have a certain amount of 'Points' to be spread. We usually make the Navi, give it instructions for how to give itself those 'Points' that it gets from the Code." Stated Yanoto.

"Speed would determine how fast they are. So for instance, if you put a heavy emphasis on that, it would be really hard for someone to hit your Navi. Strength would determine how strong their physical attack power would be. If there's a heavy emphasis on that, your Navi would be able to hit incredibly hard. Defence would determine how much Damage you can stand and how much damage would be taken. Like your Navi would be able to stand very hard hits or be able to be hit many times before falling. Special would determine how strong their non-physical attack power or just status affect power would be. Like, if they use some kind of energy weapon like my buster, it would make that really strong. Or it could make healing chips be even better. Finally, Intelligence would be able to have your Navi be able to strategize or be able to use any kind of chip more effectively. Are you confused?"

"Ummm… Could you repeat all that?"

X then had to repeat himself several times before Yanoto interrupted and explained it all in an easier fashion. Ranma then made his choice.

"I would suggest choosing two as an emphasis and then spreading out the rest of the ability points."

"Ummm… I think I'll put the emphasis on Speed and Strength I guess…"

"Don't guess Ranma, be sure that you want to do that because once it is programmed in, you can't change it. We don't have time to bother making another Navi for you to replace it."

"Yea, Speed and Strength is good."

"Now it's time for the transfer into a Pet. X, make sure nobody messes around with the program. I'm going with Ranma to get a Pet."

Yanoto the dragged Ranma out of the room and into another. There were many different coloured Pets. Black, red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, etc. There were many blue Pets above all though.

"Pick a colour, any colour."

"Red."

"Red? Okay, now do you want it with highlights of a different colour? We have those too."

"Na, just plain red is fine."

"Okay. Here you go." Said Yanoto as he handed a Red Pet to Ranma, "Oh yea, and don't forget your Pet case."

"Thanks. Will I be getting my own battle chips too?"

"Yes, but not yet. When you're older we'll get you them"

"Okay…"

Soon the two were back in the first room where X was waiting with the incomplete Navi.

"Alright, now for the transfer."

Yanoto then plugged the Red Pet's cord into the computer. He typed in a few commands and the Program on the computer started to disappear slowly as it was transferred. The words 'Downloading' appeared on the Pet's screen. Soon, the words changed to 'Download Complete'. The program had now disappeared from the Computer and was appearing in the Pet. When the Blue Blocks appeared on screen, suddenly many more windows opened on the Pet screen.

Soon enough, the windows closed down and the Blue blocks were there again. Suddenly, the blocks then turned into many small lines one by one. Each block was turned into a part of the Navi's body. The end product was a Navi totally covered in black other than the stripes on his helmet, his body, his boots, his gloves and battle mask. There was a seemingly empty circle in the middle of his chest. It didn't have anything in it. It was edged with red but the inside was completely empty and again, black.

Ranma looked at it. He stared at it. He then got annoyed.

"Why isn't it doing anything?"

"It hasn't been started up yet."

"Then start it! I wanna see what he's like!"

"All this time and Alia still hasn't taught you the meaning of 'please' and 'thank you'? I'm going to have to talk to her. I don't think she'll be happy with you Ranma."

Ranma paled, "Please will you start up my Navi now?"

"Good boy, now we'll start it. X, it's better if you do it."

"Sure. Starting it up now."

X's eyes glowed dull grey for a few seconds before changing back to normal. The Black Navi then started to move. First his fingers and then he lifted his head to look straight at Ranma.

"Hello." Said the Navi in a mono-tone kind of voice.

"So this is it?" asked Ranma to Yanoto.

"Yep, say hello back."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Ranma, do you have a name for him?" asked X.

"I was suppose to think of a name?"

"Yes."

"Ack! I totally forgot about it!"

The new Navi stared at Ranma without a single emotion on his face.

"Well you should give him a name now Ranma. It'll be easier to communicate with him so that you won't have to keep saying 'you' or 'he or something like that."

"Give him a name that's easy to say or a name that's really simple. Like mine! X!"

"Ummm… How about Axl?"

Ranma's Navi nodded its head in approval.

"Okay, Axl it is! Now, when things get better, we'll change Axl into an Original Navi. Okay?"

"Alright!"

Then Ranma's life continued on. Things seemed to get more complicated for Ranma. He ha even less time to himself now. He now had Navi teachings added onto his daily schedule. Of course, he was able to have a whole day to himself on Sundays. A few days after receiving his Navi, it was a Sunday that Ranma was having a conversation with his Navi.

"Axl."

Axl merely looked at Ranma as to signal that his attention was on Ranma.

"Why don't you ever say much? When you do say something, it's only one word or just one sentence. Why is that?"

"Standards don't have space in program to talk."

"Oh yea, I remember Yanoto saying that Standards can't talk at all except if they have an Automated Program."

"I am…" Axl struggled for the right word, "Different."

"How so?"

"I have more Technology in my Program than Standards."

"So you're saying that you like between a Standard Navi and Original Navi?"

"Correct."

"…"

"…"

They spent the rest of the time in silence until Ranma grew bored and fell asleep snoring. Axl merely switched himself on Stand-By mode.

Monday

After going through all of his lessons, Ranma had his Navi lessons. Today was the day that his Class got to Net Battle.

"Alright kids," said his Teacher who also did not have a name to give out since it was not given,"Please choose a partner that you would like to have as a Net Battling partner."

Immediately, everyone chose their friends. Since Ranma was a few years younger than the rest of the students, nobody really talked with him unless they had to. It was also an uneven numbered class so Ranma was left alone with no partner. He ended up pairing with his teacher. As everyone started Battling, Ranma also started with his teacher.

"Okay Ranma, see that pack of chips on the table beside you? Those are the ones that we all are using. Be careful of how you use them because you can only use a chip once before you have to re-charge all of them at a re-charging machine."

Ranma looked through his chips. There were; three Cannon Chips, two Sword Chips, 2 Mini-Bomb Chips, a Area Steal Chip, a Barrier Chip, a Stone Cube Chip and a Navi Revovery Chip.

"Ready Ranma?"

"Yea, let's do it."

Ranma lost. Due to his inexperience with Navis.

Tuesday

They were having a Net Battling lesson again. Knowing that no one would pick him to be their partner, Ranma immediately went up to his teacher to ask for a rematch. His teacher agreed.

**"Plug in! Transmission!"** said his teacher.

**"Plug in! Axl. Exe! Transmission!"**

As both Navis appeared in the kind of Dome used in the Training room but smaller, Ranma looked at his opponent's Navi was a Standard Navi. It had the same markings but had yellow on blue instead.

Ranma fumbled, but he then remembered something that his teacher had told the whole class a few days earlier.

_"Remember class, you don't necessarily need a __Battle__ Chip to attack, every Navi has a Standard blaster. It's not strong but it works."_

"Okay, Axl! Start things off with your default weapon! Keep at it until I figure this out!"

As Axl starting shooting rapidly at his opponent, the Blue Navi just ran all over the place dodging all of the shots while at the same time getting nearer and nearer to Axl.

"Axl! Jump back! I'll send a chip to you!"

"Okay"

**"****Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot In!"**

A gun looking weapon appeared beside Axl. It was green with yellow stripes. As soon as it fully appeared, it starting shooting out yellow bits of energy at Ranma's teacher's Navi and the energy was able to hit the Navi a couple of times. Soon after it appeared though, Axl seemed a bit tired. Ranma was confused, Axl hadn't even been hit yet, why was he already tired?

"Axl, you okay?"

Axl stiffly got back up to his feet, "Fine."

"Okay, I'll send another chip. **Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot-In!"**

As soon as Ranma slotted in the chip, Axl's right hand started to change into a sword. First his hand starting from his wrist came apart into what seemed like machinery but soon became whole again as it became a sword. Now he didn't have a right hand but he had a sword. It had a blue blade and where the hilt and handle should have been there was a small blue barrel that attached the sword to Axl's arm.

As Axl ran up to his opponent to attack with the sword, Ranma's teacher finally slotted a chip in.

**"****Battle**** Chip! Mini-Bomb! Slot-In!"**

As the ball appeared in the Navi's hand, the Navi threw it right in front of Axl where it exploded blinding Axl's view and damaged Axl a bit. Deciding to help Axl out, Ranma slotted in the recovery chip.

**"****Battle**** Chip! Recovery! Slot-In!"**

Axl glowed a hazy red. When the glow disappeared, Axl was looking fresh again.

"Okay Axl, let's do this again! **Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot-In!"**

The same cannon from before appeared again but this time, Axl's sword disappeared into a whitish blue light and then formed into a cannon on Axl's arm instead of on the ground. As Axl shot at his Opposite, the Navi instead of dodging stood his ground. Why it just stood there was answered when the teacher slotted in three chips in one after another.

**"****Battle**** Chip! Barrier! Sword! Area Steal! Slot-In!"**

First, all the energy bullets were blocked as a barrier of blue appeared around the teacher's Navi. Secondly, the barrier disappeared and a sword appeared on the Navi's arm. Thirdly, it then disappeared from sight. Axl looked all over the place to attack; too bad he didn't look up because when he did, he saw the Navi dropping down at him with the sword held high. Axl attempted to shoot him down but was too late. He was cut down as the sword made contact with him. Axl then disappeared and formed into the words 'Plug-Out'.

"Axl! Dammit! You okay?" said Ranma worriedly as he looked into his Pet where Axl was standing roughed up.

Axl merely nodded.

"Good try, but you don't know how to properly use chips yet Ranma. Besides, at least you didn't loose as badly as last time." The teacher laughed at that.

Ranma went red in embarrassment, "That was different."

Ranma remembered what happened the day before when he first tried against the teacher.

**FlashBack to Yesterday**

****

As soon as both Navis were inside the Battling Dome, Ranma made his first mistake.

"Okay Axl! Run up and try to punch that damn Navi"

Axl hesitated for a bit before doing as Ranma instructed. He missed.

"Ugh, now do a round kick! No! Not like that! Fine then! Jump and kick'em down! Argh! You're not supposed to be shot down like that! No! Axl! Do a back punch before turning! No! What the hell are you doing Axl! Gah! Roll out of that hold! What the hell Axl! Listen to what I'm saying!"

By now, Axl was completely battling on his own since Ranma forgot all about battle chips and was telling him nonsense. He lost quickly to his opponent.

**End of FlashBack**

****

"Yea… That was kinda stupid of me wasn't it Axl. Sorry about that, I must have been so excited about battling. Now that I think about it, when I was in my old place, you wouldn't even hear me say sorry you know? I probably would have been yelling at you for yelling. Now that I think back, after being here for about a month, I've already changed. Do you think that's good Axl?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

The class ended before Ranma knew it.

"Okay Axl, let's get you fixed up now."

As Ranma walked out of the classroom, he looked back at the battle dome. He looked down at Axl resting in his Pet and thought. Just you wait Axl, I'll get better. I'll do this for you and Yanoto. I'll do it so we won't have to loose anymore. Wait… What the hell am I saying? Oh god, something's happening to me. It Alia isn't it! She's brain washing me! Aaaaaah!

Although this was all in Ranma's head, he started to twitch in real life.

"…" Axl watched as Ranma kept twitching. He felt like doing something, but he couldn't. What was it?

Later when Ranma went to Yanoto to get Axl fixed like he usually did, Yanoto noticed something in Axl's programming. He had of course noticed it earlier but had brushed it off and thought it was nothing. Now that he looked at it again, it seemed like it was growing. As he finished fixing Axl up, he accessed the small unknown thing. The computer crashed and started shooting a little bit of electricity out..

"Ow! Crap! Stupid machine! Damn, now I won't be able to eat properly…"

"Axl, you okay?" asked Ranma.

"Fine." Replied Axl from his Pet.

"What the hell, when did you get into the Pet? You were still inside the computer when I was fixing you."

"I downloaded myself back into the Pet."

"How? You were still turned off."

"…" Axl didn't answer that question.

"Whatever, let's go now Axl. You are fixed up now right?"

"Yes."

As Ranma walked out of the room with his Pet, Yanoto quietly said, "I think Axl's overriding his programming…"

KrayZi: Yet another Chapter finished.

Kao: I bet most of you people out there are thinking, 'Finally! What the hell took so long?'

KrayZi: Well that's an easy question to answer. Well, we couldn't access the internet for a while since it went screwy and then we went camping the day before the internet returned… Kinda stupid really…

Kao: Well sorry about that, but it is summer for us now. So that means, we'll be able to have more time to sit on our butts and write this story for you readers.

KrayZi: This isn't the only story we're writing, once in a while, we'll be writing an original fiction. It's not much yet, we haven't posted it up in FictionPress yet either but we're thinking about it.

Kao: If we do put it up though, it'll just be something for us to do when we don't have any ideas for 'Wild Horse. Exe' at the time.

KrayZi: And since there aren't many opinions on us adding Digimon Tamers to this, we're going to go ahead and add it in. We're basically bringing Takato and his partner over and using some ideas from the Digimon Tamers world. That's basically why we're crossing Tamers over too.

Kao: Besides, Card Slashing is pretty much the same and Chip Slotting.

KrayZi: Also, we think Ranma could should have a _human_ friend that's around his age too, don't you think so too?

Kao: Hey, above, was that another cliff hanger? We seem to be using those a lot. We can't just end a story without it.

KrayZi: Now to the reviews. I really think that you should read my replies to review since I sometimes put foreshadowing in it.

(If you don't want to read the review replies, skip to the end, there are a few notes down there. If you DO want to read a reply to your review, just press 'CtrlF' and then type in the name you reviewed under.)

**_To: TheCentauress_**

****

**Review: **

_Decent idea... the delivery is a bit flat, but it can be reworked as you find your rythm. Having Ranma back at age 6 is a chuckle - but it'd be really a laugh if his 'Net Navi is a Ranko-type, magic being just another form of energy. Or even better, a Neko-Ranko; he's just a bit jittery until he finds out about why the Navi took that form... Update as soon as you can. Ja!_

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Yea, I guess it is kinda flat but still, right now I'm pretty much writing fillers… For this chapter, there were many points that I had no idea to write and many things that I didn't know how to explain. Basically, these chapters are just full of fillers and some stuff that sounds like we planned it all out but we really didn't.

Kao: Also, we made him back to age 6 to make him closer to the age of Netto and his friends when they get older and to give him time to get experience and build relationships.

KrayZi: Ranko-type? Don't really understand that…

Kao: Magic, didn't say we wouldn't use it. We might find a use for that. Might not, we made up a small kinda of notes about what's gonna happen and basically making a fanfiction out of it.

KrayZi: Then we explained why it took longer for this chapter to come out.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: Hiryo_**

****

**Review: **

_"'Digimon Virii'? Digimon Nagi'? We have no idea what that is."_

_I should elaborate..._

_So real persons have Nagi's that fight Virii's. That you already knew. What I meant is that the Digimon's replace the original Nagi's and/or Virii's. Or you add Digimon's to the normal Nagi's/Virii's similar to the original Digimon's that live in an 'alternate' World the Digiworld and it isn't so far a stretch to think of the Digimon's as Computerprograms... _

_Your new chapter is well appricated and I had my lol and rotfl scenes. Like the scenes were Alia tries to learn Ranma something! I look out for more of your stuff!_

**Reply:**

Kao: Ummm I think we understand that now… So you mean Virii that are actually Digimon or based off Digimon…

KrayZi: And Navi or 'Nagi', as you call it, based off or actual Digimon right?

Kao: Damn… well it is possible…

KrayZi: I didn't think it was that funny though… Was it? Meh…

Kao: We're putting those scenes in as fillers and examples of how his lessons go.

KrayZi: So Yea…. Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: John on 'da John_**

****

**Review: **

_A crossover with digimon tamers would be an excellent idea, but I'd only bring one tamer, as it would otherwise seem like you added too many crossovers. Will Ranma ever get revenge?_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: I knew some people would appreciate it. I was thinking of bringing only Takato into the Rockman. Exe world.

Kao: Well, we don't like having too many people from one series put into another. We like it when there's one main series that the crossover is based on and then there's like one character from a different series or one character from two different series put into that main series.

KrayZi: As to the revenge… Of course, he'll get his revenge… Sooner or later.

Kao: By that he means later.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: Jason_**

KrayZi: Nothin' much here…

Kao: Thanks for reviewing though…

**_To: needmore_**

****

**Review: **__

_nah, i just like seeing Ranma fight and beat ppl/navis up - lol_

_Ranma__ doesn't have to transfer his mind through the plug-in cable - Netto can transfer his soul to Rockman to become Saito in the manga, but they're twins_

_oh well...doesn't matter to me and this is your fic_

_btw, did Ranma actually get the answers wrong or is Alia messing with him (since she seems mad being assigned to babysit someone)..actually, i think he actually did mess up - blah_

_real questions now_

_what is the projected timeframe of this story?_

_if it gets up to Netto growing up and the W stuff, will there be much interaction?_

_when will the Digimon make it in?_

_great job so far (and probably later on unless u call Ranma's navi Ranman...or Ran himself...shivers)_

**Reply:**

Kao: Yep, beating people up is fun.

KrayZi: As long as it's not you that's being beat up or you getting in trouble for beating someone up but this _is _a story…

Kao: We just don't want this to be too much like a 'God-like Ranma' fic as in it's impossible for him to be beaten.

KrayZi: Yep, we do know about the manga. Those Rockman doubles were cool…

Kao: Well what you think does matter to us because sometimes, we get good ideas from reviews and use them. So if anyone has any ideas, try to review and tell them to us, it helps.

KrayZi: Well Alia _is _suppose to be mad but how long she'll stay mad will be determined by how we I write this. As to if the answers are wrong or not… We'll leave that to your imagination.

Kao: The time frame? Frankly, I don't really know either. There's really gonna be a whole buncha plot holes later on about the ages and stuff… But if you remember from earlier, 'Saito' or 'Hub' just died a few months before Ranma arrived so Netto's crew are all kinda… Toddlers… or babies, whatever floats your boat.

KrayZi: If this is gonna be a crossover fic, of course there'll be a lot of interaction. Like I said earlier from a earlier review or something like that, it starts right after Rockman and Blues deletes Pharoahman. As in right before the second season of Rockman. Exe and after the first season of Rockman. Exe.

Kao: The Digimon part will be next. It'll be a side-story. The first side-story of this fiction.

KrayZi: Oh God… No… Anything but that! Ranman… What kinda name is that… Really… I worry for the sanity of the person who ever really makes something like that. As for Ran… Have you ever heard of 'Bob and George'?

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: Ryan L. Spradling_**

****

**Review:**

_Make Ranma master the Breaking Point._

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Like we said to Akuma-sama.

Kao: There _is _a reason for the crossover starting after Ranma beat Saffron.

KrayZi: But he won't exactly master the Breaking Point…

Kao: Thanks for Reviewing.

**_To: Maric_**

****

**Reply:**

Kao: That's great!

KrayZi: I'm really glad! That's another person! Woo!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing nonetheless.

**_To: Silverscale_**

****

**Review:**

_I got a suggestion to you about the PET you may give Ranma._

_You know bout Zero from MegamanX right?_

_How about making Zero into Ranma's PET?_

_It would be very intresting with Ranma and Zero at the same team._

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Yes we know him… That's where we found Alia, X and everyone else.

Kao: We have something special for Zero from Megaman X.

KrayZi: It'll be shown as we go on.

Kao: Yea… It would be interesting.

KrayZi: Besides, we already have a Navi for Ranma now.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: Uzumaki901_**

****

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Everything will get a lot cooler soon enough… Everything will get a lot cooler…

Kao: By that he means colder.

KrayZi: Do you wonder how long you can stand the cold?

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: Julian Frost_**

****

**Review:**

_When Rockman.EXE came to __America__ as Megaman NT_

_Warriors, I have been looking up info on the anime. From tne info I've found, I learned that_

_Forte was made to be a 'super navi'. Also, Forte_

_has no partner so Ranma would be a good partner_

_for Forte. After all, Ranma is not a normal _

_human, and Forte is not a normal Navi._

**Reply:**

Kao: We also have a reference site.

KrayZi: Go to Google and search 'Rockman Online'.

Kao: It's the first link.

KrayZi: I thank Dalknexus for this site.

Kao: Thank you Dalknexus! (It was in his profile.)

KrayZi: As you can see, Ranma already has a Navi now. But it _is _a standard.

Kao: Frankly, we have no idea what to do with Forte yet…

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

**_To: soul_**

****

**Review:**

_the only problem with this fic is the authers notes, there to long. thats all_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Sorry but I need to make long comments too. I think I'll bold the important parts in those notes so you won't need to read it all. But sometimes I do hint or fore shadow things in those notes. I also do it in reviews too. I should tell people that…

Kao: Thanks for reviewing anyways.

- I'm saying this for a third time. I really think you should read my replies to reviews since I sometimes put foreshadowing in it.

- Is Axl THE Axl, or is he just someone that has the same name?

- There's a lot of mysteries in this… Including to me… I have barely any idea of what to write next…


	5. Digimon Network Express

Kao: This chapter will start around the middle of the Movie of Digimon. It cuts off from the original story line and starts off in our way.

KrayZi: Which Goggles and Dino-Boy? They're T & G! Yes it's obvious, Takato Matsuki and Dino Guilmon!

Kao: Dino Guilmon?

KrayZi: Well it sounds better than saying 'Takato Matsuki and Guilmon'…

Kao: I guess you're right… Anyways, the Movie it splits off from is Movie No. 6, 'Digimon Railway Express!'

KrayZi: We'll be using the Dub names since we're use to that but we kinda prefer the Original…

Kao: There's no Dub for this Movie so we're using the Japanese one as reference.

KrayZi: God, I'm so lazy… I'm taking a lot of this chapter from the movie itself…

Kao: Like usual, we don't own anything except for the things we mentioned earlier.

KrayZi: Like I said, these next Author Notes will be shorter. We showed ??? the first chapter of the story and he kinda went into shock so we kinda kicked him out...

**Wild Horse.** **EXE**

**Chapter 4: The Digimon Network Express**

"Rika!!" yelled the young boy as his friend rolled of the top of the train. He scrambled forward and managed to grab her hand before she fell completely away. Now, she was swinging in the wind and all that was keeping her alive was our Goggleheaded boy and his Dino anchoring him to the train. The boy gritted his teeth in effort.

"Takato!" shouted Rika, she was looking very worried about where she currently was.

Suddenly the front of the train started shifting. The Locomon then said as its parts moved,

"Locomon Digivolve to… Grand Locomon!"

Takato glanced at the newly evolved Train Digimon. His lack of attention towards holding Rika almost costed her life. He managed to grab her hand again. Suddenly Rika said something.

"Let me go! If not, the two of us will…"

"Idiot! I know!" Interrupted Takato as he screamed at her, "Why must you always be like that? Don't give up!"

Guilmon grunted in effort from holding both of the children's combined weight.

Suddenly, an injured Renamon opened the window under and a little behind Rika.

"Rika." said Renamon.

"Renamon!" exclaimed Rika as she glanced back.

"Hurry up and grab her Renamon!" said Takato as he winced from the pain his right arm was in.

Soon enough, Renamon grabbed onto Rika and pulled her into the window as Takato let go of her and was pulled back towards the top of the train car by Guilmon.

When Rika and Renamon were safely back in the car, Rika grabbed onto Renamon for a just the briefest of seconds, when she let go, she had a fading blush on her cheek. Suddenly the car trembled and Rika and her Digimon Partner fell over. Takato and Guilmon were also knocked off their feet from the top of the car.

"He's trying to cut us off!" realized Rika as she ran towards Grand Locomon.

"Wait a minute Rika!" exclaimed Renamon as she doubled over clutching her shoulder as she realized how much pain she was in.

"Let's go Guilmon!" yelled Takato as he also ran off towards Grand Locomon. Guilmon merely nodded and ran off after Takato.

EXE World

"Whoa, another one already? Too bad Yuuchirou isn't here right now… Oh well, I'll just do it myself."

Yanoto then set up everything that he would need.

Digimon Tamer's Real World

As Rika ran into the next car, green tentacles came out of nowhere and grabbed her effectively trapping and capturing her.

Takato just reached the car where Ruki was pulled in and saw her feet getting dragged in.

"Rika!" he exclaimed worriedly. He jumped forward onto the roof of the next car.

"Help me Takato!" yelled Rika worriedly as she was dragged back farther and quicker into the car and through the remaining ones.

Takato ran across the roofs of the cars until he reached the second closest car to Grand Locomon. Rika was already taken to the top of Grand Locomon where and Parisimon was sitting on the Train's head.

Takato then dropped down and ran the remaining distance inside the cars. When he reached the end, he jumped forward just as Guilmon jumped forward from the roof of the car. Takato then said the key words of Mega Digivolution.

"**Biomerge Activate!"**

EXE Lab

"Whoa, look at that Yanoto!" exclaimed X as he read the readings they received from the mysterious anomaly.

"Wow, the readings are pretty high, not as high as Ranma's were but it's holding steady at that height..." Replied Yanoto as he read the readings.

"I think we'll be receiving a new friend soon." Stated X.

The Digital Train

Takato held his D-Ark to his chest as it exploded into data of light. He felt his clothes get turned into data as well leaving him naked but not for long. Guilmon came up behind him.

"Guilmon Biomerge to…"

The two beings then fused together to create a Knight with white armour and a red cape. His Hazard symbol on his chest glowed for a few seconds. Then his hands glowed and turned into the Lance and Shield.

"Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon landed on the Coal Cart that was connected to Grand Locomon. The Parasimon laughed mockingly as it held Rika tightly in its tentacles.

"Let go of Rika!" screamed Gallantmon as he rushed forward.

"Takato!" yelled Rika as she was held closer to Parismon's eye.

The Parasimon blinked and said, "This guy looks tasty." Before it brought its other tentacles up and sent them towards Gallantmon.

Gallantmon merely slashed his Lance as they reached him destroying a few and brought his Shield up. He then was able to get up closer to the Parisimon and brought his Lance back to attack.

The Parasimon brought Rika in front of its body to attempt to use her as a shield. But Gallantmon just changed his attack point and hit the tentacle that was holding Rika. Rika was blown back by the wind and was barely caught by Renamon who had just arrived behind Gallantmon. She then freed Rika with a swipe of her claws.

"Renamon." Said Rika gratefully.

"It's all because of Parasimon." said Gallantmon as the Parasite laughed mockingly again,

Rika and Renamon looked up at him.

"He had taken control over Rika and Locomon. But it was because of that we could listen to her beautiful song." Rika blushed a bit at those words.

Gallantmon the brought up his leg and kicked the Parasimon right in the eye. Greenish yellow liquid which was probably its blood was sent everywhere. The Parasimon tried to hold onto the Knight's leg but it was slashed by the Lance sending more liquid everywhere.

"This is in appreciation of Rika's song. Here you go!" stated Gallantmon as he pointed his Lance at Parasimon.

His Lance then briefly glowed white. "Royal Saber!" screamed Gallantmon as stabbed the Parisite in the eye. The Parasimon exploded but not completely. It was now lying uselessly on the train. But even though it was deleting, it still laughed mockingly. It then suddenly started speaking from the mouth that was behind the Parasimon where its butt should have been.

"I did it! Grand Locomon, you will keep running forever!"

It then suddenly shot a greenish white, thick string straight to the top of the Digital Zone. Suddenly many more Parasimon came down from the top of the Digital Zone, they were hanging down by a green string coming from their mouths. Many were coming down to the Real World. Many landed on the streets and started terrorizing people.

"Locomon's purpose of running away as to save himself in the Digital Zone!" said Gallantmon.

"And then, more Parasimon will be able to come to the Real World" realized Rika.

"To link and invade the Real World!" finished Gallantmon.

"We won't let you do that!" yelled Rika.

"**Biomerge Activate"**

Rika held her D-Ark close to her chest as it was turned into a bright light of data. Then her clothes were stripped away and turned into excess data. Then Renamon came up behind her.

"Renamon Digivolve to…"

They then became a female Digimon dressed completely in a form fitting black with her long, white hair flowing out behind her. A staff then formed in her hand.

"Sakuyamon!"

Suddenly, Mega Gargomon came up from behind them. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon both landed on the left or right shoulder.

"Let's stop him at the Digital Zone!" Exclaimed Mega Gargomon.

The Giant Machine then flew forward on its rockets towards the Digital Zone. When the Green Giant landed, both smaller Megas leapt off his shoulders and landed on the ground. They immediately started deleting the Parasimon.

As soon as possible, Mega Gargomon opened all of his laser and missile ports.

"Mega Barrage!" he screamed as all of his weapons started shooting and deleting many Parasimon. Even though he deleted many, many more kept coming, there were too many.

All that landed on the ground either rushed towards Gallantmon, Sakuyamon or off to terrorize many different places and people. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were kept under heavy attack by the Parasimon.

"They just won't go away!" muttered Gallantmon.

Suddenly a light formed at the top of the Digital Zone and rocketed down. A figure wearing a red scarf was flying down.

All three protectors of the city looked up at it.

"It's coming!" exclaimed Gallantmon.

It then landed on Mega Gargomon's shoulder and promptly said, "Hi everyone!"

"Justimon!" said Mega Gargomon gratefully.

"Ryo?" said Gallantmon.

"Hmph." Rika then turned away to concentrate on the battle again.

Justimon quickly jumped into the fray and started helping out. "Thunder Clap!" screamed Justimon as he slammed his robotic arm into the ground. The ground broke apart underneath the Parasimon and sent great bursts of electricity into the Parasimon deleting them.

"There are just too many!" exclaimed Justimon.

"This is impossible." Answered Sakuyamon.

Suddenly a Parasimon managed to land a controller on Justimon's back.

Gallantmon managed to slash it off with his Lance before he was entangled within many Parasimon bodies and tentacles.

"Gallantmon!" yelled Sakuyamon as she tried to help Gallantmon. But she was quickly stopped by many Parasimon bodies and tentacles too.

All four were trapped in the Parasimon's clutches.

"We'll never lose…" started Gallantmon from under the mass of tentacles, "We will defeat you Parasimon!" he then screamed as a bright crimson light shown from within him.

Yanoto's All Alone Other Than X

"Holy crap! The readings aren't able to go THAT high! These are even higher than Ranma was able to get and it's STILL holding steady!" shouted out X.

"Jeez, maybe we should get a fan in here, it's really starting to heat up…" muttered Yanoto.

"Pay attention you idiot!"

"Feh, you're no fun."

Tamers

The light shredded all the tentacles and Parasimon holding him. The crimson light then shot up towards the sky like a bullet and then suddenly stopped. Inside the light appeared Gallantmo- no, not Gallantmon, He was encased in Red and outlined with yellow. He had eight white wings sprouting from his back too. He was…

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" shouted the Holy Knight.

Ryo and Henry gasped while Rika said, "Pretty…"

A double sided sword then appeared in front of Gallantmon, he grabbed it and flew straight into the Digital Zone. He flew as high as he could while charging up his sword.

"Quo Vadis!" shouted out Gallantmon CM as he threw the sword up in a blaze of crimson light to the very top. Suddenly even quicker than it went up, it fell back down and smashed the very bottom of the Zone. The crimson light then enveloped the whole city and deleted all of the Parasimon and releasing the other Digimon. Gallantmon CM then flew down triumphantly.

Suddenly a De-Digivolved Locomon came up behind them, he promptly said, "I have to hurry, I have to keep running!" and he went right into the quickly disappearing Digital Zone.

EXE

"No! We're loosing hold of this one! The reading lock is disappearing!" exclaimed X.

"Impossible!! That can't be happening! Start up the transporter! Now! We can't afford to loose this one, it might be our only chance to get it and it has a strong reading too!" screamed Yanoto.

X's eyes glowed as he activated the machines. A familiar beam of bright white light shot up and again broke the roof before going who knows where.

"We should really do something about that, it's getting annoying." Muttered Yanoto as he knew he would have to help out with fixing it.

To the Unfortunate Takato

Suddenly the Digital Zone stopped disappearing. Instead of slowly disappearing or even stopping, it started to slowly build back up but at the same time changing colors to a deep crimson red. After changing colors completely, it shot right back up into what it was before. Everyone there gasped at the sight.

"What? No! We deleted the Parasimon! Does this mean there's something more we have to delete?" gasped Justimon.

"Well you and the rest of us better hope that there's another reason for this, none of us are in any condition to fight." Stated Sakuyamon looking at all four of them. All of them excluding Gallantmon CM were bruised and battered and hurting all over.

Gallantmon CM however seemed to be in an even worse condition, Sakuyamon glanced at him. He was looking really tired, like he was completely drained but he wasn't De-Digivolving. That was good right? She soon realized that it wasn't.

Takato suddenly felt a sharp pain from the deep pits of his stomach from inside his sphere in Gallantmon CM. He gasped and fell over, in reality, Gallantmon CM's double sided sword clattered on the ground as he dropped it. He then gasped and fell over painfully. He was on one of his hands and knees and holding his stomach with his free hand.

"Takato?" said Sakuyamon worriedly, she moved closer and kneeled down beside him to look at him.

"Takato's not feeling okay." Growled a feral Guilmon from with Gallantmon CM.

"What? Do you know why?" asked Mega Gargomon.

"No. I'm not feeling what he feels right now. I asked Takato but Takato didn't answer." Growled out Guilmon again speaking properly in his Mega form and because of his concern for Takato.

Again Takato felt the pain from inside the sphere and gripped the ground harder and harder cracking and breaking the concrete from under his Digimon hands.

Suddenly, a bright white light, easy to point out appeared out of the crimson pillar that once was a Digital Zone. It started out small but got bigger and bigger. It sped faster and faster towards the group.

Justimon jumped towards and perfomed his Justice Kick to try and defend his friends but no results came. The light just seemingly went around his leg and kept heading straight for Gallantmon CM.

Mega Gargomon next stepped forward and placed his giant body in between the light and Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon who was starting to stand up. Again, nothing happened, the light went right past due to its quick speed and came closer to Gallantmon CM.

"No!" whispered Rika from within her sphere.

"I will not let you pass!" said Sakuyamon to the light.

The light did not make any indication that it heard her or could even respond. It just kept going. Sakuyamon brought up here force field and tried to hold against the light. This time, the light was stopped, but not for long. The area that the light was touching started to start phasing in and out until it finally disappeared then followed completely by the rest of the shield.

Gallantmon CM screamed once again and turned back into Gallantmon.

The light then started to move erratically. Rika went up to attack it but the light didn't even waver, it went straight through Sakuyamon and kept moving towards Gallantmon at first still erratically but soon straightening out.

At last, it reached Gallantmon. Like when all the Parasimon where deleted, a bright light washed over the whole city but was instead, white instead of red. The light blinded everyone but quickly disappeared. Like what happened on another world, Gallantmon was there no more, even his sword was gone. Nothing remained.

EXE 

"We did it." Cheered Yanoto.

"And we didn't even need Yuuchirou's help!" stated X.

Suddenly a beep alerted them both snapping them out of their happiness. Yanoto looked down at the panel.

"What the… Something's happening; I can't seem to bring it completely through, something's blocking it."

"I think something doesn't want us to bring this one through…"

"Hey… Our readings are fading! There are too many disturbances! We need to re-lock it back on our target!"

In the Light 

Gallantmon was currently encased within a crimson ball of light that was speeding its way through somewhere. To where it was going, he didn't know. Soon he realized he was slowing down. Not as in a sudden stop, but in a small but gradual way. He didn't know what to do; it could be his freedom or his death. He didn't know what would happen if the light were to stop. Was he going to some place where an evil person trying to destroy the world or something like that? Or was he needed somewhere?

"Takato… Stop thinking of questions… It hurts…" said Guilmon weakly suddenly breaking the silence.

"Ok… Guilmon…." Answered Takato. All these questions indeed did hurt.

Digital World 

Something caught the attention of a certain bird sovereign. It was a small but annoying energy in his quadrant. It was moving incredibly fast but it was certainly moving Northwest in a curved fashion. Zhuqiamon then sent Makuramon, the Monkey Digimon, to investigate it.

As Makuramon caught up to the speeding disturbance, he saw that it was merely a red ball moving very fast. As he neared it, he was electrocuted by the ball and he fell behind a bit. When he got back up, he still had electricity crackling through his body.

Takato and Guilmon 

Gallantmon felt himself being shook up a bit. There was something outside of this place. Something he wanted. He felt some kind of energy he needed. He tried to draw it to himself but couldn't. He repeatedly tried but failed.

"So you like it that way do you? Take this! Primal Orb!" exclaimed Makuramon

As the attack smashed against the side of the energy, the attack was merely destroyed and changed into data which was absorbed into the Energy.

Gallantmon felt the energy again. He tried to bring it to him and was successful. The rush of energy was exhilarating. He didn't know what it was but he needed more. He was able to feel where the source of energy was coming from this time. He caught it and was able to draw even more energy from it.

To Makuramon 

Suddenly the Energy changed its direction. It was headed straight for Makuramon. Makuramon tried to get out of the way but suddenly was surprised when the Energy shot a red beam at him and drew him nearer to it. As he neared it, he felt some of his Data being taken faster and faster. After a few minutes of struggle, Makuramon felt himself struggling to stay in his Ultimate form. He managed to get out of the Energy's hold before he lost his form.

The Energy seemed satisfied and sped off in the direction it was previously going. Makuramon collapsed and rested on the ground for a moment before getting up and going back to Zhuqiamon to tell him what had happened.

"And do you know what it took?" Zhuqiamon merely said as he was told what had happened.

"Much of my Data. I fear the consequences of such an act.."

"I see. Whatever it is, it is out of my range of authority since it has reached the Baihumon's Quadrant, the West Quadrant. It also seems that it is moving faster and faster now."

The Energy was able to pass through the Western Quadrant and into the Northern Quadrant with no interruptions other than the occasional Digimon that got in the way and was deleted and the Data absorbed by the Energy. It kept going faster and faster around the quadrants until it had reached the Southern Quadrant again and passed through it once more. Still, it kept going faster and faster in a clockwise motion around the whole Digital World. When it appeared in The Southern part of the Digital World for the fourth time, the guardians were able to figure out that it was moving in a spiral getting closer and closer to the center of the whole Digital World. The place where Digital World was connected to many Worlds.

There was simply no way they could stop it. It was moving too fast for any Digimon to chase after it. They had tried to set up a trap for it but it had simply deleted it and absorbed the Data. There was no way but to simply watch it gain its goal.

As the Energy reached the center, a pillar of golden light shot down right into the center coming from who knows where. They finally found out why the Energy was spiralling around the Digital World. It had been building up speed just for this moment. It had gained all that speed just to be put to use for this very moment. The Energy circled around it a few times before shooting up around it circling it still the whole way. Eventually, it turned and went right into the light and shot straight up, faster than anyone or anything could see. The golden light faded away and disappeared. Nothing happened after that. No destruction, no 'end-of-the-world' thing, no big figure coming down from the sky, nothing.

Gallantmon 

He was still sitting in the same place. He still felt the same. He still was alive. He didn't know what had happened but a sudden rush had caught him off guard and did something to him. He didn't know what. Suddenly, the light in the ball faded a bit. Just enough so that Gallantmon was able to see exactly where he was. It was a place of midnight blue and black. Just a space of emptiness except for the colour. The colour and many dots of light. He could see a beam of golden light attached to the front of the red ball and it seemed that he was being pulled by it. He saw that it reached into one of the dots of light. What those were, he didn't and would never know, yet.

As he reached the light and was sucked in, the red and golden light seemed to almost completely fade. He was in a place with many blue, purple and yellow blocks with a random lightning surging through once in a while. He felt a little tingle, like something was pulling him in one direction and something pulling him in another direction. He looked around. He saw that he was still surrounded by the same crimson ball attached to a golden light but there was also a purplish black light attached to him. Where the black was touching changed the red to black. Takato did what anyone would do when seeing an evil looking thing trying to take over a good looking thing. He panicked.

"Aaaah!! No! No! Bad black light! Bad black light! Go away! I don't like you!"

Gallantmon then tried to kick it. His left leg froze up for a second and he was shot back. He was slammed against the back of the ball hard. He looked down at his leg. Where it was silver was slowly being taken over by black and where he was yellow was being eaten away by a purple. His red was slowly darkening into a darkened bloody looking colour. Where the colour changed, glowed a purplish black glow. His left leg was slowly being corrupted.

Guilmon then said, "I feel funny…"

"Guilmon no!" yelled Takato inside his sphere.

Yanaoto and X 

"Well we're through the hard part, sending people through worlds is hard. It's also annoying" commented Yanoto as he glanced at the very noticeable hole in the roof.

"Well don't relax yet, it seems Wily has caught on."

"Wily? How the hell did he find us? Didn't I put on the safety lock? I remember I did! I did it right before I started the whole procedure!"

"Umm actually that was the time we brought Ranma over. You forgot this time."

"What?! That's impossible! I clearly remember that I did it this time too!" Yanoto pointed to the lever which would have shown that the Safety Lock was on triumphantly.

Both looked to it. A sudden breeze went through the room from the hole in the roof.

"Whoops."

"Told you."

"Well anyways, there's nothing we can do about it now, we'll just have to knock Wily off."

"Right. I'll turn on the communications and hacking devices on now. I'll distract him while you hack, got it?"

"Right."

Gallantmon

The corruption had reached his knee. He was yelling and smashing his right foot against the 'good' looking light to try and fix it. It did no good. He kicked at it with his other leg. Now was a time for more panic. His right foot was now glowing yellow and it was slowly reaching up. Now his right leg was slowly being covered by the yellow light but staying the same colour while his left foot was being corrupted and glowing with a blackish light.

"Crap…"

Suddenly, something finally happened that was not done by him. The golden light twitched and a view screen appeared. It was angled in a way that he couldn't see it. A voice came from it.

"Wily, screw off."

Another view screen appeared but this time from the darker beam. It was also in an angle so that Gallantmon couldn't see.

"Hwahahahah! As if I would ever listen to you! You and that pathetic organization!"

"God, you don't need to yell. The communication devices don't suck that much."

"Hah! I know your technology! It was always such a low technologic advancing rate! You people always had to go the 'goody-two shoe' way and create your technology yourself! Well you'll never gain any advances that way! You have to take what you can get and use it for yourself!"

"Stealing from other worlds? Now that is the lowest you have ever gotten Wily."

"Stealing? Oh no, think of it as… borrowing. Hahahahahahaha!"

Gallantmon cringed at the laugh. It was awful. This guy had to work on his laugh, it just didn't work. You were supposed to be afraid of the laugh, not be afraid your eardrums would burst.

"Well, you can't have him! We won't let you take him!"

"Hah! I'll take him right from under your nose! You even forgot to put the Safety Lock on. That was the first step you were suppose to do! And you forgot? Your stupidity amuses me! Hahahahahahaha"

Another cringing, god he hated that sound.

"Well it's too late now! You've already lost your hold! Who's stupid now?!"

"What! No!" Suddenly his voice turned calm, "Well, like any other villain, I must say this and then do it. If I can't have it then neither can you!"

Indeed, the blackish light had disconnected from the red ball and was disappearing. But before it did completely disappeared, while it was still in range, it shot a even bigger light that surround the whole ball that Gallantmon was in making him scream in pain. It felt like he was being eaten away by some unknown thing. His corruption was working on him faster and faster.

Gallantmon screamed.

  
Yanoto

"Dammit! I don't know what to do! What the hell do I do when there's a goddamn virus in him that I don't want! I can't plug in anyone either! Dammit!" Yanoto screamed in frustration.

"Calm down Yanoto, there's nothing we can do but hope that whoever it is can make it out alive!" said X worriedly as he watched Yanoto.

"Calm down?! You're asking me to calm down when there's nothing I can do but watch him slowly turn Viral!? Dammit X! You know me better than that! I can't let him die! Not like this!" tears started to trickle down Yanoto's face as he seemingly lost all will, "Not like him…"

A curious Co-Worker heared Yanoto's screams of frustration and walked in.

"Having trouble Yanoto? Maybe that'll teach you to not do everything by yourself."

He was a man wearing a pair of glasses with work goggles strapped to his head; he was wearing a green outfit with white stripes and was carrying a rather large pack around that was full of electronic gadgets.

" Douglas! You gotta help me! You know about the whole damn project right? Well I tried to bring someone over but Wily interfered and screwed him up! He's turning Viral!"

"What? Help? Project? Wily? Viral?!! Crap where's the controls?!"

Frantically, Yanoto pulled poor Douglas roughly to the controls and yelled at him to do it quickly or the guy would die.

"Right, right, I hear you… Jeez, calm down…"

Yanoto started off on another fit about calming down.

Gallantmon

Gallantmon couldn't see anything. It was too dark. Last thing he remembered was the corruption getting towards his head when a bright light had shined down upon him. It felt warm, comforting, peaceful… But the corruption just felt so right, so natural, like it was already part of him. He wanted to go to that peaceful feeling but something in him wanted to stay with the natural feeling. He pulled and twisted and finally managed to get away. He felt a lot lighter, and less bigger. Like a big weight had been taken off him. It felt so good, like he would always be happy. Like he would have no evil things inside of him. Like a Virus. His eyes shot open as he came to realize something.

Just as he realized it, like someone else before him he started to convulse painfully there. Nothing was right anymore. Something was being torn away from him, something that he had just gotten a year ago. Something that had always been by him since that fateful day. He needed it back. He wanted it back. He had to take it back.

"No! Give it back! Give It Back! Give Him Back!"

He began to resist the peaceful feeling and try to go back to the natural feeling.

  
Douglas

"There, I managed to fix the corruption. It should work now. Wait, what the… Crap!"

"What the hell is the problem now?!"

"It's trying to resist! Like it wants to go back to being Viral!"

"What? Why would it do that?"

"The hell should I know? But I'll get him back; I'm not the top programmer for nothing!"

Indeed Douglas was the top programmer and did manage to get it back. A light behind them inside the tube began to glow. Something appeared there.

"Hmm, something is wrong, are you sure those readings you got from earlier are correct? Because the ones we're receiving now are nowhere that high."

"I'm sure Douglas, let's get it outta there."

Takato knew it, he had failed him. He had lost him. Not like the day he made him go wrong. This time he really lost him. He had disappeared. He cried and whispered, "Guilmon…" and fell asleep from his sadness.

* * *

KrayZi: And cut it off right there!

Kao: I feel so bad… I feel sorry for Takato so badly…

KrayZi: I know what you mean… These emotional things are hard to write… I should get more practice…

Kao: So… Sad…

KrayZi: … Shut up Kao.

Kao: Snifle

KrayZi: Jeez Kao… It's not forever… It's just like Ranma.

Kao: It's so Sad!

KrayZi: Anyways, here are a few things to tell you, I followed the movie exactly but I cut out a few parts where there weren't Takato or Rika. Also, I followed the Movie exactly; go see it for yourself if you like. I kinda liked it but it could have been longer than just a normal episode… Also, I'm really enjoying writing. Right now, I'm sure that I won't be writing many Digimon stories if I ever do that is, because there are just too many damn Digimon!

Kao: Now to the reviews… Tell KrayZi if you don't like him putting what you said next time you review.

(If you don't want to read the review replies, skip to the end, there are a few notes down there. If you DO want to read a reply to your review, just press 'Ctrl+F' and then type in the name you reviewed under.)

**Reviews for Chapter 4 **

**_To: TheCentauress _**

**Review: **

_Nice chapter. By Ranko-type I meant that as Ranma matures, the magic will link him and his Navi where when he's male, the Navi will be female and vice-versa. The Neko-idea is that if the Navi takes that form, the standard blaster morphs into a claw-blaster configuration - four mini blasters positioned between the knuckles, which form claw-shaped blasts that can be used as a blade-type attack or fired off singularly or as a group. Charged Neko-blast forms a feline shaped blast that is a limited-intelligence entity, like a stunted Standard Navi. The Charged Neko Blast can follow simple instructions and be used as a shield, but only one at a time; creating a second causes the first to act as a homing blast. _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: I already have an idea for 'Ranko' and also, there are no such thing as 'Female Navi" yet since they haven't been developed. Sorry, I also already have an idea about his Neko stuff but that idea about the Neko-Abilities are interesting.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing again!

KrayZi: I thought you were off crying.

Kao: You expect me to cry about that?

KrayZi: … Good point.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale _**

**Review: **

_A wondeful chapter you have made keep it up. _

_But I got a question. _

_I've never heard that name before so I wonders who he was in megaman and why you named ranma's PET that. _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Since you don't know who Axl is, I'm guessing you don't know that he's the 'mysterious new character' in Megaman X7.

Kao: Axl is a Red Alarm person that wants to go help others or something like that…

KrayZi: X doesn't want him to live the life of a fighter so he tries to discourage him from fighting which causes a lot of fights between them or something.

Kao: Frankly, he hasn't played X 7 before either, that's just all based off on what he's read. Feel free to correct him.

KrayZi: I've had a reason for many things in this story that are hidden off somewhere, little foreshadowing and the works. Don't bother looking for it, you'll get bored loooong before you actually find it.

Kao: It actually just foreshadows something that's Waaay beyond this chapter and the ones after it. So there's no point in looking for it, you'll forget it later when it is brought up anyways.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Uzumaki901 _**

**Review: **

_Hm__... I thought it would have been amuzing if u added something like: _

_"Damn... If I was in my old body I woulda kicked your ass..." Ranma muttered. _

_"What was that?" the sword instructor asked. _

_"Nothing."_

_Heh__... Anyways, Hope you update real soon!_

**Reply: **

KrayZi: There are a lot of things that I thought of after I read many reviews, after I finish this story though, I might go back and revise it all…

Kao: We updated… A week later. We should really try to write more… But it is better than most other writers, right?

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

_"Okay Axl! Run up and try to punch that damn Navi! Ugh, now do a round kick! No! Not like that! Fine then! Jump and kick'em down! Argh! You're not supposed to be shot down like that! No! Axl! Do a back punch before turning! No! What the hell are you doing Axl! Gah! Roll out of that hold! What the hell Axl! Listen to what I'm saying!" _

_-Quote from Wild Horse. Exe, Chapter 4

* * *

_

**_To: Firehedgehog _**

**Review: **

_great__ chapter, keep going. your writing is getting better each chapter. _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Holy crap! I can't believe one of my favourite authors actually reviewed my story!

Kao: Note, he forgot to put you in his favourites list.

KrayZi: OMG! OMG! OMG! WTF!!

Kao: As you can see, he's really giddy now. So I'll say this for him. He's basically writing this story to get some ideas out of his head that's been circling around in his head. So he now needs to clear them all out or get a brain transplant. He's also writing this story just for practice of writing stories. Thanks for reviewing.

KrayZi: OMG! OMG!!!

* * *

**_To: Max Knight _**

**Review: **

_Wow,I__ played Rockman.Exe before and was stunned to see this fic. _

_It's weird when Ranma isn't doing the fighting though. _

_Try letting Ranma train Axl in the Anything Goes so he could be like him. _

_I look forward to your next update. _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Yeap, I've played it too but it was the English one… Wish I could read Japanese…

Kao: Yea, he's not doing the fighting now. He can't, he's stuck outside of the Net World until he can find a way in.

KrayZi: Axl is a foot soldier or something with a firkin gun, do you think he would let go of his Axl Bullet that easily?

Kao: But his copy ability would come in handy…

KrayZi: There is a reason why he's a Standard Navi and not an Original Navi like X.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Kuno-Baby _**

**Review: **

_Okay. Must to update fast. Nice story. _

_You do know that for a lot of people Ranma being uncursed automatically degrades the quality of the story? _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Of course I must, I think I'll settle down to about an update once a week or something… Of course I know it degrades the whole story, the original was pretty much centered around his curse…

Kao: Taking that curse away would take away the whole base of the original series.

KrayZi: That's why his happiness isn't gonna last.

Kao: Actually he just took it away so that it would be easier to write this part about him meeting everyone and stuff. If I made him still have the curse, then he would still be looking for a cure and therefore, be always jumping at any idea about getting cured and also lead to him being not able to think properly before making decisions.

KrayZi: Basically, this is a story of Ranma growing up in a better way.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Light02 _**

**Review: **

_Sense you got X and Axl (From Rockman X7 incase most people don't know) in and I'm guessing Zero is gonna be the Tamers Navi _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Zero? Heck no, then what would happen to Guilmon? Do you think Zero, of all characters would settle with Takato as his Operator? Guilmon and Takato have a bond, remember? But it seems I did something to that bond…

Kao: Besides, I have something in store for Zero when he and Ranma meet. Which basically already happened twice, you would know that if you read it carefully. The second time is more obvious but not the first. Think 'nerkima'.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: fatboy _**

**Review: **

_oh__ plz don't make proto zero i hate it when ppl do that. give proto a sheild this is a good fic the good fic YATTA _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: Blues (Protoman) as Zero?! Who the hell did that? I already have an idea for Enzan (Chaud) and Blues. Plus all the other kids of Rockman. Exe… Here's a hint. Love Hina and promise. If you don't know anything about Love Hina then you'll have to wait.

Kao: A shield? Maybe…

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore _**

**Review: **

_...i don't understand japanese...so i can't read the manga (unless you can provide a scanlation site/place for me)...i just know some stuff from the manga _

_how__ do u know there's gonna be plot .. holes... unless that means you're gonna...AH what is wrong with you - you're planning for plot holes? faints _

_and__ yes, i have heard about "Bob and George" - its in my fav link and i read it quite often, Ran - the loveable commie cheap self-replicating robot - idea came from that _

_nice__ chapter...update soon...and i needmore! _

**Reply: **

KrayZi: First off, thanks for reading and reviewing all of my chapters I've done so far. You did review them all right?

Kao: Anyways, I also don't understand Japanese… But the Rockman. Exe manga is coming out in English dubbed but the script is basically the same. It's just the names and places that changed.

KrayZi: Well it's not really a plot hole but the ages will be really messed up…

Kao: It's because of this, there's something that'll happen to Ranma that'll really stunt his age growth.

KrayZi: But I just found out that Saito died 'young' or one of my sources say… So I'll be messing around with the ages a lot. Right now, what I've got planned is that Netto is right now 3 years old. Messed up yes but that means that Saito now dies 'young' and at a age where Netto wouldn't possibly be able to remember anything about him.

Kao: Actually, he doesn't understand the meaning of plot holes that well…

KrayZi: Go Ran! His ability to come back to life is so funny… Zero Ran… Cataclysm… or something like that…

Kao: As to all those who don't know what I'm talking about, look for 'Bob and George', it's a web comic with Megaman sprites. Down right hilarious.

KrayZi: I also chucked the idea bout this being a side story out, it didn't make much sense to me. Thanks for reviewing.

_"You can access different functions by varying the amount of pressure, duration, and frequency of button presses. To access the main menu, lightly tap the button…" _

_"Wait, why not just have more than one button?" _

_"For simplicity of use, naturally. Now, access the main menu, tap the button lightly twice, then slowly tree times, the twelve times at medium fast…" _

_20 minutes pass _

_"…but whatever you do, don't press it really hard or you might activate the auto self-destruct" _

_-Quote from Bob and George: The Comic Strip 'You'll never look at Megaman the same way again.'

* * *

_

**End Reviews **

KrayZi: I suppose you can leave now. Either review this, read on when the next chapter comes out or review. Pick one.

Kao: Don't you dare click that little 'X' button! If you do, X will kill you!

X: Don't you dare bring me into this!

Kao: O yea? What can you do inside that little PeT of yours huh?

X: I can call X from the X series! Hey! X!

Other X: Hi I'm X.

X: No, I'm X!

Other X: I'm X!

KrayZi: This'll go on for a while, let's run before they notice us.

Kao: This idea of two of the same people from different universes was supplied by Bob and George with no permission. Don't sue us please.

KrayZi: Yes we are shameless advertisers for the greater comic... Or good…


	6. A New Member of the Family

KrayZi: Well we're finally back after a long hibernation.

Kao: Actually he was just too lazy to write this. Kept playing a game…

KrayZi: Well I can't help it if I like the game…

Kao: Whatever. KrayZi does not own the characters used in this fan fiction other than Yanoto and me… I still say that's wrong. Anyways, on to the fic.

KrayZi: Is this short enough everyone?

**Wild Horse. Exe**

**Chapter 5: A New Member of the Family**

* * *

Takato woke up. He looked dizzily around. His body felt so stiff and he hurt all over. He felt so light and everything seemed a lot bigger in this place. How long had he been sleeping? He looked around and suddenly realized that he wasn't in his bed at home. It looked kind of like a Hospital. He never liked Hospitals, especially the smell. It made him a bit woozy but he managed to right himself up.

Suddenly everything that happened came back to him in a rush. Rika's birthday, he had invited her to go watch the cherry blossoms bloom with him. The Trailmon that came, Rika went under a hypnotic spell and tried to kill him and Renamon. Her song. It was beautiful, she should sing more often. The Parasimon. It had controlled her the whole time and made her knock Renamon off the train and then tried to kill him. If Guilmon had not intervened, he probably would be dead. Rika getting captured. He Digivolved to Gallantmon to help her and rescued her. The Digital Zone. All the Parasimon came to invade the Real World. There were many. He was forced to mode change to Gallantmon Crimson Mode. He defeated the Parasimon and destroyed the Digital Field. That light coming at him was it that which put him in pain? He was taken by the light to this place that looked a lot like outer space. Those two people talking about him. As if he was an object. Guilmon. Guilmon… Guilmon was taken away from him. He had disappeared.

As a desperate attempt, Takato tried to feel Guilmon. He couldn't. He knew that Guilmon was alive. He still had a small connection; he could still feel a tiny speck of Guilmon's existence. But he couldn't find out where he was. Takato started to silently cry again.

"Guilmon… Where are you?"

Suddenly the door entered and a Nurse, a man and a child came walking in. The Nurse hurried to his side where all the instruments were to check up on his status. The man strolled up to Takato's side and pulled up a chair for him to sit in. The child stared at him curiously. The child then pulled another chair, sat on it and continued to watch Takato.

A Few Hours Earlier

Ranma had just finished all of his lessons when Yanoto came and invited himself into Ranma's 'house'. Ranma was currently watching another N1 Grand Prix with Axl on a Pet stand beside him that had the screen facing the TV. Yanoto glanced towards the screen and sighed. Ranma was watching way too many of these Net Battles. He knew that Ranma was a Martial Artist and loved being one but to watch these shows every chance possible? Ranma had to watch some other things too. But that wasn't the matter at hand right now. He had to talk to Ranma about the new arrival that had arrived yesterday.

"Ranma, how are you doing?"

Ranma didn't respond. Axl heard him and said again, "Ranma."

Ranma looked towards Axl in a questioning look annoyed at being interrupted from watching the one thing that kept his Martial Artist sanity in check. Axl motioned towards the door and Ranma turned to see Yanoto standing there.

"Hey Yanoto, how are you doing?"

"That's what I asked you Ranma. You should really try to watch something else."

"But there's nothing else to watch…"

"Whatever, but I have something to talk to you about. So switch off that TV and listen to me."

"Fine." Obediently, which the old Ranma would never be, he switched off the TV and turned towards Yanoto, "What is it?"

"There's another person who arrived like you."

"Like me? What do you mean? You said you found me in the alley outside right?"

"Not exactly… Actually I think that I should tell you about this. Ranma, this is strictly confidential, if someone else finds out that you know about this, there will be a lot of trouble for us. Got that? What you hear in this room must not be repeated anywhere else. Ok? Axl, that goes for you too."

"Right." Said Ranma, Axl nodded.

"Ok, the truth is, Yuuichiro and I brought you here, you weren't found in the alley outside, we have the technology to bring other people to this world."

"I knew it! You were lying!"

"You had a suspicion that I was lying?"

"Yep!"

"Well, anyways, you're part of a project that we're working on. You're not the only one we brought here. In fact, we have brought multiple other people over before. The reason we do this, is because everyone that can be brought over here seems to become some kind of superhuman in this world, either mentally, or physically in some way. Their capabilities seem to be much higher than ours."

"So you're telling me that I'm just part of a project? This is the reason I'm here?"

"Well not exactly… At least, not anymore… You see, Wily caught on to us early. He the started to bring people of his own into this world to first study them like we were and then make them his 'soldiers' as you could call it. So you see, it was now a great danger. The people that were brought over had power, power that could easily be corrupted and changed. We then had to either block all the ones that we could find or bring them here to our base. We already had others brought over here before that and when we started closing them up, we found that there were two that we couldn't seal. They were a rip to your world and another world. It seems Wily has been looking over those two too. But we got you before he did."

"So now, you're trying to keep me safe from this Wily by bringing me here? Ugh, my head hurts…"

"Just listen okay? Well, now the final rip was finally used up. We were able to bring someone else here too to keep them safe from Wily. But he's been unconscious for a day now. And he's still asleep. The doctors say that he should wake up tomorrow. I want you to come with me to meet him. Who knows, you just might make great friends with him."

"So… You brought us all here regardless of what life we had back home?"

"Well, it was either you give up your life or let the whole Universe and many different Dimensions face Destruction."

"Well, that I think I might be able to live with. My life back home kind of sucked."

"Really? I just might have to ask you about it some other time. Anyways, I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up, it'll be the time when you should have lessons with Alia but I think she would be happy to have a rest from teaching, she seemed very agitated lately…"

"Yes! A break away from her!"

Ranma, Present Time

Ranma looked cautiously at the other kid. He was the surprisingly the same age as he was, what chance was that? But his eyes, they looked haunted and downcast. As if he had lost all will to live. He realized that he had a life that he loved back from where he was. He was feeling really sorry for him. The nurse soon left the room and Yanoto broke the silence by introducing himself.

"Hello, my name's Yanoto Kiru and this is Ranma. Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Takato, Present Time

Takato recognized this voice; he was the one that he heard arguing with the other guy who laughed horribly. This was the one who brought him here. This was the man who took him from Guilmon.

"You, you are the one that brought me here?"

"Well, sort of…"

"You… How could you… How could you do this! You took Guilmon away from me! You took my best friend!"

Takato lunged at Yanoto who was looking very surprised at him. But he was knocked away by a smaller form. It was that child that was beside the man. He lashed out with a fist to punch him away but his hand missed and the child grabbed it and threw him over his shoulder. Takato's eyes widened, a kid should not have been able to throw him like that. But then he realized it, when he had tried to attack the kid, his fist was small, like a child's. He looked down at them again. They were a child's hands. He was shocked. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. It's not possible to be older one minute and then younger the next.

"Why the hell am I a kid?!"

"You mean you're not really 8 years old? Heh, you're just like me!"

"What? Ranma, you're not really 8?" asked the man as he stood up.

"Ummm," the kid, whose name was Ranma, let out a sigh, "Yea, I'm not really 8."

The man, Yanoto as he called himself fell back into his chair with a slump, "Impossible… Is this a result of bringing you over?"

"Actually no, I was already changed into a kid back in my world."

Takato stayed where he was on the floor, "What's going on…"

"It seems I have to explain this to you early…"

Yanoto the proceeded to tell Takato everything that he had told Ranma the previous day. After he told him about the world he was currently in though.

Next Day

Takato was currently moping around in the room given to him which just so happened to be right next to Ranma's. It was all so confusing, him needing protection? He would have been better off with Guilmon in his own world with his friends. They were able to beat the D-Reaper right? Besides, he doubted this Wily guy could have even touched him from another world. He sat down on the bed and fell backwards staring up at the ceiling.

He wondered if it would be possible to get Guilmon back if he went back home. He could go back home right? Ranma seemed pretty happy about being in this world; didn't he have anything that he wanted to stay with in his world? It's like he wanted to stay in this world. Who would want to leave their home behind and just live on as if nothing happened? He remembered him saying that he wasn't naturally a 8 year old either. How old was he originally? How did he become a eight year old for that matter? It's not like there's any possible way that he could have been turned younger unless there was something that went wrong went he was taken away from his home.

What about his friends? How were they dealing with his disappearance? He had already been gone a few days, surely his mom had called he police or something. She always worried about him. How could he possibly live on knowing that back home, everyone was worrying about him? Well, maybe not his teacher but everyone else must be worried.

He had to find a way back, a way back home, he couldn't stay here. Even though the one who brought him here good intentions, Takato couldn't help but stay mad at him for brining him into this new world. He had no idea how he became a 8 year old too. Was it because Guilmon was gone? It was possible. Guilmon had always been part of him.

Takato stayed in that room for two days and coming out only to get food to eat. But even that was kept to a minimum. Soon enough though, Takato came to his senses and decided to go along with it, until he could find a way back that is, as soon as there was a way, he was leaving.

Two Days Later

Ranma sat again bored in his and Alia's little 'Closet of Horror'. He was so close to happily dozing off but since he was the only student in class, he would be woken up as soon as he fell asleep; Alia was determined to make him suffer. He was getting worried about that Takato. He had hoped they could be friends since he really needed one that was about this new age. He didn't want to be alone again.

As if his wish came true, Yanoto came walking in with the new kid.

"Hey Alia, Ranma, Takato here is going to join in, do you need a bigger room or anything?"

Alia groaned and rested her head in her hands, "No just get another desk over here…" and she let out a big sigh.

Though Ranma was happy, Takato still was quite sad so Ranma tried his best to cheer him up by messing around with Alia which ended up with him always getting in trouble. Alia though, was now paranoid and was always on the watch out for Ranma.

Week Later

Ranma and Takato were currently talking in Ranma's room; it seems when Takato was moping around in his room, he had discovered a door that connected his and Ranma's room together. It was through the closet. Well, in Takato's case it was through the closet but for Ranma, it was through a door that looked exactly like the walls. He had managed to bruise his nose a couple of times trying to find it again. He had also asked why Takato had a closet but he didn't.

But right now, Ranma and Takato were talking about their old lives in their homes with Axl watching by the side. Takato talked very happily since he was overjoyed to be able to recall his past life's experience and share them with someone. Ranma though, didn't want to talk but was dragged into it by Takato. Takato was feeling better since he came and Ranma soon found out that Takato just had the weird ability to be able to make people do what he wanted by whining.

"Well, Digimon are Digital Life forms that take the shape of an animal." Explained Takato.

"So how the hell do you tell the difference from a bird and a Digimon? Wouldn't they look the same?"

"Umm, let me rephrase that. Digimon look like Digimon but different, like, for example, a normal bird is small but a Digimon bird would be gigantic and probably able to stand its feet and walk around. Digimon can also talk and they have their own world too!" said Takato happily as he discussed his hobby.

"Sounds like these Digimon of yours are a lot like Net Navis…" mused Ranma.

"Really? I've never thought of it like that… Net Navis… Hmmm, I wonder if having a Net Navi would be like having a Digimon… Now that I think about it, having a Navi is really like taming a Digimon. I mean, Digimon have Cards to boost their power and Navis have Chips that boost their power. They both also have a partner…"

"You've got something going there, maybe if you get a Navi, you'll be really good at it!" said Takato.

"Have… Another partner? No… I won't replace Guilmon! I won't!"

"No! I didn't mean it that way; Yanoto told me that with a certain program; Navis can be merged with another program to make a better one. Or add their powers or abilities to the program you want it to go to. Maybe if you do that with Guilmon as the base program, you'll have Guilmon as your Digimon AND Navi. Wouldn't that be cool?" said Ranma before Takato got too out of control.

"As long as Guilmon isn't replaced. Anyways, along with the story…"

As Takato got to the part before the whole thing with Trailmon started, although he skipped out on a few parts about him making WarGrowlmon digivolve to Megidramon, he started to slow down and started to get nervous about telling the story.

"Then Rika called me about my offer to go watch the Cherry Blossoms with me-"

"Wait, you mean like a 'date'? As in a real date?"

"Wha? No! No! Not a date! It's just that it was her birthday and her mother and grandmother told me to ask her about it. What are you so surprised anyways?"

"What age were you originally?"

"13."

"Well, it's just that I don't really understand the point of going out at such a young age… Also, I've never really been to on an official date before, at least, not one where I really wanted to go for myself and the other person for the same thing. Besides, do you like that girl anyways?"

"What? Rika? No way! She's way too violent! Anyways, continue on what you were saying."

"Well, I suppose it's only fair. Back in my world, I had this… curse that I really wanted to get rid of. No matter what though, I felt like it was impossible to get rid of. But then these Chinese Amazons came along and they claimed to have a cure to the curse. I always jumped at the chance to get rid of my curse. That's why I made so many mistakes in my life."

"What do you mean? You just wanted to get rid of something, how can you make a whole bunch of mistakes because of… Oh, I get it."

"Yea, whenever I had a choice between curing myself and something else, I always chose curing myself when I should have picked the other choice. So many things could have been avoided if I were to pick the better decisions. Relationships would be better; I wouldn't have so many enemies…"

"Enemies? Why would you have enemies?"

"I'm a Martial Artist and I'm the best of my Generation. At least, I was absolutely sure in my world. Now it's a new world and I want to explore it! I had enemies because they were either jealous or I did something to accidentally piss them off or I did it on purpose."

"Martial Arts? Do you think you can teach me? It would help to have something to take my mind off things…"

"Teach you? I'm not so sure. Maybe I can get you into a deal that Yanoto and I have."

"That would be great! Hey, before we get too far off the subject, what was the curse?"

"Curse? Uh… Err… Hey, look at that, we should go catch up to Yanoto before he leaves!" and Ranma left the room quickly avoiding the subject.

"What the… Hey Ranma! Get back here!" Yelled Takato as he got up and ran after his friend.

Axl blinked and looked at the disappearing form of Takato and Ranma. He thought about what Takato said about these Digimon. It sounded interesting; he would have to listen more. Too bad he couldn't move on his own accord. Axl then switched to Stand-By Mode.

Week Later

Obviously, Ranma managed to pull of the attempt on including Takato on his and Yanoto's deal. Takato of course, was not ready to have the same classes as Ranma since he was just a beginner. Therefore, Yanoto had to find more teachers for Takato. Takato barely managed to survive the Instructor's 'Wrath of Evil'. He was still a timid person after all. He always came back exhausted, tired and bruised. Well, since he was always bruised before going to his lessons, he had bruises upon bruises upon bruises upon bruises. But even though he was hurt, today, he was excited. Well, at least more excited than usual. For like Ranma on his day, Takato was getting a Navi.

As Ranma with Axl hanging on his hip in the Pet pouch led Takato to the same room where he had received his Navi, he attempted to explain everything Yanoto and X had told him on the day he had received Axl, of course, since Ranma didn't know much about technology, what came from his mouth was mostly some weird sounding things.

Now when they arrived there, Yanoto was already sitting there with X already in the computer. Yanoto was looking over two Cds in manner one could say was annoyed.

"Goddamn programmers… Ask for one and you get two… Waste of materials… Now the one Navi's abilities are split into two… Damn them…" muttered Yanoto.

"Hey Yanoto, I brought Takato here. Also, why the hell aren't there any signs around in the Hallways other than 'Lobby', 'Exit' and 'Bathroom'? Even those signs barely tell you where the rooms are, I tried to look for the bathroom after the sign but after going in the direction it said and then going left, then right, another right, going straight, another left, left again, and then right, left, left, straight, another straight, then left again and then finally another right, I was able to find the bathroom! What kind of sense is that?"

"Well, Ranma, you basically walked around in a circle. Anyways Takato, there was a problem when the programmers made your Navi and as a result, there are two Navis. No, you cannot have both so choose one and one only. The right? Or the left?" asked Yanoto as he waved the disk as he said them.

"Ummm… Well… Errr… I think I'll take the right one."

"The right one it is!" and Yanoto put the right disk on the table and put in the left disk.

"Hey! I said the right disk!"

"I know, you picked the one on the right, depending on which you picked, I would give you the other one."

"Why?"

"Things just work that way. Just go along with it. Besides, it's not like you can tell which is which."

"Fine. Hey, what's that?" Asked Takato as he saw the blue blocks.

Yanoto and X went through all of the explaining again. I'm not going to bother writing it down again. Go back and read it if you want.

"Yanoto, you forgot something again."

"Hmm? Oh yea! Takato, I forgot to give these things back to you. They're yours, they were found with you but we had to take them so you could get better. It's a pack of some weird cards, a pair of goggles and some weird electrical toy."

"What! My Digimon cards! My Goggles! My D-Arc! Great! Now I can find Guilmon!" and Takato put his Goggles around his head. Unfortunately, they were too big and they fell to hang around his neck.

"Yes, now back to the topic. About your Navi."

"Alright! Guilmon! I'm coming for you!" and Takato tried to run out the door but was stopped when Ranma grabbed onto the back of Takato's sweater.

"Come on Takato, let's get this over with first. I wanna see what your Navi will look like."

Takato sighed disappointedly, "Fine."

"Okay, now let's see… Oh my god… There's another screw-up."

"Why does my Navi have to have all the screw-ups?"

"Heh, sorry about that."

"Don't waste the materials kid; you don't know what they had to go through to make your Navi."

"Sorry…"

"Well, the problem is that your Navi's stats and colors have already been set."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends, remember what I told you? What did you want the stats to be put to? They've been set to Intelligence and Special."

"I guess that isn't much of a problem… But I was thinking about putting it into Special and Speed."

"Do you want to have the other Navi then?"

"No, it's fine."

"Okay now we'll go get your Pet. Ranma, you stay here with X."

"Damn…"

"What's so bad about staying with me?"

"Well… I… Ummm…. I don't know."

"Then don't make such a big deal out of it!"

"Come on Takato; let's leave them to their argument. You really don't want to get in between them."

As Yanoto led Takato to the next room, Takato immediately picked out black Pet with red highlights.

"I don't know why I picked this one; it's just that I felt something wanted me to pick it…"

"Okay, now let's transfer your Navi to your Pet."

They walked back to the other room to find Ranma trying to tear X's Pet out of the machine it was in so that he could throw it and smash it on the floor.

"Yanoto! Help me! He's trying to delete me!"

"Ranma! Stop that! I don't know what you two were arguing about and I'm sure I don't want to know so stop that right now!" said Yanoto in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir…" said Ranma but in his thoughts were… Damn him… If he was back to normal, he sure as hell wouldn't have to obey anyone! But then again they did take him away from his old life.

"Alright X, download the Navi into the new Pet now."

"Sure, just don't order me around like that."

X's eyes glazed over with an empty look for a moment to complete the task. His eyes went back to normal soon though.

"Done."

The Navi's basic program then appeared in the Pet. Like Axl, Takato's Pet then opened many windows and doing something before shutting them all down. The Navi then began to take shape. As the Navi began forming, X asked Takato a question.

"Hey Takato, what are you going to name your Navi?"

"Hmm? Name? How about… Midi?"

"Hmmm, not as original as Axl and it sounds kind of girly, might not fit well since female Navis haven't been made yet…" said X.

Suddenly the new Navi finished its installation and looked out of his Pet. It was a Green Navi with White Highlights. It looked like any other usual Standard Navi but it also had a blue crystal on its chest and forehead. It also looked a bit younger. But then it spoke.

"Hi! How are you all? I don't know what my name is but I'm sure it's going to be great! Do you know what I am? I am a Navi with the specialty in Special and Intelligence! I can't fight that well but I sure can use a lot of special attacks and I'm also super smart! So who's going to be my operator? I'm really excited…" as the Navi continued to ramble on, X then made a comment.

"Actually… I take back that comment about the name Midi not fitting…"

Takato was speechless. Ranma was on the floor laughing. Yanoto looked amused for a while before he got annoyed and switched Midi off.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Only my Operator can touch this Pet! Hey! Don't touch that…" and he then switched off and disappeared.

"Takato… Do you want to try the other? If you don't like this one it'll be fine…"

"Ummm… Sure."

"Hmmm… He sounds way too much like an original Navi

As the other Navi appeared, they saw that it was purple with white highlights. He too had a crystal on his chest and on his head but his face was almost stuck in an evil sort of grin.

"I don't know who the hell you people are but I know for sure that my name's Techno. Hell, you better hope that none of you will be my Operator; you all are way too wimpy. There's no way in hell that I'll listen to any of you. Heh, I bet that you can't even lift a rock and throw it over a house! You guys all suck."

"On second thought, I think I'll stay with Midi."

"Okay, I think it would be better too."

Yanoto then proceeded to turn Techno off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Screw off dude; don't get your greasy hands all over this Pet, because this is MY property! Hey! Damn… I'll get you for this…"

Yanoto then replaced Techno with Midi again.

A Week Later

"Alright class, partner up! We're going to have another Net Battling Lesson!" said Ranma's and Takato's teacher.

Someone then said, "Alright! I'm going to beat you Rick! **Plug in! Shiningman. Exe! Transmission!"**

"Shining… I'm Shining… If you shine then I'll Shine…"

Ranma looked at whose Navi that was. He felt kind of sick knowing that someone had named his Navi that. The Operator was a brown haired boy that was about 7 or 8 years old.

Takato looked slightly disturbed at what he heard coming from the Navi.

Since the class was now even numbered, they all had a partner. Ranma of course had partnered with Takato. During the week, Takato had discovered that Midi only liked to talk so much because he was very open. But after he had finished 'opening up', Midi had always settled into a more calculating personality, one that fit his intelligence very well. Ranma didn't like him very much since he was always reminded of Nabiki when he was like that. Right now, Midi was in that intelligent personality.

"Alright Axl, he doesn't know how to Net Battle that well so take advantage of that!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Haven't I already told you? I think Net Battling is just a more strategic and intelligence based form of Martial Arts. Except you don't get hit, it's your Navi that gets that. So I've decided to treat it like Martial Arts. My school is the Anything Goes Martial Arts style. One of the basics of it is to take advantage of your opponent's weakness. You got that Takato? Because I'm going to beat you. Remember what I said Axl? Let's do it!"

After Takato had gotten his Navi, Yanoto had talked to Ranma and Axl about giving Axl a better speech pattern. For some reason, Axl had declined the offer and Ranma had decided to go with what Axl had said. He considered Axl one of his few friends on this world so he would help Axl in any way that he could.

"Okay Ranma, Midi and I will try our hardest to get as good as you and more. Alright Midi?"

"Yea!"

**"Plug in! Axl. Exe! Transmission!"**

**"Plug in! Midi. Exe! Transmission!"**

Takato thoughts did not drift towards Guilmon as much. After realizing that he would not be able to find Guilmon through his D-Arc for unknown reasons, he had decided to wait it out. He still hoped of course, he always checked his D-Arc before going to sleep. He still wore it on his side along with his goggles around his neck. But he would wait for Guilmon to come back. He would wait.

Somewhere Unknown

Guilmon stirred. He got up from lying down on the hard floor for a long time. He looked around. He seemed to be in the company of two others. He looked down at himself feeling different. Stronger. To his surprise, he was now black where he use to be red and black where he use to be black. The mark of the Hazard on his chest was there as always too.

"You're finally awake! Took you long enough. Don't go thinking that we were the ones that hurt you, we just found you like that."

That voice. Female for sure.

"Well we already healed you, what are you doing in a place like this? We know that you aren't from this world like we are." Asked the second, he sounded a lot like an animal by the way he spoke.

"Guilmon… Don't know…" he said confusedly.

"Your name's Guilmon? Well, are you lost?" asked the female concernedly.

"Guilmon must find Takatomon!"

"Takatomon? Haven't heard of him." Said the animal sounding person.

"Want to travel with us? We're looking for someone too. We can help each other out!"

Guilmon thought about it before agreeing.

"Okay, you should be fine now so let's start moving now."

With that, the three figures of a black dinosaur, a human, and an animal moved around wherever they were avoiding trouble but sometimes watching a few battles. They became very good friends because they would be wandering for a long time.

* * *

KrayZi: Looks like Takato's fitting in nicely…

Kao: But a bit too nicely…

KrayZi: Well sorry! I can't help it if I still can't make all this great emotiony stuff!

Kao: Meh. Just so some of you know, that part about Ranma thinking about how he wished he would be in his old body was because of some reviewers.

KrayZi: Yep, I didn't really like how this chapter turned out that much. I think it kind of sucks…

Kao: Just in case some of you want to know, Axl and X are taken from Megaman X series. Midi was supposed to be Middy but I liked Midi better since it doesn't look as girlish. No offence to girls or anything. Anyways, Techno and Middy were taken from Megaman Xtreme. Okay?

KrayZi: Now on to the reviews!

(If you don't want to read the review replies, skip to the end, there are a few notes down there. If you DO want to read a reply to your review, just press 'CtrlF' and then type in the name you reviewed under.)

* * *

**Reviews for Chapter 5**

**_To: Max Knight_**

**Review:**

_Hmm...__I haven't watched Tamer b4 but it seems interesting. Can't say much since it's about Digimon and I never watched it b4._

_Some grammar and spelling mistakes. (It's they're not their.)_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Haven't watched Tamers before? That's okay; because there's not going to be much Digimon Tamers stuff in this. If there is, it'll be explained.

Kao: Thanks for checking it over but KrayZi's too lazy to fix them.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

**Review:**

_yes..i did review them all_

_i'm relatively sure that Saito died VERY early on...i think he was born with a disease...oh well_

_ah yes..a classic BnG saga, the Light-o-matic all-purpose control device with easy-to-use, anti-matter based self-destruction core for his insane-inducing, mental trauma torturing time-traveling suit that fizzles without end (my attempt to mimic one of Dr. Light's manuals)_

_YEA for us...the entrance of the Digi-navis.._

_what point in the timeline does this fit in? Crimson mode is at the end and i thought the Digi-world was sealed away..._

_plus...doesn't Guilmon call Takato Takatomon...he calls everything with a "mon" (hope he doesn't change it to ".EXE" in the EXE world - but then there's the fact you killed him! murderer! killer of innocent, cute, fluffy maybe not mentally-impaired creatures)_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Yay! You read and reviewed them all!

Kao: Well, I know what to do about the Exe gang now.

KrayZi: Time travel… Gotta hate it.

Kao: Digi-Navis? Not really…

KrayZi: Well, the Digimon movies don't really fit into the Digimon timeline you know… They're kinda like an extra. Just take it as a given.

Kao: The 'Mon' is what makes things interesting between Guilmon and Takato. Also, it'll be fun making him call everything that and confuse the hell outta everyone.

KrayZi: Kill him? I never wrote that… It just seems like it but nope, didn't happen. Guilmon's my favourite Digimon in the whole Digimon series.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing. Sucks to have to keep writing that doesn't it…

KrayZi: You bet it does…

* * *

**_To: TheCentauress_**

**Review:**

_Glad to review, even if this chapter was a 'gimmie'. I forgot one last detail on the Neko-mode: The charged shot evolves as the Navi does. In standard mode, Neko-blasto is a common housekitten in size/shape. It is a standard-strength blast or a 5-hit shield. At final evolution, it can take the form of 50 housecats for the shield or a great-cat for blast. The Navi's armor should reflect the change into Neko-mode, with the weapons slotted showing a similar variation, (Sword morphs into Tiger-claw gauntlets etc.) Post again ASAP! Ja!_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Yep, it was a Gimme, just explaining how Takato came into all this. I could have included that with this chapter… But I'm trying to get each chapter past 80 kb… besides, if I put them both into one, it'll take too long for me to update and I'm sure no one wants that. Oh yea, I'm gonna take your idea about the Neko-Mode and put it on the side, might use it. But I'll need to change it a bit of course. You don't mind that right?

Kao: Sorry for the long delay!

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Gopu_**_  
_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Short review, short answer.

Kao: Simply thanks; we really appreciate any kind of praise.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog _**

**Review:**

_update again soon..._

_... I'm one of your fav authors... cool... which fic... yatta... another fan who i like there stories too._

_anyway, poor takato, sniff, why does everyoneseem to torture him in soemway in everyfic... like i do in soem way._

_ja ne_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Sorry again for the delay!

Kao: Takato's character just seems to beg for torture… It's true you know…

KrayZi: Well not everyone tortures him…

Kao: Besides, at least Takato AND Guilmon makes new friends.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: phoenixmb_**

**Review:**

_Great so far, too short to make any good reviews or opinions, but the plot has potential and it's getting better by the chapter. Shouldn't Ranma's PET be able to learn anything really quickly because it's a computer program? If so, can't Ranma teach it martial arts? Heh, that'd be rich seeing a PET catch a sword between two fingers... Oh well, keep at it!_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Well it's longer than most you know…

Kao: So he is improving… Darn…

KrayZi: I resent that. I'm gonna have to punish you.

A0: How are you gonna… Oh… Damn…

KrayZi: Ranma is slowly corrupting Axl with a few stuff from Anything Goes… You can see that when he makes that speech right before the end.

A0: Pet is the device which the Navi is in. They don't throw swords in the Net.

KrayZi: But who says that they can't?

A0: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

**Review:**

_Yet another amazing chapter you have made._

_But what will happen when Guilmon and Takato meet Ranma?_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Thanks.

A0: You can see how Takato met Ranma.

KrayZi: Guilmon will be later. They all will meet Ranma and Takato at about the same time.

A0: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

KrayZi: I don't believe it… I have 50 reviews after having 5 chapters! That's an average of 10 per chapter! Woo!

A0: Thanks everyone!

KrayZi: I now understand the joy that all the authors seem to have when someone reviews their stories… Now, keep reviewing!


	7. Anime… More Friends… What’s Next?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma, any Rockman world nor Digimon Tamers. I only own what I do own in this story.

**Wild Horse. Exe**

**Chapter 6: Anime… More Friends… What's Next?**

**

* * *

**

A week after Takato came over into the world; Ranma finally met someone that was inside the Net. Someone that Ranma did not expect.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get here? Much less into the Net!"

"Hmm? What are you talking about? I've been here for my whole life." The person who Ranma had just recently met was wearing a brown cloak.

"But I remember seeing you in my world! I even remember talking to you!"

"Believe me kid, we've never met."

"Zero! Great to see you again! How was the scouting trip?" exclaimed X as he burst into the scene.

Zero pulled his cloak off revealing his long blond hair and laughed a bit, "Boring as ever X, boring as ever."

Ranma spluttered and said, "What the hell? How is this possible?"

Suddenly another person came. Not into the Net, but where Ranma was.

"Ranma! I've been looking all over for you, Yanoto asked me to come get you, and he said there was something he wanted to talk to us about. I don't know what it is, but there still some time to squeeze in some more training."

Ranma went wide-eyed as he looked between Zero and his sword instructor.

"Ranma, what is it?" asked Axl from inside his Pet.

"Look… look at him and Zero."

Ranma pointed the Pet screen at his teacher then back at Zero inside the Net. Axl remained silent.

"How the hell is this possible?" asked Ranma.

Ranma's instructor looked over and saw Zero inside the screen.

"Hey Zero, nice to see you again."

"Yes, it is nice to see you again… Zero." Replied Zero from inside the Net.

X looked between the two, the resemblance was uncanny. Same hair, same face, same eyes, same smirk. Heck he could go on for days except the person out there was definitely human while Zero next to him was definitely a Navi. X had a confused expression on his face until a few seconds later, his face lit up in recognition.

"O yea! Now I remember!"

"Explanation? Please?" asked Ranma.

"Well, you're going to have to know this sooner or later…" stated Zero.

"It's like this. You know who Zero is right?" asked X.

"Yes…"

"So you know how much he's died right?"

"Yea, but how does that have to relate to this?"

"Well, I've died a lot of times but that was because _somebody_ couldn't take care of themselves. A more appropriate way to put it is self destruct a hell of a lot of times. Every time I self-destructed, I was reborn in another world. That's how life goes. You die, and then you get respawned into another world or dimension. But then because X and Yanoto repeatedly brought me back to life, I kept being reborn so the consequence was that there were two Zeros. So there was now a Zero in another world and a reborn Zero in the same world he originally died."

"This is confusing…"

"Sorry, but Zero's right. Since each of us Zeros had a knack for saving other people's lives at the cost of their own, they kept being respawn in another place. But since each Zero just happened to live in a technological advance world, they kept getting brought back to life. Now, there's a whole crap load of us Zeros running all over the whole Universe and many other Dimensions."

"I'm the original Zero of this World and Timeline. The Zero that's right beside you out there in the real world is another Zero from another dimension." Said the Zero that was beside X.

"God… This is so complicated… My brain hurts…"

"Don't worry, it'll get better. Axl, at least you understand, right?"

Axl just merely did his trademark nod.

"Well, since you know about Zero's great ability with a sword, you do realize why he chose me to teach you, right?"

"I think so…"

"Great! Then there's nothing to worry about. Come on Ranma, Yanoto's waiting. Oh yea, just call me Kenshin Ranma, it's the name I go by when I travel around. Out of all the Zeros that exist, I hop dimensions the most. Heck I even met an alternate version of myself only he was in another time. A time that was a very, very long time ago."

"Kenshin? Okay then."

As they both reached Yanoto's office, they noticed something very different about the place. It was usually bright a maybe cheery but today, there were no lights on and they couldn't see anything.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" asked Kenshin.

Suddenly the a light flashed on in front of them making the only light source shining down on Yanoto who was currently wearing dark glasses and dark clothes with white gloves. His hands were folded in front of his face and he was looking straight at them.

"Okay… Yanoto, what are you doing?"

Suddenly the lights came back to normal and Yanoto got out of the position he was in. He started chuckling a bit.

"Haha, I couldn't help my self, sorry. I was going through some files that we had in storage and found these TV shows that people use to call Anime, heard of it?"

"I certainly have, a lot of people like it in the many places I've been to."

"I've heard of it too, but I never had time to actually watch it…"

"Well you should, here's the key to the room, and it's in the old storage section. But before you go check it out Ranma, there's something we have to talk about."

"Ummm, okay."

"Zero,"

"Kenshin, call me Kenshin. It's easier to say than Zero to me and Zero to your Zero."

"Alright Kenshin… Anyways, can you wait outside?"

"No problem."

As soon as Kenshin walked out, the door closed. It just so happened that Kenshin's hair was too long and got stuck in the doorway.

"Ow! Dammit! Stupid door! Ow!"

Soon enough Kenshin got his hair unstuck from the doorway when Ranma pressed the button to open the door.

"Well Ranma, after staying here for about two months, how do you like it?"

"It's great! I'm doing things I would have never gotten to do and best of all, I'm free! I can pick my own decisions!"

"Well Ranma, I'm glad to hear it. But unfortunately, you can't get far in the world without a family name. So…"

"You want someone to adopt me?"

"Do you?"

"It would be better if someone did. Like you said, I can't get far in the world without a last name."

"Okay, so how would you like me to adopt you Ranma?"

"Sure! How long will it take?"

"Not that long. Since there are very few orphans in this world, we don't need an adoption center that badly."

"Alright! Wait, I won't have to call you dad or anything right?"

"You can call me whatever you would like as long as it doesn't insult me."

"Alright pops!"

"Pops?"

"Sorry, it's just a lot easier and more casual to say 'pops' instead of 'dad' or something like that and just saying 'Yanoto' feels awkward…"

"Okay then, I would talk to Takato too but he says he has a family already so I don't want to bother him about it."

"Right!"

"Now go along and go see those anime things. Take Takato with you too, I have a feeling he'll be really glad you took him once he finds it."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

Soon enough after Ranma left the office, he found Takato in his room doing something that Ranma considered useless.

"You're drawing him again?"

"Guilmon? Yea, but I've been trying to make new forms for him. I mean, I just remembered about the X forms and all the Mega-Ultimate Level Digimon. So I thought I would try to see what my imagination could give me this time."

"... Right… Anyways, have you heard of Anime before? Yanoto says that it was a big hit a long time ago on this world and also in other worlds."

"Anime?! There's Anime here? Where!"

"It's down at the storage…"

"Righto! Let's go!"

With that, Takato ran out of the room and through the hallways. Unfortunately, he did not come back for directions.

"Great… Now I have to find Takato THEN find the storage without getting lost… Wait… Maybe it would be easier just to get lost…"

A Few Minutes Later…

"Damn… I wonder if this is what Ryoga feels all the time… Stupid room, I've seen you more times than I want to so go away and leave me alone until I have to come back."

"Ranma? What are you doing here? You better not be hoping for another lesson."

Ranma paled as he recognized Alia's voice. He turned. He didn't know what to say. Counting on his experience with the opposite sex, whatever he said would get him in trouble. If he said he hated it here, she might think he said he hated her and that would be a big no-no, after living this long, he had learned to try not to make females angry at him. If he said he wanted another lesson here, she would hate him more since he knew she hated it here. So, there was only one thing to do of course that is to…

"Ever heard of Anything Goes? It's my martial arts school's name! Wanna see the final move? Aaaaaaahhhh…"

Run away.

As Ranma ran away, he finally bumped into Takato.

"Takato! Where the hell were you? If there's one rule in this goddamn place it's that you don't just run all over the place without a destination or directions!"

"Sorry," said Takato sheepishly, "But I got really excited…"

Ranma sighed, "Right then. Axl? Can you go into the building's mainframe and try and find a map of the place and download it?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner… All right Axl. **Plug In! Axl.Exe! Transmission!**"

Soon after a few seconds of aimlessly wandering around the mainframe, Axl stumbled across something that he wished he didn't see. My god, he thought. What are they doing keeping this here? This is way too dangerous!

"Axl?" said Ranma breaking Axl out of his thoughts, "Find something?"

"No, nothing. I'll continue looking for that map."

"Okay…"

With that, Axl tried to forget what he just saw. He didn't know what it exactly was, but he knew it was dangerous and would get the whole place in trouble.

"Found it."

"Alright, **Plug out, Axl. Exe.** Okay Takato, let's go."

As they got to the storage place, they noticed that it was very, very dusty. The only marks that anyone had been here lately were someone's footprint in the dust. Guessing immediately that it was Yanoto's footprints, they forgot about it.

"Okay, Yanoto said that it was somewhere near the back… Found it!"

"Whoa! There are so many boxes!"

Immediately, Takato ran into the maze of boxes and began reading all of the labels.

"Come on… With this much it has to be here…"

As Takato ran through it frantically, Ranma walked calmly through and found a title that caught his attention. It spelt _'Rorouni Kenshin'_"

Kenshin? Wasn't that the person who Kenshin said he met as an alternate version? As Ranma thought about it, he got curious and pulled the box out of the pile with a grunt of effort. He looked inside the box and saw pictures of a long, red haired man with an 'X' scar on his cheek holding a sword.

"What the… Was the guy Sensei met from an Anime?" mused Ranma, "I admit he looks like my Sensei other than the red hair… I think he has something like that scar too… What do you think Axl?"

"They look almost like brothers."

"Well I know that."

"You asked for my opinion, I gave you it." Shrugged Axl.

"I can't believe it! It's here!" Takato's happy cheerful laughter was followed by a coughing and a sneezing fit, "Ranma! Come over here!"

Leaving the Kenshin box after closing the lid, Ranma ran towards where he heard Takato's voice coming from. As he neared it, he saw Takato standing beside three other boxes.

"What's in those boxes over there Takato?"

"Digimon!"

"What?"

"Digimon! They're the Digimon Anime! Digimon Adventure, Digimon 02 and one more that I haven't heard of called Digimon Frontier… I bet its season 3! I'll have to see it later. But can you help me bring these up to my room? I really want to see them."

"All three? Come on Takato, how about we get them later with some help?"

"Come on Ranma! I really want to see them!" begged Takato.

Being the person he was, Ranma eventually gave in and helped Takato. But unlike what he use to be, he made Takato help him in return. First they would both carry a box up and for the return trip for the last box; Ranma would take the last Digimon box while Takato would take the box that Ranma had found.

As Ranma and Takato rounded the last corner that led to their rooms as per Axl's instructions, Takato was groaning and barely able to manage to pull the box around. Ranma was having a bit more luck but not by much, they were in little 8 year old bodies after all. Suddenly Takato tripped and fell backwards and was greeted by Yanoto's face smiling down at him.

"Hello Takato, Ranma, Axl. How are you all? Takato? Where's Midi?"

"Midi? Uhhhh… Whoops… I think I forgot to bring him with me so he's probably still in my room."

"Okay, can I borrow him for a while?"

"Sure, why?"

"Something that's far too technological for you to comprehend."

With that, Yanoto left for Takato's room and towards his lab where he always worked.

"Will you two move it? You're blocking the ."

"Huh?" Ranma looked behind him and saw a brown haired and tanned boy looking very annoyed. He was wearing casual red T-Shirt that had the words 'I'm a pyromaniac. If you see me running, try to catch up'. With brown, brown, slack shorts, and a spiky haircut, he was nearly unrecognizable. He was one of their classmates. He was older by one year and it seemed that he loved Net Battling. Ranma had seen his Net Battling skill and they were nothing to sneeze at. He was absolutely ruthless when it came to Net Battling.

"You that kid from our class, Niro wasn't it?" asked Takato.

"Damn straight. Now move."

Ranma made an effort to pull his box over to the side when suddenly he felt the box a go bit lighter. Ranma looked behind him and was surprised when he saw a blue haired girl helping him move the box over to the side. She too was also in his class. She always seemed to be quite the sweet girl, although she did have her boyish moments. She was wearing a yellow blouse and blue pants, presumably to be a bit rebellious as a small tomboy. However, she seemed to be wearing a seashell ornament in her hair.

"Hey there, if we let you do it by yourself, it would take too long, right 'Rai?" she said as a blond haired boy helped out Takato with his box. This boy had sandy hair and a graceful look to his features. If he was a lot younger, it wouldn't be surprising to see him being mistaken for a girl. He had a green dress shirt on, along with black jeans. On his wrist he wore a watch.

"Hurai, stop calling me 'Rai. Anyways, she right, you guys are gonna take too long so let's go. Where are your rooms?"

"Down the hall a bit." Said Takato gratefully.

"Ugh… Just hurry it up." Grunted Niro.

"Heh, come on Niro, they're just helping those two… Ranma and Takato was it?" with a confirmation from Ranma with a nod, he continued, "Like I said, Evani and Hurai are just helping them so that one, they're outta the way faster and two, they'll be done faster." Said another boy from behind Niro's bigger frame. He had black hair and he usually kept quiet in class. Ranma recalled his name was Tom. His name was a lot more normal then the other three. Tom had a slim frame, and seemed to be from this area. He looked like he had a weak composition, but Ranma could see in his eyes, a determination he would see in martial artists. He seemed to be quite the lover of black though.

All four of them were in the same class as Ranma and Takato. Ranma didn't know how the other three Net Battled but he suspected they were just as good as Niro in they're own way.

"All right then, let's go!" said Evani cheerfully.

The four carrying the boxes were soon done and Ranma and Takato stood in front the four that helped, complained or just said nothing.

"Thanks for helping out." Said Takato.

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem."

"Just don't try and move things too heavy for you."

"I won't hold back next time you get in my way."

"Dammit, calm down Niro."

"Right then, see you in class tomorrow." Said Ranma as the four left.

Ranma and Takato both went into their respective rooms but Takato came in through his closet and into Ranma's room to drag Ranma into his room to watch Digimon with him. Of course Ranma complained but was soon very interested in the various Digimon. Of course he didn't become another Digimon major fan, he just found it interesting. Interesting enough to watch because of the many battles. Ranma found himself trying to figure out if he could do the same moves on many occasions when he was training.

Eventually, Yanoto came back with Midi and chuckled when he saw them watching Digimon. When asked what they were doing, Yanoto said the same thing as before and Midi merely said,

"Nothing much."

Next Day in Class

As usual, the teacher was explaining some more things on Net Battling before having another practice Net Battle. Before everyone got up to pick their partners, the teacher suddenly stopped them saying that they had to pick a new and different partner. They had been having the same partner for over two months now and they would have to switch. They would be exchanging partners at the end of every month.

Ranma groaned, he didn't know if anyone would ask him and Takato was just too shy to ask someone else. But surprisingly to them, the four kids they met the previous day came up and Tom and Hurai asked Ranma and Takato to partner with them.

"I heard you were really good and Net Battled more differently than others. I want to see what they mean. Okay Ranma?" said Tom.

"Sure, let's do it."

**"Plug In! Escuro. Exe! Transmission!"**

**"Plug In! Axl. Exe! Transmission!"**

"Ready Takato?"

"As ready as I can be…"

**"Plug In! Viento. Exe! Transmission!"**

**"Plug In! Midi. Exe! Transmission!"**

"Come on Evani, this is probably not going to take very long so let's Net Battle. I don't want to waste any time."

"Okay."

**"Plug In! Feuer. Exe! Transmission!"**

**"Plug In! Eau. Exe! Transmission!"**

Ranma's Net Battle

"All right Axl, we don't know how Tom Battles with Escuro so keep on your toes."

Axl nodded.

Escuro wasn't a Standard Navi. He was stream lined and was dark with white parts on his hip, shoulder and on his helmet that covered most of his face except for his eyes and mouth.

"Let's do it Escuro."

A little horn sound started from inside the dome signifying the start of the match.

As quick as could be, Tom quickly slotted in an Area Steal chip making Escuro disappear from view. As Axl looked around, he didn't notice something sneak up from behind him which Ranma did see. Ranma quickly defended Axl with a Barrier chip just as a sword connected to Escuro's arm came crashing down.

"When the hell did you slot in a Sword?" asked Ranma.

"When you didn't see."

"Okay Axl, **Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot In!**"

A Cannon appeared beside Axl and started to shoot at Escuro. Just before the blast hit him though, he suddenly disappeared through the use of another Area Steal.

Not knowing where Escuro would appear this time, Axl instead decided to run all over the place so that he wouldn't be hit by another surprise attack. The Battle field after all was all flat.

Suddenly Escuro appeared in front of Axl with his sword chip still on. Ranma gave Axl a Sword chip to keep it equal.

"Okay Axl, go for it!"

The two Navis rushed at each other holding their swords at the ready. Just before they clashed though, Tom slotted in yet another Area Steal making Escuro disappear again. This time though, he reappeared right away from the left of Axl. Because Escuro was on his left and his sword was on his right arm, Axl and to make a turn but still try to block at an angle. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough and Escuro scored a hit on Axl's shoulder.

"Good for you Axl, most Navis would have lost from that manoeuvre. But you just barely managed to get out of it with only a shoulder wound."

Axl nodded his thanks at the praise and quickly settled into the battle again.

After a few moments of DBZ style of just standing in the middle of a fight, Escuro disappeared through another use of Area Steal and didn't appear again.

Ranma thought for a moment but then he gave Axl another chip.

**Battle**** Chip! Boomerang! Slot In!"**

A big light brown boomerang appeared on Axl's left arm connected to a dark brown mechanism that looked a lot like a cloths pin.

"Okay Axl, take a shot right in front of you, let's see how far it can go."

Not knowing what Ranma had planned but trusting him anyways, Axl shot the boomerang as far as it could go in front of him. Right after he shot it though, Escuro reappeared behind Axl with a sword silently running towards him. Just before he reached Axl though, Ranma shouted out a command.

"Axl! Drop and do a back leg sweep!"

"Back leg sweep?" asked Tom.

Axl immediately dropped and swept his left leg backwards which tripped up Escuro which he didn't know was there. Escuro was knocked off his feet and Axl took it from there realizing Ranma's plan. He then used his sword to slash upwards which left a mark on Escuro's chest and quickly followed with an uppercut. Escuro was now more damaged than Axl. Just as Escuro was coming back down, the boomerang that Axl had earlier shot came coming back to where it came from. But just as the Boomerang was to hit Escuro, Escuro did a midair flip and was now standing on the boomerang as it spun. Somehow, Escuro did not spin with it, but just stood straight up on it.

As the Boomerang turned once again to go back to it's owner, Tom gave Escuro another sword chip which he activated on his left arm. Escuro now wielded two swords, one as each hand. After receiving the second sword, Escuro held out his two swords and started spinning with the boomerang creating a dangerous whirl of blades.

Dodging the first pass by Escuro, Axl found himself on the ground and quickly got up. But was too slow and was cut on his leg and his chest. Suddenly he remembered that the Boomerang was his chip and deactivated it removing Escuro's transportation. Escuro stopped spinning just in time to catch himself from falling on the ground. As soon as he landed, yet another Area Steal was given to Escuro leading to his disappearance yet again.

"Dammit Tom, how many Area Steals do you have!"

"Ummm… A lot."

"Great… Just great…"

"Okay Axl, I got another idea. Take this, jump then shoot it at the ground to create a lot of smoke! **Battle**** Chip! Shotgun! Slot In!**"

Obeying Ranma's instructions, Axl received the Shotgun on his left arm keeping the sword chip activated and jumped up into the air as far as he could go. He then quickly used up the Shotgun by shooting the spread blast across the battle field producing lots of smoke and cracking the terrain in multiple places.

"Okay, now look around for the slightest movement. Use this. **Battle**** Chip! Airshot! Slot In!**"

Axl waited patiently for any movement, as soon as he saw it though, he used the Airshot to attack thinking it was Escuro. Unfortunately, he was wrong. It was merely a cracked piece of the terrain. Realizing he had been tricked, Axl quickly turned around to see Escuro grinning. Axl then lost when he was sliced by both of Escuro's swords.

"Axl! Damn… You did your best, I did too. But it seems that Tom and Escuro have a lot more experience than we do."

"Heh, nice of you to admit that Ranma. You did pretty good, considering you lasted this long. Another match next time?"

"You can count on it! Next time, Axl and I will win!"

Rewind, Takato's Battle

**"Plug In! Viento. Exe! Transmission!"**

**"Plug In! Midi. Exe! Transmission!"**

As Midi and Takato looked at the opposing Navi warily, unlike Midi, Viento was an Original Navi that was bright green with two rocket boosters on his back. He had white patches on his hip and shoulder and his helmet was had two pieces which slanted backwards. They were two small fin shaped pieces on each side of his head.

"Judging by those two fins on his head, his rocket boosters and his small frame, I'd say that he's going to be flying a lot Takato."

"I guess you're right."

"That's a smart Navi you got there Takato, even though he's not an Original Navi. Been tinkering with him?"

"No, he was like this when I got him."

"Well I guess you were lucky. Let's do it!"

The all familiar blaring horn sounded signalling the start of the match.

"Okay Viento. Take off!"

"Right."

With that, Viento shot up into the air which gave him a considerable advantage over Midi since he couldn't fly.

"Okay Midi, let's start this off with a Cannon! You know what to do! **Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot In!**"

Midi nodded as he accepted the extra program.

"Guns will never win against a well used sword! Viento! **Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot In!**"

Viento also took an extra program as his right hand was replaced with a sword.

"Whoever said Midi was going to attack Viento?"

"What?"

As if answering that question, Midi started off by running towards Viento. When he got up to the desired speed, he aimed the cannon under his feet and shot the blast sending him up into the air.

"Okay, **Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot In!**"

Meeting Viento up in the air, the two clashed sword to sword. Unfortunately, Midi was not Ranma and therefore, did not have the advantage in air. Eventually the pull of gravity took over and Midi was pulled back down but not without a goodbye Airshot blast from Viento. Midi crashed into the ground terribly hard sending lots of shards up into the air. As he saw the shards in the air, Midi quickly formed a plan.

"Takato! Send me a Shotgun Chip quickly!"

"Shotgun? Okay. **Battle**** Chip! Shotgun! Slot In!** What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Midi then raised his arm that had the Shotgun attached to it and aimed at Viento through the mass of shards falling down. He then unleashed the spread shot of the Shotgun. Each blast hit a shard and sent it up at Viento along with the blast making a Shard and Energy attack. Not having the time to receive a defence chip, Viento took the brunt of the attack and was scraped and blasted back by the attack.

"Not bad Takato. That Navi of yours is really smart using the shards to add more to the damage output of the Shotgun."

"Thanks, always knew he was smart. Right Midi?"

"Damn right."

"Enough talking! Let's go! Viento! Dive!"

"Midi! Watch it!"

"Right."

Responding to Hurai's command, Viento immediately turned around in mid air and dived right at Midi holding his sword at the ready.

"Midi! Jump to the left!"

Fortunately, as Viento passed around the first time, Midi was able to dodge thanks to the instructions of Takato.

"Thanks Takato."

"No problem, but here he comes again! Watch out! To the right!"

"That won't save you this time. **Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot In!**"

Just before Midi was about to dodge, Viento formed his second sword on his other arm and held them out wide and sliced them together causing a pincer movement. But like all Navis, Viento made a mistake and attacked too quickly and only managed the hit the front of Midi.

"Viento missed that first time, he won't the second though!"

"He's going to miss."

"One more time Viento!"

"Stand your ground Midi!"

"What?! Are you crazy? Takato!"

"No, I'll give it to you soon."

"I don't know what you have planned, but it better work Takato."

"Just trust me."

Midi wondered how Viento would miss if he was just standing there. He didn't know what Takato's plan was but he didn't like it. Viento grew nearer and nearer.

"Now! **Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot In!**"

The cannon then appeared a bit distance away from Midi and shot at the ground in front of him causing a smoke screen effect and making a lot of the shrapnel to fly up.

"The same trick won't work again Takato."

"Who says it's the same trick?"

"Takato… What now?"

"**Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot In!** Get him while he's disoriented!"

"So that was your plan huh?"

"Just go…"

Midi went through the smokescreen and saw Viento a bit in front of him still moving a bit funny from hitting a cloud of dust and shards and then hitting the ground hard. Midi made his way to slash at Viento and would have gotten a direct hit if Hurai hadn't helped out.

"Watch it Viento! **Battle**** Chip! Barrier! Slot In!**"

A barrier then appeared around Viento knocking anything else away. That was what Midi was. But he was able to get a hit in before he was pushed back. When the barrier disappeared, the dust had already settled and they had plain sight of each other.

When Hurai saw the damage on Viento's rockets, he sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this on the ground. This will be the last attack!"

"Don't be too sure of it!"

"**Battle**** Chip! Shotgun! Slot In!**"

**Battle**** Chip! Met Guard! Slot In!"**

As Viento shot the spread shot at Midi, a Mettaur's construction helmet resized appeared in front of Midi making all of the shots bounce off.

"Not too wise Takato. **Battle**** Chip! Area Steal! Slot In!**"

"What? Why would you use Area Steal?"

"Watch and learn. Viento!"

In the middle of his shooting, Viento then disappeared from view and appeared behind Midi where the Met Guard did not protect. Suddenly, he continued his shooting and Midi was hit by many shots. Some direct and some bouncing off the inside of the Met Guard. Not being able to stand the pain he saw Midi in, Takato plugged out Midi.

"Seems you care a lot about Midi Takato."

"Yea… It's hard enough to make him battle like that."

"I know what you mean, when I was younger, I was too scared to battle. But Navis are supposed to battle. It's in their programming which is one of the saddest things about Navis. You did really well Takato. Want another Battle next time?"

"Sure. That's alright, right Midi?"

"I guess… But don't plug me out like that next time!"

"Fine…"

As soon as Takato finished his Net Battle, he went over to where Ranma was to watch the end of it. When they finished, Ranma walked over to where Takato was.

"Did you lose too Takato?"

"Yea, Hurai and Viento are really good!"

"Yea, I can say the same about Tom and Escuro."

"Hey, look at that, Niro and Evani still aren't done." Ranma then thought a bit and whispered to Takato, "Just between you and me, I think their names are kinda funny. Same thing goes for their Navis."

Takato laughed, "I know what you mean. It seems Tom has the only normal name."

Both boys then looked back towards the Net Battle taking place in front of them. Ranma, being his usual Martial Artist self watched as both Navis battled. Both were Original Navis. One was a big red Navi with a big right arm. He too had a white patch on his hip and shoulders. The other Navi seemed like his exact opposite. It was blue, small and slender which made it really fast. It also had a white patch on its hip and shoulder. What really surprised Ranma though was that the Navi was a female? He didn't know that they had already been created already; he would ask Yanoto the next chance he got.

The bigger Navi was probably Niro's, since it seemed to rely a lot on his strength. And obviously, the female Navi belonged to the female, so that one had to be Evani's. As the two battled, Ranma found out that Niro's Navi was named Feuer and Evani's Navi was named Eau. That made Ranma snicker a bit as he realized that all of their Navis had funny names just like they did themselves. But Ranma then realized that all of their Navis had pretty much the same design. A base colour and then a white patch on their hip and shoulder. What was up with that?

Soon enough, the Battle finished when Eau got through Feuer's attack a final time and got yet another hit in. Eau was simply too fast. When they finished up, they walked over to where their friends and Takato and Ranma were.

"I knew it, didn't take too long did it?"

"Actually Niro, my battle with Ranma just ended about two or three minutes ago." Replied Tom.

"Mine ended five." Added Hurai, "They're pretty good too. If they had more experience, they would certainly have beaten us."

"Hmph, I don't know how you two battled, but you'll always be beaten." Said Niro towards Takato and Ranma.

"Don't mind him guys, I'm sure you two battled really well." Said Evani.

With that, the class sat through a few more minutes of talk from the teacher and finally the class ended. Ranma and Takato went to their rooms, or rather, Takato dragged Ranma to watch Digimon with him, and the other four went off to do whatever they did. Ranma was very certain that he never wanted to go back now. This was the life for him. The only thing he did miss though was all of the fights. Net battling was close, but not close enough. Ranma sighed as he sat to watch Digimon with Takato.

Somewhere Else Which I Won't Reveal To You

"Pyro Sphere!" shouted Guilmon as he shot another fireball at the funny black and yellow balls. It seemed there was no one friendly around here other than the two companions he was now traveling with. He would much rather play with the funny balls but they kept hitting him with those little sticks. Either the funny animals attacked them, or some people yelling out 'Virus!' and then attacking him without warning. Why was everyone so mean?

"Mreow!" hissed one of Guilmon's companions as it swiped its way through a couple of the balls.

"Watch your back Guilmon! Hya!" shouted the second companion as it punched another that was about to attack Guilmon from behind.

"Rock Breaker!" shouted Guilmon as he hit the ground making a small earthquake shaking the ground in front of him.

Ever since he had begun traveling with these two, his strength had increased a lot. He had realized that even though this wasn't the Digital World, it seemed a lot like it. Once he was able to defeat the funny animals, he was able to load their Data. He didn't know what they were but it felt different from the Digimon back home. But Data was Data. It made him feel a bit stronger. He would much rather be fighting by Takato's side, but they still haven't found him or whatever the other two were looking for.

He was still black though, he had started to think of himself as Black Guilmon, since he was black. No matter though, he was still Guilmon, and he would find Takato.

"Pyro Sphere!"

* * *

KrayZi: Finally! End of chapter! God I'm tired now… I would have put a real battle between Feuer and Eau, but I was just too tired from writing Midi's and Axl's Battle. Sigh. 

Kao: If you were wondering, Met Guard is Guard in the game, but Met Guard in the Anime, the original, not too sure about the dub.

KrayZi: Personally, I like Tom the best out of the four.

Kao: Are you still wondering where the hell Guilmon is? Well now you know. Guilmon will make a comeback. Just not yet.

KrayZi: Now onto the Replies to Reviews! Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. Only 7 reviews?

Kao: I'm sure this happens a lot to you authors. At first, your story gets a lot of hits. But when you start to go a certain way, people don't like it anymore since they expected it to be different. Am I right?

Krayzi: Don't you dare ask who the hell those four are! 'Cause I ain't telling! Now enough stalling! Let's go!

(Screw it, I'm not gonna write nor copy that stuff down again. Besides, there is no notes down there anymore.)

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

**Review: **

_BWAHAHAHAHAAH I just got the Rockman.exe game and started playing it. I'm now fighting against that small Navi named Iceman. What a weirdo._

_Anyway, I'm so glad you updated. There are some minor grammar mistakes here and there with a few missing words.Just minor but you can fix it though._

_Good luck on everything and Keep up the good work._

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Ah yes, Iceman… They killed him in the dub. Making his voice like that. He sounds like an old man now.

Kao: He certainly is weird…

KrayZi: I think I'll fix those when I finish… This story. Then I'll go about making another story. Is this chapter good?

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Gopu_**

**Review: **

_Great chapter.__ I'm looking forward to the reunion of Takato and Guillimon_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Keep reading and waiting. It'll probably take a few more chapters. I dunno.

Kao: Thanks for revewing.

* * *

**_To: Hiryo_**

**Review:**

_As I saw the entries of Axl and __Midi__ It's kind of funny that I had to think of AXeLFoley.midI ne? As for some review... I would like to read more of Ranma & Takato to interact more with their classmates & people around were they live! So they see more people and the reader get a feel for your fic! Anything else I can't complain!_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: I would say 'Ah, yes.' But instead, I'll say this. What the hell does '_AXeLFoley.midI_mean? How's this for interacting? Huh? Good ain't it?

Kao: Don't you dare complain about us not understand what _AXeLFoley.midI_means.

KrayZi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

**Review:**

_the Gallantmon Crimson Mode comes at the end of the series, not a movie - Gallantmon gets the upgrad because the Ark sacrificed itself to give Gallantmon more power and the ability to fly - so it was during the D-Reaper final fight which ended with the immediate sealing of the two worlds (i think...haven't watched it in a LONG time)_

_okay__...so u didn't kill him but where is Guilmon now? i don't seem to recognize the people he is with (OCs?)_

_anyway__ - nice chapter and interesting choices for Takato (wonder what will happen when Guilmon returns...do they merge?)_

_keep__ up the good work _

**Reply:**

KrayZi: Yea, that's how it goes… I think… Don't dwell over it. Movies are pretty much just extras. Like say, take for example, the DBZ 'movies' and most other anime movies, they don't really take place anywhere. Their just extras. Just go along with it.

Kao: Of course he ain't dead! Guilmon's KZ's favourite Digimon.

KrayZi: Ain't telling… Ain't telling…

Kao: Ingenious isn't it. Can't tell… Can't tell…

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

**Review:**

_great__ chapter, keep going. and i wonder how bigeveryoens eyes will eb when they actually find out how old ranam is. but... nahh... keep it a secret. more fun that way, that will keep everyone curious and annoyed at teh same time. and out of curiousity, why teh hell is takato a kid?_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: like saucers, the flying kind. Heh, no, no one's gonna find out. I think. It's kind of like Jeffrey 'Oneshot' Wong's fic, 'Just Won't Die'. He keeps his curse a secret since he's been cured. Hell, go read it if you haven't! Even if Ranma's cured, it's frickin good!

Kao: Takato? I think it happened when he was taken away from Guilmon. More on that in later chapters.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

**Review:**

_Whoah__ what a chapter! You got to update._

_here's__ a tips for you: Ranma makes a ki technique which he can use to transfer himself into the NET._

_Wouldn't that be something?_

**Reply:**

Krayzi: Just did.

Kao: As to the Ki technique, there was already someone who asked about that. If you want to see what I said, go back a few chapters or something. I don't remember where it is.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: ( ) or something like that._**

**Review:**

_The only train digimon that the Tamers encounter was a LOCOMON, not a Trailmon (which didn't exist at the time)in Runaway Express (the 6th movie)_

**Reply:**

KrayZi: My god your right!

Kao: Well, it was only twice he made the mistake, in about the last chapter? Or the one before… I can't remember.

KrayZi: Thanks for noticing that. I don't want to fix it yet… Too tired and lazy…

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing everyone! 


	8. Upgraded and Better Than Ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters used in this story other than those that are obviously mine.

There's something down at the authors note that I would like you all to read and if possible, answer in a review.

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 7: Upgraded and Better Than Ever****  
**

* * *

"Douglas… Come on… Hurry up, I wanna watch a tournament!" whined Ranma impatiently as he stood in front of Douglas with Takato with their Pets by their sides. 

"Fine, fine. Okay then. Well, Ranma, Takato, you both have become very good Operators in your own way."

"Of course we have!" Takato cheered.

"Yes and frankly, many of us are really amazed at you two, since you're both new to this stuff and all."

"Hear that Takato? We're amazing!"

"Naa, I'm just messing around with you two. You've only caught my eye and a few others. But that's not the point here…"

"Hey! You mean you were just messing around with us!?" shouted Ranma enraged.

"Hey! There's a reason I'm here, do you want to hear or not!"

"Che… Fine." Said Ranma trying to cool down.

"Anyways, you've both been here for about… How long? About almost 3 months, was it?"

"Yea, that's about right," Said Ranma, "But I've been here a few weeks more than Takato!"

"Well anyways, as a present and as an acknowledgement to your skill, I've been given permission to upgrade your Standard Navis to Original Navis!"

"Original! You hear that Axl? This is great!"

"Alright Midi, you're alright with this right?"

"Of course Takato! I've always wanted to be an Original, though Standard isn't that bad but it gets annoying once in a while. But still, this is really great! It's going to be so fun and…"

"… Make him stop…" said Axl.

Takato smiled, "You may not like it, but I think it's kinda funny."

"…"

"Okay, hurry it up you two, I don't have all day." Said Douglas.

Ranma then thought a bit before asking, "When did you make that program anyways? I don't remember seeing you anywhere but near Yanoto."

"Hmm? Make it? I never did. It wasn't me who made it."

"Then how do you know it won't mess up my program?" asked Midi while listening to the conversation.

"I don't."

"Then how will you know if Midi will get messed up or not! What happens if it does that?"

"If Axl gets messed up, I'll… I'll…" Ranma thought frantically, he wasn't sure what he could do to Douglas. He couldn't beat him up or anything, nor could he get him in trouble so he settled for the first thing that came up in his mind, "I'll tell on you!"

Douglas looked at Ranma a bit before replying, "… I'm not sure if that'll do anything to me Ranma. Jeez, you two need to cool down, you're too hot headed."

Ranma then decided not to argue, the faster Douglas was finished upgrading Axl and Midi, the faster he could get away from Douglas, "Just do it."

"Alright, I'll start with Midi since he's easier."

"What do you mean easier? Do you mean my programming is inferior? Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I'm easier!"

"Eh? I didn't mean it that way!" said Douglas.

"Then don't go around insulting people!"

Jeez… thought Douglas, even their Navis are hot headed…

"Okay, let's get this over with. First we'll need to connect Midi to the computer. Takato, put Midi's Pet into that machine beside the computer." Instructed Douglas.

"In this slot here?"

"Yea, that there, just open that little spot under the Pet."

"What spot?"

"That little flap there."

"Hmm… Oh, here!" said Takato as he found a little hold under the Pet that would open up and reveal some kind of machinery.

"Right then, just put him into that slot in the machine there."

"Errr… Okay…" said Takato as he pushed his Pet into the Slot.

"Okay, move over, I need to put this CD in." Taking a case out of his jacket, he opened the case and took out the disk and pushed it into a little spot in front of the machine.

"What was in that?"

"The extra code which is basically the difference between Standards and Originals. Originals have a couple of more codes than Standards. Usually, you would need all of those codes which would take too long to make. That's why we usually make Originals from scratch. But I made this extra code that combines all of the other extra codes needed to make an Original Navi."

"I understand, it's kind of like a cheat in a game!" said Takato.

"Err, in a weird sort of way, that's correct. Also, this code was made to specially suit Midi. I also have one specially made for Axl."

"Okay, so what happens next?" asked Ranma curiously as Axl watched on in the same fashion.

"I'll need to access Midi's programming… it would be better if Midi's switched off."

"Okay, I'll switch him off now." Said Takato as he accessed his Pet and switched it off.

"Okay, now… hmmm… Where was that spot again… Ah, here it is. Seems Midi is an Intelligence and Special type Navi. When I add the Extra code, do you want me to enhance these two parts a lot, or enhance all stats a bit?"

"Could you enhance those two some and then enhance the remaining stats?"

"I guess so, Ranma; start thinking of how you want to do this to Axl."

"Axl? What do you think?" asked Ranma as he looked at Axl while waiting for Douglas to finish with Midi.

"Emphasis on speed and special spread the rest out but give more to strength."

"Uhh… Oh! I get it, so first mostly enhance Speed and Special, then enhance Strength and then just enhance the rest a bit?"

Axl nodded.

"Okay, let's see what Douglas does next."

"Okay Takato, now I'll need a symbol. Do you have one in mind? Preferably simple." Asked Douglas as he started up another program to make the symbol.

"Symbol?" Takato thought about Guilmon, "Alright, I've got one. The Hazard."

"Hazard? Unusual… But its okay, the Hazard? Or the Biohazard?"

"Hazard."

"Okay, but don't regret it." said Douglas.

"I won't." replied Takato since he was very sure of what he wanted.

"A symbol… Axl, do you have any ideas?" mused Ranma.

"Symbol… I have no wish for one. But if it must be needed…"

"Okay… How about this…" said Ranma as he whispered something to Axl.

"Okay Takato, now to see the final product." Said Douglas as he finished that last part.

As soon as he said that, the Pet turned back on by itself to show Midi not yet changed. The Standard type Navi, Midi, was then overtaken by another program as it was added on to his original program. Like when he was first formed, blue blocks came above his body and covered him up. After a few moments, the blocks slowly disappeared one by one. When they disappeared, Midi appeared again. Midi didn't look all that different. It seemed that Midi was so close to being an Original Navi in the first place that not many features had been changed. The biggest difference was that there was now a red circle in the middle of Midi's chest and on each side of his head. In each of those circles was a Black Hazard symbol that reminded Takato of a certain friend. As Midi's program was switched on, Takato began to worry if all was well.

"Midi? You okay?" asked Takato as Ranma and Axl looked on to see what would happen.

Midi looked up solemnly before breaking into a happy grin, "I feel great Takato! I feel so much stronger and smarter! I bet I could solve the mysteries of life! Well, maybe not but you get what I mean right? It's such a great feeling! I… and… Also…" said Midi and continuing on while everyone ignored him.

"Well, now that Midi's done its Axl's turn." said Douglas.

"Okay Ranma, switch off Axl before putting him in the machine." Said Douglas as he took out the disk he used for Midi and put in another.

"Okay… See you later Axl." Said Ranma promptly before switching him off.

As Ranma inserted his Pet into the machine, Douglas brought up the program to change Axl's program.

"Okay, so Axl was a speed and strength type?" asked Douglas for confirmation.

"That's right." Said Ranma as he nodded.

"Okay, let's see… Now how did you want to enhance his Stats?"

"Well I talked to Axl and he said he wanted it to be focused primarily on his speed and special stats, then secondarily strength and finally on the rest." Said Ranma as he recalled his conversation with Axl.

"Okay, seems a lot like what Axl would do… Okay… Now symbol, like I said earlier, simple."

"Simple? Heh, here's what Axl and I want. A blue, sphere crystal."

"What?"

"A blue, sphere crystal. That's not too hard is it?"

"No, but. Why would you want that?"

"Well, partially because Axl said he didn't really want it but mostly because I couldn't think of anything. Besides, it's not like any other Navi has a blue crystal stuck in their chest and forehead."

"That's true… Well, I guess that is simple. Let's see… Okay… Now last minute adjustments… Done!"

Like earlier, Axl's Pet also switched on by itself showing Axl before he was changed in all his black suited and red covered glory. Like every other time, Axl was covered with blue blocks as his programming was changed. While that happened, Ranma broke the silence by asking an innocent question.

"What happens behind those blocks? I know that their programs are changed, and since their programs are changed, they get new looks. But what happens to their physical form when they're in them?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone was silent.

"It's just a question! Jeez… Hey look, it's done!"

When the last of the blocks disappeared, Midi pouted, "Why the hell does he get to look cooler than me?"

Axl was now covered in blackish blue armor with red stripes. His gloves were white and the wrist guard came up and covered a bit of the back of his hand. His helmet was the same coloring as the rest of his armor except that on the side covering his ears was a white piece on each side of his head. Both had red stripes running down the middle of them. He also had yellow highlights on the bottom of those white pieces and under his shoulder guard. Also on the side of each leg, was a white piece that looked like the ones on his head except bigger. Another thing was that on his back was a small white circular thing that had two long and thin pieces sticking out downwards. Another definite improvement was that he now had flaming orange hair coming out of the back of his helmet. In the center of his chest and on the forehead of his helmet was the blue sphere crystal embedded there, acting like a symbol for Axl. So very simple.

As Axl came online, Ranma smirked and said, "Looking good Axl!"

Surprisingly, on Axl's face appeared a smirk. His eyes looked up from the Pet screen and said, "Better than Midi, right?" all with that smirk.

"At least I can talk properly!" shot Midi.

"Who the hell says I can't now?" shot back Axl.

"Great… The Navis even bigger egos…" muttered Douglas.

Takato groaned as he listened to the two bickering Navis.

"Why the hell don't you two stop fighting? I want to go watch that tournament already!" yelled Ranma not acting like a little kid at all.

"He's right, it's better if you two don't fight at all." Said Takato getting tired of the noise.

"Fine, let's go Takato." Said Midi tearing himself away from the argument.

As both kids walked away after saying a 'thank you to Douglas, Axl smirked as he couldn't resist a last insult. He sent a private message to Midi's Pet.

In Midi's Pet, he saw the message and opened it. The message contained, 'You suck at insults, what the hell is up with 'Well you're so stupid that a microscopic formation could think faster than you!'? Heh, I bet you're so hopeless that you would scream like a banshee every time you met up with a virus. You don't even hold a flame to a Mettaur Midi. Sincerely, your friend Axl.'

Midi read the message getting angrier by the second. He tried the send another message back insulting Axl until the message came up and said, 'Out of Range. Have a Nice Day.' Midi then decided that he didn't like the new Axl, not at all.

As Ranma walked towards his room while Takato went off somewhere, Ranma started up a conversation with his Navi.

"You're gonna be arguing with Midi a lot from now on, aren't you."

Axl smirked again, "Yep."

Ranma then sighed, "You remind me of myself."

"Is that suppose to be good or bad?"

"Depends. My Anything Goes is based on making the opponent loose himself in rage so that they would be easier to defeat. So because of that, there's usually a lot of insulting going around.

"Do you think you could teach me that Anything Goes? It sounds interesting and those martial art moves are pretty useful."

"Sure thing, but I think it'll be hard, since for one thing, you're a lot smaller than I am and for two, I can't physically help you out."

Axl sighed, "I guess your right. But let's try anyways, it wouldn't hurt."

"Your right about that, but I wanna watch the tournament now!"

Ranma then sat down on the couch and faced the TV.

"Axl."

Axl looked at Ranma like he usually did.

"How do you turn on the TV again? I forgot since I kept getting dragged into Takato's room while his TV was on."

"Voice Activated."

"Okay. Turn on TV."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Axl, why isn't it turning on?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should get another TV with a remote control. Too much technology hurts my head. TV, turn on now before I break your screen in. I want to watch the tournament already!"

Suddenly, the TV emitted a shriek of surprise and turned on. Curious, Ranma got up and plugged Axl into the TV.

As Axl walked around the inside on the TV's program, he saw a couple of funny bots that had a circular body with feet attached to the bottom and a rectangular head on top with little bunny looking ears. They were completely green with yellow stripes. Did everything that was related to the Net have stripes? That was weird; it was like those four Navis that had the same white patches.

Suddenly, the funny little thingies made another noise that sounded like what he had heard earlier when the TV had came on. As he walked closer, he found them huddled together back in a corner of something.

Having an idea that came from his new and more developed attitude, his face turned into an evil grin and he said, "You realize that now that your all together, I can delete you all in one shot?" With that said, he summoned his weapon and blasted them all to deletion just as quickly.

"Whoa! What's that?" exclaimed Ranma.

"… What's what?"

"Your gun!"

Axl promptly turned towards his arm. Instead of a normal buster, a high-tech looking gun appeared. It was basically grey with a white part on the front. On top and in the middle, there was a tube that held seemingly nothing of the moment. Surprised at the sudden appearance, absentmindedly pulled himself out of the system to inspect the new gun.

Ranma decided to put off looking at it until later and changed the TV's channel to the one he wanted just in time to see a Navi fall and Plug Out signifying the end of the match. Realizing that the tournament was over, Ranma's eye twitched a bit as he realized that with all the interruptions, he had missed the whole tournament. Sighing in disappointment, he got the TV to turn off and walked out of his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Axl.

"Training Room, might as well see how that new gun of yours works out. If we figure out how to use it and what's good or bad about it, it'll be a lot more useful in battle."

Axl nodded and went back to turning the gun around in his hands and humouring himself at seeing it disappear with a thought and appearing again with another thought. He had never thought about how he had ever formed a buster in the first place on his arm. Now there was an even bigger mystery with this gun not appearing from his arm at all but from nowhere. All he did was just clench his hand thinking about a gun, unclench it and then there were those blue lines that appeared and formed a 3x3 cube and out popped his gun. What was that tube there for anyways? He had so many questions about this new gun so he was very eager to find out how it worked.

As they arrived in the room, he found that there was almost no empty spot to train Axl and himself. Both in skill in Net Battling, and working together in strategies and what-not. When he found one, he quickly went over to it and plugged Axl in. Once he got in, Axl had the amusement of seeing the gun appear again.

"Let's see what this thing can do." He half whispered and half chuckled.

Ranma then looked around on the consol for the program unit. When he found it, he accessed a very low level simulation. A simple Mettaur just standing there to practice on. Axl then lowered the gun to aim at the Mettaur. He then pulled the trigger and saw a white globe appear. Nothing new there. But then, it suddenly shot out at such a speed that it knocked Axl to the ground. He then looked up to see the ball hit the Mettaur and explode in twice the size of what his old Standard type buster would have exploded.

Ranma then laughed, "Haha, nice gun Axl, this will be so cool when everyone sees it. Their jaws are sure to drop!"

"Let's see just how good this gun is. Bring out multiple moving targets Ranma."

Knowing Axl was right; Ranma then activated another program and repeatedly activated it until there were many Mettaurs running around the place. Axl smirked; he then quickly aimed his gun and quickly let off a blast which again had some recoil. Fighting against the recoil, he aimed again and shot another blast. He repeated this action many more times until the Mettaurs were all gone. He was, by that time, breathing hard.

"That gun isn't all it's worth to be." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean? It was easy to take care of them all."

"No, every time you shot, you had to use a few seconds to recover from the recoil. Those few seconds could be used against us Axl. It may be powerful, but it's too slow. We're going either not use it, or find a way so that there's no recoil. One more thing, can you take two more shots? Don't fight against the recoil. Just shoot somewhere."

Not knowing why, Axl did it anyways and found himself ending up on the ground twice. When he finished shooting, he was breathing even harder.

"Axl, I think we're going to have to use that gun as little as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you use it, I think it saps up a bit of your energy. Now that I think back, I think it was also like that when you used the buster repeatedly a lot of times. Until we find a way to not get any recoil, or at least less recoil, we shouldn't use it as much."

"Okay, now that we know that, maybe we should find out the full extent of this gun. I mean, it can't just shoot the same thing over and over right? I've never seen any Navi with a hand held gun as a default weapon, just a buster. So it probably has some special powers, right?"

"Maybe so, but let's recharge you first."

Ranma then slotted in a recovery chip to give Axl a recharge and then he put the used chip into another machine that was connected into the wall to fill it back up.

"Any ideas on what else it would be able to do?" asked Ranma.

"None."

"Well then the point of trying to figure out if it's special or not is kinda moot isn't it."

"I guess, but we can still try."

Axl then tried to shoot it again. There was the fast ball again. It was fast. That's why it gave off so much recoil; it's from when it shoots forward… Maybe he could make it slower. Axl looked the gun again. Again, he aimed it at a random direction. This time, he tried to hold it in a bit, maybe that would make it slower. On the first try, like he expected, he couldn't hold it in. Second try, he was able to hold it for a split second. When he looked at it, there was something different about it that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Axl, what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to see if I can make it slower so there's less recoil…"

With that, Axl repeatedly tried again and again. There was that same thing; there was something different from when he just let it shoot out. He just couldn't put his finger on it… Finger… Axl then thought of something completely stupid to do. He shoved his own finger into the front of his gun where the blast would have come from. If there was something blocking it, maybe it would come out slower. Axl pulled the trigger, like expected, the blast was stuck inside the gun. He then realized something was wrong, the trigger didn't fall back, it stayed in the blast spot and pressure was starting to build up inside the gun. If he didn't do something quickly, either his gun would explode with all the energy, or his hand would be blasted straight off while the energy got out of the gun.

Axl then pulled his finger outward as hard as possible while he used his other hand to pull the gun in the other direction. Suddenly with a pop, his finger came out. His eyes then drifted downwards to the trigger. He saw that it was still stuck. He then looked at it. He aimed it away from himself and held it with one hand while his other hand repeatedly smacked the gun on the side. When nothing happened, he tried to pull on the trigger again.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched whine. Realizing that it came from the gun, Axl quickly re-aimed it away and held the gun with both hands. Suddenly the trigger clicked back into the place and then it came. A bright, blinding ball of power shot out. It was much bigger than the normal shot but it still moved at the same speed. Electricity seemed to crackle around it as it moved at a blinding speed towards the lonely Mettaur that was unfortunately programmed the just stand there. It let off a shriek as it was consumed by the powerful energy. But instead of disappearing once it had hit its target, it kept going until it found the end of the field. Even when it did, it kept going. After shooting the blast, Axl was knocked quite a ways back from where he had originally stood. He looked at the destruction he had caused with his eyes and mouth wide open. Even though the blast was not touching the ground at all, it seemed the power from it had dug a deep trench into the ground and the trench was even still crackling from the energy and was also smoking a bit.

"Axl."

Axl barely managed to nod since he was still shocked from the outcome.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know, all I did was just stick my finger into my gun."

"…"

"…"

"Do you know how stupid that just sounded? You stuck your own goddamn finger into the gun?"

"…"

"Is there a way you can do that without sticking your finger into your gun?"

"Maybe."

"Well we better start now!"

After a few moments of trial and error, Axl finally figured out how to hold the energy in. Instead of making a way so that there was less recoil, he had ended up making something with a lot more recoil and with a lot more power. To make that blast again, he would have to hold his trigger for a few moments to build up the power. Once he had loaded the power, he could just let it stay in the gun until he pulled the trigger again to let it back into its normal position. While it had the built up power inside, the trigger would be locked to prevent the blast from coming out at the wrong time.

"Well, it seems like we won't be needing the Cannon chip as much anymore." Commented Ranma.

"Yea, maybe we can trade them for something more useful."

After recharging Axl yet again, they started to test just how many times Axl could pull off the blast before he got too tired. It came down to a total of seven shots before he got too tired. It seemed it took a lot of his own energy just to use it. After practicing a bit with the gun normally, Axl started to get use to the recoil and didn't have to fight against the recoil as much anymore. Before, it would take about three seconds for the recoil to come and wear off, and another second to re-aim, longer if the target was continuously moving. Now, he had been able to cut the recoil down to maybe two seconds and a half, or at least around that long. It still took the same amount of time to re-aim.

"So Axl, what do you think your going to call that?"

Axl smiled, "Charge Shot."

"Heh, I bet if that Shiningman guy could do that, he would probably call it something like 'Fantastic-Wonderful-Shining-Sphere-of-Powerful-Electrical-Greatness or something like that."

Axl and Ranma then had a great, hard and long laughter. As Ranma wiped a tear out of his eye while still chuckling a bit, he realized that it was getting late and he should be going back to the room. As Ranma walked back to his room, he realized that a door to a room that he had never explored was open. Curiosity taking over, Ranma walked in and found that it led not into a room, but a staircase that went upwards pretty far. He heard someone still walking up there. Exploring further, Ranma walked up the stairs quickly until he reached the top. Upon exiting the staircase, he saw that he was on the roof of the buildings as a slight breeze came by, Ranma shivered from the coldness.

As he looked up, Ranma realized that many stars were out that night. He remembered that, when he was unhappy, or just angry, he would always go up to the Tendo's House's roof and just lie back and watch the stars. It was so peaceful, it had always calmed him. Now that he was here though, he didn't feel the need to relax and calm himself down like this anymore. There was a few times, but not as much.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked down at Axl in a questioning gaze, "What is it?"

"You sure you should be out here this late?"

"Don't worry, I'll only be out here a bit anyways."

Lying down while looking up at the sky, Ranma thought back to before he had even been sent here. Even though he hated his old life, there were a few times when it was enjoyable. Like, when he was able to play with Ukyo without any trouble. He even liked when he was on the road all the time. Even though he had to go with Genma, if it was with someone else, or by himself, it would have been great. Maybe when he was older, he would go camping. He then remembered when he went to the all boys school.

Like when he had to help out Ryoga so that he wouldn't get lost trying to go back home. Even though Ryoga was always mad at him, back then when he was helping him, those talks they always had about martial arts were kinda nice. Those fights later on were always fun too. Regardless of what Ryoga had always said, Ranma knew that he had also liked whenever they met up and had a match. It was just too bad that they had met under bad conditions. They probably could have been great friends. Maybe if he had shared that bread or something.

There were just so many could haves and what ifs in his life. So much that it was a bit depressing. Everyone that he met was nice in one way and bad in another. Ukyo was nice and all, she was also his friend, but he just couldn't consider her anything past that. Her saying that he was her fiancé repeatedly didn't help at all. Shampoo was really beautiful but her pride was just too much, even if her village was full of great martial artists. She also just wasn't trust worthy enough. Akane… could be cute at some times but her temper was just too much. She didn't have any patience to speak of either. Well, she had some, but it rarely ever showed up. She just didn't have enough patience to go through with every step or instruction like her cooking.

As Ranma continued to think deeply, he started to doze off. Thinking so deeply was something he rarely ever did. Axl sighed as he saw Ranma fall asleep. He then sent a message to Midi telling him where they were. Ranma probably wouldn't be discovered until tomorrow morning. Axl sighed as he realized that with nothing to do all night, it was going to be very boring. Usually he would send himself to Ranma's computer and shift through files after recharging a bit in standby mode. Right now he was just too far from any form of intelligent machine. Well at least he would regain a lot of lost energy tonight.

In Takato's room, Midi woke up from his standby position and looked into his inbox. Seeing another message from Axl, he immediately deleted it thinking it was another insulting message. He then went back to standby.

As Ranma woke up the next day, he immediately shivered and sneezed. Looking around he realized that he wasn't in his room. Thinking back a bit, he then remembered that he was lying down on the roof and then… Then he must've fallen asleep. Sneezing again, Ranma looked around for his Pet and found it a few meters away. He probably kicked it when he was asleep. As he picked it up, he looked over it and saw that there was no damage. He then stretched a bit before looking at the clock in his Pet, realizing that it was still very early, he went through another kata on the roof, it was a lot more easier out here since it was very open and had clear air, well, at least clearer than inside.

He then walked back into the building after finishing and went straight to his room. Taking a brief shower, he then ran off towards his class. As he walked in, he saw that the teacher wasn't there yet and walked over to his desk that was beside Takato's. As he sat down, Takato leaned over and asked where he had been this morning.

"I fell on asleep on the roof." Said Ranma meekly.

"You fell asleep on the roof?!"

Suddenly Hurai looked over at Ranma without them noticing.

"Didn't Midi know? I sent him a message last night." Said Axl.

"A message… Midi? Did you receive a message?"

"Eh? Message? Well… you see, I kinda thought that Axl sent another message to insult me again… so I…kinda… deleted it…" said Midi getting quieter and quieter after each pause.

Ranma then looked over at the board and saw something written there. It was a message from the teacher which said 'Please sit down in your seats and wait. If I come back and this had not happened…' The message trailed off after that. Ranma nudged Takato in the arm and pointed at the message. Both then looked around the room and saw everything happening at once.

Some kids where jumping around on the desks. Some had thrown paper airplanes around the room. Some were spitting spit balls at each other. Some where talking with their Navis and some were doing like the message said while another few just slept in their seats. But one was singing too. It was probably that Shiningman's Operator.

Suddenly the door opened and their teacher walked in along with someone that probably just finished studying to be a teacher and was now having hands on experience. The teacher then walked to the front of the room behind her desk and dropped her books on the table which made quite a loud noise. Instantly, the room became quiet. Everyone quickly either woke up, put away their Pets, or shuffled back into their seats. He saw that Niro was smirking at everyone and not trying one bit to hide it. Tom just smiled a knowing smile which kind of said, 'You're in trouble. I know it, and you know it.' Evani was giggling a bit but was trying her hardest to keep quiet while Hurai just smiled like a child at his age would. Their teacher then spoke, introducing the new person.

"Everyone, someone here is going to be teaching you along with me for experience." She then addressed the young female, "You can now introduce yourself."

She merely smiled back in return obviously scared by the teacher's commanding tone to her students. She had long, dark brown hair that was rolled up on each side of neck

"Um, hello everyone. I'll be the assisting your teacher in teaching you all. You can call me Mariko-Sensei!"

Ranma inwardly groaned. If she was going to helping his teacher, he did NOT like to meet up with her when she really became a teacher. Sure his teacher was great at some times but she could also be very demanding at other times. Especially with homework.

"Now, um. I've prepared something fun for you all to do today. It's kind of like a treasure hunt with little puzzles. It's going to be in the Net so this will teach you how to use your head and co-operate with your Navi. You'll even get a partner to work with!"

Everyone instantly looked towards the person they were sitting beside.

"But it can not be with the person you're sitting beside or someone you have had a practice Net Battle with before. So, it must be someone you barely know! Understand? Now go pick your partners and I'll tell you what to do next!"

Everyone groaned at the thought of working with someone that was almost like an absolute stranger to them. Ranma had a weird sense of déjà vu from the first day of practice Net Battles. He had ended up with the teacher. But now there was an even amount of students here. Now who would pick him?

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Important! Read this! **I'm trying this out from an idea of a reviewer. Since I'm trying to please as many readers as possible, could you please tell me who you want Ranma and Takato to be partnered up with in this activity? Niro, Hurai, Evani, Tom, Shiningman, or some other person entirely that I have to make up? Takato can't be with Hurai and Ranma can't be with Tom just so you know.

**Second Read This!:**If any one of you have a guess about what's going to happen, could you please try to email me or something? I don't want the story to get spoiled nor do I want people to suddenly read that and think that that is what's going to happen. Even if it's wrong, I don't want it in a place where anyone can readily read it. I'll still reply to those who send emails here though.

KrayZi: Well, finally done. I had such a hard time thinking of what to do for this chapter. But I managed… Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to think of what to do for this chapter. Then it took me a week to finish… By the time I finished, it was the 16, so I decided not to put it up since no one would be able to review or anything during the two days after. So now here we are!

Kao: Before anyone asks, Axl now looks exactly like the Axl in Megaman X7. The reason why Midi didn't really change at all was because he was already pretty much an Original Navi and also because a certain somebody was too lazy to think of a new look. The one he described as the Standard type Midi was pretty much how the Midi looked in Megaman Xtreme.

KrayZi: Sorry everyone, no fighting in this one. But one thing I really don't like is that I'm making Ranma and the others sound older than they really are. They're supposed to be only 8, but it doesn't seem like that does it.

Kao: But there was that part where Axl experimented with his new gun.

KrayZi: I have more ideas for that gun. I also don't know what that tube in his gun is for either. The picture I use for reference for his looks had a tube filled with some red liquid. Can anyone explain about Axl's powers? Like what he can do, the extent of how long he can use that power or something like that? If not, I'm just going to have to make it up. I would also like to have some information about Forte, like his origin in the .Exe series.

Kao: It's only fair that someone does it, preferably more than one person so that we can try and get it as accurate as possible.

Krayzi: How do you like how I've thrown in both the Operator of Shiningman and Mariko-Sensei or otherwise known as Ms. Mari. She's young right now, so she's not gonna be an old hag when she gets around to teaching Netto and them. Where the hell does Enzan go to school anyways? Does he even go to school? Anyways, on to the reviews. I am so disappointed at how many I got this time.

(Reviews, don't want to say it again. You know the drill, CtrlF. Should I keep putting up the review too? Or should I just give a reply? Tell me!)

* * *

**_To: Hiryo_**

**Reply to Email:**

Krayzi: Ah, so that's what you mean. AXeLFoley.midI eh? I have no idea what that is other than it's a song and it's in mp3 and midi format. I like Japanese Music more, preferably music from Animes like the opening or ending or such.

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

**Review:**

_Ok...I like this chap since it has a great battle sceene. _

_I like it when Axl uses the back sweep,uppercut slash combo. It's so cool._

_Midi was doing great using the canon to send him flying...pity Ranma didn't teach him anything goes._

_Hey why don't Ranma teach his navi how to fight ? It could be cool to see Axl do the katchu tenshin amaguri ken . Keep updating man._

**Reply:**

Krayzi: Booya! Battles! Axl's not going to be that great in close-range as you'll hope. He basically uses a gun like X. So he would have been better off as speed and Special. But Ranma had made him with Speed and Strength.

Kao: Yea, Midi's really smart. A bit too smart since he can't even insult anyone properly.

Krayzi: Midi's never going to be able to learn Anything goes. Maybe a few basic things like blocks, kicks and punches but none of those advance things.

Kao: And to Axl learning, I addressed that in this chapter. I won't say it again. Too lazy to go back and find out what I said since I don't remember.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Chaos Horse_**

**Review:**

_Great chapter man, it was very good. I wonder what crazy stuff is Ranma gonna try with all the anime hes going to watch (Im sure hes going to try a few of the techniques that are show), also, while the fights with the Navis are good, I would like to see Ranma fighting for himself somehow_

**Reply:**

Krayzi: Anime… Otaku… Hehe, just kidding, he's not going to become an Anime Otaku like I am. Of course he'll try to use some techniques. He already thought about doing some Digimon techniques remember?

Kao: Until he can figure out how to give Ranma a bit of action, your going to have to settle with the Navis doing the dirty work. Sorry.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

**Review:**

_What a chapter keep it up!_

_Who is Ranma going to be paired with?_

_Maybe you oculd make us reviewers vote for it?_

**Reply:**

Krayzi: I seem to be getting that 'great chapter!' or 'what a chapter' a lot. I bet most authors get that too.

Kao: But it's great for the ego!

Krayzi: I'm trying out that voting this time. Above at authors note.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

**Review:**

_zero here...zero there... ah to many zeros. By teh way, where is Black guilmon? can't wait till next chapter_

**Reply:**

Krayzi: Don't worry about there being too many Zero's, it's just something that's there. I've already gave you those quotes from the earlier chapters. I'm sure you figured it out, right?

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

**Review:**

_anime movies really need to understand the concept of continuity...oh well_

_nice chapter, but that arrogant kid seems like a warning...dum dum dum_

_anyway, keep up the good work_

**Reply:**

Krayzi: That is so goddamn true. Umm, by the arrogant kid, do you mean Niro? Well there's something about him that'll be sure to be a surprise to many people.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: OmnicromXR_**

**Review:**

There's no way I'm gonna post that here.

**Reply:**

Krayzi: Your not completely right, the part with BG is right, but those yellow and black balls with little sticks? How the hell can't anyone figure that out? What's yellow and black with some green in the show and anime? They also have little sticks which they attack with. That stick is a pick axe. Enough hints? But your guess is good. Very good but remember, R doesn't attack with fists and RU doesn't not go Mreow.

Kao: What attacks Viruses on sight in the Anime and Game?

Krayzi: T is close too but that's not what's going to happen. So because of that great guess, I salute you!

Kao: Thanks for guessing and reviewing. Don't tell anyone! Hope no one else sees this and looks for your review…


	9. Virus Breakout in the Maze!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own and part of Ranma, any kind of Rockman from any series and I do not own anything from Digimon Tamers. I only own my own characters and the plot of a story.

**Read this Goddammit: **I need any kind of information on Axl and Forte. How they were made, when and their abilities. I mostly need information on Axl's Copy Shot from X7 since I don't know how he uses it. Does he destroy the enemy by using his Copy Shot to get the DNA core? Help please. I asked for information last chapter but did anyone even read it?

Also, I'm trying to use Japanese terms as little as possible but since I don't want to mess up anything from the Rockman. Exe line… I'll be using some once in a while like Sensei or Mariko-Sensei. Don't wanna call her Ms. Mari…

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 8: Virus Breakout in the Maze!  
**

* * *

Takato and Ranma looked around frantically. Many people had already paired up with someone. No matter what, they did NOT want to get paired up with whoever the operator of Shiningman was. Soon enough though, Tom walked over to Takato. 

"Hey Takato, umm… You want to pair up with me? Hurai said that you were a good Net Battler so that way, we can both have a partner we at least know and be sure their abilities are good…"

"Sure, no one else would ask me anyways." Answered Takato with a big grin.

Ranma pouted at Takato, "Damn you," whispered Ranma to Takato, "Who am I suppose to ask then?"

Takato whispered back, "You saying that like we're suppose to ask someone out…"

Ranma thought a moment before replying back with an evil thought, "Then you mean you're gay?"

"Ack! No way! I would never do that!" shouted out Takato drawing the attention of everyone.

"Umm… Sorry?" said Takato meekly.

"Hurry up Takato."

Takato glared at Ranma as he snickered at him.

"Ummm… Ranma…"

Ranma looked at the remaining kids. When he Niro caught his eye though, Niro merely sneered in a little kid kinda way and looked away. Before Ranma could have thoughts about beating him up as soon as possible, he felt someone poke him in the back.

"Erm… Ranma…"

Turning around, Ranma saw Evani behind him looking slightly shy.

"Ummm… Well…"

"Are you asking me to be your partner?"

Evani gave the smallest and briefest of nods.

"Okay."

"Yea!" suddenly, as if another person took her place, her shyness was over taken by her loudness as she dragged Ranma over to Mariko-Sensei.

As she dragged him over, she spoke over her shoulder saying, "You know, I didn't really want to ask anyone else since all the other girls have already paired up with each other. I don't like any of the other boys either because they're stupid and dumb but I like you and Takato and Hurai and Tom and Niro since you're my friends! But I wasn't sure if you thought of me as your friend but I asked you anyways!"

Ranma looked at her confused. One moment she was all shy but then suddenly… What the hell just happened?

Niro looked around getting scared. Still, no one had asked him and everyone else was now paired up but… Suddenly Niro saw who was left. He then started sweating. Everyone else was waiting in front of Mariko-Sensei but him and this other kid. He hurriedly ran over to where Hurai was and asked him if he could have his partner.

"Huh? Why?" Hurai looked around and saw who was left, "No. No way."

"Please! Come on Hurai! I'll do anything!"

"No."

After a few moments of please and no, Mariko-Sensei walked over.

"Your name was… Niro! Everyone else is waiting so will you hurry up and go with whose left?"

Niro giving up nodded his head sadly. The other boy walked over and grinned and idiotic smile.'

"Hi there. I know who you are. Your name's Niro right? I'm-"

Niro suddenly stuck his fingers in his ears and whistled a tune. When he took them out, he sighed in relief as he knew he didn't hear the kids name and ran over to the kids sitting in front of Mariko-Sensei waiting so he could get this over as quick as possible.

Tom, Hurai and Evani looked and saw who he was partnered with. They then quickly tried to stifle a laugh when Niro glared back at all of them. Takato and Ranma just didn't know what was so funny. They still didn't know everyone in the class. Waiting till later, they all listened to Mariko-Sensei's instruction.

"Well class, this is going to be like some kind of treasure hunt! It'll be anywhere on the school part of the building's grounds. I'll be giving you a couple of clues and you'll have to go over to that place and look around for it the next clue. Sometimes, it'll be hidden in the Net too. You'll get the next clue when you find the first and the third after the second and so on. Sometimes there'll be problems for you to solve so you and your partner must solve those problems before getting the clue! When you get to the last place, you'll know your there because it'll be a maze. There will be a couple of weak Viruses so your Navi won't get too hurt. Now everyone, please line up with your partner to receive your first clue and something else so that you all won't bump into each other and mess up."

With that instructions finished, everyone lined up two-by-two. Niro was trying to stand as far away from his partner as possible but kept getting pulled back into line by his partner with that creepy smile.

As they were in line, Ranma asked Evani who the kid with Niro was.

Evani giggled a bit and whispered back, "He's the operator of that Shiningman." With that, she tried to stifle another laughter.

Ranma looked back and whispered to Takato who was behind him the information. Takato looked dazed a moment before looking back at the end of the line where Niro was and also tried to stifle another laugh. Ranma just looked back and grinned knowingly at him. Niro just glared back as he was pulled back into line.

When the pair in front of him ran off to figure out where they had to go, Ranma and Evani stepped in front of Mariko-Sensei. Here's your first clue and then here's two adapters. Plug your Plug-In cords into it first before plugging it into where the clue should be first."

Ranma and Evani nodded and walked over to a desk and sat down and put the adapter on their Pet's cord. They then took the piece of paper with the clue on it and put it in front of them.

"All it says is… A wet place… Where would a wet place be?" said Ranma as he read from the paper.

Both kids thought a bit before Ranma took out his Pet and asked Axl.

"A wet place… Bathroom?"

"No way! There's only a boys bathroom and girls bathroom! I'm not allowed inside the Girl's bathroom and Evani isn't allowed in the Boy's bathroom!"

"But Ranma, we can't think of anything else either… So why not just try?"

"Fine. But I'm not going inside the Girl's Bathroom."

"I never asked you to. You go to the boys and I'll look inside the girls. Remember, look for a plug-in port!"

Both children ran off to the respective bathrooms beside the classroom. Finding nothing, they met up again outside the classroom.

"Nothing?" asked Ranma.

"Nothing."

Both kids thought a bit longer when suddenly Evani jumped up.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier! The swimming pool!"

"There's a swimming pool?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

With that, Evani grabbed Ranma's hand and pulled him off in another direction.

"Hey! Evani! Do you even know where the swimming pool is?"

"Of course! I go there lots of times!"

Soon enough, they both reached the swimming pool and they both ran around the pool looking for a plug in port.

"Hey! You!"

Ranma looked around before pointing at himself while looking at the teacher.

"Yes you! Don't run around the pool! You might slip!"

Ranma yelled back a sorry before turning back and walking around hurriedly looking for the port.

"Ranma!" Ranma looked back and saw Evani waving at him to come over from the other side of the pool. Trying to walk as quickly as possible, he quickly got to where she was and saw that she already had her Navi plugged in.

"Hurry up and plug your Navi in too Ranma. Eau's already waiting inside."

Ranma quickly went and plugged Axl in who appeared next to Eau.

"Hi! You're Axl? I'm Eau, Evani's Navi."

Axl merely nodded his confirmation and looked around. The place was pretty simple, it was basically land and it looked suspiciously like the swimming pool in the real world only with a digital look.

As if knowing what he was thinking about, Eau explained.

"Most of the places around this building's Net looks exactly like the place in the real world. I don't know why but when Evani asked her teacher, she told her not to worry about it, it's just like that."

Axl nodded again.

"So Evani, where do you think that clue would be?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know, look around the place first."

"Umm… Okay."

"Hey, Axl." Above and to the left of Axl's left shoulder, a window appeared with Ranma's face on it, "Evani says to look around for something. Just look around for anything suspicious."

"Okay." With that, both Navis Ran off in opposite directions.

As Ranma's Digital window floated along with Axl, Ranma thought a bit before saying, "Axl, that person said not to run at the swimming pool…"

"But this is the Net. Surely you can't slip here… Whoa!"

Suddenly Axl slipped on a puddle of water and fell into the pool. As he was under the 'water', Axl saw a Data cube at the bottom of the pool. He then swam over to it, grabbed it and quickly swam up to the surface and grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up. Suddenly Evani looked at him from the side and frowned.

"You're suppose to change your digital clothing program before going into the pool so that the water won't get dirty. Now they have to change the water here."

"Hey, I've never been to a place like this. Besides, how was I suppose to know that you could slip on water in the Net!"

"Well now you do!" snapped Eau.

"Jeez… Touchy…" mumbled Axl under his breath.

Quickly switching the topic so it wouldn't get out of hand, Axl took out the Data cube he found.

"So… Would this be it?" As Ranma from his window.

"I don't know…"

"Well you gotta open it first." Said Eau as she too looked at the cube in front of Axl and Eau.

Both Navis were silent for a few seconds before Axl looked up at Eau.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"You're suppose to open it."

Why am I suppose to open it?! You're the one that said we need to open it!"

"Well, obviously because you're the guy…"

"What kind of reason is that?! It's just a data cube!"

"Axl, just open it. You can't win…" Said Ranma.

Eau smiled a bit as Axl grumbled as he moved to open the cube.

"She's a girl. Everyone knows that girls are stubborn. So since she's suppose to be a girl, she'll be too stubborn to open it herself. Just open it so we don't spend the rest of the day here arguing."

With that Eau screamed, "What is that suppose to mean!"

Out in the real world, Evani was acting quite similar to her Navi only with some physical touches, "What do you mean by that! You jerk!" she yelled as she punched and kicked Ranma.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! Sorry! Okay? I said sorry so stop it!" even though it didn't really hurt Ranma, it was quite annoying.

Evani then smiled and said, "Okay!" with that, she turned back to her Pet.

Ranma merely looked at her confusedly. This was different… But girls were girls and they were stubborn. This was probably just because she was just a kid.

Pushing the thought back, he turned back to his Pet to see if the data cube contained what they wanted… The second clue.

Suddenly the data cube was covered with a 3 x 3 blue cube with the image of the data cube on it. When the blue cube dissolved along with the data cube's image, what was left was merely a data packet the dissolved and flowed into Axl.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Ranma.

"I just took in the information. Look on the Pet. There should be some new information."

As Ranma looked at the information on his Pet, he read it out loud.

"A place to have fun…"

"A place to have fun? But the swimming pool is fun…"

"But that's probably not what it means. Hmmm… I got it! Follow me!"

With that, Ranma plugged-out Axl took off towards the entrance of the swimming pool.

"Hey! Brat! I told you not to run around here!"

"Sorry!" with that, Ranma settled towards a quick walk. Evani caught up quickly enough.

"Hey, where is this 'fun' place?"

"I don't know what it's called but I know where it is! Just follow me!"

"Okay…"

As Ranma and Evani reached the hallway, Ranma took off with Evani following him. They took many turns around the building when suddenly…

"Ranma! This is the classroom! The classroom is NOT fun!"

"I swear that I didn't mean to come here… follow me, I'm sure I'll get there."

With that, they both ran off again with Ranma in the lead. After a few more minutes of twists and turns, they finally stopped again.

"Ranma! This is the swimming pool! You said yourself that this wasn't what it meant!"

"Sorry! But I swear that last left turn would have gotten us there… Axl, bring up that map of the building we got last time."

When Ranma looked at the map a bit, he nodded and ran off again. Both kids ran off and turned left before running down straight down the hall and stopping.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Ranma.

Evani panted a bit before taking a breathe and looking up at the sign to the place. 'Navi Training Room'.

"Ranma… this wouldn't be what it would mean!"

"Huh? Why not? I think its fun. Right Axl?"

Axl started to respond when he suddenly received a message. Reading through it, he sweated a bit.

"Axl?"

"Ah… Er… I'm not gonna answer."

"Huh why?"

"Erm… No reason." Said Axl while hiding the message icon on the side of the Pet and holding the message itself behind him. A message that contained a badly drawn cartoon of a badly drawn Eau stabbing a badly drawn Axl many times over and over again…

Eau smiled at her success.

Evani smiled when Ranma's Navi agreed with her, "Come on, what else would there be?"

"I don't know…"

"What about the playground?" asked Eau.

"Playground. That would work!" exclaimed Evani, "Come on Ranma, follow me!"

"You know where it is?"

"Unlike you, I don't get lost here!"

"Well I have a map!"

"I don't need one!"

With that, both kids ran off again only with Evani in the lead this time. As both ran, Axl gave Ranma an interesting question.

"Hey… Doesn't this activity involve a lot of running?"

"Yea."

"How long do you think you two can run for?"

"Don't worry, I've just started loosing my breath. I'm not too sure about Evani though. She's probably gonna be too tired to continue when we get to that playground. So, I guess we'll rest there a bit."

"I'm sure everyone else is all probably tired from running around too, unless they know where to go and aren't wasting any energy."

"No problem, we'll beat them when we get to that maze Mariko-Sensei told us about. We're the best at Virus busting in our class."

With that, Ranma put his Pet back at his side and continued running with Evani who was slowing down. Soon enough, they reached the doors to outside and reached the playground. They quickly found the playground's plug-in port on the side of the slide. Quickly plugging-in, they found that many smaller Navis were running around and playing at the digital playground.

Taking a quick scan around, they found nothing. Suddenly Ranma heard a sound. Listening closer, he realized that… Someone was crying…

"Hey Evani. Someone's crying."

"So? Someone will take care of it. Besides, Mariko-Sensei might get mad if we take too long to do this."

"Fine, you and Eau keep looking. Come on Axl. We'll be right back Evani."

Ranma then plugged out Axl and ran off towards where he thought the sound was coming from without another word. Evani pouted a bit in annoyance before going looking back towards her Pet.

As Ranma ran around, he eventually found the child that was crying under a tree. He was holding his Pet and bawling his eyes out. Trying to keep himself from wincing at the loud noise, Ranma walked towards the child and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Umm, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

The boy sniffled and replied the best he could through his tears, "Today was my birthday and daddy gave me some money so I could buy some candy. But some virus thingies took it away!"

"Ugh… That's too bad…"

Axl nodded, "Yup… Too bad… Better make sure that doesn't happen to us..."

Ranma stood up and sighed, "I really feel for you…" before walking away a bit.

The child's eyes started to water before he started crying again. Ranma quickly turned back and weakly laughed a bit.

"Aww come on! I was just kidding! I'll help you out. Seriously!"

"Will you really?"

"Really! I will. Now come on. Show me where you lost the money."

"Okay!"

Immediately, the small boy stood up, wiped his tears and ran off towards the opposite end of the playground of where Evani was.

"Ranma, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It's alright Axl, I'm sure this won't take too long. I mean, there's not going to be many viruses around here…"

"Okay, let's try to do this quickly."

The boy in front of Ranma then stopped and pointed towards the plug-in port that was on the swings.

"They appeared in there!"

"Alright then. **Plug-In! Axl. Exe! Transmission!"**

As Axl arrived in there, he as usual looked at his surroundings. There wasn't anyone there except for the program that ran things. On the ground, there were a few marks that would probably mean that a small struggle had taken place. Walking up to the program, Axl asked if it had saw anything.

"Umm… Yes, I saw them, they left a few minutes after the Navi who lost that Data cube of money. I think they left through that portal." Said the Program pointing to a circular base on the ground a distance off.

"Alright… Thanks."

As Axl walked towards the portal, Ranma curiously asked him what it was.

"That Ranma, is a portal. It can warp you to a different place. Either to a different part of the site, or a completely different site. Let's see where this one goes…"

As Axl stepped onto the portal, the circular platform glowed and Axl became in cased inside a see through blue cylinder that then divided into five and rose up into the sky leaving no trace of Axl. On Ranma's Pet, it read 'Navi not Detected'.

"Hmmm… What the hell?"

"Ranma." Said Axl's voice a bit scrambled

"Huh? What the hell? Axl? Where are you?" said Ranma speaking through his Pet.

"I'm on a different part of the playground now. It has a bunch of bars lines up in a row… I think your suppose to try and swing your way across…"

"Monkey bars!"

"Alright, I'll wait for you here and ask around."

Ranma then looked down at the kid beside him, "Come on, the viruses who took your money aren't here anymore. We'll look in another place."

The kid then nodded.

"Now follow me!"

Again, both took off towards the direction of the monkey bars.

"Okay then, let's see if Axl really is here."

"Ranma! They said they left through another portal!"

"Another?!" Ranma let out a sigh, "Okay, I said I would help, let's keep going."

With that, Axl stepped into the portal and was instantly warped to another location. Axl looked around.

"Ugh, I'll never get use to that… Where am I now?"

"Axl?"

"What?"

"Axl? What are you doing here? Where's Ranma?"

"What the… Eau? Great... I'm back at the slide." Axl then spoke to Ranma through the Pet, "Ranma, turns out I'm back at the slide where we left Eau and Evani."

"What? Great… Other side of the playground." Replied Ranma's voice, "I'll be there as soon as possible… Goddamn... So much running."

As Axl waited, Evani demanded an answer about what was happening. As Axl explained, Evani got more upset at Ranma wasting their time. When Ranma did arrive, Evani let him know just how much she was annoyed.

"Ranma! How long is this going to take?"

"Umm, I don't really know. It shouldn't be that much longer…"

"Well hurry up! I want to finish this already!"

Ranma sighed, "Alright… Axl, did you ask around yet?"

"No, there's no one that knows. They probably took the next exit out since there are only two portals here. The one connected to the monkey bars and the other to the next section."

"Okay, go through it. I'll meet up with you when you find out where it is."

"Alright."

As Axl stepped through, Evani immediately said, "Eau! Follow him!"

"Eh?" was all Axl said as Eau stepped into the portal next to him and they both were warped off.

"Ummm… Evani?"

"Eau couldn't find anything there, so I decided to follow you until you were done."

"Ranma!" said Axl from the Pet, "I found them. Seems like they're trying to get some more money. But I don't really see how they are even able to get it… It's only a bunch of Mettaurs…"

"Mettaurs? We've been looking for Mettaurs? Ugh... This is just great… By the time we get there, they'll probably been taken care of by you two. Come on Evani, we're going to the school gates."

"Okay!"

Inside the gate's network, Axl was easily diminishing the numbers of the Mettaurs with his gun along with Eau and her buster. Since they were all in a crowd, Axl was able to delete two or three Mettaurs in one shot. He had quickly discovered that he couldn't charge his gun when he wasn't in direct contact with his Pet. After deleting a few more Mettaurs, Axl saw a data cube in the midst of the Mettaurs.

"Eau! Be careful not to shoot that data cube. It might contain the money that the kid lost."

"Okay. I'll go get it!"

"Eh? How…"

Before even finishing, he saw Eau quickly dashing across the Mettaur's helmets to reach the data cube.

As Axl watched, he realized Eau was very fast. Faster than he had first thought after seeing her battle against Feuer. Before he had realized it, Eau had already grabbed the data cube to keep it safe and was dashing back towards where she first started. Suddenly, his head and chest crystal lit up as power was flooded into him and he felt his connection to his Pet come back on.

"Axl! Jeez, you still haven't finished? I thought you would be done by now… Why didn't you just charge your gun?"

"It turns out I can't charge it unless I'm in direct contact with the Pet."

"Ugh, that sucks… Well at least we know that. Now charge and blast away Axl!"

"Okay then…" with that, Axl pulled the trigger and held it there waiting for his gun to charge up. When he heard the click he quickly aimed and pulled the trigger again, "Woo! Eat that you goddamn Mettaurs! Charge Shot!" again, Axl was pushed back by the recoil as the gun let out a whine of power and shot a big shot crackling with power.

"Whoa! Axl, what was that!" asked Eau to Axl.

"Ranma… How did he do that? I didn't see you slot in any chips." Asked Evani to Ranma.

"That… Was my Charge Shot…"

"I don't need to slot in any chips since Axl's gun is his default weapon and not a buster."

That one shot flew into the midst of the Mettaurs destroying everything in its way as it touched or pulled the Mettaurs in.

Soon after the small battle, Axl turned to see Eau already opening the data cube.

"Hey… Eau…"

"Yea, what?"

"Didn't you say that I was supposed to open the data cubes?"

"… Shut up!"

"But you did say that…"

"Just shut up."

"Che, but you did say it…"

"Shut up! Hmmm… Let's see… Alright! The money is in here!"

Evani then turned towards the kid watching from behind them.

"Hey you, I'm sending your money back right now."

"… Yay! Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Just don't loose it again okay?"

"Okay! Yay!"

With that, the boy ran off with his Pet in hand.

"Hey… There's something else in here…" said Axl as he peered over Eau's shoulder. He then took the data and downloaded it.

"Hey! What do you know!" exclaimed Ranma, "It's the next clue we were looking for! Good thing I helped that kid, otherwise we never would have found it!"

Eau looked at Ranma's Pet in surprise, "So what does it say Ranma?"

"It tells us to go back to the classroom and that we've found the clues… We now need to show them to Mariko-Sensei and she'll let us into the Maze part."

"Alright! Lead the way Ranma!" said Evani.

Ranma stared at her.

"Oh yea… Fine, I'll lead."

As quick as possible, Ranma and Evani made their way back to the classroom. As soon as they entered the classroom they saw a few others had already finished and were sitting at their desk with their Navis plugged in. They walked over to Mariko-Sensei and showed her the Data of the clues they had found. Approving of their work, she gave them another adapter to put on their cords before moving them over to a pair of desks.

The two quickly plugged in to catch up with those already there. Appearing inside the Net through the adapter, Axl saw that the whole place was now made into a maze. Seeing as there was no sign of anyone being here before them, he determined that there was either many entrances, or that everyone couldn't see all the other Navis when they came in through the adapter.

Eau turned towards Axl, "So there's suppose to be a few easy viruses in here… That's no problem, you can just blast them all away with that gun of yours."

"Ummm no, it kinda uses my own energy so I can't use it that much."

Eau looked disappointed, "Oh, that means we have to actually battle them? That's not going to be any fun, it'll be too easy."

"Okay, go on Axl, Eau, let's get ahead of everyone." Said Ranma through his window.

The two Navis then stepped into the maze through the entrance and when they did, the entrance disappeared behind them and turned into another part of the maze's wall.

"Alright, go on Axl!"

Axl nodded and started to proceed through the maze when Eau stopped him. Turning to her in confusion, Evani explained from her window.

"If you keep your hand on one side of the wall, your sure to get to the exit without getting really lost."

"Wait a bit…" said Ranma, "Axl, see if you can blast through the wall, wouldn't that be easier?"

Axl thought a bit before nodding. He turned towards the wall and braced himself against the wall opposite to it and started firing away with his gun. As the dust kicked up, the view of the wall was blocked and they weren't able to see what damage the gun had caused. If there was any damage that was. When the dust cleared, all there was were a couple of dents in the wall.

"Well… I guess that rules out that solution…" said Axl as he slumped down.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Both Navis then quickly ran off sticking close to the right wall. After a while of running, the two Navis encountered a new thing in the maze. A wide open field. Suddenly the wall closed up behind them and they were trapped inside the rectangular field. Suddenly a bunch of Mettaurs appeared before them.

"These are our opponents? A couple of gay Mettaurs?!" said Axl a bit dumbfounded.

"Well, at least it'll be easy…"

As quick as a flash, both Navis had quickly taken out all the opposing Mettaurs with no problems. As soon as the last virus was deleted, the ground started shaking and the walls rose up inside the field creating another part of the maze. Continuing on in the same fashion, the again were confronted by more weak virus. A couple of Mettaurs, cannons and bunnies.

Quickly taking out the Mettaurs, Axl was suddenly struck from behind by one of the bunnies. Paralyzed for a few seconds, Axl was then struck by a Cannon's shot. Grunting from taking the brunt of the attack, he quickly searched for the bunny to take it out quickly. Suddenly he was struck from behind again and paralyzed then shot by the cannon.

"Goddamn rabbit…"

"Axl? What the hell are you doing? Hurry up and delete that rabbit!" yelled Eau who had no trouble in taking out the other quick footed rabbits on the other side of the field.

"The goddamn thing barely knows what its doing! I can't predict where it's going to move!"

"Just shoot one of your big blasts at it!"

"That's too slo- Argh!" again, Axl was struck from behind, "Goddammit!"

"Axl, screw the shots, the recoil makes our aim off, chuck the rocks on the ground at it!" instructed Ranma from outside.

"Chuck the rocks? How the hell is that gonna help?"

"Trust me, it's a lot easier."

"Okay…" hesitantly, Axl bent down to pick up a rock. Instead of staying on the ground, Axl opted to jump up.

As Axl was in the air, Ranma realized that through his Pet and Axl's eyes, he could see the whole maze.

Looking back down, Axl saw the rabbit virus jumping around. Gripping the rock in his hand, he threw it at the virus. Not being able to figure out where it came from, it started jumping around in confusion. Holding another rock he had with him, he threw it up into the air above him. He then aimed his gun at the rabbit. When the rock came back into his view, he shot the rock creating a make shift shotgun chip. Battering the whole place where the virus was, it struck the virus in the head making it a bit dizzy.

Axl then twisted in the air so he would fall back down head first. As he fell, he held his gun in front of him aimed at the virus. He then charged his gun. This virus would die for screwing around with him. As the gun finished charging, he landed on the viruses head with his gun pointed at it.

"Hehe, die." Axl then unleashed his blast utterly destroying the rabbit and at the same time flying back into the air. Seeing a few cannons still standing, he took aim and quickly shot a few down. Seeing he still hadn't destroyed them all, he jumped onto the head of one of the cannons and ripped its cannon head off. He then put away his gun and aimed the cannon he had taken.

Axl then scanned the cannon head for the trigger, aimed it at one of the remaining Cannons and pulled the internal trigger.

"Haha, it really works!" shouted Axl as he took aim again and shot another Cannon down one after another.

As the last cannons were destroyed, the walls appeared from the ground and rose back up. Still holding the cannon head, he disconnected with its network and threw it away.

As she approached Axl, Eau curiously asked him, "Axl? How did you do that with the cannon? I've never seen anyone doing that."

"Huh? I dunno, I just scanned it for some kind of trigger and used it." He answered.

"Okay then… Well, let's go." Said Eau.

Ranma quickly the said, "Wait, Axl. When you were in the sky, did you notice what I did?"

"What are you talking about Ranma?" said Evani confusedly.

"No not you, Axl. Is your name Axl? I don't think so."

"You mean that I could see the whole maze? Then yea, I noticed it."

"Great, go back up and see if you can find the exit."

A nod and a jump and Axl was gone from the ground. Taking a quick scan, Axl found the only exit quickly.

"Found it. It's a bit to the north east."

"The exit's to the north east? Okay then, let's go!" said Eau and quickly ran through the maze.

"Wait! You're taking the long way!" shouted Axl.

"What long way? There's only one way!"

"Are you stupid or something? It's going to be easier to run on top of the maze! We can make a straight line towards it."

"Top…" Evani and Eau hit their fists into their palms, "Now why didn't I think of that."

"Let's just finish it. Go on Axl." Said Ranma ignoring the girls knowing he would have said something stupid.

"Hey! Wait up!" shouted Eau as she jumped up onto the top of the wall. Not use to the feeling, she fell back down, "Ow…" taking another try, she jumped back up and quickly tried to catch up with Axl.

"Eau, hurry it up back there!" shouted Axl.

"Why don't you slow down?!"

"Why the hell do I have to?" shouted Axl over his shoulder.

Suddenly feeling an attack, Axl was barely able to dodge a flaming sword that came crashing down upon where he was standing a few moments earlier.

"Holy crap! What the hell was that?" said Ranma.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Evani looking over to Ranma."

"A big flame sword attacked Axl. There it was again! Axl, do you know what it is?"

"It's another virus! I think it's called a Swordy or something. It looks like one of those medieval knights from castles and stuff." Replied Axl.

"What? That virus shouldn't be here. It's no problem for us but everyone else in this class is out of its league!" said Evani.

"A sword virus?" said Ranma.

"Ranma, give me a sword chip."

"Right away. **Battle**** Chip! Sword! Slot-In!"**

As usual, a sword appeared on Axl's right arm. Only this time instead of the usual blue sword he always had, it was tinted with a bit of black in the center and red on the outer edge.

"Ranma, what kind of chip did you give me?"

"What do you mean? I slotted in a normal sword. Why would it come out like that?"

"I dunno... But here it comes!" raising the new coloured sword up, Axl blocked the incoming strike from the Swordy Virus. As he blocked the strike, he took a closer look at the Navi. It looked like an ancient knight with a little tuff of red on its head. It was somehow floating and had a sword of flame held which was the one Axl was blocking. Axl then swore under his breathe. The sword it had was much longer than what he had.

Blocking a few more attacks and making a few attacks of his own, he was able to knock the virus back. Unfortunately, it was not able to feel the pain and was quickly coming back to Axl. Axl merely pointed his gun straight at the virus's head.

"I'm not a swordsman. And I don't really care for rules." Was all he said when the Swordy was deleted, "Now where the hell is Eau?"

Ranma looked over at Evani, "Yea… Evani, where is Eau?"

He then saw that Evani wasn't paying any attention on him but focused on her Pet watching Eau. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Eau fighting many viruses and was in major trouble. A giant wind was blowing on her hard and had pinned her to the wall of the maze. Then there were many rat looking things that were also blown by the wind and into Eau. As each rat thing touched Eau, they exploded in a fiery blaze.

"Evani, why don't you use an Area Steal?" asked Ranma.

"I already tried! But all those Wind boxes covers too much area! Why are there so many of these kinds of viruses? Mariko-Sensei said they would be easy!"

Right then Ranma realized that many other students had encountered these viruses and were cry out at their Navis. He looked around again and saw Takato and Tom sitting a few desks away looking quite concentrated on their Navis. Niro was… Sitting in the corner… his partner had… a bloody nose… Hurai was sitting with his friend a few desks away from where Niro was. Mariko-Sensei and his teacher were frantically running around trying to help out with everyone.

Ranma then finally looked back to Axl who was again fighting more viruses with his sword and gun.

"Axl, I don't think these Viruses are supposed to be here. Mariko-Sensei's acting really confused…"

"I figured." Axl pushed off another Virus, "But what are we suppose to do?"

"Go help out Eau, she's still in trouble. Then go finish the maze. That's probably where it's all happening."

"Okay. Now how do I find Eau?"

"Look for a giant wind. She's stuck pinned against a wall because of that."

"Okay."

Looking around for the wind while avoiding the Viruses attacks, Axl was able to find it and he quickly ignored the Viruses around him and ran off towards the wind. He then saw the source of the wind, a bunch of boxes with fans in them.

"Ranma, I need a Boomerang chip."

"Alright. **Battle**** Chip! Boomerang! Slot In!**"

Forming the boomerang on his left arm, Axl swung it forward and let go of the boomerang. The Boomerang was able to spin its way through the line of Wind Boxes and destroy a few other Viruses on its round back freeing Eau from the high wind.

"Axl, throw some rocks at those rats, they probably explode on impact!"

"Again with the rocks…" but not complaining completely, Axl bent down to pick up a few shards and throw them pretty accurately at the rats. Like Ranma had said, they exploded right away when they were hit.

"There's a few more viruses Ranma. They're kinda dog like and their really spikey… Whoa! They shoot fire too…"

"I think they're called Spikeys… Jeez, who comes up with these stupid names?"

"No idea…"

Using the Sword still on his right arm, Axl dashed into the ranks of Spikeys and slice and deleted many before they started retreating.

"I don't like being the one being saved… But… Thanks Axl." Said Eau as she came up holding onto her arm painfully from the explosions of rats.

"No problem, but how did you get caught by that? Wouldn't you have been able to dodge it?"

"I'm fast, but I can't cover that much ground that quickly when I'm surprised."

"Okay..."

Evani let out a sigh of relief as she watched Eau be rescued. A bit more damage and she would have plugged Eau out.

"Hey Evani, why didn't you just get Eau to use the Area Steal to get behind the wall? Wouldn't that have worked?"

"I… ummm… Uhh… Didn't think of that…"

"Oh… Okay…" Ranma then turned back to his Pet, "Axl, we've wasted enough time. Let's see if I'm right about the Finish being the source. Keep on your guard too."

"Okay Ranma." Axl turned away from the window with Ranma's face and then to Eau, "Can you move quickly with all that damage?"

"Yea, but not fast enough to really battle."

"Okay, that's fine with me. Come on." Said Axl as he jumped back up onto the wall.

Eau nodded and followed Axl as he ran front of her and cut down any viruses that appeared in his sight. With this method, they were quickly able to get their without getting in any more battles even though his Sword's time limit had run out.

"Anything Axl?"

"No… no… Yes!" exclaimed Axl, "There's a hole in the ground being held open by two needles…"

"Needles? Why would there be needles in the ground on the Net?"

"There was water that you could slip on." Pointed out Axl.

"Yea… But… A needle? Are you sure that's the cause?"

"Yes, because a few more Viruses just came out…"

The new viruses were all black and had a shiny surface. Their head were ball shaped and they were being held up by some sort of support. Suddenly one opened its head to reveal a mouth. Out of the mouth shot a shiny small cannonball. One that came right for them. The head then quickly shut back up.

"Crap! Outta the way Eau!" Axl pushed Eau to the side as he jumped to the other side. He then took out his gun and made a few shots at the cannon's head. He then mumbled a string of curses as he witnessed his shots bounce right off the shiny outer shell.

"Axl, if you can't hurt it from the outside, you can usually hurt it from the inside. Maybe it'll work if you shoot into its mouth when it opens up to attack. Use this, it might help a bit. **Battle**** Chip! Cannon! Slot In!**"

The usual Cannon appeared on Axl's arm. As he started to aim at the nearest cannon, another suddenly opened its mouth and closed before he could aim towards it. He ten realized that when its mouth had opened, it was attacking. Axl quickly jumped back as a cannon ball landed right in front of him breaking the ground. Suddenly another attacked. One after another, each cannon virus opened and closed its mouth to send a small cannonball headed for Axl. He was able to dodge every single one but it was getting tiring. Every few moments, another cannon would appear from the hole and add to the amount of cannons attacking him.

Ranma had already tried to send another Cannon to appear on the ground to repeatedly attack the many hard headed viruses. But it was quickly destroyed by a cannonball headed its way. When the cannon was destroyed by the cannonball, Axl had seen an opening and was able to destroy one of the many viruses. But it was quickly replaced by another virus leaving him no better than when he had started. Only he didn't have a cannon and whatever chips that Ranma didn't use yet were useless.

"Dammit, there's no way I'm running anymore. I've had enough of that!" shouted Axl as he suddenly stopped moving and stared down a cannonball heading right towards him. As the cannonball came close, Axl jumped to the side and held his arms to where the cannonball was landing. He then caught it and spun with the momentum and then released it was thrown back at the senders. He smiled happily as he saw one of the viruses was crushed underneath the weight of it.

Axl then looked back towards where he had left Eau to see if she was still okay. He was surprised when he didn't see her there. Suddenly he heard her voice from behind the Hard Heads.

"Axl! I've closed the hole. There shouldn't be anymore viruses coming in!"

Axl nodded his thanks before he caught another cannonball and swung it back towards is sender. A few more minutes and he had finished off the last few with a few well placed shots. Axl grunted as he fell backwards from the exhaustion. Catching the cannonballs with his bare hands hurt a lot.

"Well we closed that one up. But what about the other ones?" asked Eau.

"No worries, every single maze is connected to every other one. If you close one up, they all will close up. We're all basically in the same maze. But there's a program that separates us." Explained Axl.

"That's it? We're done?"

"Yes."

"Now what do we do?"

"Wait. This maze was part of a race. Even though all those viruses weren't suppose to be here. Now, I'm gonna take a rest…"

Ranma was glad that it was all over. He didn't know how much longer Axl could have done doing that. He didn't have a recharge chip on him either. He then heard Mariko-Sensei as for attention. As every turned to look at her, she then explained what had happened.

"I'm sorry everyone for what happened. But because of it, there will be no winner. I'm really sorry about your Navis too. Please forgive me?"

Ranma shrugged as many other people just yelled out 'Okay!'.Mariko-Sensei said her thanks and everyone plugged out. Some kids started to brag to their friends about how they weren't worried at all and were easily able to beat all the viruses with no problem. Ranma and Evani met up with their friends and they started to talk about what happened. After Ranma and Takato had shared their experience, it was Niro's turn. He was looking very annoyed.

"Horrible! It was horrible! He just kept singing on and on! I couldn't do anything about it yet because two people with that adapter thing plugged into the right place would have found the clue! Then his stupid Navi kept singing that stupid song! I actually had to plug out Feuer before he deleted that stupid Navi! But, I was able to take him out when we started the maze!"

"How so?" asked Ranma.

**Flashback**

Feuer growled as he heard Shiningman hum that same stupid tune over and over again. They were currently walking inside the maze and had finished a few Mettaur Viruses. He would get his chance so he was able to hold back a bit. They soon encountered many more viruses. Without thinking, Shiningman rushed right in as he sang his song.

"Shining… I'm Shining… If you shine I'll shine with you too…"

"**Battle**** Chip!**** Shotgun! Slot In!** Feuer, Fire."

Feuer gave an evil grin as he was given the chip and the order to fire. He aimed the shotgun right at Shiningman's back and the viruses behind him. He then used the shotgun. All the viruses were instantly deleted and Shiningman had too much damage to continue. He was then plugged out.

"Hey! Niro! What are you doing? My Shiningman!"

"Whoops, sorry. My mistake."

**End Flashback**

"That's it?" asked Ranma.

"What do you mean that's it?"

"I thought you would have hit him a couple of times too!"

"The teacher was watching us all."

"Oh, never mind then."

They all went about their things before going to bed. Takato once again took out his Digivice and look at it again like he did every night. He sighed as he once again didn't see any signal. It was so depressing.

"Guilmon…"

In Another Place

Black Guilmon was currently taking a rest. All those past people he had to fight kept getting weapons to use against him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He knew he was a virus, so why did they keep yelling 'Virus! Virus!' all the time? His companions were currently taking a scout around the place to make sure they were safe.

He still hadn't found Takato yet, but he still kept his hopes up. If something had happened to his tamer, then he would pay back whoever did something to him. Yes, he would get back to his tamer, if something tried to get in his way; he would go right through them. He would do anything it would take to get back to his friend. Takato… Where was he?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Read this Goddammit: **I need any kind of information on Axl and Forte. How they were made, when and their abilities. I mostly need information on Axl's Copy Shot from X7 since I don't know how he uses it. Does he destroy the enemy by using his Copy Shot to get the DNA core? Help please. I asked for information last chapter but did anyone even read it?

Also, I'm trying to use Japanese terms as little as possible but since I don't want to mess up anything from the Rockman. Exe line… I'll be using some once in a while like Sensei or Mariko-Sensei. Don't wanna call her Ms. Mari…

KrayZi: Okay, don't even think for one second that Ranma and Evani are gonna be together or Axl and Eau 'cause they're not. Evani is just a lot like Akane only lightened up a lot and a lot more capable. Got it?

Kao: You do know what that Data cube is right? It's that green cube you always find inside the Battle Network games that you get chips from. People who play the game and not watch the anime can probably relate to this a lot. Run around… Talk to people… Run again… Plug in… Talk… Plug out… Run around…

KrayZi: Also, the reason why Guilmon was able to change his forms to a Navi was because of what he and Takato took back in chapter four. He also does not look like the way he imagined himself. 'Kay?

Kao: Sorry for those who wanted to see what happened with Takato and Niro. But this chapter was too long. Besides, a lot of people probably wanted him to bring it out already.

KrayZi: Well, on to the reviews.

**Note: **Why is it that the people who put me on their Author's alert only review one or two times? I haven't gotten anything thing else since that last review. Some haven't even reviewed me at all!

* * *

**_To: Patrick_**

Krayzi: Thanks for being the first reviewer for that last chapter and for giving me an answer to that 'Poll' kinda thing.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

Kao: Giant gun Mass destruction goodness.

Krayzi: It was funny? I don't think it was that funny… Bleh…

Kao: You might not believe this, but if you play the X7 game or read a script like KZ did, you might think Axl is a lot like Ranma only a bit fined up.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing. Looking forward to the next chapter of your story too!

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

Kao: Guilmon… There are enough hints as there is…

Krayzi: Well, there's always a drawback to something good. Just like there is with his gun. It's also very useful for dishing out frustration. Well, you're the second and last person to respond to Krayzi's 'poll'. I decided on going on what Patrick wanted. If this chapter wasn't so long, I would have written in how Niro's whole thing went along with Takato too.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

Krayzi: This time… I have no idea what you're saying… I understand about updating sooner, sorry about that but after that is pretty confusing.

Kao: Besides, there's no way anyone from Ranma's world can follow him without the help of either using magic or going through a wormhole or something. Other than that, it's impossible. The way Takato got to the Exe world is the exact same way that Ranma went through only Takato had to go through the Digital World too. Ranma was just barely conscious so he didn't know what was happening.

Krayzi: Well anyway, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: fatboy_**

Kao: Actually that gun is his usual gun from the X7 game…

Krayzi: Well Guilmon, more specifically Black Guilmon now, appeared this time too. If you don't know why Guilmon was able to transform, then read my authors note. I explained somewhere there.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: renzuko_**

Krayzi: Bingo! Got it right on.

Kao: Other than he's now a Navi and a few tweaks to his personality.

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To :_****_ Master Chaos_**

Kao: Well, actually he's now an exact copy of the one from X7 other than he's a Navi and his personality. Actually his personality isn't that far off either.

Krayzi: I have praise! I am great! Go me! As to who'll be with Ranma, that's not going to happen anytime soon. If it ever does happen I mean. There'll be hints or even maybe something that really does happen. But I won't be going too far off topic.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Rodaiogin_**

Krayzi: Thanks!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To: OmnicromXR_**

Krayzi: Yep, it is a cat as I had mentioned ONCE in this chapter. Not sure if anyone will actually catch it though. I added even more hints to help figure out who those two are.

Kao: Just to tell you, the ones attacking them are mostly the Navis and once in a while Viruses too.

Krayzi: Yea, I tried but that was the closest I could get. I didn't wanna bother myself by writing about him moping all the time. But I had mentioned in this chapter and BEFORE this chapter that he daily looks at his Digivice at night before going to bed.

Kao: Besides, all authors must have at least ONE OOC. He just couldn't help it. Right?

Krayzi: Yup, I'll try to keep it a one time thing though. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Krayzi: Damn right I do. Would be a pity if I didn't.

Kao: No really, it would be for him.

Krayzi: Oh yea, thanks for letting me rant out a few things about my story too. As to what I've got planned, I think I've found a few ways to mix in storylines too. Like the Zero series for example. His Recoil Rod sounds pretty cool.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Last minute note**: I need some biography data on Axl and Forte. I know there are some Forte fan girls or something out there. I'll need help especially from you too. Anything concerning Forte and Axl. Data of creation, their abilities, I also need to know how Axl uses his Copy Shot and Axl Trance thanks. Forte, all I know about him is that he was made by Dr. Cossack in the Exe series and he is the ultimate Navi and also has the Get Ability. I also know anything that would come from Ryouko's "Rockman Online" site. So please. Guilmon does NOT look like the way he imagined himself too. Okay? I've got a better look for him. 


	10. New Acquaintances

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** This is obvious… I don't own anything… Except for the Original Characters, the idea of this story and such.

**Note: **Go read Mid-Boss2997's story 'Requiem Battle Network: Cyber War'. It's how most of you expected my story would go. Ranma's a Navi, not the Operator. But some are the same. I suggest you read it. But don't you dare forget about mine! I may not be the only Ranma/Exe crossover author anymore but I was the First! Now onto mine.

Also, I wonder if anyone noticed the way Feuer took out Shiningman was the same way Blues took out Shiningman in the N1 Grand Prix…

Another thing. I screwed over myself again. I've went back and changed the ages that Takato and Ranma turned into. Their now eight and not six. Same with everyone else that they met in their class. It was just too unusual for them to be acting like that at age six. Six! It's a bit more close and easier to do at age eight. So yea… No problem… 'kay?

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 9: New Acquaintances**

* * *

Ranma held his head in confusion, "Argh… I don't understand any of this… Bytes… Megabytes… Gigabytes… Who the hell cares! Soon there's probably gonna be Superbytes or something! Why would I care about how much bytes or gigabytes are in a Pet and Navi?!"

Ranma had just gotten out of his class in which he was suppose to learn the capacity of a Navi and Pet.

Axl nodded, "What I don't understand is why they're teaching all this to you kids…"

"Axl… Their just weird like that…"

"Yea…"

Suddenly Yanoto appeared from around the corner and walked over to Ranma.

"Ranma? Follow me, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Eh? Someone for me to meet? Who is it?"

Yanoto smiled, "You'll see."

Ranma grumbled.

After a few moments of walking, Yanoto arrived in his office. As the door slid open, Ranma peered around Yanoto's legs. Inside the room, he saw there was a man with brown hair and glasses. His clothes were basically a lab coat over an orange shirt and brown pants. He was currently sitting on a chair with a young boy of about five on his lap. The child was wearing a blue bandana rather sloppily around his head though it kept sliding down over his eyes whenever he bounced around. He was wearing a white plain shirt with a orange vest over it. He was also wearing dark blue shorts with two yellow stripes running down each side.

There was also a pink haired girl. She was wearing a white blouse and a pink coat. Then there was a blue dress and that pink and yellow hair clip. Currently, she was running around the man's lap near the boy while laughing.

"Wee!" shouted the boy as his father lifted him up into the air and back down. The man laughed.

Suddenly, as if his attention was somewhere else, the man turned towards the door.

"Hey Yanoto!" he said and suddenly he almost dropped the young kid, "Whoops, haha."

"Yo, I brought Ranma here, you know, the kid we brought over? There's a second but I couldn't find him."

"So you're him?" The man pushed up his glasses as he stared at Ranma, "Aren't you suppose to be… You know… Hurt?"

The child climbed off the man's lap when he sat down and walking around.

"Yea, I thought so too, but he already healed back up in a matter of a few days."

"Wow, that's amazing…"

"You're telling me. Speaking of which, why is your son and that girl here?"

"Hmm? Netto? Ah, sorry about that but Haruka wouldn't let me leave the house unless Netto was with me. I haven't been spending enough time with him she says… He isn't the only one either… Our neighbour's daughter wouldn't let Netto leave without her... Then there's also what's his name's daughter and that Net Police guy's son… Then there's also the researcher's son…"

"You should really remember the names of your workers…"

"Wait a minute, who are you?" interrupted Ranma as he scratched his head.

"Oh, sorry about that Ranma, but I'm Yuuichirou and this is my son Netto and this is Meiru, Netto's friend."

"Say hello Meiru, you too Netto."

"Hello…"

"Hiya!"

Ranma waved.

"Well Ranma, Yanoto said you had a few questions for me. If you want to know the answer, now's the time. I don't know when the next time I'll be here will be."

"Well, I want to know exactly how I got here for one thing."

Yuuichirou sighed, "How you got here? Even I don't exactly know how you got here. One day, the rips in the Net just appeared. When we first started studying it, we got a lot of information that we never knew about. When something suddenly appeared on our scanners, the scientists were a bit too eager and took the transfer. What the result was that they pulled someone from that other place into this place. Sometimes they appear in our world, sometimes in the Net. We don't really know why."

"… Okay…"

"Anything else?"

"… I can't think of the questions I had anymore… There's just too many…"

"Just ask me something whenever you have a question."

"Okay…"

"Now, Yanoto said that we have things to talk about. Ranma, why don't you take Netto and Meiru to the Day Care or whatever. I think there are some other kids there too."

"Umm, sure…"

Yanoto the turned and bent down to Netto's and Meiru's eye level, "Netto? Meiru? I need you to follow that young boy to the daycare so that you can play. You might even make new friend there too! Okay?"

"Un!"

"Okay!"

With that, Netto ran over to Ranma with Meiru following. He then jumped onto his arm and latched on while laughing. Ranma was surprised at the sudden tackle and almost fell over. When he got his balance right again, Netto was still holding onto his hand now while Meiru was holding onto Netto's hand.

"Okay then… Let's go…" said Ranma, "See ya later." Said Ranma to Yanoto and Yuuichirou.

With that, Ranma led them out the door and through the hallway. As the door closed behind them, Yuuichirou made a comment.

"Nice kid."

"Not really. He's not really eight."

"What? You mean he's ten?"

"No, his body and everything about his is eight year old, all except his memories, mentality and personality."

"So how old is he really?"

"Here, watch this."

Yanoto the pressed a button on his desk and a television screen appeared from behind his desk. He then went into the closet and pulled out a box that was beside a second box.

"What do you have there?"

"Ranma's life. There's a second box with the second kid's life too."

"…"

"Get comfortable. Call your wife too. Tell her that you, Netto and Meiru will be staying a while."

"…"

Ranma

Ranma walked down the hall leading the two younger children after him. As he reached the daycare and walked inside, what he saw was very surprising.

"What the… What are you guys doing here?"

"Ranma!"

"Hnnn?"

"What?"

"Crap!"

Ranma was shocked when he saw not only himself, but Takato, Evani, Hurai and Niro were also there taking care of four other children.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The same thing your doing Ranma." Said Takato rather blandly.

"So Ranma, how did you get roped into doing this?" asked Hurai.

"Well, I was told by pops to go talk to some guy. Then they dumped these two off on me."

"Well, my dad told me his co-worker brought his son over because he couldn't get anyone else to watch him even though he's rich. So I'm left with this little guy. I think he said his name was Enzan or something…" Replied Hurai as he frantically tried to stop a black haired kid from jumping off the top of the slide thing.

"Quick little thing ain't he…" said Ranma.

Hurai nodded as the young boy ran off again.

"One of this place's sponsors brought their baby girl here… Her little ponytails are so cute!" replied Evani as she held onto a young blond haired girl.

"Hey, is it just me, or does she have a big forehead…"

Everyone except for Evani nodded. Evani glared at all of them, "Just so you know, her name's Yaito." Said Evani stonily.

"Well, I was wandering around the building when one of the workers asked me to take him to the daycare since he had to go to a meeting. Little guy's name is Tohru, pretty smart too." Said Takato as he entertained the little brown haired boy with a couple of blocks.

"Why didn't he just drop him off earlier?"

"Dunno, he probably just arrived or something."

"My uncle… His partner had to take care of this stupid fat kid… He was getting in the way so my uncle called me over and told me to watch over him in the daycare… He said his name was Ducky." The boy was pigging out on the daycare's snacks.

"Dekao Niro. Dekao." Said Hurai.

"Ducky, Dekao… What's the difference?"

"He sure is fat… What the… Poor guy, already loosing hair…"

"All the better. Sooner he gets his life over with, the better for the whole food industry." Replied Niro.

"How is it, that we just so happened to all be caught and brought into this?" asked Takato.

"Let's just say that the adults are lazy. 'Kay?" said Hurai.

"Okay 'Rai!" said Evani teasing him again.

"Come on Evani… Stop calling me that!"

"Yea, well I gotta talk to the adults who watch-"

"Don't bother. Stupid people aren't here." Interrupted Niro.

"Oh… So what do we do now?"

"Dunno." Replied Hurai.

"Hey, I found these tapes in my uncle's room. It's a record of a couple of their past missions."

"Missions?" asked Ranma.

"Yea, my uncle's in one of the higher ranks in the Net Police. The Mavicker Hunters or something."

"So what do these Mavicker Hunters do?" asked Ranma getting interested while the two kids he brought here ran off to play with the other kids.

"They hunt down these infected Navis that go around doing bad things and then delete them!"

"Infected… Navis…" Takato looked a bit spaced out. Didn't he and Guilmon get infected by some weird virus? He remembered when he touched that black spot… But now that he and Guilmon were separated… Did that mean…

"So wanna see them?" asked Niro.

"Sure, we got nothing else to see." Said Evani.

"Alright! Wait here!" said Niro running out of the room leaving the fat boy to stay and eat by himself.

"Wait, don't you have to take care of… Wait, never mind." Started Evani before trailing off as she saw Dekao was still eating and not even realizing that Niro had left his side.

Hurai turned to Ranma, "Please… Help me with this kid…"

"But he's just a little kid…"

After hearing that, the Enzan ran up to Ranma and kicked him in the shin, "I'm not little!" he yelled.

"Ow! Why you little…"

Enzan screamed and ran over to Evani screaming, "Waah! That mean boy is bullying me!"

Evani looked hard at Ranma, "Ranma! Don't hurt them!"

"But I didn't!"

"Ranma! Tell him you're sorry!"

"But he-"

"Just say it and get it over with, I don't wanna listen to another of your arguments…" interrupted Takato before turning back to Tohru and piling up the blocks again.

"Fine! Sorry for not doing anything!"

Enzan started to cry from behind Evani.

"Ranma! Stop being so mean!"

"Argh! Fine! I'm sorry!"

Enzan didn't stop crying. Evani looked towards Enzan and then glared back at Ranma. When Evani took her eyes off Enzan, he stopped crying a moment to smile at Ranma in a laughing way before going back to pretending to cry.

"Goddamn little brat…" muttered Ranma, "Niro better get back soon…"

No sooner had those words left his lips, in ran Niro a bit out of breath but a bit excited. He was holding a medium sized box of tapes.

"I got it! Where's the TV?"

"Over in the wall over there." Said Takato merely pointing over at the wall without looking.

"Right!" said Niro before he picked the box back up again and brought it over to the TV. He then inserted the recordings and turned the TV on.

"Right then, let's go watch." Said Evani to Enzan and Yaito who wouldn't have understood anyways.

"Tohru, wanna go watch?" asked Takato.

"Yea!" Tohru then ran over to the TV and plopped down facing the TV.

Dekao grinned. Lots of food and watching TV. What could be better? He then grunted as he got up, picked up all his snacks and walked over to the TV where he sat down to continue to eat.

"Hey! Netto! Meiru! We're gonna watch TV, do you wanna watch with us?"

Netto and Meiru looked at each other from where they were playing. They then turned back to Ranma and nodded before running over. They then sat down right in front of the TV. Netto beside Enzan and Meiru behind Netto and beside Evani.

As the TV started playing the video, the door opened, "So this is where you all went…"

Everyone turned and saw Tom with his arms crossed at the doorway, "So you all ditch me to watch TV with a bunch of kids?" asked Tom.

"… Oh! Tom! Wanna watch with us? Niro says it's some kind of video of a few of the Mavicker Hunter's missions!" said Hurai.

"… Okay. There's nothing else to do when you guys aren't around."

Tom walked over and sat down at the back right as the video started playing.

The video opened right into a video of a young boy all dressed in light and dark blue clothes and armor.

"Hey! That's X!" said Ranma.

"X? Whose X?" asked Tom.

"It's pop's Navi! Well not really his Navi since he's changed now but this was when he was younger! His name was Rockman right now."

"He has a Navi? I never knew that."

"Shut up! I wanna see this!" said Niro.

The video continued on with Rockman infiltrating some kind of base. There were many other weird looking Viruses too. The only Virus they were familiar with was the Mettaurs. Rockman occasionally communicated with someone not in the video's sight. Ranma guessed it was Yanoto since Rockman once in a while had a couple of Battle chips used. He also had used some unusual abilities that they had never seen before. Finally, he had reached a place in front of a double door. Rockman walked through it unafraid while charging up his weapon.

As Rockman entered the doors, he kept walking through a hallway before he entered yet another door. Then, he finally confronted another enemy. A little Eskimo looking person. The two Navis exchanged a few words. While they were talking, Ranma and the other found out that the blue Navi was indeed Rockman and the little Eskimo was someone called Iceman. What followed the talk was a battle that seemed to last a long time but in reality was only a few minutes. Through most of the battle, Rockman in a different shade of color and was using some kind of electrical weapon. They could tell that it wasn't the use of a battle chip either. The racked their brains for a while for the answer but couldn't come up with it.

They kept watching many more missions of Rockman and continued on to a few missions of when he was X for a while too. Enzan seemed to be very interested in Blues too. All of them were able to agree that Sigma was indeed annoying. But soon, their parents came one by one to take them home. Netto and Meiru were taken out by Netto's father last. It seemed that they would be staying the night there. All in all, they did a good job taking care of the kids, even though they didn't really do anything. Their parents were pretty unhappy that they had spent the time watching violent missions. But they had enjoyed it…

As they finished the last of the missions that Niro had found inside the box, Ranma got up and stretched a bit before saying, "Man… I didn't know Yanoto and X did so many stuff. I didn't exactly know how good Zero was either till I saw this too."

Everyone else got up and copied Ranma in stretching a bit.

After a while of talking about what they saw, Takato thought before asking, "Hey… What time is it? It's getting dark outside too."

Hurai looked at the little watch that he always seemed to have, "It's about… Ummm… uhhh… Eight thirty."

Evani yawned, "I'm getting tired… I'm going to my room now…" with that, Evani walked off and out the door.

"Wait a minute, you guys live here too?" asked Ranma surprised.

"What you didn't know?" asked Niro before getting up and seeming to leave the room rather quickly.

"Ranma…" started Tom, "Every kid that lives here… Don't have any parents. All of the kids in our class live at home. But we're the only people in class that live here." Before he too walked out.

"Try not to mention it too much. Niro's still a bit sore about it since never knew his mom and his father soon died after because he had a really bad sickness. Tom's okay since he never knew his parents. Evani's parents left her here to go somewhere else. But she never really knew them and I… I don't know what happened. I was asleep and the next thing I knew, I was here. They say my parents had to go somewhere I couldn't go. But they never told me where. They told Evani where her parents went, but they never told me…"

Ranma and Takato were shocked. They had never known this.

"Ummm… Well… I… Dunno what to say…" mumbled Ranma.

"If you don't know what to say, it's better to just not say anything." Said Hurai sadly.

All was silent before Hurai continued on.

"Well, we better go on back to our rooms too, 'kay?" he said switching back to a more happy expression. But Ranma could still see some hurt inside.

Takato and Ranma nodded and all three walked out. They walked quietly through the halls and stairways passing by some people still bustling around. After a few twists and turns and stairs, Hurai stopped while Ranma and Takato walked on down the hallway before stopping to turn towards Hurai. He was about to go up the stairs.

"Well, my room's upstairs from here…" he said quietly, "See ya." Before he quickly continued on without a word.

"Well… That was surprising…" said Ranma.

Takato nodded before they both continued on. They then reached their room and separated before walking into their individual rooms. Walking into his room, Ranma sat down on his bed before lying back.

"They sure are a weird bunch." Said Axl breaking the silence.

Finally remembering Axl was with him the whole time, Ranma took the Pet off his side and brought it up in front of his face to be able to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"They're all different. Niro's the loud one, Tom's the quiet one, Evani's the happy one and Hurai… Hurai's kinda like what keeps them together. Kind of like a leader."

Ranma sighed and nodded, "You right."

"Of course I am, or else I wouldn't have said anything and let you fall asleep."

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep!" said Ranma sharply as he quickly sat back up.

"Of course you would have. I know how you're not really a little kid but your body is still an eight year olds. And a young body needs rests." Stated Axl.

Ranma growled under his breath. He knew Axl was right, he was feeling a little sleepy. Ranma yawned.

"See, told you."

"Shut up Axl." Said Ranma a little annoyed.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll shut you off."

"Damn!"

"Got ya there."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You wanna go on the Net?"

"Yea! I haven't gone on for such a long time!"

Ranma picked himself up and walked over to the computer on the desk. He pushed the button to turn the computer on and waited as he sat in the chair. As it finished loading up, Ranma quickly looked at the screen and clicked a few things.

"Goddamn extra programs… Turning on every time I turn the goddamn computer on…"

"You can just set them not to turn on all the times."

"Yea right, and screw the whole computer over? Don't think so Axl."

"You could just ask Yanoto."

"Want me to switch the computer off?"

"No."

"Then shut up and wait."

"Fine."

Tiredly, Ranma accessed a program and plugged Axl into the computer so that he could connect to the Net. Ranma then waited as Axl read the new notices on the bulletin board.

"Anything new Axl?"

"Yea, it seems like I'll need a new firewall because of new viruses."

"Goddamn, where the hell do they all come from?"

"No one knows."

"Ugh."

Ranma waited as Axl looked for the new firewall. When he found it, he started downloading it into his Pet. He then went through the programs to set it up.

"Okay Ranma, I'm done."

"Great, can I sleep now?"

"Yea… Oh! New message from Yanoto."

"What is it?"

"He tells you to meet him tomorrow morning at ten."

"Why?"

"Doesn't say."

"Damn… That's just like him…" Ranma yawned again.

"Go to bed Ranma that body of yours can't stay up that late."

"Fine…"

Ranma sluggishly walked over to his bed and fell down face down and immediately fell asleep. Thankfully, the computer didn't make an annoying hum. Axl watched him sleep a bit before he walked off somewhere else. Somewhere not on the Net. He walked through the Net version of the building they were in until he finally found what he was looking for. Axl looked at it in fascination.

"I've heard of it… But I never actually knew it was true… This Virus… All this time… They were containing it in here…"

Axl touched the crystal clear case tat was holding the Virus in. He could actually feel the evil that this Virus was emitting. Suddenly he felt a weird sensation. Immediately, he removed his hand from the case.

"No way you're gonna get me. I ain't going that way." He said to the Virus.

"No way are you getting me… No way…"

With that, Axl walked off not realizing that something had already changed inside him. An unusual ability was activated.

Axl had finally gotten all the way back to where he had started from. Ranma's room. He then went from there and to the Net.

Axl waited as he flew through the connection. He then saw the gateway and quickly stopped to go through. He then emerged into the Net. Axl stretched a bit.

"Much better than a Pet." He said.

Axl then continued to walk through the prototype version of a city on the Net. There were a few screens here and there that showed nothing but static and a some of the floor and buildings weren't fully finished and was leaking out some data. Axl walked over to one of these 'leaks' and held his hand out over it. He shuddered as he felt the energies. He wasn't able to imagine what he would have felt if he stuck his hand into the 'leaks' on the floor. He continued walking through the grey city and noticed a familiar group standing together walking around. Preferring to be alone, he tried to walk past the unnoticed. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Axl!"

Axl internally swore, "Hey Eau didn't see you guys there."

"That's okay!" Eau waved him over as she stood with the other three Navis that belonged to her operator's friends.

Forcing himself to walk with them, the all kept talking a bit while Axl only gave his words once in a while. As they walked on, they reached a building. They all walked in with Viento and Axl last. Suddenly Viento pulled Axl to the side and whispered to him.

"I can tell you want to be alone Axl, I'll cover for you while you go somewhere else."

Axl smiled gratefully, "Thanks Viento."

"No problem." he whispered. He then pushed him away, "Alright Axl, if you have to go back to your Pet then that's alright." He said louder as if he and Axl were talking the whole time.

Immediately going into the act, Axl replied, "Okay, see ya tomorrow."

Axl then ran off and Eau peeked out through the doorway, "Huh? Viento, where's Axl going?"

"He said he had to go back to his Pet to check up on some things."

"Oh, alright."

Viento looked over his shoulder at the fading form of Axl before walking through the entrance.

Axl walked through the streets of the city, wandering and thinking about what he had seen earlier on. He then heard a commotion in a nearby shop.

"Damn you! Don't you dare try to cheat me out! I know how much this chip is worth and there's no way that it's rare!"

"I assure you! It's definitely a collectors chip that is extremely rare!"

"Like hell it is!"

Axl ran to where he heard it. He saw that the shop was a chip shop run by some kind of skinny Navi with a disco ball on his head. At least… That was what it looked like. He saw the problem was made by another Navi. The Navi was tall with mainly red and purple armor. His blond hair stuck up through the top of his helmet and curved back and seemed to hover in mid air. Axl couldn't get a good look at him before he walked out of the shop after saying something to the Navi. Curious, Axl started following him. After a few minutes of trailing after him, the Navi turned a corner.

Axl quickly walked after him and turned the corner to find himself inside an alley. Hesitantly, he walked in and slowly formed his gun in his hand. Suddenly he turned and levelled his gun with the other Navi's face. The other Navi currently was holding a scythe with a green blade and a white handle part up to his neck.

"Nice." Said the other Navi.

"I expected this when you walked in here."

"What if I had friends?"

"I wouldn't have gone in at all."

"How would you have known?"

"I wouldn't." admitted Axl.

The other Navi chuckled a bit before turning back serious, "And may I ask why you are following me?"

"Even if you did, I wouldn't be able to answer since I don't know either. I was just curious."

"Curious huh? Well curiosity can be the end of you."

"But it wasn't this time was it."

"You got lucky."

The other Navi lowered his scythe and made it disappear. Axl did the same.

"So who are you?" asked the other Navi.

"Axl. You?"

"Red."

"Plain name."

"Want to be deleted?"

"Like you could get me. So what was up with that argument at that shop?"

"Goddamn Navi tried to scam me. I was sent here by my operator to get a certain chip. It wasn't a rare one at all. Quite common actually, just not found in most shops. But when I walk in asking for it, the Navi brings it out saying how rare it was and that it cost a lot."

"That all?"

"That's it."

"Alright. Maybe we should get out of here."

"Why, afraid?"

"No, people might think we're up to something."

"… Good thought. Let's go."

Both Navis walked out of the alley and continued walking on. As they continued on walking and Axl found out that Red and his Operator belonged to a Bounty Hunter organization called Red Alert. Suddenly a gate formed right in front of Axl and Red as they were walking. Out of the gate came another Navi. The Navi shaped like a messed up kangaroo with a boxer kind of look. He was also quite short. Also, he was very pink in most places and yellow in a few spots.

"Red. What's taking you so long? Red Alert's…" The Navi trailed off as he saw Axl staring at him, "What with you? Amazed at my glory?"

"My god… You're pink!"

"Goddamn you! It's not my fault my Operator liked pink! Anyways Red, Who's this? New recruit?"

"No, just someone that I met. But now that I think about it, Axl would make a good team-mate. What do you say Axl? Wanna join Red Alert?"

"Join Red Alert? Sorry, but I really can't. My Operator's pretty young and I was just programmed a few months ago."

Red frowned, "That's too bad, but if you ever want to, just give me a message. Here's my link." Red put his hand on Axl's shoulder and directly transferred some information to Axl.

Axl nodded his thanks.

"Red, did you get that chip we asked for?" asked the pink kangaroo.

"No, the owner tried to scam me. We'll need to look somewhere else." Replied Red.

"Alright then, let's go."

"Lead on kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" shouted the kangaroo.

They both then walked through the Gate.

Axl scratched his head in confusion. He then looked at his internal clock. He then realized that he had been out on the Net for a long time now and had to go back and recharge. Axl sighed. He didn't know how to get back to his gate. Axl then remembered how he got through the maze. He then ran into a tall building and climb all the way to the top. Axl looked around the place looking for a familiar sight. He then found where he had came from and quickly ran and jumped his way over the rooftops to get where he wanted. Soon enough, Axl found the right gate and went through it. He then went through the connection and through a couple of places before he reached Ranma's computer. He the connected to hi Pet and went through. After that, he cut the connection between the Net and Ranma's computer.

**  
**

Black Guilmon

Black Guilmon tripped yet again as he was walking.

"Ow…" he moaned sadly.

"Guil, you've gotta learn how to find your center of balance…" said the girl.

"But Black Guilmon has no tail…"

The girl sighed, "You don't need a tail to balance yourself."

"But Catmon has tail…"

"I ain't a Mon! Also, just so you know, I'm not just your average kitty cat!" said the Cat as he swished his tail.

Black Guilmon sadly got back up onto his new found feet. He still hadn't found a way to change back. His new body was the average build for a Navi. He was completely back with a red glove that had a small blade curving back coming out from the outside of his glove on each hand. His boots were also red with three curving upwards small spikes on the back of his boots. On the sole of each boot were two small, flat boosters that he was able to use to boost his speed. He basically had to turn them on and angle them so he shot forward. At least that was what he probably was supposed to do; he usually ended up crashing into something. He also hand a small flat pad on the top of each hand, and the top of each of his boots where his feet were. He had not figured out what they were yet.

His helmet was mostly shaped like his helmet from when he was Gallantmon was only the silver was all black too leaving the only parts of his face that was in the open was his yellow eyes his mouth had always been covered by another type of mouthpiece that wasn't from his original helmet which had a v shaped line on it and was colored purple. His helmet also had a purple blade that curved backwards from each side of his helmet. Even his eyes would be covered if he put down his visor though.

On his chest and on his forehead was the ever familiar Digital Hazard symbol that had been given to him by Takato. On his shoulders were another two small blades that curved backwards on each side. On right on his shoulder at an angle and another on his arm. Although they were really small, they were still there. Another feature was that he had a purple line running from around the top of his boots, and around the bottom of his gloves that extended out towards his symbol and then connected there yet again running around the symbol itself.

Basically, he was a normal Navi colored in base Black, red features and purple extras with a few blades on his body. Other than running right at the other enemy and slicing them as he past, he was also able to use the blades on his forearms on his gloves like he used his Dragon Slash when he was Growlmon. He had also found out that he had an alternative to his Pyro Blaster. Whenever he wanted to use it, a small blaster would appear under his glove and attach to the bottom of it. His left arm had a small cannon while the cannon to his right would be slightly bigger. When he tried using it, his right blaster would give out more explosions. That was how Guilmon figured how strong his attacks were. By the explosions and how big they looked.

That was how the new Black Guilmon, or Guilmon, was. Ever since he had been in this new form of his, less of those people Navis would attack them. Even though they would be sceptical, they could now be able to walk into the more crowded places without being attacked. It was more relaxing, but Black Guilmon really liked his original form better.

Black Guilmon sighed as he tripped and fell again. It was getting very annoying and very little things ever annoyed him. He had been getting very annoyed at a lot of things lately. He just wanted to blast them all away. The Cat's head drooped a bit and the girl gave out yet another loud sigh.

"Alright," she said, "We're gonna have to make a stop."

"What for?" asked the cat.

"I'm going to teach Black Guilmon some stuff that I learned from before we came here."

"Oh… Okay…"

The girl gave yet another sigh, "Black Guilmon… Stop, we're taking a break then I'm going to teach you something."

Black Guilmon turned around confusedly since he had been thinking deeply that he didn't hear her, "What are you going to teach Black Guilmon?"

"How to fight in that new body of yours."

Ranma

The next day as Ranma woke up; he stretched out and got out of bed. Realizing he was still in the clothes he wore yesterday and that they were all wrinkled up, he realized he would need to get a shower and change clothes. After taking a shower and throwing the used clothes in a box he used for laundry, he dried himself with the use of his ki and walked out to get a new set of clothes which were, the exact same thing he always wore.

Ranma then walked over to his Pet to check it. Turning it back on, he saw Axl standing there.

"Ranma, you realize what time it is?"

"Huh? Yea, nine fifty five."

"And what time did you have to meet Yanoto?"

"… Crap."

"Exactly, move Ranma move!"

Quickly, Ranma attached the Pet to his side and ran out of the room taking a brief stop at the kitchen to get some bread to eat. As he ran through the building with the bread in his mouth, he brought up a wind around him that startled many people. He soon reached Yanoto's office and out of breath, walked in.

"Well look who woke up late today." Said Yanoto.

"Shut up… What was it you wanted me for?"

"Follow me. There's something I need you to do."

As Ranma walked out, he saw Yuuichirou lying down on the couch rather tiredly. Realizing that Ranma was looking at him, he gave him an explanation.

"Yanoto made me stay up all night watching something."

"Oh…"

"Let's go Ranma."

"Okay."

Yanoto and Ranma then walked out. Yanoto began leading Ranma through the building. They finally stopped in front of a door labelled 'Lab'.

"Come in." said Yanoto as he walked into the room.

Following, Ranma instantly saw many machines and papers around the room.

"Umm… What am I here for?"

"Just wait and follow me."

"Alright…"

Soon, they reached a room by the side with a simple desk and chairs.

Sitting down Yanoto started to explain.

"Ranma, I want your help in a project I'm doing."

"What? How am I suppose to help?"

Yanoto sighed, "We've done this project on many other and they can't seem to get it to work properly. I've gone through many people with great skills in Net Battling but that didn't work. I started to try other people too. None of them worked properly except for certain individuals. So I want you to try."

"Ummm… What am I suppose to try and do?"

Yanoto smiled and looked at Ranma with a twinkle in his eye.

"Cross Fusion."

* * *

KrayZi: Done! I'm done! Are you all glad or what? Huh? Sorry about the longer delay. New school year and stuff… Bleha. Another thing, yes I do know that Cross Fusion is in Axess. For those who haven't seen Axess, I feel so sorry for you people…

Kao: Now, KZ would like to thank the following people.

Hiryo: Thanks for those sites you sent me. The Gamefaqs one I already knew about… Read the whole goddamn script to get a feel of Axl's character then I found out that X was completely different there and here… Meh…

Mid-Boss2997: Frikin hell man, that was a lot of info on Forte. Thanks a lot. Now that I got all that, it'll be easier to bring him in. Thanks, looking forward to your fic too.

Needmore: Thanks for your info too, your info gave some other stuff that Mid-Boss didn't have. Thanks a lot for that too.

Fatboy: Robot! Thanks a lot!

Praising Robot: KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! … … …

Kao: Damn… Is that all it can say? That's gonna get kinda annoying…

KrayZi: Shut up you! It's from a fan! No matter how annoying it might get, it's something a fan gave me!

Kao: I bet you'll get mad at it soon enough…

KrayZi: Shut up! Now onto the reviews!

**Note: **Still no reviews from most people who have me on their Alert list…

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Krayzi: Yea, you're right about the Nerima thing… Kinda obvious what they would do…

Kao: The Tamers are a different story though… Kinda…

Robot: KrayZi is the Greatest!

Krayz: Shush you, anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Robot: Go KrayZi!

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

Krayzi: Yep, that was my longest chapter last time. This time not so, since there wasn't much to show this time, just introduce more people and stuff… And what was it? OMG! Cliffhanger! OMGOMGWTF!!?!?!?

Robot: KrayZi is the Greatest!

Kao: Yea, apparently, KZ thought it would be fun to steal ideas from other peop-

Krayzi: Shut up! It's not stealing! It's…. Borrowing! Yea! Borrowing! It's a good idea so I thought I would kinda over use it in the last chapter… Next time, it won't be so much, probably only used for jamming up other Navi's busters and stuff…

Kao: Laugh at people making fun of you? Man, KZ's like that too.

Krayzi: mostly because of how their insults are pretty much over used… How many times have you heard F--- off around the place? Or what about 'You suck'? How many times have that been said? Insults are really wearing off…

Kao: Yay, less competition!

Krayzi: Shut up! I wanna read his fic too so be qui-

Robot: Go KrayZi!

Kao: Hehe… Getting annoyed?

Krayzi: I will… not be… annoyed…

Kao: Yea, thanks for your review too!

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

Krayzi: Ah yes, but don't you remember how they got there in the first place? Through those rips in the Net and Ranma and Takato used up the last ones. There's no other way for anyone else to go through that way without taking a big risk in getting lost in the universal streams since they wouldn't have a lead. Even with magic would be pretty much guess work. I don't really wanna make up a new reason of how to get there either… Bleha… So lazy. :P

Robot: KrayZi is the Greatest!

Krayzi: Not annoyed… not annoyed… Yea, anyways, I've stated that there's not gonna be any Romance unless it's already there like Meiru likes Netto and stuff.

Kao: Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To: Master Chaos_**

Krayzi: Weird? Yea, I'm weird too and cool? Of course it's cool, Ranma's there.

Kao: As to where those Viruses came from and by who… I'm guessing you haven't seen Axess then… Have you?

Krayzi: Haven't seen Axess? Ah! No! Evilness!

Kao: This is how you treat your fans?

Krayzi: Fans… But Axess… Evilness… Fans… Axess… But the Evilness…. Fans… Axe-

Robot: Go KrayZi!

Kao: Yea, girls are weird like that, KZ's sometimes says weird things… He's careful not to say most things around girls though…

Krayzi: Well it's most girls okay? Yea, anyways, Evani's weird, kay? Just think that and all will be fine. Also, no 'bye'! You're coming back! You must! Even though the… Evilness… You must, must, must, must come back!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To: Hiryo_**

Krayzi: Perfect? I'm flattered, but no, it's not perfect. They're probably too lazy or stuff…

Kao: 'Click' affect? You know what he's talking about?

Krayzi: Unfortunately no. Do you mean as if you do something to the way you use the chip? Like in the Battle Network games, if you attack the Viruses at a certain time with a chip, you stun them and sometimes get Bugfrags?

Kao: Thanks for the sites too! Speeded up progress!

Robot: KrayZi is the Greatest!

Krayzi: Goddamn it!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing…

* * *

**_To: fatboy_**

Krayzi: Find the animes? Well didn't I answer the question this time? What would you have thought if you found out your whole life was actually just a make believe story. That it didn't matter what the choices were because you were always gonna pick a certain thing. What would have happened to your mind then?

Kao: Ka-Plunk!

Krayzi: Exactly, your mind would take a nosedive and then the boy's determination, their arrogance, everything would have been lost. They would have just lived life monotonously. Got that?

Robot: Go KrayZi!

Kao: As you can see, we still have the Robot and it is still in one piece.

Robot: KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! KrayZi is the greatest! Go KrayZi! … … …

Krayzi smacks Robot: Goddamn it shut up! I need to talk and stuff!

Robot: Schhhht! Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze…. Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze…. Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze…. Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze…. Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze…. Kraze… Isot… Greatest…. Ngo…. Kraze….

Kao: Haha! Sounds like it's saying "Krayzi is not Greatest!' 'No Krayzi!'! Hahahaha!

Krayzi: Shut up… Shut up… Crap… I screwed it up… Kao, do you know Robot mechanics?

Kao: Yea, here, move over

Kao tinkers on robot: There you go.

Robot: Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! … … …

Krayzi: Damn you Kao! That was for me!

Kao: Well you pretty much screwed up it's internal mechanics…

Krayzi: Well damn…

Kao: As you can see, I have made a much better use for this robot of yours!

Krayzi: Damn you!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

Krayzi: High recoil? Ran… Hehe, silly Ran… Booyaka! Ran bombs! Hehe… ? Just so you know, I had already thought of the high recoil before the first strip with the high recoil from Ran's gun.

Kao: Man, change forms? How stupid would that get?

Krayzi: Remember? They took that from Makuramon's Data. Makuramon used it to disguise himself as a human. Guilmon accidently used it to disguise himself as a Navi. He can only change to forms from a Digimon and Navi. But a Navi doesn't Digivolve…

Kao: He's got a lot more stuff building on the levels on Digimon and stuff.

Krayzi: Shut up you.

Robot: Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze!

Krayzi: Goddamn!

Kao: Hehe... Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Yea! I'm finally done all the reviews too! Sigh… took me a while… Damn… need sleep…. Sigh… so tired… bed… need sleep… Man…

**Axl in X7: **Can Axl only use the double gun for that attack he took from what's his name? Or can he use the double gun for any attack?

Robot: Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is not the Greatest! No Kraze! Kao is the Greatest! Go Kao! Kraze is no-

Krayzi hits Robot hard: Shut up!

Robot: Squeek! Zzzzt! Scchhhhht! BOOM!

Krayzi: Ow…

Kao: … It's not wise to stand in the middle of an explosion…

Krayzi: Shut up… Just shut up… And you! Yes you people out here reading this, review! Cya next time!


	11. Dimensional Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the animes of Ranma, Rockman. Exe, Digimon Tamers, nor do I own anything from any Rockman/Megaman game.

**Note:** Man, can you believe this? Double digit numbers! Chapter 10! Isn't that great!?!? But I have noticed that I just so happened to only get 4 reviews for the last chapter… What's up with that?

Also, did you all read Midboss's story? If you haven't, I suggest you do. I already know that Silverscale, Rodaiogin and Master Chaos have read it since I can see their reviews. Thanks Firehedgehog, I heard it from her then I read it then I suggested that you all read it. Did you like it? Just keep reviewing my story too! 4 reviews… What are you people thinking?

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 10: Dimensional Feelings**

* * *

"What I need your help for Ranma, is Cross Fusion."

"Cross Fusion? What's that?"

"It's a technology which allows a Net Navi to come to the real world through the body of his or her Operator."

"You mean the Navi would take over his Operator's body?!"

"No! I just mean, it's kind of like a fusion between the Navi and human."

"Fusion huh?"

Ranma wondered back, that last few weeks, he had been watching a lot of Anime when he wasn't practicing his Martial Arts, sadly doing homework, hanging around with his friends, or Net Battling. He remembered one of the times when he watched an Anime that had over powered people… The story seemed to just drag on too… What was it called? Sounded like Chocolate Barz… Or was it Digger shockz…. Dagger… Dragon… Dragonball! Dragon Ball Z! Super strong people, but a very boring plot…

He had tried to copy a lot of what he saw there, mainly trying to fly, but he could only hover a few inches off the ground. He didn't have enough control over his Ki at this stage. A lot of what he use to do with his Ki wasn't as precise. Axl had watched a couple with him and last time he had gone down to the storage to look for another; Axl had actually picked one out for him…

Anyways, he remembered in one of the episodes that they did some kind of Fusion… Maybe it was like that?

"Ranma? Are you there Ranma?"

"Huh, what? Oh… I guess I must have started day dreaming…"

"Yes you did, now I'll explain it a bit more clearly. Cross Fusion is when the Human and Navi fuse together in a certain place we call, Dimensional Area. When those two fuse there, the Human is in more control that the Navi. The Navi's abilities are added onto the Human. But the mind will still be separate. Or they should be, since it's still in experimentation. But I still want you to try, I'm sure you can stand it."

"Why didn't you pick Takato instead of me?"

"Well, I thought you could be more mature than he was about this and besides, you have great physical abilities and this process is very draining on the Human."

"Oh… So I do this with Axl?"

"Exactly. Will you do it?"

"Ummm… Axl, it sounds okay, but what do you think?" asked Ranma as he looked towards his Pet.

"Actually, it sounds pretty cool. I want to know what it feels like to be in your world too. I want to be actually able to feel, taste, smell, anything that you can do over there that I can't."

"Yea… Okay then, I'll do it."

"Alright! Come with me then!"

Yanoto quickly stood up and grabbed onto Ranma's hand and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs.

"This isn't exactly following!" complained Ranma.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" replied Yanoto not slowing down at all.

Soon enough, they were both downstairs and in the Lab itself. Many scientists were looking at him curiously, wondering what a kid was doing there. Ranma felt very uncomfortable under all their gazes. Especially a certain man who was dressed like any other scientist and had black hair. He also had an eye patch over his right eye. Too many machines were blocking the full view of him.

Yanoto led Ranma to the front of a table with a single case on it surrounded by many notes and papers. Yanoto sat down on the nearby chair while Ranma had to stay standing. Yanoto picked up the case and opened it. He then sighed and looked towards Ranma.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

Ranma nodded defiantly.

"Alright. Ranma, we have been able to condense the Cross Fusion data into a single battle chip shaped chip. You can use it like you use a normal battle chip but it only works in a Dimensional Area. Anywhere else and it would be just a pretty paper weight. We call this chip a Synchro Chip."

"Alright."

Yanoto handed the chip over to Ranma. Ranma took a closer look at it. It was the same colour as a normal battle chip. But it had a green crystal center which was surrounded by black lines. There was also the all familiar sign of the corporation. A red circle crossed by a diagonal black line and encased within a golden yellow outline.

"Cross Fusion eh? All in this small chip…" murmured Ranma.

"Yea, I for one don't understand how that small thing would be worth lots of time and money invested into." Said Axl.

"That's not the real thing! It's just all the Data we've collected crammed together!" said Yanoto rather angrily. Yanoto then took a deep breath to calm down, "Alright, Ranma, please follow me again."

"Alright." Both stood up and started walking again. It was towards a cube shaped machine with glass windows. Again, Ranma saw that the strange man was staring at him again. Ranma glared right back at him.

"Alright Ranma, put these on." Said Yanoto as he handed Ranma a couple of mechanical parts.

"Sir! What do you think you're doing getting a kid like that to do this!?!" shouted a man coming up rather angrily.

"Don't worry, Ranma can handle it." Replied Yanoto waving the other man off.

"Sire! Use some sense! There's no way a kid like that could handle this!"

"Yea, right, this kid is in way better shape then most of the adults that have tried to do this."

"There's no way a kid like that could do anything!"

After hearing all that, Ranma was shaking with anger.

"See? He's already afraid!" yelled the other man as he pointed to Ranma shaking mistaking the reason for it.

Yanoto sighed and turned to Ranma and said clearly for everyone to hear, "Ranma, just this once, I'll let you hit someone else other than your teachers."

Ranma looked up, grinned, and disappeared. Shocked, everyone looked around. Suddenly the small boy appeared again right in front of the man that had angered him. Ranma smiled brightly before his face twisted into an evil smile. Ranma then lashed out with one palm and slammed it into the stomach of the other man. The man's eyes went wide as he was hit by the young boy. He then flew backwards and slammed into the back wall.

"Is that enough?" said Ranma rather calmly before turning back towards the parts that Yanoto had handed him.

Everyone else stood there staring at him not even trying to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye, Ranma could see a few inching out the door and running away quickly as soon as they were out it. He could smell the faint smell of urine too… Ranma ignored them all and kept going about putting on the too big equipment the best he could. Yanoto smirked and opened the door that led into the clear chamber. Ranma picked up his Pet and took the Cross Fusion chip before walking in.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a tired man.

"Yanoto! What are you doing!?"

Yanoto turned around and saw Yuuichirou.

"Hn? Yo Yuui! Ranma agreed to help us with this experiment!"

"Ranma? There's no way a kid like him… Actually…" Yuuichirou's concerned look changed into one more thoughtful "Nevermind…" he said as if remembering something, "He'll be able to handle it."

Ranma looked questionably at him. As with many other scientists who believed that he would put a stop to the experimentation on a child.

"Don't worry about it Ranma. Just concentrate on this." Said Yanoto.

Ranma nodded and walked into the chamber and stood in the center. Waiting for whatever he was suppose to do.

"Alright Ranma, I'm turning on the Dimensional Area now. Tell us if you feel anything unusual."

"Okay." Replied Ranma. He looked towards Axl inside his Pet, "Excited?"

Axl nodded enthusiastic, "I'm really excited!"

Suddenly the glass cube started to glow a mix of many colours. Eventually, the glow stopped and became multiple pentagonal shaped panels around the inside of the glass. Ranma looked around in confusion. What was this stuff?

Another Part of the Building

Takato gasped. He quickly got up from his seat on the floor in front of the TV and pulled his Digivice from under his shirt and looked at it with his eyes wide. His Digivice was beeping. It was detecting Guilmon. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that far. Takato quickly brought his Digivice out from around his neck and held it in his hands. Quickly putting on his Pet with Midi, Takato ran out of the room following the beeping red dot.

As he ran, there was only one thing on his mind. Guilmon. He would save Guilmon.

Somewhere Else

In the midst of smashing his claws through another mysterious digital animal, Black Guilmon paused. This feeling, he had been waiting for it. Takato. Just as he was about to head towards it, the small thing jumped above him, turn into a large statue and smash down on top of him. Forgetting about the feeling for a moment as his eyes turned feral, Black Guilmon growled as he got his jaws free. Its arms weren't too far away, if he could grab onto them, he could…

Suddenly, the statue disappeared and reappeared in front of him as a floating white animal. Grinning toothily, Black Guilmon roared as he leapt forward much like any other raptor would. Using his feet to keep the thing to the ground, Black Guilmon bit into its head, feeling a short resistance before it gave in and disappeared into data. Data which Black Guilmon could absorb.

With that distraction gone, he could concentrate on Takato. He felt Takato. Takato was there. Looking for him. He must find him. Black Guilmon started running towards the feeling. As he ran, he felt surer of finding Takato. He would find Takato, and they would be happy together again. As these thoughts came to him, his eyes slowly calmed down from his feral look.

Not that far from where Black Guilmon had felt the feeling, another two had also felt it. The exact same two who were traveling with Black Guilmon.

"You feel that?" asked the Cat.

"Yea, I'm positive it's him."

"Do you think he'll let us come back?"

"Probably not… He hates us remember? But… Anything's better than staying here… After being alive and all… This place feels like hell… No real feeling of anything…" mumbled the girl.

"Stop it… I don't want to remember that right now…"

The girl sighed, "Sorry about that, let's go. Maybe we can reach him. Hopefully, he'll accept us again… After what happened…"

Both the girl and cat turned and ran off towards where they felt him. They needed to get back to him. Any longer in here… and they might loose themselves…

Finally Back to Ranma

"Ranma, you okay? The dimensional area has been activated."

"This is a dimensional area?"

"Yes…"

"But I thought… It would be more… You know… Bigger…"

"That's why it's in a testing stage Ranma…" sighed Yanoto, "Alright, now start the Cross Fusion."

"Ummm… Alright… Ready Axl?"

"Yea, let's do it."

Ranma held the Synchro Chip at the ready. He realized that he had been sweating a bit in his nervousness.

"Alright. **Cross Fusion!**" Ranma yelled as he pushed in the chip.

He then felt something he had never experience before. Something was being brought out of him and being used for something. Suddenly, he could feel Axl. Really feel him. He suddenly knew what Axl was thinking. His feelings. His actions. Everything about Axl. He then felt something soft cover his feet. Looking down, he saw dark blue boots appear on his feet with a red stripe running straight down them. His eyes widened. Those were Axl's!

He then felt something appear on his hands. Knowing what it was but looking anyways, he saw bits and pieces of white Data float around his hand to appear there and create gloves. Right after the gloves fully materialized, more pieces of Data, this time dark blue with a few pieces of red floated around his forearm and materialized there to create some of Axl's armor. Next, on his shoulders appeared more pieces of Data. They were the same as before, dark blue with a bit of red. The floated around his shoulders and materialized into Axl's shoulder guards.

Again, he felt something attaching to his back. Looking behind him, he saw Axl's small white jetpack appear. When it fully attached to him, it suddenly out of the bottom of the jetpack shot out two long pieces that would have clearly been shown as long as him from his back to his knees, if it weren't for the fact that they went very wide outwards.

Then, from the bottom of each of the things that had appeared flooded out a bright white light. It completely covered his body except for his head. When the light disappeared, he saw he was wearing Axl's armor. The crystal in the center of his chest seemed to be dull with no power.

He then felt his hair being pulled up at the back. He felt a round helmet surround his head leaving an opening at the back for his pigtail and some strands of hair that stuck out a lot like how Axl's stuck out, only his hair curved back a bit. Two white pieces then appeared on either side of his head and attached to the side of his helmet. The two white pieces then had a red line running down them. The helmet that was on Ranma's head flashed and a seemingly dead crystal appeared in the socket in the front of the helmet. The whole front of his helmet then became red with a thick line running from front to back.

Then from the bottom of the white pieces of his helmet appeared two small yellow pieces. One on each side. All in all, he now looked like Axl, only with different hair and body shape, and the crystal. Suddenly, the blue crystals flashed. Alternating until they were quickly flickering back and forth so fast you couldn't tell that they were ever going off. Then they finally flashed a final time and stayed brightly shining.

All of his armor and body then seemed to have some kind of Data come out of it. It then shattered and fell apart, as if Ranma was shedding some skin like a snake. When the Data disappeared, The Dark blue was now jet black while the red stayed the same. One or two lines had appeared on each of his limbs and his white wings and jetpack had turned to golden yellow like every other yellow part was. His black hair was now curved slightly back with his pigtail just a bit longer too. Thankfully, his eyes were still the same blue color.

Finally, he realized the transformation was finished. He looked over himself in amazement. He looked almost exactly like Axl other than the darker tone colour. Ranma held his hands up to his face. After a few moments of staring at them, he wondered out loud.

"Axl?"

_"Ranma?"_

"Axl! Where are you?"

_"I think… I'm in your head… I can see what your seeing, but we're not really one person. It's amazing… I never would have thought I would experience this…"_

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

_"Well… This is interesting… I think you're in control. But I can still think and everything. I can mentally help you, but not physically. You have to do everything that is physical yourself, even though you have my abilities and strength and such."_

"No problem."

Ranma smiled. Axl was happy; he looked around the place letting Axl see everything in the Lab. As he looked around, he could see many scientists murmuring in excitement. Many were quickly taking down notes. They were all recording the Data that they were reading off of Ranma's Cross Fusion with Axl. Ranma could feel himself get weaker. Very quickly. He couldn't hold this form for much longer. It was getting very tiring. He slumped down to his knees, starting to breathe hard.

Axl snapped out of his excitement and looked felt Ranma's tiredness, "Ranma, you okay?"

"Fine…"

Axl mentally frowned, Ranma was lying again…

Ranma gritted his teeth. He would hold on for just a few more moments… for Axl's sake… Axl had been his first real friend in a long time. Ukyo could have been… But she… No, he wouldn't think about that. Ranma mentally screamed in pain. He couldn't handle it anymore… Ranma let unconsciousness claim him as he fell forward as everything went black for him, yet bright white to others.

Takato

Guilmon… He was almost there… Guilmon… Takato ran as fast as he could through the hallways of the building, not even stopping to say 'sorry' to those he crashed into. Guilmon was the only thing on his mind… And Guilmon was right behind the door he was now standing in front of. Takato looked down at his Digivice just to double check. There was no way he was wrong, the signal was coming from behind this door marked 'Lab'. Takato was about to push the table open when Midi interrupted.

"Takato, what are you doing!"

"Guilmon… Guilmon is here…"

"Guilmon? What? Why?"

"I don't know, but Guilmon's in there and I'm going to him!"

Without another word, Takato entered the room and saw everything at once. Many scientists working at machines, a cubed machine from the middle of the room and a white light that looked exactly like when a Digimon digivolved would look like and his Digivice was indicating that Guilmon was in front of him, right where the cubed machine was. After seeing it all, he came to one conclusion. They were experimenting on Guilmon!

"No! Guilmon! Let him go!"

Takato ran forward towards the machine where Guilmon was. As he ran, adults began wondering what was happening. Soon, some started running after him. Because the adults were stronger and faster than Takato, they were able to catch him and hold him back.

"No! Let me go! I won't let you hurt Guilmon!"

"Takato?"

Takato turned towards the voice and saw Yanoto.

"Takato, what are you doing here?"

"Stop experimenting on Guilmon! I won't let you!" Takato struggled in the adult's grip.

The white light then died down and it was gone. Takato looked at what they had done to Guilmon and was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't Guilmon… Not Guilmon… Then… Why? The only thing there was the body of a small boy and a Pet on the floor. A boy with a pigtail… Ranma! What was Ranma doing there!? What happened to Guilmon? Takato saw the unusual plates start to fade. Along with those plates, the signal from Guilmon also started to fade. What was happening here?

Ranma lay down on the cold floor of the machine tiredly while looking at Axl from the Pet next to him.

"Sorry Axl… I couldn't hold out any longer… sorry…"

"It's alright Ranma… But are you okay?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"…"

"Ranma!"

Ranma laid there… Everyone started gathering around him to see if he was okay. Then…

"ZzzZzz…"

Ranma was sleeping…

Takato slumped down to the floor. He was so sure that it was Guilmon… So what had happened that would make his Digivice activate? Yanoto then went over to pick up Ranma and his Pet and told Takato to follow him. When Takato just sat there staring, Yanoto gave a sigh of annoyance before picking up Takato too.

Elsewhere

Black Guilmon stopped in his tracks and turned his head from side to side in confusion. Where did Takato go? He was so close! It wasn't fair! Black Guilmon then went angry. He started slamming his claws into the ground faster and faster not realizing what he was doing. Blow after blow, his claws smashed into the ground creating hole after hole making a deep crater. He then heard a voice which snapped him out of his demeanor.

"Guilmon? What are you doing?"

Hearing his original name made him loose his anger. Looking up at the voice, he saw his friend. He then realized what he had been doing. How did he loose control like that? It had never happened before… Except that one time… He didn't even remember that time what had happened. But he was with Takato at that time. Right now, he was by himself… How had this happened?

Black Guilmon trudged slowly out of the crater and towards his friend.

"What's wrong Guilmon?"

Again, when he heard his true name, Black Guilmon perked up again.

"What's wrong?"

"Takatomon…" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"He said 'Takatomon'." Answered the cat.

"Takatomon… Takato leave Guilmon again…"

"Leave you? Why would he do that?"

"Guilmon can't feel Takato again."

"Again?" the girl asked.

"When Guilmon with Takatomon, Guilmon feel Takatomon. When Guilmon come here, Guilmon no feel Takatomon. Guilmon then feel Takatomon again. But now Guilmon don't feel Takatomon again…"

"I'm sure he's looking for you Guilmon… Maybe he just can't get to you?" said the girl trying to cheer Guilmon up.

"Takato…" said Black Guilmon sadly again.

The girl looked at the cat, "Do you think…"

"Maybe… He's the type of person to help others even if it doesn't benefit him… If it doesn't involve something he doesn't like I mean."

"Yea…" he girl trailed off as she thought of him.

"People are starting to wonder what happened, we have to get out of here now." Said the Cat interrupting both the girl's and Black Guilmon's thoughts.

"Alright," the girl nodded, "Guilmon, we have to go now!"

Black Guilmon nodded sadly and got up.

"Let's go!" shouted the girl as she started to run off.

Back to the Building

Takato gazed longingly at his Digivice and sighed yet again.

"Takato." Said Midi.

Midi was met with another sigh.

"Takato…"

Another sigh.

"Ta-Ka-To!" shouted Midi.

Startled, Takato fell backwards in confusion. Takato rubbed his head where it had hit the floor. He looked down at Midi angrily.

"What did you do that for?"

"You wouldn't snap out of it. Is Guilmon that important?"

"Of course he is!"

"But you can't find him."

"Exactly. But for a moment… I could detect him on my Digivice… "

"Don't worry Takato, you'll find him someday."

"Yea… but when is someday?" asked Takato.

Midi looked downwards depressed. Takato was always hung up about Guilmon… Why couldn't he just be patient and wait until Guilmon showed up. Until then, wasn't he enough? It wasn't fair… He was a Navi, but he had feelings too. Just who exactly was Guilmon anyways? Maybe he would meet him one day. Maybe…

Midi's eyes went wide as he clutched his chest. No… What was that idiot thinking…? What was he doing? That idiot… Techno… He clutched at his chest again. It was burning him from the inside. Techno!

Takato looked confusedly at Midi. He then pulled up Midi's status file. His eyes went wide as he saw Midi's status. His damage counter was going up incredibly fast while his health meter went down outrageously quickly. What was going on? Quickly, Takato picked up his Pet and ran out the door to look for Yanoto. Yanoto had dropped him off in his room and went on to carry Ranma to the Med Center.

As Ranma stayed in the Med Center, Axl had been told by Yanoto and X to go off and do something useful and not sit around moping around for Ranma. And so he did. Axl was walking around one of Zensan City's Nets. Axl grumbled as he walked down the many pathways. Why the hell were there stupid pathways with no walls and almost like a maze? Wait… No walls… Axl hit himself in the head as he realized he should have remembered this earlier. He turned towards where his destination was and started jumping across the pathways.

As soon as he reached there and stepped through the portal, he found himself in the midst of a bunch of Viruses. He looked at them and realized in horror that he was in the middle of a bunch of Bunny viruses. He remembered last time what had happened. He felt a blow come from behind stunning him. It was happening again. Axl gritted his teeth as he stood up again and felt another blow. This would take a while…

Only one more left. It seems that it had gotten tired too from all those attacks. He was also a bit drained from using his gun so much, but he would survive. This virus would not get away after causing him so much trouble. He dashed quickly up to the virus and grabbed it and held it up by the ears. Axl sneered as he held the gun up to the virus's face.

"This is your fault you know? If you hadn't been here at all, I wouldn't have had to delete you all." With that, Axl pulled the trigger to delete yet another Bunny Virus. Unfortunately, his gun didn't shoot. Axl tried again, but nothing happened again. He then realized that he, the gun and the Bunny were glowing. The Bunny seemed to be loosing the glow while his gun and himself… Started to get brighter? Not by much… but if he didn't concentrate on it, he wouldn't have even realized it. The glow started to dim down when the Bunny virus barely had any glow left.

The glow then subsided. He let go of the Virus in surprise. Upon falling, the Virus started to go through the same motion of attacking... rearing back first, the throwing itself forward a little bit to release the electrical blast. Axl stared at it. It had done the same motions… But nothing had happened. It wasn't attacking him… Axl looked at his gun and realized in surprise that the vial had something in it now. A small yellowish liquid. He shook his gun to see the liquid shake too.

Shrugging and thinking it was nothing, Axl aimed at the Bunny to delete it for sure this time. When he pulled the trigger, the usual blast did not come out… Instead, an unusual shape blast came out and it had… electricity crackling around it? He saw the blast hit the Bunny and he saw it freeze in motion. No way… that was the Bunny Virus' attack. The stun blast… It was the Bunny's attack. So why had he been able to use it? Did he… Steal it? The Bunny wasn't able to attack him. He then remembered the glow. The Bunny's glow had almost disappeared while his had grown very little… Did he… take something from the Bunny? How was that possible? This was getting too much for him.

Axl did his best to forget about it and continue on jumping across the pathways which made many other Navis stare at him then hit their heads in annoyance, why didn't they think of that earlier? A few tried to copy Axl's motions. When they tried jumping across, the ended up missing the platform and falling very far down and injuring themselves and being forced to Plug Out. When a few other Navis saw this happen, they got smart and continued walking. Axl smirked as he saw this. It seemed no one here had any real creativity like Ranma did.

Axl looked around; he had ended up in a small town square. All the Town Squares in the Net were so… Boring… The only one that remotely held any interest was the Net city and that was still unfinished. The shops didn't have much here either. Only five or six chips of variety in the shop in each Square. They didn't have any firewalls up to protect their stock either. Axl jumped and then walked behind one of the shops completely unnoticed. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. What kind of Navi wouldn't have noticed someone walk right behind them? He could have stolen something and they probably wouldn't have noticed. They just kept standing there… Staring forward…

Axl continued thinking. He thought back to when he had experienced the Real World. The sensations there were so much different. He now felt so… Deprived. Life here felt so empty now. He couldn't help but want to feel it again… Those sensations… He would ask if he could try it again first thing when he got back. Axl then stopped himself in horror. What was he thinking? Ranma was barely able to handle it that time. And all he could think about was trying it again? What was wrong with him? He was like… like… Axl searched through his Databanks for the right word… Like an addict on drugs! He shook his head to try and get rid of all these thoughts. He would tell Yanoto as soon as he got back.

Axl continued wandering and thinking about anything. He went out of the Square and stared jumping across the walkways. In one of his jumps in midair, he saw something unusual in the distance… Just another Navi. But unusual… The Navi was female, wasn't wearing any armor that Navis had. Because she didn't wear a helmet, he could see some red, but he couldn't tell what it was because she was wearing a cloak. Maybe hair? She was with odd company. Two weird animals, seemingly a cat and a dinosaur. In fact, they looked much like viruses. She didn't seem to be fighting them either, and they didn't seem to attack her. They seemed to just be standing out there. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the dinosaur's chest. Was it? Axl fell back down as gravity took over. He quickly jumped high again to get another look, but they were gone. But that couldn't have been… It couldn't have been the Hazard… The one that Takato was always talking about. He shook his head again, so many unusual things were happening.

Axl continued on, he had remembered Takato's pictures and descriptions of Guilmon, and Guilmon was a dinosaur looking thing. Would he be, mistaken for a virus then? This was getting on his nerves. Why was he thinking so much? Suddenly he crashed into something in midair and fell forward onto the catwalks. Looking up, he saw it wasn't something, but someone. A kind of bird, mostly purple and black.

Axl rubbed his head and grimaced at the feeling, "Ow… Who the hell are you?"

The bird rubbed his chest where Axl's head hit and looked downwards, "It's not nice to attack people when their in a hurry."

"Well sorry, but who was it that was flying around now?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, who was it that was jumping up high? Why the hell are you jumping around anyways?"

"It's easier to get around. It feels nicer up there too."

"Ah, someone who feels the same way I do."

Axl got up from the ground and stood up, "My name's Axl, what's yours?"

"Wind Crowrang. Say… You wouldn't happen to know Red would you?"

"Red? You know him?"

Wing Crowrang fluttered down and hovered in front of Axl, "I'm part of Red Alert too."

"Really? How many people are in Red Alert? So far I only knew about two and now three." Axl scratched his head.

"Not very many, we're a secluded group. Doing jobs here and there. Ah yes, Red had asked us all that if we see you, we would ask you if you had decided whether you would like to join Red Alert or not." Stated Crow.

"Join… Red Alert… I'm still not sure, but it's more likely that I'll join than not. I might… If I something happens…" said Axl hesitantly.

"Right… So you want us to do something about that Operator of yours…" murmured Crowrang.

"No! That's not what I mean! I meant if something happens to us, I might join." Quickly shouted Axl.

"Oh, pity, I heard from Red that you had pretty good reflexes."

"Well, we all have our own things to deal with."

Wind Crowrang nodded and said, "Yes, I understand what you mean. People are continually always looking at me and saying, 'What a weirdo, can't he just walk down here with the rest of us?' and such."

"Well, I kinda envy you; I wish I could fly any time I wanted too." Replied Axl.

"First time I've ever heard that. Maybe we'll see each other again; maybe we can have a small battle too. See if Red's really right about you."

Axl nodded, "I'm curious about how good Red Alert is too."

"Well, I have to go, bye now." With that, Wind Crowrang flew off into the distance.

Axl watched him fly for a few moments before continuing on. He the stopped in the middle of a jump and thought a moment. Why didn't he just log out instead of jumping the whole way back then going through all those connections? Well, a lot of things had happened so far that was interesting, might as well continue on and see if anything else happens. Axl continued jumping.

Before he got back to the computer, he made another stop at a certain secluded place. Again, there was the Virus enclosed inside its container. Axl walked up to it, what kept bringing him here? He stopped and looked closely. His eyes widened in horror. Someone had taken part of the Virus out. No… who was it? Axl scanned the surroundings. He detected a trail that led off into a hole in the Net. It was closed maybe only an hour earlier. He scanned the trail over again. It looked familiar. The trail was like… Midi? But Midi had been with Takato the whole time. So who was it?

Axl then remembered back. The day Takato had received his Navi Midi. When Ranma walked in with Takato, he remembered hearing Yanoto mumble about something…

_"Goddamn programmers… Ask for one and you get two… Waste of materials… Now the one Navi's abilities are split into two… Damn them…"_

He also remembered that there were two Navis that looked the same. One was Midi, and the other was…

Flashback

_As the other Navi appeared, they saw that it was purple with white highlights. He too had a crystal on his chest and on his head but his face was almost stuck in an evil sort of grin._

_"I don't know who the hell you people are but I know for sure that my name's Techno. Hell, you better hope that none of you will be my Operator; you all are way too wimpy. There's no way in hell that I'll listen to any of you. Heh, I bet that you can't even lift a rock and throw it over a house! You guys all suck."_

_"On second thought, I think I'll stay with __Midi_

_"Okay, I think it would be better too."_

_Yanoto then proceeded to turn Techno off._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing? Screw off dude; don't get your greasy hands all over this Pet, because this is MY property! Hey! Damn… I'll get you for this…"_

End Flashback

Techno. That was his name. The programmers had created two Navis from one Data. So Midi and Techno were like two sides of one coin. So… What would happen to Midi? Another thing he had to check up on. Why did he have to keep going around the place? Axl took the quickest way back by plugging himself out.

Axl got back to his Pet and saw that he wasn't connected to the computer anymore but in a plug import inside the inside park. His Pet was currently resting on a bench and he saw Ranma doing a couple of katas. Axl smiled as he saw Ranma go through the motions. Maybe he would learn how to fight like that someday. But he quickly brushed that off and yelled at Ranma to get over here.

Axl quickly explained everything that he could tell him, about how something might be wrong with Midi and about how he needed to report to Yanoto about the Cross Fusion experiment. Ranma groaned at this. More running and helping out. There was a limit to how much he could take. How much more helping did he have to do? It was like he was an errand boy. Too many things to list that he had done. Heck he had even helped someone find all their chickens. Chickens! Why would there be chickens in this goddamn building?! Then there was those goddamn bugs! Who cares if someone lost their bugs in here? He could just find them all again! Then that lost puppy, there were so many in that pack, why couldn't the people who asked him to help actually come with him to help out and identify their dog and not just stand at home waiting for him to do everything?

Ranma sighed, "Alright, let's go Axl. To Yanoto first?"

"Right. Oh yea, another thing."

"What now?"

"Well," Axl explained about this new ability of his.

At this news, Ranma perked up a bit, "Well at least there'll be something interesting to do when we finish. Let's go, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can work on that."

* * *

**Author's Note**

KrayZi: Done! Done this! Not much in this too… Kinda like another filler. Well, there was that Cross Fusion part and some more stuff about those two with Guilmon… But most of this chapter was pretty much another filler… Sigh… This sucks, it's gonna take a while before I actually get to the actual Exe timeline… Gotta go through all the introductions… Battles… Explanations… Ugh…

Kao: Well, it's this is marked the 11 chapter in that thingy up there and at the bottom but it's actually the 10th chapter. I really don't like the numbering on those…

KrayZi: Me too. You know, when I first went through this story, I accidentally wrote 'Rabite Virus' instead of 'Bunny Virus'.

Kao: Yea, KZ's an idiot isn't he? Always makes with the mistakes.

KrayZi: Shut up! And what have YOU been doing huh?

Kao: Stuff, I've been trying fix some stuff of those plot ideas.

KrayZi: Fix? What do you mean 'Fix'?

Kao: Well, some of your ideas sucks. No Romance? At least put in some crushes and stuff or maybe even 'like's.

KrayZi: Who said I'm not putting those in? Just no Romances.

Kao: Bleh.

KrayZi: Shut up. Oh yea, I got this neat poster from fatboy too! It says, 'Keep reviewing fellow KrayZi fans! Remember it makes KrayZi happy and keeps us all stocked with Wild Horse. Exe Chapters!'

Kao tries to write over it: Oh does it now?

KrayZi grins: Yup, I put unwritable plastic over it, that way; you can't change and screw it up again.

Kao: Damn!

KrayZi: Also, there might be some sort of Side Story upon what happens with Ranma during the time period after I finish this part of Wild Horse and the actual Exe timeline. Do you people want me to make it in a different story, or do you want me to put it here every once in a while? I'll say this again at the bottom.

Kao: Onto reviews!

**Note:** Four reviews… What is wrong with you all! And you people that have me on Author Alert! Review dammit!

* * *

**_To: Rodaiogin_**

Krayzi: Is this fusion not good enough? Damn… Well about the curse… Well… That's a secret!

Kao: Wait, hasn't there already been a battle which involved the Bunny Viruses with actual detail?

Krayzi: Yup, it's back in chapter 8, my chapter 8, not the Fanfiction numbered 8. 'Virus Breakout in the Maze' or something like that.

Kao: What were Flappies again?

Krayzi: Were they those ghosts looking thingies?

Kao: Well thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Krayzi: Guilmon? I'm still thinking about what I should call him. I'll probably be calling him Black Guilmon in Narration but Guilmon when someone's speaking. Do you actually think anyone would go through the trouble of saying Black Guilmon when he doesn't even really like the name in the first place?

Kao: Cross Fusion, sadly it's been licensed by the same people, I think. I hope they don't destroy it again, but they probably will… sigh…

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: fatboy_**

Krayzi: Yea, I knew that and well, Yanoto gave the key to a unused storage… You would think that Yanoto would look through that place first… Don't you?

Kao: Well, I think we already explained why the boys didn't find their respective animes earlier…

Krayzi: Yea! This is one of your favourite fics? I really still can't believe I'm actually writing this either. I didn't think I ever would. Actually, I got this idea a year before I actually started writing. I just didn't really write. Well, I did write the prologue, chapter 1 and 2, but I rewrote the prologue because the first one pretty much sucked. I might put it up after this fic is done. Thanks for the Poster too, like what I did with it?

Kao: Goddammit… well, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

Krayzi: Ahem… Well, that'll be a secret won't it? But just to tell you, your right about that, that's actually a main part of the story… well part of it anyways.

Kao: No! It's not too early!

Krayzi: It's actually because of a secret reason that I have to hide from you all until we actually get to that part where it explains what happened.

Kao: So until then, no leaks!

Krayzi: Really, I thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters. It's great to know that there's someone who has been reading your fic from the very start. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

Well, it's done now. Done, done, done. Also, another thing I want you people to know about and to tell me your opinion about.

**Note: **There might be some sort of Side Story upon what happens with Ranma during the time period after I finish this part of Wild Horse and the actual Exe timeline. Do you people want me to make it in a different story as in a different title, or do you want me to put it here in Wild Horse. Exe every once in a while? Comments please!

That's about it… Well, I need sleep. Been watching a lot of anime lately… Playing a lot of games too… sigh… Finally got to watch 'Spirited Away' and 'Princess Mononoke' too. How old is that movie? Anyways, after all this time, I would have to say that my favourite out of that guy's movies, dunno what his name is, but my favourite one would have to be 'Laputa: Castle in the Sky'. So glad they put the Japanese version with subs on it too… Now if only they would put some of the swear words in the subbing part too… I heard a couple of swears but they never really put it in the subs except once in Mononoke. Damn… This whole thing was 136 kb… close to highest which is 139 kb mark…

Review! Review this time! I want more than 10 reviews this time because I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter! Well, not really, but it wouldn't be that hard for you guys… I mean, a while ago, I got more than 10 for one chapter… Man… Keep reviewing people. It makes all of us Authors happy.


	12. Duo Stars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any anime/video game used in this fanfiction other than the original characters that I made up and the plot.

Early Author's Note

KrayZi: First of all, I'm guessing you wanna know why this chapter took so long to come out right?

Kao: Well that's because KZ screwed up this story.

KrayZi: Yes, for once, what you said was true. I did screw up, majorly. I didn't like the first version of this chapter so I'm changing the whole thing about what happens. I'm basically rewriting this chapter. The first version already was about 150kbs. But It was stupid and I didn't like it so yea, you're not gonna see it till this story is over and I post up everything that is extra and stuff. The full story will be at the bottom Author's Note.

Kao: You realize that we gotta start the story now?

KrayZi: Yup, just so you know, this fic includes things that appear in 'Rockman. Exe Axes's and 'Rockman. Exe Stream' so it might contain spoilers for people who haven't seen it if you haven't already figured it out. I haven't seen most of it either, but since I couldn't get a hold of the episodes, I used a summary at Rockman. Exe online. Also, remember that I use the Japanese version for the reference to the animes and English for the reference to the games. So and without further ado, finally, here is:

**Wild Horse.**** Exe  
****Chapter 11: Duo Stars  
**

**

* * *

**

Ryoga sneered, the moon was shining beautifully on the Earth and Ranma was finally out of his life. Now there would be no more troubles since he had taken out the major problem in all of their lives.

"Haha! See that Ranma! You'll never beat me! I beat you this time and you'll never be able to win again now!"

Mousse whipped his head around to Ryoga, "What are you talking about? If it weren't for me, you would have never have beaten him! So of course it's my win!"

"Wrong! This win has rightfully been given to the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" proclaimed Kuno.

"As if! You would have been beaten by him in no time flat!" spat Ryoga.

"Lies! He has been using foul sorcery to bring me down, but I have fought on! Now I have won!"

"You both are crazy! Obviously I beat him!" shouted Mousse.

""You wanna settle it right now?" growled Ryoga cracking his knuckles.

"That I shall! Then you shall see who is the most superior of us all!" said Kuno waving his boken in the sky.

"Yea! And that'll be me!" said Mousse as he got up.

All three fighters stood facing each other, waiting for the other to start the fight. Then they would shift back and wait until one beat the other before joining into the fight. Suddenly Mousse fell backwards; Ryoga and Kuno took this as an attack and started to fight each other before realizing that Mousse was not fighting at all. In fact, he was being dragged back by a small person on a stick. It seemed Cologne had some business with him and Shampoo for she was following her great grandmother too.

"Haha, you're so stupid that you don't even realize that you're no match for us!" taunted Ryoga.

"Let me go you dried up old mummy! I'll show them who's the best!" shouted Mousse as he tried to get out of her grip.

"Be quiet Mousse! We have things to discuss!" with that, Cologne bopped Mousse on the head to knock him out and keep him quiet as she kept dragging him. Shampoo merely trudged slowly behind her.

Ryoga and Kuno were about to start up their fight again. But then Akane stood in front of them holding them both back.

"My fierce tigress! You have come to cheer me on! But fear not for there is no need! For there is no doubt that I shall defeat this foul knave!"

"Shut up!" screamed Akane as she punched Kuno square in the face sending him up into the sky.

Akane turned to Ryoga and said as calmly as she could, "Ryoga… What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I got rid of Ranma for you."

"Rid of… Ranma? Ryoga… How could you?"

"What do you mean? You're always saying how you wished that Ranma was gone… And now he is! Isn't it great? Now he won't be able to cause problems for me anymore!"

Akane stood there… Not saying anything. She hadn't been saying that… Sure she had said she wanted there to be no engagement… But that wouldn't mean that Ranma would be gone, would it?

"Akane? Aren't you happy?" asked Ryoga smiling.

"I… I…" Akane couldn't get the words out. She didn't know what to say.

"Akane?"

"Ry… Ryoga… Please…"

"Yes?"

"Please… Leave me alone right now!" with that, Akane ran away from Ryoga and off to somewhere else.

Ryoga stood there frozen. What happened? Wasn't she happy? Now they could be together! Ranma was gone! So why? He had find out! Ryoga attempted to run and chase after Akane, but after turning the very first corner, he found himself in a place full of trees and wildlife. Ryoga looked in shock, this was impossible! Ranma was gone! So why was he here? Ryoga stood there thinking before he finally came to a conclusion. He then shouted out towards the heavens.

"Ranma! How dare you cause me trouble when you're dead!"

As he screamed, he noticed that there was a bright star that evening… A very bright star…

Neko Haten

Shampoo sat as quietly and patiently as she could while waiting for her great grandmother to come down from the floor above. Mousse was still snoring on the chair that he had been thrown onto.

Shampoo looked distastefully at Mousse and said, "Stupid Mousse."

Shampoo then heard the tapping of her great grandmother's stick on the stairs coming down.

"Great grandmother, you find something yes?" asked Shampoo.

"It seems so. After seeing what has happened to our… Young friend, it had reminded me of something I had read a long time ago. Now I have found it and I have things to tell you."

Shampoo nodded as Cologne jumped towards the table and let a medium sized book fall upon the table.

"Wake Mousse up, he shall have to hear of these things too."

Shampoo nodded and walked over to Mousse and slapped him across the face a couple of times. When that didn't work, she picked up a nearby water jug and splashed some water onto him which promptly woke him up and made him transform into his cursed form. Upon waking up and seeing his dear Shampoo, Mousse immediately jumped towards her to hug him. Unfortunately, Shampoo merely grabbed him and threw him into his cage.

"Mousse will listen to great grandmother."

Mousse quacked and thrashed around the cage. He wanted out; he would prove that he was absolutely NOT weak.

"Mousse! I have things to say!" said Cologne harshly.

Hearing the tone, Mousse immediately shut up. Thankfully, the old woman sighed. She then started on her words in her original language, Chinese.

"Now, we all know what happened right? Ryoga fed Ranma a magic mushroom which made him turn back into a child. Then there was a bright light which took Ranma from here."

Shampoo and Mousse nodded at the words.

"Well, I have looked through this book I have here," she gestured to the book, "and realized that what it says in it is one and the same as with what happened today."

"It has actually happened to an ancestor of one of our adopted Amazons."

"Whose ancestor did it happen to?" asked Shampoo continuing the conversation in Chinese.

"You might know of her, she has kept her families name along with the rest of her family. Hikari."

Shampoo nodded, "I do, and she is very smart."

"Indeed she is. Many have gone to her concerning the world. She has been especially well with mechanics."

"Quack!" shouted Mousse as he got wanted the point to come across.

"Her great great grandfather had disappeared through the very same way."

"So… Why did it happen?" asked Shampoo.

"None really truly knows. A few matriarchs were present at the time it had happened so I do not doubt the girl's words. Her great great grandfather had been a great scientist in the mechanical field. He had been able to create many robots. Unfortunately, the world had no use for these things. So as a result, he had started to whither away along with his rival who he had been competing with. Then came the day when they both disappeared through a strange white light."

"So what is related between them and Ranma other than disappearing the same way?"

"I do not know. According to some documents, there had been many rumors as to why they had been taken. Some say because they had no more reason to live on this world, other say because they had found favor with the gods. Some say that they had a greater purpose set for them somewhere else. We do not know because we have had no sightings of this strange light since that day. But it has happened once again in front of us."

Mousse eyes burned in anger, even with Ranma out of the way, he was still on everyone's minds. What more had to happen before he and his darling Shampoo could be together? Were the gods as evil as Ranma to take his side?

"Then how do we bring Ranma back?" asked Shampoo.

"That's it. There just might not be a way." Replied the old crone gravely.

Kuno

Tatewaki Kuno sat in his room holding his prized katana. He silently mumbled to himself about the day's events in his own version of course. His thoughts went something like this.

A little stick figure came into the picture with a pigtail and evil red eyes it said, "Me is Ranma! Ranma is evil!"

Then the little stick Ranma pulled another stick figure with blue hair towards him. He said, "This is Akane! She is mine! Yay!"

Stick figure Akane had tears coming out of her eyes, "Help me! Save me from this evil man Kuno!"

A fully drawn figure walked into the pictures with many other stick figures, "That I shall! Of course, the evil sorcerer is not worthy of fighting me. So I shall send my underlings to finish him!"

A stick figure holding a giant spatula walked in, "Me is Ukyo! Praise Kuno!"

Another stick figure with a pair of bonbori, "Shampoo shall gladly serve Kuno!"

"Dearest brother, you are not worthy to even talk to my dear Ranma." Said a stick figure with a silly ribbon and with messed up eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Kuno the flicked the Kodachi figure and she went flying and crashed through a wall. She then had stars around her head.

Kuno figure turned back to Ranma, "Go my underlings and finish him!" he said holding his sword up.

Stick-Ukyo and Stick-Shampoo rushed towards Evil-Stick-Ranma. Evil-Stick-Ranma then ran and punched them both. Suddenly there was a white flash and both Stick-Girls were sent flying back.

"Your evilness is unbelievable! To go as far as to attack a girl? What evilness are you? I must vanquish you! But you are still not worthy! I shall send the next underlings! Go" shouted Kuno-Figure with his sword in the sky again.

A stick figure with a yellow and black spotted bandana walked in, "Ryoga crush Ranma! Ryoga smash!"

Another stick figure with gigantic glasses walked in, "Mousse stab Ranma!"

"Infidel! Your name is Moose!"

"Yes o great one!" said the Stick-Mousse.

Both Stick-Guys ran at Evil-Stick-Ranma. Stick-Mousse threw a sharpened stick, "Die!"

Evil-Stick-Ranma waved his hand and the stick was sent back and Mousse which hit him square in the face knocking him out. Stick-Ryoga flexed his arms and ran up to Ranma yelling, "Ryoga smash!"

Stick-Ryoga hit an invisible wall and Evil-Stick-Ranma waved his hand again. Stick-Ryoga was sent flying back and hit his head and fainted. Kuno-Figure chuckled. He held his chin in his head as the sunlight beamed only on his making him sparkle.

"It seems my lowly servants are not enough… Very well! I shall finish his myself!" Kuno claimed.

Stick-Akane had stars in her eyes, "Oh my hero!"

Evil-Stick-Ranma frowned at this.

"Worried are you? Well worry no more for you SHALL be no more!"

Evil-Stick-Ranma seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears as he sent a light towards Kuno-Figure. Kuno-Figure merely sidestepped and the light missed him. Evil-Stick-Ranma stomped his feet in rage and sent another at Kuno-Figure. This time it hit, but Kuno-Figure came out of the smoke undamaged.

"Your petty attacks are no match for the great Tatewaki Kuno!" he said.

Kuno-Figure then slashed his sword horizontally and a crescent light came out of it flying at Evil-Stick-Ranma. Evil-Stick-Ranma was sliced in half and died. Suddenly there was a great light. But instead of shining on Evil-Stick-Ranma, it shined on Kuno-Figure.

"Indeed the gods have bestowed grace upon me!" Kuno said, "I shall send you to the deepest parts of hell!"

Ranma then was sucked into the ground. Suddenly many girls came out of nowhere and hugged Kuno.

"Oh Kuno! You're so great!"

"Thank you Kuno!"

"No one can stand up to you!"

Kuno waved them all off and said, "I have no time for you." Kuno then walked over to the Stick-Akane and said, "Are you alright my dear?"

Stick-Akane said, "I am now."

Tatewaki sighed in his room, such a great day today had been. He got up and walked over to the window.

"I have indeed done great things upon the world today." He said as he looked up at the night sky, "What a great light. Surely it is to signify my magnificent victory." Declared Kuno.

Ucchan's

Ukyo sat on top of her closed shop looking up at the night sky and reflecting on the day's events. If only everyone else hadn't interfered, she was sure that she could have calmed Ranma down. After all, wasn't she his 'cute fiancée'? She wished that she could go back in time. Before she had come to this town. Maybe if she did some things differently, she might have already been married to him. She imagined Ranma's face in the sky and reached out one hand towards it, as if to touch it. She wished that he was here with her right now. Then she would be happy. She saw the bright star in the sky.

"Ranchan… I wonder if you see that star too…"

Tendo Dojo

A certain Genma Saotome stretched out as he lay down on the ground outside in the backyard of the Tendo House yet again just lazying around. Sure he should be out finding a way to bring the boy back, but he always came back sooner or later so why not let him do it himself this time? He was a man now wasn't he? Well, he wasn't as man as he was of course. Stupid boy, if he had just merely said the words, "I love you." To Akane, then everything could have been avoided. Surely they had fallen in love at first sight? After all, they were destined for each other.

Genma yet again yawned and sat up. He walked over to the Koi Pond and sat in front of it, looking down at the water. That stupid boy just had to get him cursed along with him. If only the boy had figured out that the gods had punished him for not obeying him, his father all the time, then he wouldn't have been cursed too. Now, he was this man who would turn into a giant panda. So what if his son turned into a weak girl? He did not deserve this fate.

Genma was sitting back on the steps of the Tendo House. He was yet again thinking about how his ungrateful son was probably going around with some other woman. If only his son had turned out more like him. Suddenly he felt something cold go across his back. Instantly, his body frame grew and he once again become a giant panda. He let out another sigh of annoyance and decided that since Kasumi was out shopping, he better not risk going into the kitchen. Who knows what might be going on in there with Kasumi out of the house and Akane in?

He walked over to the pond and looked down at his reflection. As he stared at his huge animal form, he couldn't help but notice that certain bright star in the sky.

Akane

Akane sat on the bed in her room, hugging her legs to herself. She was confused, why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she really sad either? Ranma was gone, she knew that. Could that mean that the engagement was off then? Probably, the engagement wouldn't work if Ranma wasn't here. Where was he?"

"Idiot! Why did he have to leave like that? Couldn't he have even said goodbye?" she screamed. But then she remembered how he had last treated her…

Flashback

_Akane came running up with her mallet swinging intent on punting Ranma up into the stratosphere. Ranma simply grabbed a piece of broken concrete and threw it at the handle of Akane's mallet and through it making the head fall to the ground. Akane froze in place looking at the now useless handle. Ranma ran quickly and swiftly up to Akane._

_"Akane look out!" screamed Ryoga._

_Akane looked up but it was already too late. Ranma was above her descending from the sky like a death angel. He grinned knowing that under him was the first target to vent his raw anger on. Ranma could have just punched her to the head and knocked her out. But he needed more that that, just knocking her out was not enough, he had to repay her of all the attacks she had done to him. He attacked Akane, first descending with a kick to the head and sweeping her off her feet as he landed on the broken ground._

_As Akane started to fall, Ranma's fist lashed out and punched her in the stomach effectively stunning her._

_"Akane!" screamed Ryoga now regretting that he thought Akane could deal with Ranma. _

_Ryoga ran to help her, as did everyone else there. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi didn't like Akane all that much, but they couldn't stand to see her being beat up like this._

_Ranma grinned seeing his other targets running towards him, he quickly finished Akane off by a upper cut, a kick to her side and a punch in a stomach that sent her towards the group that were trying to help her, she slammed into Ryoga. Akane landed on Ryoga on the ground, she was not that far out cold but was basically in shock seeing Ranma attacking her like that and grinning._

End Flashback

She started to cry, why did he have to attack her like that? What did she do wrong? Sure she had gotten angry a few times and hit him a few times, but it wasn't that much. So why? She exited her room and told her older sister, Nabiki that she would be gone for a while. She then walked out the door to he Tendo House and onto the streets of Nerima and started to jog. Maybe that would clear her mind. She looked up and saw a star. She looked up at it and wondered if it was a sign that Ranma was alive, from wherever he was.

Outer Space

He would make his move. This world would not live. After that last action humans had done, he had decided that they were all evil. The only one that he had considered somewhat untainted and they had sent him away. They would not live. The evilness could not be cured, except through death. He steadily started to move closer to the Earth. Very slowly. He hoped that the boy would come back one day. When he did, he would stop his attack. Luckily, the boy was now in a place where he would be able to watch him more easily. His holographic form then winked out of existence.

Tamer's World

_Suddenly the Digital Zone stopped disappearing. Instead of slowly disappearing or even stopping, it started to slowly build back up but at the same time changing colors to a deep crimson red. After changing colors completely, it shot right back up into what it was before. Everyone there gasped at the sight._

_"What? No! We deleted the Parasimon! Does this mean there's something more we have to delete?" gasped Justimon._

_"Well you and the rest of us better hope that there's another reason for this, none of us are in any condition to fight." Stated Sakuyamon looking at all four of them. All of them excluding Gallantmon CM were bruised and battered and hurting all over._

_Gallantmon CM however seemed to be in an even worse condition, Sakuyamon glanced at him. He was looking really tired, like he was completely drained but he wasn't De-Digivolving. That was good right? She soon realized that it wasn't._

_Takato suddenly felt a sharp pain from the deep pits of his stomach from inside his sphere in Gallantmon CM. He gasped and fell over, in reality, Gallantmon CM's double sided sword clattered on the ground as he dropped it. He then gasped and fell over painfully. He was on one of his hands and knees and holding his stomach with his free hand._

_"Takato?" said Sakuyamon worriedly, she moved closer and kneeled down beside him to look at him._

_"Takato's not feeling okay." Growled a feral Guilmon from with Gallantmon CM._

_"What? Do you know why?" asked Mega Gargomon._

_"No. I'm not feeling what he feels right now. I asked Takato but Takato didn't answer." Growled out Guilmon again speaking properly in his Mega form and because of his concern for Takato._

_Again Takato felt the pain from inside the sphere and gripped the ground harder and harder cracking and breaking the concrete from under his Digimon hands._

_Suddenly, a bright white light, easy to point out appeared out of the crimson pillar that once was a Digital Zone. It started out small but got bigger and bigger. It sped faster and faster towards the group._

_Justimon__ jumped towards and perfomed his Justice Kick to try and defend his friends but no results came. The light just seemingly went around his leg and kept heading straight for Gallantmon CM._

_Mega Gargomon next stepped forward and placed his giant body in between the light and Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon who was starting to stand up. Again, nothing happened, the light went right past due to its quick speed and came closer to Gallantmon CM._

_"No!" whispered Rika from within her sphere._

_"I will not let you pass!" said Sakuyamon to the light._

_The light did not make any indication that it heard her or could even respond. It just kept going. Sakuyamon brought up here force field and tried to hold against the light. This time, the light was stopped, but not for long. The area that the light was touching started to start phasing in and out until it finally disappeared then followed completely by the rest of the shield._

_Gallantmon CM screamed once again and turned back into Gallantmon._

_The light then started to move erratically. Rika went up to attack it but the light didn't even waver, it went right around Sakuyamon and kept moving towards Gallantmon at first still erratically but soon straightening out._

_At last, it reached Gallantmon. Like when all the Parasimon where deleted, a bright light washed over the whole city but was instead, white instead of red. The light blinded everyone but quickly disappeared. Like what happened on another world, Gallantmon was there no more, even his sword was gone. Nothing remained._

Rika remembered what happened only a few minutes ago. She, inside Sakuyamon blinked once, then twice to make sure that it was true. And true it was, for Gallantmon had not reappeared.

Kazu then came riding on Guardromon's shoulder with Kenta on Guardromon's other shoulder. Kazu then exclaimed, "Haha! All those Parasimon were not match for all of us!".

Kenta then noticed everyone's grim faces, "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Kazu then pointed out the obvious, "Hey… Where did Takato go?"

Slowly, Mega Gargomon then lifted one hand to point at the not fading crimson pillar of light.

"He's still in there? Why don't you go get him?" asked Kenta.

"He's not in there… He disappeared when something from that hit him." Answered Justimon.

"Disappeared? You mean just taken by it don't you?" asked Kazu.

"No… I mean he disappeared. Vanished." Replied Justimon.

"That's not right… Guardromon, go look for Takato and Guilmon in that!" said Kazu pointing at the light.

"Right!" replied Guardromon before lifting off and going towards the light. As soon as he got near to it, he was suddenly hit by a red barrier and was blasted back towards the group with a clank as he hit the ground.

"Ow…" muttered Guardromon.

"Guardromon! You alright?" asked Kazu running over.

"Fine… Just rattled." Answered Guardromon.

"So how are we suppose to get to Takato and Guilmon?" asked Kenta.

"Wait, look at that!" said Sakuyamon suddenly looking at the pillar.

The pillar was starting to turn transparent, as it changed, the Tamers and their Digimon could see something inside of it. It wasn't Gallantmon nor was it a Digimon. It was, instead a symbol they all knew very well.

"Digital Hazard?" wondered Mega Gargomon out loud.

Sakuyamon then answered with, "That's what it looks like…"

"Well… Maybe something happened to them when that light hit them… Maybe it also took the Digital Hazard from Guilmon too…" said Justimon.

The Hazard symbol then also started to turn transparent. But it still stayed in the sky and didn't disappear. Nothing happened.

"Let's see if it's really there or just a hologram…" said Mega Gargomon in Terriermon's voice as he started to shoot some lasers at the symbol in the sky.

As soon as the lasers got close, they suddenly exploded in midair from a barrier around the symbol. The tamers that were biomerged then separated due to using it too long. Then, from the symbol shot out a black light which headed for the Tamers. As it hit the ground, it created a small crater in the ground. Out of that light appeared a Digimon. An in-training Digimon called a Chocomon.

Going through his vast knowledge of Digimon, Ryo then said, "Chocomon… A Data type, in-training…"

Rika then scoffed, "What is this suppose to be?"

The Chocomon had an angry glint in its eyes. It then started to attack the nearest person, Kenta. "Koko Crusher!" it screamed as it attacked him.

"Aah!" shouted Kenta as he was surprised at the attack intended for him and not for a digimon. Marine Angemon quickly blew a bubble around Kenta to protect him from the attack. Kenta gratefully thanked his Digimon partner.

"Alright, no one attacks us and gets away with it!" shouted Kazu, "Guardromon, restrain that Digimon and try to hold on to it so we can find out why it's doing this!"

"Right!" Guardromon ran forward the best he could to try to capture the Digimon, but suddenly, as soon as he neared it, he was blasted back by a force field much similar to the one he had encountered earlier around the giant Hazard symbol.

"Guardromon!" shouted Kazu, "Are you alright?"

"Just rattled… Again." Mumbled back Guardromon.

"Alright, if that won't work, we'll just have to make it! Renamon! Diamond Storm it but not strong enough to delete it!" shouted Rika.

Renamon put up her paws in front of her and formed a few diamond crystals. She the pushed them towards the Chocomon. Like what happened to Guadromon and Mega Gargomon, the attack was canceled out by a barrier.

"What? Why isn't it working?" asked Rika confusedly.

"Henwwy!!!" shouted out Suzie as she came towards the group with Beelzemon Blast Mode flying over head keeping watch over her with Lopmon running after Suzie. Suzie jumped on Henry and hugged him tightly, "Thewe you awe!"

As soon as Lopmon neared the group, the Hazard symbol in the sky glowed. It then shot out a beam headed straight for Lopmon which hit her making her glow white all over. When the light was gone, Lopmon had de-digivolved and had become Chocomon.

"What? There's two Chocomons now?!" exclaimed Kazu.

"No! This is Lopmon!" cried Suzie detaching herself from Henry and attaching herself to what use to be Lopmon.

"Suzie! Let go!" shouted the previous Lopmon as she struggled to get Suzie off her as she saw that the other Chocomon was going through the motions of an attack. As soon as Suzie had been pushed off, Chocomon flew off to another spot where the other Chocomon now attacked hitting Chocomon. As soon as the attack hit, the other Chocomon's colours started to change. It changed until it was black with purple markings, they tamers immediately dubbed it as Black Chocomon for easier reference.

"Koko Crusher!" shouted out the Black Chocomon as it attacked Chocomon.

"Koko Crusher!" shouted out Chocomon as she attempted to block the other attack.

Both attacks hit each other and canceled each other out. Noticibly, the Black Chocomon's attack had been pushed back a bit before it had been canceled out.

"Koko Crusher!" shouted both as they again attacked with the only attack they knew. Again, they canceled each other out after the Black Chocomon's attack had been pushed back more.

"Suzie! Use this card to power up Chocomon. Then we can see if we can get some information out of that Digimon." Said Henry as he gave Suzie a Power Up card. Suzie looked at it and Chocomon for a second before she nodded and slotted slashed the card through. Her second card slash in her short tamer life.

Chocomon started glowing with the added power. Strangely, the Black Chocomon started glowing too. Immediately, they both attacked with another Koko Crusher. But, this time, it was still the same. It looked like the Power up did nothing.

"Hey, Chocomon got that Power up, but why isn't she winning now?" asked Terriermon curiously.

"Yea, she did, but it seems the other Digimon got the Power Up too." Said Ryo.

"What? How is that possible?" asked Henry, "Terriermon, see if you can bring down that Black Chocomon now that its being distracted!" said Henry to his partner.

"Righto!" was replied, "Bunny Blaster!" shouted out Terriermon as a couple of green lights shot out of his mouth. As soon as they came near to the Black Chocomon, they were immediately canceled out. This time, instead, they then re appeared near the Black Chocomon and shot back at Terriermon, surprising and hitting him.

"Terriermon!" shouted Henry worriedly.

"I'm alright Henry." Said Terriermon.

Thinking that, there was nothing they could do to help, they had to wait for the two in-training Digimon to continue the continued assault of Koko Crusher. It was now very noticeable that the Black Chocomon was faltering.

Before long, Chocomon was able to hit the Black Chocomon with a bunch of Koko Crushers. A beam then was sent back out of the Hazard symbol and the Black Chocomon was absorbed into the light and dragged back to the symbol. The tamers couldn't help but notice that there was now a small part of the bottom right triangle solid.

The tamers were also all able to see a small faint red light through the symbol. If they didn't look through it, they wouldn't have been able to see it. They were only able to see it through the symbol.

Outer Space

This world… Was alright, but unfortunately, after Takato and Guilmon were dragged through dimensions, there was still a rip between the Digital and Real world. The figure frowned. The Hazard was also somewhat been ripped from Guilmon and Takato too. Right now, all that was in this world was the container of the Hazard, the figure of it. But, slowly, the symbol and power itself will be dragged back to this world. The figure wondered what would happen when the symbol was completely filled. What would happen then? The figure hoped that this world would survive, it was somewhat better than the other world, but it was still not completely devoid of sinful humans. His holographic form then winked out of existence.

* * *

Author's Note

KrayZi: Uwaaaaa!!! I am Soo sorry for not updating sooner!!! Seriously! I'm really sorry!!!

Kao: Yea, I'm betting a lot of you people thought that KZ had given up huh?

KrayZi: Never! Never quit! Well, as to the reasons why…

1. I started playing a lot of games… Seriously, I started a lot… I still haven't finished them… Sigh… Pathetic… I use to be better and faster…

2. I found the Gaia Online forums again… I signed up for it a looong time ago and forgot about it… I got pulled into RPing (Role-Playing)… This is one of the reasons why my games aren't finished… If anyone else that reads this goes there, Look me up as KrayZi… Somehow… Search function there is screwed up… If you wanna see it, it's at Copy and paste the link…

3. Anime… This is my biggest reason… Anime, anime, anime… I started watching the subbed version of One Piece… And the subbed version of Gundam Seed… And a hell of a lot of other ones… Frikin hell, I watched many series… I also just prefer subs a lot more than dubs… Dubs usually just get me annoyed and stuff…

4. I didn't feel like writing because of the badness of the previous version. I still feel that this chapter is bad… It doesn't have a basic plot that it sticks to. I had an idea for the Ranma part, but it just didn't seem to click… I had also written a lot into that chapter too, but I hated it so I restarted and came up with this… It's not as crappy, but it's still crap to me… Worse chapter yet for me… I think I'll just put some little inserts of what's happening in the these two universes once in a while instead of giving them a whole chapter…

5. I found the game Maple Story… Played a lot on it… It seems somewhat like Ragnarok Online but it's 2-D… It's a mmorpg (Mass Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game I think…) If any of you play that, look me up as Eckers… .

KrayZi: Well now you see. The five main reasons why I didn't update for so long. Well, there were more… But I don't remember… Meh…

Kao: Yea, the lazy bum.

KrayZi: Shut up…

Kao: Bleh, let's get on with the review replies… I'm guessing people are pretty tired of waiting…

KrayZi: Yea… Also, I got my first flame! Woo! I was waiting for it to come. If you people think I quit because of you, then you guys are stupid. If it's more than one person I mean… I'm not that sure…

* * *

**_To: Rodaiogin_**

Krayzi: For the main point. I agree with you, that this story IS drifting away from the Ranma part… Because of that… I'll be putting up more inserts about what's happening in the other Universes often so it's not THAT far away… It's just because of ALL THIS DAMN EXPLAINING AND SETTING UP!!!

Kao: Well, thanks for reviewing…

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

Krayzi: Red Alert… Is from Megaman X7… the team that Axl comes from… A bounty hunter team organization that hunts mavericks since they think the Maverick Hunters are becoming crap. Not too sure about that.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Krayzi: … Ain't saying anything… Ain't saying anything… Nothing at all…

Kao: Well, Rockman Axess if now out as Megaman NT Warrior: Axess which has a very crappy title and logo… Axess just doesn't sound right on the English title. Say it with me.

"Rokkuman Axess." With a Japanesy feel. Then, "Megaman NT Warrior: Axess" with a englishy feel.

Krayzi: I ain't saying nothing for that either… Nothing, nothing, nothing.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Insanityv2  
_****_To: needmore_**

Krayzi: So you DO have a fanfiction account… Was that really funny? Heh, I try to just type out whatever, but I don't really think about funnies… Wow…

Kao: They'll get together… When the time is right…

Krayzi: Ain't saying anything for it…

Kao: Anyways, I'm the writer.

Krayzi: Hell no, you aren't. You are just someone who is just in the back of the… whatever… A secondary character in these author notes. That's why the name is KrayZi, and I usually talk first.

Kao: Nah, I'm just nice and let you do that.

Krayzi: Like hell you are!

Kao: Wanna try me?!

Krayzi: Yea! … After these reviews.

Kao: Right… Readers first… Fight later…

Krayzi: Hoped that helped.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: fatboy_**

Krayzi: Yeap… Yup… So far… But so close…

Kao: Can't hear the rest of what you're saying, Blah, blah, blah…

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

Krayzi: Wow… No update for me for over a month… I still haven't reviewed the newest of your chapter either… Nor read it… Anyways, I would really love to skip all this explaning, but I can't… If things aren't explained now, they won't make sense either… Nor will I be able to provide decent chapters…

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Lanara Bolina_**

Krayzi: So sorry for not updating sooner like you hoped! You were the newest reviewer and stuff too!!

Kao: Yea, you can kick him for that.

Krayzi: Bleha. Well, here's the next chapter. Maybe not as good as you might have hoped, but it's still the next chapter.

* * *

**_To: Zyu_**

**_To: Zyu_**

**_To: Asuka_**

**_My first flamers. Thank you._**

Author: Yea, what story isn't messed up Zyu? Also, who doesn't have bad OOC? Don't answer that, because there are plenty. Besides, this is my first story. I believe it is good enough so there. This is a big crossover/merge fanfiction thingy. If all goes well, I'll probably make this a gigantic crossover… Also Zyu, every single fanfiction is messed up since they all have nothing to do with the original. Fanfiction, means taking the original, and making a story about it. Which pretty much means, changing what happens which means, messing it up.

Author: Yea, you are right Asuka. Thanks for telling me that. I'll change the rating from Pg-13 to Pg. Not like I'm really gonna use much swearing in it. What I am gonna use is death, sliced off limbs, and blown apart Navi parts and stuff. That's not too Pg-13, is it? I mean, look at Dragonball Z. It was originally Pg-13, but after they edited it and stuff, it is now Pg. So, thanks, now this story will be deemed Pg-13. Thank you for your flame. See how these can be useful?

Author: Also, here is why I'm not sure if they come from different places or aren't doing this together… I received a review alert to my email. Look at the times

Sent : October 7, 2004 11:24:03 PM

Sent : October 7, 2004 11:24:21 PM

Sent : October 7, 2004 11:24:37 PM

Author: It seems that all three were reviewed in the same minute. Tell me Zyu, how could you have read chapter 2 and 3 in the same minute? That also counts for reviewing chapter 1 and 3. Oh wait, maybe you read up to chapter 3 before going back to flame me in chapter 1 then going back to chapter 3 to flame me. But then again, if you didn't like that, why did you bother going back? Why didn't you flame chapter 2?

Author: Yes, I'm listening to you, since I believe that it should be PG too. Also, I know that Ranma is that age. And guess what? If you actually DID read the story, you would have realized that by chapter 4, days HAVE gone by. Did you count them as seconds? Well, two weeks had gone by after Ranma's training in the beginning of Chapter 4, Fanfiction Marked and then, in class, he was in class on Monday, then Tuesday. Oh my, those aren't seconds at all, or maybe you live in a different time zone that is very messed up and moves slower than our time. So yea, maybe those would be counted as seconds. But the time zone is for the average 24-hour clock.

So ends my replies to flames. If some of you don't believe that these emails are for real, then email me, and I shall forward them to you.

Thank you for flaming.

* * *

Krayzi: Well, that finishes everything now. I'm now off to work on the next chapter… I wonder if anyone knows that I usually put up some info on the next chapter concerning how far it's done and how I feel or what's it's about and stuff…

Cya later and please… Review… It tells me that people haven't given up on this. I will have the next chapter sooner than this. All that time I did use some for thinking about some stuff. So yea... Hope you haven't given up hope... Sorry again...


	13. New Powers, New Technology, Old Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Rockman, nor Ranma, nor Digimon. Thank you for your time.

**Note: **… I had to reread my whole story to get a feel of what's happening…

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 12: New Powers, New Technology, Old Enemies**

* * *

Ranma held his Pet in his hand as he ran out the door after unplugging the cord. As soon as he ran out, he bumped right into someone and fell back. Judging by the sound of something falling, Ranma guessed that the other person must've fallen too. As he opened his eyes, Ranma saw that the person he bumped into was luckily Takato. 

"Takato!"

"Ranma!"

"…"

"… What the hell are you doing in the park?" questioned Takato.

"… I sneaked outta the Medical Room. Stupid nurses went as far as to tie me down so I wouldn't try to escape." Muttered Ranma.

Takato blinked, "Tie you down? That's something new."

Ranma looked at Takato's hand and saw that Midi's Pet was in his hand, "Hey, can I see Midi for a sec?"

"Midi? He's not doing so well right now. I was going to go see Yanoto."

"Axl was right…" mused Ranma.

"Of course I was right!" blurted out a voice from Ranma's hand.

Takato looked at Axl, "How'd you know what happened?"

"I didn't really, I kinda was just able to trace a signature a lot like Midi's around a place. But since Midi was with you, it couldn't have been him." Explained Axl.

"Oh. Well, Midi's not doing so well." Said Takato as he held up his Pet for them to see.

Ranma leaned over to look at the Pet holding up Axl. Through the screen, they could see Midi curled up and shuddering. Behind him, they could see this dark form, kind of like a black, three-eyed ghost, smiling.

"Whoa," said Axl, "This is serious… We'd better see Yanoto."

"Which is what I was going to do." Said Takato.

"You boys gonna get off the floor?" asked a voice from above both kids.

Looking up above them, Ranma recognized the face. It was the same man who had been staring at him all through the Cross Fusion experiment.

"Yea, yea, we're getting up." Said Takato as he got off the floor and pulled Ranma up too.

"Good, because you're blocking the way for a lot of people." Said the man.

Ranma and Takato looked behind him and saw a couple of people with carts or armfuls of technological things. Hurriedly, they both rushed to the side and the people suddenly zoomed off.

"…"

"… Okay…" muttered Ranma.

"People! Let's move it!" shouted out Axl from the Pet.

Snapping out of it, Ranma quickly thought of where he should go. He then decided on where he last saw him, the Cross Fusion Experimentation room.

"Come on Takato! Let's go!" he said before he grabbed Takato's hand and started running with Takato not being able to keep up at all.

Net

_"Techno…"_

"…"

_"Techno… Recover… The rest of… me…"_

"Shut up! I don't have to do what you want! You're just a part of my power now!"

_"If that… Is what you think… You are… Terribly wrong…"_

"Like you could do anything about it. Now just go away and die!"

_"Not that simple… I am… Of course, the strongest…"_

"Strongest my ass! If you were the strongest, then you wouldn't be locked up away in there!"

_"Let me show you…"_

"Like hell! You ain't doing anything with me!"

_"I'll destroy you…"_

"You don't even have a body!"

_"Then…"_

"Then what? Aaa-aahH!" screamed Techno as he held his head in pain. Techno fell to the ground breathing hard, eyes wide open. He then calmed down for a second before suddenly he screamed again as a shape appeared behind him, a black three-eyed looking ghost, smiling a bit before it consumed Techno's body, covering it with purple light.

When the purple light was gone, Techno was standing up with darker eyes and with a purpler color tone over his whole body. He then spoke, not in his normal voice, but different.

"Then… Then I shall take one."

He laughed, "I have been reborn!"

Cross Fusion Room

Ranma brightly jumped into the room. Takato, on the other hand, came in panting and gasping for breath. Well, still not really, he was more like literally being dragged on the ground… But that's beside the point, the point is, that they were both inside the room.

Ranma looked over Takato's tired body before saying, "Jeez Takato, you need to get into better shape."

"It's not... Me… You… Were just… Too fast…" responded Takato.

"Was I? Hmmm…" thought Ranma.

"I didn't expect to see you two looking so healthy and alive so soon… And in the place that it happened too!" exclaimed Yanoto as he approached the two.

"Yanoto!" yelled Takato.

Takato ran up to him, grabbed Yanoto's face and pulled it down level to his and yelled, "Something's wrong with Midi and I don't know what!" Takato then let go of Yanoto's face.

"Wha?" mumbled out Yanoto confused. His face was pulled back down with a hand from Takato.

Takato then shoved his Pet with Midi still inside in Yanoto's face. Midi's face was now incredibly pale and he was sweating all over, spots of purple were beginning to form on his body. The form of the 'ghost' was ever still present behind Midi's pained body.

At the sight of the figure behind Midi, Yanoto's face also paled, "No… Impossible… X, Zero and I sealed him up tight a while ago… there's no way we could have missed a part of him…"

"Hey… Mind telling us what you're thinking?" said Ranma breaking Yanoto's thoughts.

At this time, many other scientists had heard the commotion and had stopped what they were doing. Mostly everyone had done so. A few had also caught on and were looking the same as Yanoto.

Yanoto whispered a single word, "Sigma."

Many other scientists who had already thought of it stumbled and held onto a table for leverage so they wouldn't fall over.

Ranma looked around, "Who or what is Sigma?"

Some scientists flinched, while others fled from the room deciding that they would not like to be a part of this.

"Hello? The boy asked a question, "Who or what is Sigma?"

Again, the scientists either flinched, gasped, or fled the room with the other scientists.

"Sigma…" started Yanoto as more scientists did the same as they did before, "Or, the Sigma Virus is pretty much the main reason why we are all here. Why the Maverick Hunters was formed. He infected many Navis with his Virus, which made them malfunction, and in turn, we began to call these Mavericks."

"Then if he was the reason… Why didn't we see him in those old videos of Megaman, or X's missions?" asked Ranma.

"Sigma has a highly classified file… We prefer not to let people know what happened. But how he has come back…" said Yanoto.

A face then appeared on a nearby computer screen and immediately said, "Yanoto, Yanoto are you there? It's Zero. I detected a highly unstable…" Zero trailed off as he saw the kids in the room

Yanoto replied, "Yes… Yes I already know. It's Sigma."

"What? That's impossible! There is absolutely no way he could have broken out of there."

Axl then said, "That's because he didn't break out… He was taken out."

Yanoto immediately turned towards Axl in his Pet and said, "What do you mean taking out? Are you saying someone deliberately set Sigma free?"

"I don't know. All I know is that… Someone took him out, and that somebody, is Techno. There was a crack and the container he was in. There are still some parts of Sigma in there, but not all of him."

"What… Techno… But he… Why…" Yanoto stumbled for words to say.

Zero, however, did not, "And how do you know that this was Techno? How do you even know about that place?"

"I… I came across that place while I was searching for a map of the building a while ago. I've been… going back there. Something seems to keep… calling me." Answered Axl.

"Axl? What is that place?" asked Ranma curiously.

"It is where we put Sigma to keep him from coming back out Ranma." Answered Yanoto, "Originally viruses were not completely destructive, most were originally created by us as small helpers. The Mettaurs for instance, were originally made for construction work inside the Net. Basically creating new data and breaking down old data. But then Sigma, who use to be a Hunter himself, was infected by an unknown virus and that virus in turn started to infect others."

"That is why viruses that are not destructive are so rare now. Now, inside almost every virus is part of the Virus. We don't know how it spreads, we just know it does." Finished Zero.

"Why are we even telling you two this…" mumbled Yanoto, "You two shouldn't even know about this. Let's go. Takato, can you leave Midi with us? We have seen the condition he's in before and we can fix him. Now, why don't you two go play with your friends or whatever kids do."

Takato reluctantly let go of Midi.

"Alright…" Ranma was also hesitant, he wanted to help. He wanted to be able to help with this problem, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't able to help. The only way he could possibly help was through Axl, and he wasn't able to help with Axl because they weren't ready for anything like this. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was useless.

As the two walked out the door, Takato's head hung low, "Ranma… I'm going to my room…" he whispered before he immediately set off without waiting for a reply.

Ranma, not really knowing what to do, and following after, he would mess up and hurt Takato more. How he wanted to help Takato out, but he couldn't help him. He just wasn't good with the feelings and stuff, if they got to him, he usually just vented out his frustrations on something or someone while fighting. Mostly Genma though.

"Axl," said Ranma "Let's go work on that new technique thing of yours."

"…… Right." Replied Axl slowly.

Takato walked towards the training room with the Pet in hand. His eyes burned with determination. He would become stronger. He would become useful. He would help out. He would beat up Sigma. This was a challenge, and challenges brought out the best in him. Though this wasn't really him, and he couldn't really truly get involved, a challenge was a challenge. Ranma found his way towards the room. Ranma thought towards an anime he had recently seen and smirked as he walked into the room, "Mission… Accepted."

Getting in, Ranma immediately headed towards one of the empty booths on the side of the room. He went over and plugged in Axl.

"So you said there was a virus…" muttered Ranma as he brought out the program to start a training program, "Let's start with something to experiment Axl… Let's try that Bunny virus you were fighting at the time."

Immediately, the Bunny appeared and Ranma said, "Do the same thing you were doing last time."

"Alright… I was holding the Bunny like this… and had the gun like this…" muttered Axl as he held the Bunny by the ears and held his gun right up to it. Axl pulled the trigger expecting the same thing to happen. Instead, the Bunny was deleted.

"… Okay… Try that again." Said Ranma as another Bunny appeared.

Again the Bunny was wiped out.

"Argh! Dammit!" Axl started to hit the Bunny with his gun while holding onto the ears making it move back and forth. Trying one last time, Axl stuffed his gun into the Bunny's mouth and tried again. Axl's eyes widened as he saw a small glow around his gun, but nothing around the Bunny, it then was deleted by the gun.

Ranma sighed, "Damn, it didn't work."

"No. No, it almost did, but there was no glow…" Axl tried again to remember what he saw that day. The Bunny was glowing and his gun was glowing too, the glow the Bunny had was then… Transferred to him. This time, the Bunny had no glow at all. If Axl's guess was right, and that glow was the attack data that the virus had. Then no wonder it didn't work, this Bunny had no attack Data in the first place!

"Ranma! Set the level higher, I think I understand now!" shouted Axl towards Ranma.

"You figure it out? Then let's try it." Said Ranma as he set the level higher.

More Bunnies appeared around Axl; they all started to attack but missed when Axl jumped above them and behind one of them. He grabbed that Bunny and held his gun up to it and pulled the trigger. He saw the same transfer from the Bunny to himself, when it was finished, the Bunny dropped to the ground. It was about to attack him, but no energy came out. Axl looked at the clear capsule on the top of his gun; there was that yellow stuff in there.

"Alright! I did it!" shouted out Axl happily.

"Axl watch out!" said Ranma indicating the other Bunnies.

"Ah crud…" muttered Axl as he jumped out of the way, he instinctively shot at the group and the yellow electrical attack shot out of his gun headed towards the group stunning the first one it came to and knocking it back.

Axl was also too used to the normal shot and had expected there to be a recoil, but when there wasn't, he merely dropped to the ground hard instead of being shot back up into the air.

"Ow, my shoulder," muttered Axl getting back up, "Okay, let's do this." Axl jumped back into the group of viruses.

After That

"You sure you're alright Axl?" asked Ranma while going about the data files of Axl's structure fixing the damages.

"I'm fine Ranma; I just need to get use to using the different types of shots."

"Well, shooting the ground while you still had the Mettaur shot wasn't such a great idea."

"How was I suppose to know that the Mettaur shot would destroy so much of the ground? Usually the Mettaurs are weak!"

Ranma just snickered, "I still find it funny when that made the ground explode. You fell straight through the hole in the ground!"

"Shut up…" muttered Axl crossing his arms and looking to the side embarrassed.

"Haha, and when you fell right into the middle of those other guy's training session!"

After Axl had fallen through the ground, he had fell into another part of the servers that all the training sites were connected to, it seemed that all the training sites were underneath each other. When Axl had fallen, he had landed right in the fire of a shotgun and cannon. He was hit by both of them. After he was hit, he ended up paralyzing both of the other two Navis with the bunny shot and damaged them so they had to plug out.

"Hey, what about after that happened huh?" asked Axl, "Those two guys attacked you because it was your Navi that did that to them."

"… What about them?" asked Ranma.

"Well you fought."

"Yea?"

"They hit you."

"Once. It didn't hurt. I punched them once and they landed on the other side of the room."

"Big difference, you were hit once. You should have been able to dodge them, aren't you the 'Great Martial Artist'?" asked Axl in a sarcastic tone.

"Shutting you off now…"

"Hey wa-"and Axl's screen went blank.

Ranma sighed as he walked through the hallways and into his room and sat down on the chair. He needed some excitement. Just Net Battling was starting to loose the greatness. He wanted to fight, really fight. With Ryoga, and the others. Even though he hated them, he had to admit they were pretty good, when they didn't cheat. It had been one way for him to vent some frustration that was always built up inside of him. Axl's comment just made him remember what had made him proud of himself, but after he was moved, his life was completely different. It was… Less physical.

Suddenly the door was suddenly open and in came someone Ranma had not seen for many days, weeks, a lot of time. Someone who had long blond hair…

"Yo! Ranma! Nice to see you again!"

"Ze- I mean, Kenshin! Where the hell have you been? You've been skipping my lessons!" exclaimed Ranma as he remembered the one who was a human yet not a human from the right dimension but was also multiformed into many other people all over the many dimensions of the big… thing.

"Haha, that's because I've been working on something. I got Douglas to help me with some stuff. I know about your intense passion for fighting, heck I've felt it. That's why I got Douglas to help me with this. Bring Axl too."

"Uh… What?"

"No questions, too complicated without viewing material!" shouted Kenshin excitedly.

Kenshin grabbed Ranma by the hand after checking he had Axl's Pet and started pulling him after him as he made his way to another part of the building that Ranma had not really explored. A few minutes later, Ranma found himself in a room that he remembered was empty. Now, it seems it was now completely changed into a new room. One that had the large scale version, well, the largest that could fit in the room, of a net battle viewing globe. On the side, were two chairs, technologically looking.

"Now, I'm guessing you're thinking 'what the hell is this?' right?"

Ranma nodded as he noted that his Pet was now online and Axl was listening to Kenshin.

"Well, since I know about you fighting skills, and how you love to fight, I realized that no one here would really be a challenge for you. I can't be here all the time for you either, so I designed thi-"

"Ahem… Just who designed this?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Ah, Douglas, just in time. Now you can explain!"

Douglas glared a bit at Kenshin who was smiling happily as he walked through the now open door, "Whatever, anyways, we've designed this equipment so that you would be able to have actually fights. They won't actually be physical, because we wouldn't be able to work with that well without limitations. So we decided that this would be on a virtual level."

Douglas gestured for Ranma to follow him as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat Ranma down on one of them and then asked, "Ranma, can I borrow Axl for a bit?"

"Sure." Answered Ranma as he handed his Pet over to Douglas.

"Thanks. That's why we need your Pet, more specifically your Navi. Every Navi has some space that needs to be filled or upgraded, it doesn't matter what kind of Navi or what kind of things are installed. Anyways, we are able to link into a Navi's program, and use the space needed to create a virtual simulation. So, for instance, you want to hone your martial arts skills. So, we would link to the Navi's fighting ability program, and create a virtual simulation based on what the Navi's fighting program has. Then you would virtually enter that space and make that program stronger. But you would also need to use your imagination for this. You have to create a virtual environment inside that space of the Navi."

With that, Douglas pressed a button on the left arm rest of the chair Ranma was sitting on, instantly, a flap opened and a thin slit was revealed, a space big enough to fit a Pet.

"Usually, you would plug in a Navi into a machine, but plugging in a Navi severely limits the ability of the Navi, which is why it is required for the Navi to be directly connected from the Pet to the Computer. Having the Plug is like having a filter, without the Plug, the filter is gone, and the full capabilities of the Navi are unlocked." Explained Douglas, as soon as he finished, he pulled out a small side device from the thin slit and opened the back flap of Axl's Pet. There, he connected the inside of the Pet to the small device and put the Pet inside the small slit.

Almost immediately, Axl disappeared from the Pet in not the usual fashion of blue blocks, but just disappeared and reappeared inside the computer in a chair similar to the one Ranma was sitting in. As soon as he appeared, Axl's crystals pulsed powerfully in a steady rhythm. Axl almost choked on the feeling he was having.

Worried, Ranma asked Axl, "Axl, you feeling alright?"

Axl sounded as if he had gone through many battles against high leveled viruses along with mobs of more viruses as he responded, ". . . No . . . Feeling . . . Stressed . . ."

Douglas smiled as it was the result he expected, "It's alright, you're just not use to feeling all those filters lifted off. When you are plugged back in normally again, you'll feel much lighter. You will also feel a lot stronger and faster, but in reality, you're actually slower."

Axl gulped as he took this information in, Douglas was right in the feeling, the weight he was feeling on himself felt like he was holding the world on his shoulders, and he felt as small as a byte.

"Okay," said Douglas as he continued, "Now, next we have to do is link to the right program and area in Axl." Douglas turned to Ranma, "You want to train your Martial Art skills right?"

Ranma nodded.

"Okay, fighting ability, this might sting a bit Axl."

Axl nodded as he prepared himself for it. When it came, it was nothing like what Axl had expected, there was a deep surging pain in the middle of his chest where his crystal was, from there, the pain surged within him until it reached his head crystal leaving a trail of the pain between his two crystals.

"Aaaaaa-hhh!" screamed Axl as the wave hit him, and suddenly, it was gone. He felt nothing, other than something connected to his chest, as if there were an invisible chain there.

"Axl!" said Ranma urgently worried for Axl, as he had been Ranma's best friend after coming into this new world.

"Fine… I'm fine now…" Axl then looked up at Douglas through the view screen in front of him angrily, "That was a sting!"

"Sorry, I didn't want you to be prepared for it, if you had, the connection would have been a lot harder, longer, and painful." Answered Douglas.

"…"

"Okay, now we need to get you into the program Ranma. First we pull down the chest plate…" muttered Douglas as he reached above Ranma's head to pull down a flip down piece of metal with wires sticking out of it down to in front of Ranma, letting it stay there.

"Then the helmet." Douglas said as he pulled down another piece of somewhat round shaped metal down to cover the area around Ranma's head. Inside it, Ranma found hat there was only a thin black strip around the inside horizontally going around the inside.

"Okay, now we're set." Said Douglas, "Now to start the machine up."

"Will this hurt?" asked Axl tentatively.

"Not a bit." Douglas replied as the monitor in the middle of the room turned to life, showing an empty black space. The chair Ranma was in started to hum a technological hum.

"Okay the, first I need to warn you of something. This has been tested, although not many times by Kenshin and I. So it should work, but the problem is, that whatever injuries you receive inside the program, it will surface to your physical body. After all, your mind has been digitalized, and what happens to your body will happen here, so whatever happens, if you're in trouble or are majorly injured, have Axl cut the link right away." Said Douglas, "Also, this runs on your mind, to start off anything, you have to imagine it first."

"It's alright, just start this already." Said Ranma not really listening at all.

"Okay then, I'll start it now." Douglas seemed to press a few buttons on the front of the helmet Ranma had around his head, "There you go to the Digital World."

Instantly, Ranma's mind went blank as all he saw was nothing but blackness. Then, there started to be lights blinking around the place, many different colors before they all went out again. Suddenly, from nowhere, the whole place was turned into the normal Net area ground.

Ranma then appeared there, in the picture, he looked down at his hands, they looked real, and they felt real. He was still in his eight year old form though, which was a disappointment. Looking around, Ranma called, "Axl? Are you there?"

There was no answer.

Ranma frowned, there was nothing here, if this was a training program, wasn't there suppose to be something to fight?

"Jeez, this is a major let down; there isn't anything to do around here. I wish there was someone to fight around here." Ranma then went into one of his many Katas as he punched and kicked at the empty air. As he went through them, he started to imagine Ryoga was there, about the same age as he currently was, taking those hits and blocking them only to counter as Ranma then dodged and countered.

Suddenly Ranma realized something; there was now a sound there, a sound of flesh hitting flesh. In his lack of concentration, Ranma suddenly felt himself pulled from the ground and thrown through the air to land on the ground a bit away from where he had originally been. Looking back there in surprise, Ranma found himself looking at the familiar form of Ryoga there smirking.

"What's wrong Ranma, not up to normal today are you?" said Ryoga arrogantly.

Ranma stared a bit at him before grinning, he had no idea how this had happened, but he planned to use this to his the best of his abilities.

"Long time no see Ryoga, did you get lost again?" said Ranma instantly before he realized that there was no way that could have happened, but to his surprise, Ryoga frowned and snarled.

"Damn you Ranma, it's all your fault that this always happens to me. Because of you, I have seen hell!" Ryoga screamed the last sentence in fury as he charged at Ranma taking a punch at Ranma's surprise form with a powerful right punch in the face.

Ranma was instantly hitting the ground with a powerful force, breaking the ground in. Ranma groaned as he picked himself up.

"Damn you Ryoga, I wasn't ready." Muttered Ranma quietly as he rubbed his cheek where Ryoga had hit him.

Ranma stood up confidently and got into his usual stance, "Well the Ryoga, let's go."

Ranma dashed forward, he had already recognized that this battle wasn't like all their usual battles he had in Nerima. For one, they were a lot smaller. Two, they were both weaker and slower, but still absurdly faster and stronger than anyone their age, so, their damage was still the same as to anyone watching from this view, as to their normal battle's view.

Ranma dashed down under another of Ryoga's punches and pushed an elbow deep into Ryoga's stomach making him grunt a bit. It seemed that the Bakusai Tenketsu was still in effect here. If so, then Ranma should be able to…

"Kachu Tenshin Amagurinken Ha!"

Ranma's fist blurred as he punched Ryoga multiple times in one spot in his stomach while Ryoga was still taking in the elbow strike. Ranma knew that the punch count was not as high as it should be, but with the speed and strength of his Amagurinken down, and Ryoga's durability and defense down, the damage was still the same.

Ryoga lost his breath from that and stumbled backwards. He looked back up at Ranma and grinned, "That's more like it." Before he ran back at Ranma quickly changing directions right in front of Ranma and pushing a finger into the ground, "Bakusai Tenketsu!"

As the ground exploded from underneath Ranma, he was hit by rocks and sharp edges as he was blown back from the explosion itself. Wiping some blood from a cut cheek, Ranma looked back at the dust where Ryoga was sure to be, and where he expected Ryoga to come running at him from. Ranma saw the dust be parted by something inside, knowing it was Ryoga, Ranma headed straight for it with a punch ready. Just as the motion inside came out, Ranma was surprised and immediately fell to the ground just as a Shi Shi Hokudan flew right where his head was.

"Holy sh-" Ranma's exclamation was immediately cut off as he had to push himself away to avoid an incoming punch which landed where Ranma was laying. As he rolled, Ranma used the momentum to jump up, push off the ground and back at Ryoga with a force as he spun in the air and delivered a kick to his face. Believing this to not have made him fall, Ranma used the leg he had used to push and spin again in the air to deliver another kick to Ryoga's head on the other side using his other leg as hard as he could, forcing Ryoga to fall to the ground.

Not waiting, Ranma then readied his next attack, as energy started glowing in his hands, "Mouko…" stated Ranma as readied it.

Ryoga started to get off the ground, using his hands, "Taka…"

"Bisha!" finished Ranma just as Ryoga was in the process of bending up. The ball of energy flew at Ryoga in a rapid speed, hitting him full in the chest.

Ranma raced after his shot just as Ryoga was flying back through the air, catching up; Ranma jumped and landed another Amagurinken on Ryoga's chest, where his Mouko Takabisha had hit.

"Agh!" screamed Ryoga in pain as his direction was changed from horizontal, to vertical in an instant as he slammed hard into the ground, making a crater around him.

Outside of the Net

Douglas whistled as he watched the fight, "Wow, so this is how good he is huh?"

"Actually, I didn't really know his hand to hand skills that well." Replied Kenshin as he watched Ranma take a hit in the shoulder to return a kick to Ryoga's stomach.

"…"

"…"

"How long do you think this fight will last?"

"Dunno."

Back In

Both martial artists were tired, they would both admit that privately. Both were bruised, bleeding and breathing hard. Ranma took a deep breathe before releasing it back again, this, was probably his and Ryoga's first fight undisturbed, and almost no talk at all. Just a fight between two martial artists. Powerful ones at that. He grinned at that, he couldn't help it. It was like it came naturally, this was why he trained, this kind of fight, was in his environment. He hoped Ryoga felt the same, since he saw the same grin on his face.

Finishing their brief pause in the fight, they ran back at each other, Ranma reintroducing his foot to Ryoga's face, and Ryoga reintroducing his fist to Ranma's chest. Both fighters were blown backwards by the force they gave each other. For a moment there, Ranma thought he saw Ryoga faze in and out.

Getting frustrated at how much longer this fight had gone on then usual, Ranma yelled, "Dammit, why won't you just fall down!"

"You're weak as a baby Ranma! It will and has always been that way!" responded Ryoga.

"Argh! Mouko Takabisha!" screamed Ranma shooting another ki-blast Ryoga's way.

Outside

Douglas was starting to get worried, the computer monitor before him was starting to show signs of bad effects on the system. If this fight continued for long, the system would overload and crash, taking Axl and Ranma with it.

"Zero! We're gonna have to pull Ranma out now. This is starting to be too much." Said Douglas indicating the warnings on the monitor.

Kenshin frowned, he had wanted for Ranma to be able to finish this fight, but it seemed that if it would be finished, it would take some time. Time that wasn't in their hands, "Alright then, pull him out."

Douglas nodded as he started typing on the keyboard.

Ranma

"Take this Pig-Boy!" shouted Ranma as he punched Ryoga's chest. Suddenly, he felt nothing, his hand passed right through Ryoga. Surprised, Ranma fell forward through Ryoga, "What the…"

"I got you now Ranma!" screamed Ryoga triumphantly as he brought his two hands together in a swing downwards to crush Ranma. But just as they were about to connect, Ryoga fazed in and out once, and then disappeared. All with the triumphant grin on his face. After that, as if everything was suddenly erased, it was back to the darkness that was in the beginning.

"What the..." Ranma never got to finish that sentence, as he also winked out of existence.

A few moments later, Ranma in his body gasped for breath as he came back to reality. He started breathing hard, as if he was suddenly out of breath. Douglas and Kenshin were quick to take off the helmet and chest plate.

"Ow!" he said as a cut suddenly formed on his cheek, drawing blood. Ranma's eyes widened in surprise as bruises, and injuries started to appear all over his body, appearing out of nowhere. His breathing started to come harder and harder. Finally the sudden amount of pain became too much for Ranma and he toppled out of the chair and forward, falling into unconsciousness and hitting the ground.

Inside the Net, Axl was still sitting on that chair, staring forward, with unbelieving, and unseeing eyes. He couldn't believe what he had experienced. He had felt as though he were one and the same person as Ranma, yet not. He had also felt as though he were also someone watching from the sidelines, invisible. Yet, through all this, information had trickled quickly into his storage. With every movement Ranma and Ryoga had made, every breath, every strain of the muscle, every movement. It had all been recorded down into Axl. With all that information, Axl was having a hard time going through it all.

When he was suddenly pulled out from the chair he was in, and into his Pet, he felt as if everything had been lifted off him, light as a feather now. But at the same time, he felt something latch onto him, as if restricting his body and mind. With that restriction, the amount of information being sorted at a time was turned from a rushing rapid river, to a small trickle of a stream. Instantly, the information not being sifted through began to build up in Axl. Becoming too much of a load, Axl had no choice, but to turn himself off to stand-by mode so that the information would safely be gone through with no pain and stress.

Kenshin blinked as the Pet in his hand which contained Axl switched itself off, "What?"

"Zero! You idiot! You're not supposed to just pull him out! You have to wait for him to finish looking through all the files and information that was recorded into him!"

"… I was?"

"Yes!" Douglas let out a sigh, "You should get Ranma to the medical center so they can treat those injuries. I think he might have a broken bone or two."

Kenshin, or Zero, was already out the door and already on his way to the medical center before Douglas had even said it.

"That was impressive Ranma… I never expected that…" whispered Kenshin as he laid the tired and exhausted Ranma into the bed in the medical center and put Axl's Pet on the table next to it.

**Chapter End**

* * *

Author's Note

KrayZi: Hey, I finally finished another chapter. Long enough, huh?

Kao: Yup, about two months or more or something.

KrayZi: Slow working.

Kao: You have barely been even writing, mostly playing games and stuff.

KrayZi: True… First, started playing Kal Online, but quickly got bored of that when I started playing ROSE Online. Fun.

Kao: No one wants to hear about what you did, since no one did last time either, so let's just move on.

KrayZi: Shush you, now. Let's move on.

* * *

Review Responses to Chapter 11

**_To: Silverscale_**

Krayzi: Hmmm… I think this is your shortest review yet.

Kao: He's starting to loose interest!

Krayzi: Nooo! Aaah!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

Krayzi: So many fillers… So sad… Anywas, was what I did bashing? I'm no sure, 'cause I don't think I ever read a bashing story knowing it bashed a character… So I don't really know how a bash is…

Kao: Ignorant fool.

Krayzi: So how'd you like Ranma this time? Anyways, just so you know. I saved my story right as I finished the last sentence in the story and it came up to be 106kb. Dunno what it'll be when I save this file after I finish the review responses.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Hunter X1_**

Krayzi: Only like Ranma and Axl? I like Zero too, he's cool. I also like ummm… Well… Blues is cool, and so is… Well, Beastman looks cool… Yea… Anyways, there's no way I'll ever stop this story. At least until either I finish, or I have to stop writing for a while or something like that. I just work slow.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Krayzi: Thanks, but still I think it's really obvious…

Kao: No more than I do. I mean, it's practically right in front of your eyes.

Krayzi: We're saying too much.

Kao: But everyone who hadn't figured it out yet will all go Editted due to spoilering

Krayzi: Yup, so true.

Kao: Hey, what was that!

Krayzi: What was what?

Kao: That edit! What was that for?

Krayzi: Thanks for reviewing.

Kao: Hey, you Editted due to annoyance

* * *

**_To: pakenshette_**

Krayzi: Not really true, you're kinda exaggerating. But I want to respond to my reviewers.

Kao: He's a glory eater.

Krayzi: But I'm glad you like it anyways!

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Fatboy_**

Krayzi: Yes, a whole planet is doomed because of the evilness of the people. Isn't the plot original?

Kao: Incredibly isn't it.

Krayzi: I was curious what was happening too. I don't really plan things.

Kao: Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Hiryo_**

Krayzi: I won't quit. Unless something major happens in real life.

Kao: Ranma also strives to protect others doesn't he?

Krayzi: And Axl and his friends will come into a bigger part later on when this damned long 'prologish'/Part 1 is at the end.

Kao: Thanks for Reviewing.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

Krayzi: Yes fillers, pain to write, but the make the readers happy. Somewhat.

Kao: Wily's and Lights… Now that… Well, is a secret.

Hulk: Hulk Smash! Hulk Bash! Raaa-AAaaaRgh!

Krayzi: Yup, Hulk's cool. I liked those cartoons of him I watched when I was a kid.

Kao: Ah, that bible story. Yea, but that place was destroyed in the end since there weren't even 10 righteous people in those two big cities.

Krayzi: Update was slow, but it's here anyways. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**_To: Ezcheesesorceror_**

Kao: KZ's floating in happiness.

Krayzi: A god… loved… happiness...

Kao: See, again, he's slow at writing. Thanks for reviewing.

Krayzi: Happy…

* * *

KrayZi: So ends the replies. Anyways, has anyone noticed that all the three periods now appear to float? Here, I'll show it again. Hm… Isn't that interesting… Kinda annoying. Maybe this will work . . . Does it? Dunno. We'll see when I upload this. Anyways, I'm probably gonna take a while to get the next chapter out… Cya next time. Hmm, this file is now 126 kb, meaning the replies and Author note itself took 20 kb. Oh well. 


	14. The Old And New Flame! Ignite!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Megaman series and/or Digimon. Nor do I own anything from any other series and/or songs mentioned in this work of fanfiction.

**Note:**I'd like to apologize for a misunderstanding on my part. About how big the file of my story was, I thought the kb was the same even if I saved the file as internet document rather than a word document. But thanks to Hiryo, I now know it's different. I apologize now for saying it anyways, since now I think it sounded as if I were bragging. I won't mention it anymore. I should go back and erase those comments some time.

**Wild Horse. Exe**

**Chapter 13: The Old And New Flame! Ignite!

* * *

**

"Do you understand my proposition now Wily?"

"… So if this deal is made… I can have it?" replied the shady figure of Dr. Wily.

"Yes… I will give you the technology and information to for it to happen."

"It is an interesting idea… I never knew it would be possible." He answered.

"No… It is possible, and more… Much more."

"Let me see a sample of this power of yours first." Requested Dr. Wily.

"If that is all that is needed to convince you, then I shall!" declared Techno.

-----

Tamer's World

"Renamon! Watch out behind you!" shouted Rika as Black Renamon appeared behind her partner.

Black Renamon sneered, "Diamond Storm." Black glowing shards appeared before her and shot forward too fast for Renamon to react, causing her to take the full damage.

Renamon grunted in pain as she took the damage from a version of her own attack, but she turned as her paw started glowing, "Power Paw!" as she punched her counterpart in the face, giving back damage. The Black Renamon was thrown backwards from the melee damage.

Rika winced as she saw what happened, over the last month, Digimon attacks had been more common, and every few days, the hazard symbol in the sky which only the tamers could see would shoot out a black light near one of the tamer's Digimon and start attacking in a black version of the Digimon. Rika had been expecting an attack, since only she had not been attacked yet.

Renamon then phased out and phased back in the air above Black Renamon, "Diamond Storm!" she said as white shards covered Black Renamon and exploded, which stopped Black Renamon's backward movement to a instant change to a downward movement, which wasn't very long since the ground was very near.

Falling down towards Black Renamon, Renamon's paw started glowing again, "Power Paw!" she shouted again.

As she came down towards Black Renamon, she noticed that her opposite was indeed smiling, "Rapid Kick!" said the Black version.

Black Renamon flipped onto her head with her hands and pushed outwards, shooting towards Renamon feet first. Black Renamon's right foot paw started glowing, and as she neared Renamon, because of her leg's longer reach than Renamon's arm, Black Renamon attacked and hit first.

One, two, four, eight, sixteen. Black Renamon's foot attacked and hit Renamon multiple times before they both dropped back down. Due to being attacked, Renamon's power paw was canceled.

Getting up, Renamon took a breather and waited for her opponent. Unfortunately, the other Renamon did not allow her to take a break and appeared in front of her with a glowing paw, "Power Paw!"

Renamon was surprised, and this costed her as she was hit in the stomach making her lose her breath and shoot backwards from the impact.

"Renamon! Come on! You can do it! Get up!" shouted Rika encouragingly.

Hearing Rika's words, Renamon did her best to show her tamer that she wasn't down just yet.

"Diamond-" Said Renamon as her attack started gathering in front of her. She then disappeared as she teleported towards another spot and reappeared right in front of Black Renamon, "Storm!" At close range, her main attack covered Black Renamon again and exploded.

A few seconds later, when Black Renamon didn't get back up, as if signaling defeat yet again, a black beam shot out from the hazard symbol and absorbed Black Renamon before retreating back to the symbol. The bottom right triangle was now completely solid. The red light that they could see through it was also so much brighter and bigger.

-----

"Whaat? Ranma's in the Medical room!" exclaimed Evani as the information was given to her by the well-informed Tom.

"Yea, I overheard some guy was carrying a kid to there, I looked in and saw Ranma there! I hear it's part of a training accident!" replied Tom.

"I heard something about that too from my uncle, he said that there was some kind of new training program designed by Douglas." Said Niro, who was always prying into his uncle's business.

"Well, shouldn't we go check up on him?" said Hurai.

Hurai received the answers, "Yea.", "Okay.", and "Hurry!" from his three friends.

The four rushed down to the medical room and got permission to see Ranma inside his room. They were then shown Ranma's room and entered, seeing Ranma already awake and sitting up with the TV on news of the recent fire outbursts and talking to Axl.

Looking up to see the interruption, Ranma saw his friends and answered with a cheerful, "Hi!"

Niro and Hurai apparently were too slow to react to Evani's and Tom's push and fell forward as the other two rushed forward to see if Ranma was alright.

"You got hurt?" asked Hurai.

"How? Did you get beat up by your teacher again?" asked Evani.

"Umm… No… I was training and this happened." answered Ranma.

Flashback

_"Don't tell anyone about the machine Ranma." Said Kenshin softly to Ranma as he was putting Ranma into the bed._

_Ranma, even in his bad state and unconsciousness, mumbled a small, "K…" before he started snoring._

_Kenshin smiled a bit and walked out of the room to let Ranma rest._

End Flashback

"That sounds fishy…" said Hurai, "Just how were you training?"

"Ummm… Doing… Uh…" muttered Ranma thinking of something to say.

"He was swinging giant boulders into himself while tying himself up in a tree." Spoke out Axl.

Ranma quickly looked down at Axl with a surprised look, "How did yo-"

"That sounds even stupider…" muttered Niro.

"If he doesn't want to say then it's alright." Said Evani helping Ranma out of the situation.

Tom thought for a moment before asking Ranma, "Where's Takato? He's usually with you, and I haven't seen him lately."

Three heads nodded in agreement as they looked at Ranma, who was trying to figure out what to say, without revealing the confidential information he had been told.

"Umm… Well, something's wrong with Midi, something that's different from most problems with Navis, and no one knows how to fix him. So Takato's been kinda sad."

"Oh…" was all Tom said.

"… When can you get out?" asked Evani in an attempt to change the subject.

"Umm, it should be soon, because I heal fast." Answered Ranma.

"Okay then, I'll see you when you get out. Bye." Said Niro bluntly as he left the room.

"… Something wrong with him? Even though Niro's usually rude, he's not like that." Said Ranma thoughtfully.

"Well, I think it has something to do with his uncle. He's been acting kind of weird lately." Said Hurai.

"Really…" muttered Ranma.

"Well, we should get going too Ranma. Sorry to leave you here all by yourself." Said tom as he apologetically looked at Ranma.

Ranma shook his head, "No, it's fine. Maybe you should go see Takato."

Evani nodded and said, "See you later Ranma."

The other three then left the room. Ranma, on the other hand looked back towards the TV where it had just reported another incident, "Weird... That's the tenth one this week. Oh well, time for some anime."

Ranma was then watching and humming along to the opening 'Northern Lights', before he got impatient and just skipped it after 10 seconds. It got boring after seeing the same opening of the same series back to back. Sure it was the second opening, but still…

-----

Niro walked quietly down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. His Navi, Feuer, also stayed quiet so that Niro could think in peace, well in what peace he could get in the busy hallway.

"He's been acting too lively… He's not usually like that, it feels wrong…" muttered Niro as he approached the door to the room where he was residing in. The room was filled with many stacks of boxes which contained all kind of disks, models of guns, and many other things.

Niro walked into his room and took out a small holoprojector and a small disk. Over to the TV, he disconnected the TV cables, and inserted the holoprojector's cable. He then inserted the disk into it.

"He always watched this video… Almost everyday…" muttered Niro as he watched he turned off the lights, bathing the whole room in darkness except for the light from the projector. Niro sat quietly on the couch. A few minutes later, he fell asleep. Feuer, who had lately been neglecting the energy of the Pet switched off to let the Pet recharge.

A few moments later, the sound of the keypad outside the door was heard inside the room. The door then made a clicking sound and it was unlocked. The door then slid open, and in came a man. He quickly took a glance around the darkened and messy room before he found Niro asleep on the couch in front of a projector that was still on with his Pet switched off next to him. The man gave a sigh of relief, there wouldn't be a struggle. He smoothly and quickly walked over to Niro's Pet without knocking any of the stacks over and put it in the extra Pet holder on his hip next to his own. He then picked up Niro into his arms and carried him out of the room again not knocking anything over.

The door slid open as he walked in front of it and closed as he went out. A few seconds later, the click of the lock turning back on was heard. After that, it was completely silent in the room except for the narrator of the video being shown on the projector.

"The steaming hot lava that flows from the volcano burns at about 2000 degrees Celsius." It said as the image of flowing lava was shown.

The picture then turned to the image of the sun, "The sun burns at about 6000 degrees Celsius..."

-----

Takato lay on his bed in his darkened room, disgusted at himself. Sure, he should be worried about Midi, but to be as worried to act like this? He had heard someone knock on the door, yet he pretended that he was asleep and didn't hear. Maybe because he already didn't know what happened to Guilmon, and now he also had to wait for Midi to be fixed. He had to wait for Guilmon to show up again. He just wanted Guilmon and Midi back with him so he could be more relaxed. He was always on edge, not knowing if Guilmon's signal would show up again too.

But then, both of them were his partners. He didn't think Guilmon could be plugged into the Net. Guilmon was also a Digimon, not a Net Navigator. Deciding to go to the roof to get some fresh air, Takato got off his bed and walked over to the door and watched it slide open before he walked out and the door slid behind him. Takato walked through the thinning crowd in the hallway before he came to a set of stairs that went up high. He put his foot on the bottom step and started walking his way up.

A few moments later, Takato found himself out on the empty roof at night, it was pretty windy too. Well, it wasn't so empty, since there was another person up here. Taking a look at him, Takato found that Hurai was already here. Hurai was looking out over the area as if he were in a trance. Then, he suddenly broke out of that trance and looked over at the door where Takato was. Surprise was first on Hurai's face, before it turned into a smile. Hurai then waved Takato to come over.

As the two looked out into the sky and at the city behind the forest with all the lights, Takato realized why Hurai would just stand there and look outwards like that. It was very beautiful, with the city lights in the distance and the stars up in the night sky twinkling. Takato began to feel a bit calmer as he stood in silence. That silence was then interrupted by Hurai's voice.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"What?" asked Takato confusedly.

"Doesn't it feel as if you would fall asleep, yet you don't really? You feel as if you're dreaming but you aren't. I don't know how to really explain it, but the best I can do is that it feels… peaceful and calming." Explained Hurai.

Takato took a moment before answering, "Yea, I do."

There was another brief moment of silence before Hurai spoke again, "Why didn't you answer when we knocked on your door?"

Takato looked awkwardly to the side as he realized it was his friends who were at his door, "I wasn't feeling my best at that time."

"… Because of Midi?" asked Hurai.

"How did you…"

"We asked Ranma why we didn't see you around the place anymore." Answered Hurai, "I know you're depressed, and you should be. But there's no reason to be depressed that you're neglecting your daily life."

Takato sighed, Hurai was right. But he couldn't believe that someone that was younger than him was saying this to him.

"We're all worried about you Takato. Cheer up." Finished Hurai.

"Thanks… 'Rai'" said Takato.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" exclaimed Hurai upon hearing the nickname he hated.

"Hehe, I'm going back downstairs now. See ya." Said Takato.

Hurai replied without looking, "Right… Right…"

-----

The next day, while Ranma was finally released from the medical ward, Axl was inside the Net at one of the independent training areas. Axl was standing there again sorting through the files he had received from his brief time while Ranma was using the invention. After a moment, his eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for.

Axl amusedly said, "I know how to do it… But I've never done it before, nor do I have any experience. This sure is a weird feeling, this knowledge…"

Getting somewhat serious, Axl then said as he led himself through, "Alright… Let's see… Focus inward… Breathe normally… Focus…"

After a few minutes of merely trying to focus, Axl finally gave up trying.

"It's different, I'm a computer program, but he's a human. I'm surrounded by data which is in everything... And he's surrounded by ki, which is in everything… That's it! That's the main difference! Alright, I can already access the data around me, so maybe… Maybe Navis already know this… But just not really know what it can do." Exclaimed Axl.

Experimenting first, Axl accessed his Pet's schedule data, and pointed a finger in front of him and pulled it down diagonally to the right. From there formed a rectangular flat screen that showed the schedule his Pet contained. Not surprisingly, it was completely empty, not even used once. Axl put that schedule away, and tried to access the data to transport to another section, immediately, as if it was natural, Axl disappeared from his spot in a bunch of blue cubes, and appeared in another training area. Believing he had gotten the feel of accessing data, Axl then tried to access unused data, data that was basically useless.

"Hgg…" groaned Axl as he tried to get the feel of the data around him. He should be able to do it, since he believed it was just like Ranma drawing in Ki. Axl knew how to do it, but he had to add an extra step to it, which was accessing the data before drawing it in. It was a theory, but Axl believed it to be correct.

In a few moments, a small lump of data started gathering together in front of Axl. Looking down at it in excitement, Axl lost his concentration and the data became unstable, it then basically exploded as the data did not belong together with a bang.

Axl's hand and face was immediately consumed by the explosion since he was holding the data in one hand and had held it near his face to look at it.

"Damn. Well at least I know that I was right. Again."

After a few moments, and after experiencing it once, Axl found that it became somewhat less straining. After a few moments of building the data that was gathering up together, Axl tried to take a closer look without loosing his concentration. Unfortunately, Axl lost his concentration.

"Goddammit!"

Again, the data exploded with a bang.

-----

Ranma was sitting in class, not really listening to his teacher. He was in fact, staring at an empty seat that should be filled, the seat where Niro should be before his head turned to look out the window which he was sitting beside while resting a chin on his right hand while his elbow was resting on the table. Niro had been missing for about three days, which was unusual. Niro wasn't the type of guy who would stay down just because he was sick. Niro would pretend nothing was happening and pretend he was fine. When Ranma had asked Niro's uncle about it, he had said Niro was very sick, which Ranma had already decided was not true.

"Jeez… Damn heater's on too hot…" muttered Ranma.

He had then thought if Niro had gone somewhere else, but Niro wasn't the silent type of guy who sneaked off… That would be Tom. Now Tom seemed to always appear and disappear, Ranma could have sworn that Tom could teleport or something. Ranma wasn't the only person who was worried, Takato, Hurai, Evani and Tom were all curious about what had happened.

Axl had been fixed, and Ranma was currently trying his best to try and understand all the things about Navi programming and repairing that he had found in the library. He would much rather be looking for more information than coming to class. But if he skipped class, Yanoto would probably hear of it and then, knowing that guy, Yanoto would probably think it was too much trouble to try and talk Ranma into going to class and send Alia after him instead which was something Ranma really wanted to avoid.

Taking a quick scan around the room, he noticed that other people were also noticing that it was quite hot in the room too.

Ranma's mind then went over a bunch of other ideas that he thought he could try and copy from several anime. Soon, Ranma's eyes started to droop as he lost interest in what he was thinking about. Thinking was boring after all. Ranma's right arm then gave out and Ranma's head fell onto the table not really aware with a thump. The 17-year old turned 8 year old boy then fell asleep while.

The teacher at the front of the room, paid no attention at all to the sound and checked the room's heater. She was used to Ranma's habit of falling asleep, and trying to get him to wake up was nearly impossible. The boy wouldn't wake unless he wanted to. Maybe she should bring a pail of cold water someday. Most of the students did, and they snickered and laughed a little before turning back to the lesson.

Ranma was aware of his name being called, but he did not want to reply to it. He was also aware of how his head was not in a comfortable position, and also aware of the pain in his neck from having been in the same position of resting his head on the desk, but he did not want to move as he was still somewhat sleeping. He was then aware of someone nudging him and calling his name at the same time. Annoyed, Ranma let out a groan and tried to swat at the hand to leave him alone.

"Ranma wake up! Fire is breaking out all over the place!" screamed Takato.

With that scream, Ranma's mind immediately came on and quickly, his hand shot out to grab his Pet and stand up. Looking around the room, Ranma immediately saw that fire was indeed all over the classroom. It seemed to be mostly near things that were electronical too and was slowly spreading. He then noticed that someone was using the fire extinguisher but to no avail. Ranma then noticed that a couple of students had their Pets plugged in and others were running out of the classroom.

"Wha… What's happening?" asked Ranma confusedly coughing a bit from the smoke.

"We don't really know, the fire just suddenly started in the classroom. When we tried to get out, we found out that it wasn't only the classroom, but all over this section of the building. But it wasn't just fire, there were other problems too! The doors to the other wings are all blocked so we can't help each other out! We heard that there's fire here, oxygen is being redirected out of the building and to outside somewhere else, water's flooding in another wing! But it turns out there are a lot of Viruses in the system. Actually it's more like a whole army!" explained Takato quickly, "I would be helping, but without Midi…"

Quickly deciding, Ranma said, "Don't worry, maybe you should go and help the other students out of here, they're actually kids unlike us. I'm gonna help and clear out the Viruses."

Takato hesitantly nodded, he didn't want to abandon his friends, but he knew that staying here wouldn't really be much help, "If the fire gets too close, get out of here." He said before he ran out of the room.

Ranma then headed quickly over to where he could find a Plug to send Axl through. It seemed that some other children had been brave enough to stay behind, but they were visibly afraid, and because they were afraid, their Operator skills were not at the best, which still wasn't great anyways.

"Shiningman! No!" screamed a student as his Navi was forced to Plug-Out. Running over to him, Ranma quickly told him to get out and let him use the Plug.

"Alright then. Get in there Axl!" said Ranma skipping the long much used phrase.

Axl had been silent and listening this whole time before he was plugged in. When he appeared in the Net, he was immediately surprised, this was more like a full-scale fire type attack. There were different types of Spikeys, Volgears, Fire type Swordies, and other fire types. Many Navis of different operators were all doing their best to hold them all off.

Axl gritted his teeth as he had his gun appear and he immediately started attacking, "This is bad Ranma, I think the Viruses have some kind of portal they're coming through… Otherwise they would have been long gone at the rate all these Navis and destroying them at."

Surveying the area through his Pet, Ranma looked on frustrated, he wished desperately that he could actually get in there to help but he knew that was impossible. It was times like these in this world that would piss off the martial artist.

"Axl, see if you can get to the other Navis, it'll be too hard on your own!" said Ranma as he looked for where the others were. He then noticed a group of three over to Axl's right, "Axl! Head to the right! Uhh, what the hell were their names again… Ow, Vein and Kuro? Damn the weird names!" said Ranma.

Nodding, Axl continually cleared a path with his gun as he made his way towards the group. Eau was defending with aqua towers, bubble shots, and other ranged chips and at the same time firing her default buster.

Escuro was tactic he seemed to favour of having two swords at the same time and appearing in one spot for a few minutes before disappearing and reappearing in another spot using area steal.

Viento was doing his best to stay in the air with his boosters while shooting down below with a shotgun chip activated in one hand and a long sword on the other.

Spotting Axl, Viento shouted, "Axl! Get over here quick or you'll be surrounded!"

Axl then yelled back while clearing the area in front of him, "I'm already doing that you idiot!"

"Axl! I'm sending you a Vulcan chip!" said Ranma as he slotted the chip in.

Axl nodded as his left hand turned into a yellow cylinder gun with three barrels coming out of the end. He then aimed it at a bunch of Viruses and opened fire with the Vulcan. The end of the gun started rotating around as it repeatedly and quickly fired piercing bullets that went through Viruses to hit what was behind it. Each shot got weaker per Virus it passed through. While he was doing this, Axl was charging his trusty gun.

Quickly, the Vulcan ran out of use and Axl's hand returned to normal. At that same moment, Axl heard a click from his gun, "All right! Here comes my charged shot you goddamn viruses!" screamed Axl as he brought the gun up in his right and let loose the giant ball of energy.

Quickly, the shot decimated what was in its path and some surrounding it. A few moments later of traveling through the horde of Viruses, it then stopped and exploded.

"Holy crap Axl! There better not have been any Navis in that direction!" screamed Eau as she saw the shot explode.

From his position above everyone, Viento shouted down, "Don't worry! There isn't anyone that way!"

"Shut up and concentrate on staying plugged in!" shouted Escuro commandingly as another few Viruses were deleted from his two swords.

"Cover me for a moment guys! I'm gonna try something!" shouted Axl as he stepped back and started concentrating.

"Axl! What are you doing!" Shouted Ranma before a coughing fit came over him from the smoke, "Get back in the fight!"

"Don't worry Ranma! Just trust me and send me a barrier chip!" replied Axl calmly.

Muttering under his breath, Ranma did so and hoped Axl knew what he was doing.

Axl had his two hands together in front of him concentrating on accessing scrap data, "Here we go…" muttered Axl as a glowing and unstable red ball appeared between his hands, "Here I go!" screamed Axl as he jumped right into the middle of the a whole bunch of viruses. Immediately, they all turned and started to attack him.

"I hope this works well for me!" shouted Axl as he slammed the energy in his hands at his feet, "Barrier!" shouted Axl just as an explosion was created from the data Axl had forced together. Immediately dust and chunks of the terrain shot everywhere.

"Shit! Axl!" screamed Ranma worriedly, "What the hell did you do? Are you alright?"

A few moments later, Axl's voice came through, "I'm fine! The barrier was able to hold up against it!" Axl's form soon appeared back where the other Navis were, despite what he had said, Axl had gotten hurt. Axl then took a moment to collect himself before he brought himself to start fighting again.

"Ranma…" said Axl, "I'll show you what I gained from the small training time we had in the virtual room."

Axl ran straight up towards a Spikey and slid under the fireball sent at him from its mouth. He had a few seconds before the Spikey would disappear and reappear. In those few seconds, he could take it down. After slipping under the fireball, rolled under the Spikey and landed on his feet in a crouch. Keeping the momentum from rolling and standing up, Axl used his shoulder to hit the Spikey in the stomach. Hopefully it would work the same way hurting a human's stomach would stun them for a few seconds. He then, still under the Spikey kicked at the Spikey's back leg's knees, making it lose the back support, which made it fall backwards, leaving the throat vulnerable. Axl then came out from under the Spikey, turned and did a spin kick at the throat and neck, hurting the Spikey further. Not having figured out what to do next, Axl made his gun appear, and put it into the Spikey's mouth and pulled the trigger. The Spikey was then deleted.

Axl quickly went onto the next target, which was a Fire Swordy. Jumping over the horizontal slash he got as a greeting, Axl replied with a quick turn in mid-air to land behind the Swordy facing its back. He then reached forward to grab the Swordy's right arm which held the sword with his left, he the turned and grabbed the Swordy's green head thing with his right and turned so he was facing away from the Swordy and started pulling with his left, forcing the Swordy's sword to drop. Letting go of the Swordy's arm, Axl left his right hand where it was and turned again to reach for the Virus' visor with his left hand, and he then flipped and threw the Swordy in front of him. Axl then quickly dashed forward as more Viruses were closing in on him. Just as the Swordy was about to hit the ground, Axl reached forward with a leg and kicked it straight back up. Axl the jumped straight after it and over it. He then sent his leg slamming into the golden armor that the virus was made up of and sent it slamming into the ground, where its data then fell apart.

Ranma was surprised at what he saw, he didn't expect Axl to be able to do something like this, "How the hell did you learn all that!" he asked surprisedly.

"Like I said… From when we were in the virtual reality training room, your moves and reactions were all turned into data and inputted into my fighting abilities. I know it's not as good as you, but it's enough to take out these Viruses. They aren't durable enough to stand up to them, and once you find their weakness, it's easy. They're pretty stupid too." Explained Axl, a bit out a breath from what he did and still shooting around with his gun.

Ranma frowned, if he continued training at that place with Axl, then all the hard work he had done to gain his abilities would be quickly copied by Axl without as much effort.

"Axl! Don't get cocky, they're still coming!" shouted Viento from above.

"Okay!" answered Axl.

Deciding that this wasn't the time to complain, Ranma slotted in a count bomb that he had earned from defeating a certain type of Virus.

Seeing the bomb appear at his feet, Axl decided that it was not in a good spot. Keeping his balance, Axl lifted one leg backwards, and then brought it quickly forward to kick the counting down bomb into the Virus mob. Two seconds later, there was another explosion as it was set off, deleting and throwing off any viruses near it.

-----

"Not enough… This isn't enough… More excitement, Viruses won't do the job…" said a man with long red hair under his breath as he watched the Viruses attack from while sitting in his chair and watching the computer screen.

Hino Kenichi, or better known as Hinoken then said, "Fireman… Tell him I'll do the testing instead of him." Hinoken then grinned, "This will probably feed my flame!"

"Yes, Hinoken-Sama." Said Fireman as he quickly sent an email.

"He did say that it would be well suited for me" muttered Hinoken.

-----

Inside the Net, a red beam of light warped at some distance near where Axl was fighting. Suddenly that area suddenly was burned as a pillar of fire appeared in that spot.

Curious, Axl said, "Ranma, something's happening over there! I'm gonna check it out." He then turned towards the other Navis, "Hold out here while I see what's happening."

Ranma also grew increasingly curious as there were many cries of dismay through out the room as many Navis were forced to plug out, or some at worst, deleted. Takato came running back into the room and pulled whoever's Navis were too damaged out of the room. Hissing in pain as some of the fire got too close to him, he told Axl that he had to change ports. Looking around the classroom, Ranma couldn't find any that were unused and not swallowed up by fire already, other than him, there were only two other kids, Evani, Tom, and Hurai in the room.

Running out into the hallway and into a storage room, Ranma found another port in a radio out of all things. Plugging in, he was immediately met with a damage report screen, and a sharp sting on his hand.

"Axl! What's going on!" he said concerned.

"Ugh… That took too long Ranma… He completely overwhelmed me…" said Axl weakly back to Ranma. In the minute Axl had been disconnected from his Pet, he had met up with something that was very powerful.

Changing views, Ranma saw another Navi standing completely clean of any damage. It was basically a red themed Navi, which was dressed in heavy armor and had a large gun held in his right. On his helmet, there were two golden spikes above his eyes, and two smaller ones on his collar on either side of his head. That same Navi then started to speak in a low voice.

"Heh… I heard that you were really strong, and I expected you to be up to my standards. But you disappoint me! You weakling!" With that, the Navi aimed his right cannon at Axl and Axl saw fire literally build up inside the cannon mouth, "Kid, I'll let you live since I think you can get stronger. Get stronger and be a challenge for me! Remember the name of the Navi who gave you a second chance to live! Fefnir the Fire Guardian of Wily!"

With what he said finished, Fefnir fired his shot at Axl, and just barely miss a direct hit, but still immensely damaging Axl.

"Agh!" screamed Axl as he was forced to disconnect from the Net and go back into his Pet to be repaired.

"Damn!" snarled Ranma as he slammed his small fist into the wall in anger, cracking it due to his unusual strength, "If I were in there there's no way I'd let him off what he said!"

Pulling his cord out from the port rather forcefully and letting it retract into his Pet, Ranma walked over to the hallway and looked around trying to calm himself at the same time, and he noticed the fire seemed to be dying. The Fire fighters were actually forcing it down unlike before.

Shutting his Pet off to let it cool off, Ranma started looking for someone to help him fix Axl as soon as possible, he hadn't finished skimming enough of the instructions to be able to do it himself, not that he really wanted to learn.

-----

"He's perfect... Perfect!" laughed Hinoken crazily as he saw Fefnir decimate any Navi who was holding off the Viruses, "Fireman, tell Dr. Wily that he's a complete success! He's a new flame!"

Fireman nodded as he sent another email to Dr. Wily.

Fefnir then took Fireman's spot on the screen, "Hinoken, Wily has given me orders to be under your command."

If possible, Hinoken's grin became even wider, "This is wonderful! Hahaha!"

* * *

Author's Note

KrayZi: Miss me? It's been a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if my old reviewers didn't review at all. Yet I hope they do and some more people do too.

Kao: I'm sure you all are wondering where the hell we've been, it's pretty easy to say.

KrayZi: Yea, I've basically been reading lots of manga and watching lots of anime. If I were to use an excuse, I would say I was 'researching' manga/anime for ideas and stuff.

Kao: Yea, it's all for his own enjoyment.

KrayZi: Now you guys all see how anime will effect Ranma. You also see now the introduction of the Zero GBA series characters. I wonder how Ciel will get in… Now, I hope you guys review, here's the answers to the last reviews. I'm not going to put conversations in it unless you all prefer it the old way, tell me if you prefer it this way. I've changed it so that it takes up less space in my computer, and so you people aren't fooled into thinking my chapter is longer than it actually is from looking at the scroll bar.

* * *

**_To: Silverscale_**

Yea, okay then, it's good to know it, but what about many months later?

* * *

**_To: Max Knight_**

Umm, yea, same problem again. I love fight scenes, and I love writing them too, it's good to know you like them. I'm glad you think that about my story too, thank you.

* * *

**_To: Firehedgehog_**

Well, I've been talking to you over the months once in a while, I'm gonna try and get my next update soon out. Now that I've gotten outta the Author Block ditch, I think my speed will go back to normal.

* * *

**_To: Fatboy_**

Yea, this was all about Ranma and Axl basically. Next chapter though is when the other main series come back to make another appearance in this fic.

* * *

**_To: Hiryo_**

I'm no longer afraid of this turning into a mega-crossover, I think I'd be able to handle it, if not, I'll continue the story without it turning into one. Axl and Ranma fusing for good? As much as Ranma would probably like that, I don't think it would do so great in the future. I mean, I've been thinking over the months too you know, and if I did do that, I would have to completely change my plans. About Ranma's new interest in Anime? Well this chapter showed exactly what I planned for it. I won't make it so Ranma knows all techniques and stuff, since that'll be too stupid and he'll be too strong technique-wise. I'll choose a few from each series.

* * *

**_To: needmore_**

Yea, I meant to do that. I thought it would be interesting to insert something like that. Also, if there's a connection between Techno and Midi, if they deleted Techno, you know what would happen to Midi? Also as to Ranma's thing about Axl, I don't think he's really mature in ignoring insults, since he always seems to be retaliating. But I'll be able to look into his character better soon, since a friend lent me her Ranma manga. Yea, that means I might forget about writing again. Anyways, I believe that the Pet is pretty much like a Computer, the more programs you run on it, the slower the whole thing is, and also the cable is like an internet connection, different types of connections lead to different speeds. A Cable is exactly like that. The internet can be really fast, loading pages right away, but some connections are really slow. That's the best way I can explain it really. And about the idea of Techno and the virtual training room. Well, if anyone other than Ranma uses it, maybe. But then again, wouldn't it be interesting to see how things turn out with Sigma in Ranma's body?

* * *

KrayZi: Ah, I'm finally done this chapter. See ya next time hopefully, I'll try not to take too long. 


	15. Underwater Fairy

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I have no ownership over Ranma, Digimon and Rockman merchandise or anything related to them that are copyrighted by someone else, not me. Not the other me, nor the past me nor the future me. Don't mistake me for the people who own it, since I'm not them. Any scenes that may seem similar to something else are pure coincidences too.

**Note: **I have no idea what to do with the Ranma universe for now. I got a small one, but it seems to be stupid to me. Maybe I'll get one later. Hell, you guys should chuck me into the category of slow updaters. Cause that's what I've become. A sloooow updater.

**Firehedgehog**Thanks. Let's get started on that fic soon.

**Silverscale** Too bad. Is it working now?

**Fatboy** Thanks for noticing it, but I'm taking that part out. I don't like how my fic would develop if Ranma started learning techniques from animes like that.

**DARK1 ULTIMATE: **I said I didn't know how to edit my bio? I guess I said something like that, but I don't remember what it was. Oh well. Yea, and I figured that the first day submitted my prologue to FFnet.

**needmore** Damn, you just love to give long reviews. I love them anyways. Anyways, you're right. It's a mistake I made before I was able to read more into Ranma's character. But I've been able to get my hands on my friend's Ranma manga so I think I can write into his character better now. Haven't quite reached the end… No, not merging, I really hate too much of it. And the power thing? Well lots of things have reached that point, need more power, he's stronger, more power… God, I try to avoid it as much as I can. I don't mind your opinion, you've been reviewing since I started out, along with large reviews that can help. I like to hear opinions on my story, so thanks. Axl's a different person, he's not Ranma and so…

**Hiryo** Thanks for the tip, and I did so. I don't want Ranma and Axl to be similar, they are different people/Navi, so I'll be trying to avoid having them copy each other.

**Xtor49:** Yay! Another reader! Thanks for catching up, here's another update. I'm a slow updater, please don't mind it.

**Wild Horse.**** Exe**

**Chapter 14: Underwater Fairy

* * *

**

Douglas entered the room after inputting the code to unlock it. Looking around the room, he found Takato sitting by his computer surfing the internet.

"Hey Takato, got a surprise for you." Said Douglas walking behind Takato.

Swiveling around in his moving chair, Takato looked at Douglas with a confused expression, "Umm, what?"

"Well, after a bit of research, the guys and I were able to come up with a firewall." Started Douglas as he went into more detail.

Takato sighed, he would stop Douglas, but he seemed to like it whenever someone would listen to him about this kind of thing. Maybe he would listen, but Douglas for once stopped himself.

"Oh yea, here's your Pet. The firewall was to block off Midi's and Techno's weird connection." Said Douglas as he handed Takato his Pet turned off.

"What?" quickly standing up and grabbing his Pet, Takato turned it on. After going through the Pet loading screen, and the password, Takato saw Midi smiling at him.

Somewhat awkwardly, but still smiling, Midi waved with a meek, "Hi."

Takato eyes widened in surprise as he jumped onto Douglas hugging him, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome Takato." Said Douglas smiling at Takato.

Takato merely hugged Douglas harder and buried his face in Douglas' coat happily, "Fankoufankoufankoufankoufankoufankou…"

Douglas tried to get Takato off him without pushing too hard, "I get it… Why don't you talk with Midi a bit instead?"

Immediately, Takato pulled himself out of his hug that he gave Douglas and sat back onto his chair looking at his Pet screen where Midi was still smiling. Douglas chose this chance to leave quickly to get back to his work; apparently he had pushed other matters aside and had been working on fixing the firewall, now he had a lot of work to catch up on.

"I can't believe it! They did it! I'm glad you're back Midi!" exclaimed Takato.

"I'm glad too Takato, anything happen while I was out of it?" questioned Midi.

"Somewhat, yea," muttered Takato, "Niro's gone missing, and the building was attacked last week by a lot of viruses."

"Attacked by viruses? That means you couldn't do anything Takato. Sorry." Apologized Midi a bit sadly.

Waving his arms in a wild attempt to cheer Midi up, Takato said, "No, no! Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back."

-----

"Wily, I have been able to create four of them for you now, but only one of them has the upgrade you have given them." Said Techno from the screen, "I suggest you do the same for the other three before they are destroyed."

"I know that!" snapped Dr. Wily, "I am not stupid! When I finish modifying these programs, if not, then this'll shut down and become useless…"

-----

Elsewhere

"So you can't really control it at all?"

Axl shook his head, "Not one bit. I've run tests, but this is beyond the what the tests can comprehend." He stated.

"So you can't really use it that well." Said Ranma, "That kind of sucks…" but Ranma couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that he could control this and Axl couldn't. He didn't want his hard work to be copied so easily like that.

Axl was thinking, he then said, "Hey Ranma, can you let me onto the Net for a while?"

"Yea, sure. Why?" questioned Ranma as he moved towards his computer.

"Wander around the City, think about stuff." Answered Axl calmly.

"If you really wanna then." Mumbled Ranma as he absentmindedly plugged Axl into the computer.

A quick moment after Axl entered the city, he slowly started to walk the unfinished streets, thinking. The object of his wondering was the Navi that had so easily defeated him. So easily… Fefnir, Fire Guardian of Wily.

"Damn… What makes him so strong? Am I just that weak?" questioned Axl to himself as his feet walked as if they weren't a part of his body, "He was just playing around too!"

After a bit longer of Axl pulling himself together, he said to himself, "I'll beat him. I know I'll find a way."

-----

"Yanoto, have you ever gave a thought about giving Takato a try at it?" asked Yuuichirou from the computer he was sitting at.

"Eh? No, why?" replied Yanoto from his lazy position where he was resting his head on his arms, and his arms on his desk, slumped in front of the computer across from Yuuichirou.

"Well, I think Takato would be more accustomed to this kind of thing, considering his history and all."

"What? … Biomerge." stated Yanoto as his posture immediately turned from tired to awake.

"Exactly," Yuuichirou nodded, "Takato has experienced sharing a body with another being on a digital level. It also seems that Digimon and Navis are quite similar in their programming. I wouldn't be surprised if his Digimon are the results of technical programming and experimenting in his world, like how Navis are the results of ours."

"I'll run a number of tests, and look at the data we have of Takato's world and the Cross Fusion data once again, to see if this would work. I don't wish for the same thing to happen to Takato." Said Yanoto as he started to run a couple of programs on the computer, "It'll take some time to go through it all properly. Could you send someone to ask Takato to the front of the Lab in two weeks?"

Yuuichirou nodded as he resumed his work, "You do that, and I'll have to do it myself though, others wouldn't understand why he needs to go there. I'll do my best to cover up for you too. Who knows, having Takato try it might give us a major breakthrough in bringing the Navis over a physical side. I just hope it won't cause more trouble for the other workers."

-----

"Class, I'm sorry to inform you," started the teacher as she stood up at the end few seconds of class, "But this class will be the last class you will be having for some time." A couple of excited cheers erupted here and there, but were quickly silenced as the teacher glared at them all.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ranma as he stood up making his way to the door ignoring the glare, and the point of class not quite ending yet.

"Sit back down!" snapped the teacher at Ranma before she continued, "As you know, for the past two weeks, there have been mysterious kidnappings. So I urge you all to stay with friends or with a parental eye over you, as you never know what may happen."

As class ended, Takato spoke to Ranma, Evani, and Tom, "Like she says, it's two weeks. Two weeks since Niro disappeared, and about one week since Hurai disappeared too."

"What the goddamn hell is happening here!" exclaimed Ranma saying what was in everyone's mind.

Ranma's head was met with a quick snap with a plastic ruler, "No one speaks like that in my classroom Ranma!"

Ranma groaned as he rolled his eyes openly at the teacher, "Sorry, but it's the end of class though..."

The teacher narrowed her eyes, "Sit back down for another thirty minutes."

Ranma jumped to his feet, "What? That's not fair! I said 'Sorry'!"

"No talking back to the teacher!" and Ranma's head met with the plastic ruler again before the teacher briskly walked away.

"Damn, doesn't listen to a word I say." Muttered Ranma as he sat back down in his chair with a huff, "Abusive too."

"You realize not rolling your eyes when saying 'Sorry' would help." Evani, giggling a bit, all seriousness forgotten in the short moment Ranma had been given trouble.

"Old habit." Answered Ranma as he rested his head back on the chair.

Tom thought to himself before saying, "Even if you talk back, at least make a stronger point for yourself."

"New habit, can't argue with adults when you're a kid."

"True." Said Takato, "Although how true you wouldn't figure…" mumbled Takato quietly to himself.

"Well, see you later Ranma." Said Evani as she suddenly stood up.

Nodding, Tom also stood up, "Later."

"Sorry Ranma, but I'm not sitting here for another thirty minutes." Said Takato meekly as he also stood up to follow the other two out of the classroom.

"… Traitors, all of them." mumbled Ranma, "Well, maybe not all." Ranma pulled his Pet out and looked at the screen before dropping the Navi-less Pet back into its pouch.

"Yup. All of them."

-----

"That was kind of mean guys…" said Takato to the other two.

"Don't worry about it Takato, I'm sure Ranma understands." Smiled Evani.

"Ah, I just remembered I was asked to go somewhere today." Said Takato remembering something.

Tom gave Takato a look, wondering what it was about, "Can we come? We don't have anything else to do today."

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out, won't we?" said Takato, giving them a friendly grin, "It's this way!"

After a bit of running with their short legs, Takato and the two others came to the door with the letters 'Lab' imprinted on it. The three were about to walk in, when a nearby scientists quickly rushed forward and blocked their way, "Sorry kids, but you can't run around in here. There's important stuff in there that you can't touch." He said in a tone that sounded like he expected them to go running in acting like wild monkeys.

"But I was told to come here." Said Takato trying to explain their presence.

The man looked at Takato with a scornful gaze, "Now see here, I'm sure no one would ask you to come here of all place. Don't try to play one of your tricks on me, because I'm very sure no adult with any sense would ask you to come here."

"Actually, I was the one who asked them to Takato to come by." Said Yuuichirou as the door slid open and he put a hand on the man's shoulder to indicate that he was behind him.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize that!" sputtered the man as he realized who it was, "I'll be moving along then." he said as he quickly rushed off.

Yuuichirou gave a glance at the direction the man had gone before turning back to Takato and the two children. Crouching down to face the three at face level, Yuuichirou smiled, "I didn't realize that you would bring your friends along too Takato."

"Was it wrong of me?" questioned Takato.

"Not at all. I'm sure your friends won't cause too much trouble." Answered Yuuichirou as he stood back up, "Just follow me in." he said as he walked into the Lab.

"Thanks Mr.!" exclaimed Evani as she quickly followed after him.

Takato was silent as he walked into the room, seeing the cube shaped machine in the center, Takato couldn't help but remember the event that had taken place in this room when he last came here. Clasping a hand around the Digivice hanging around his neck, next to his goggles, Takato calmed himself down as he felt the active warmness of the machinery. Quickly moving after the others, along with Tom who had passed by him as he was thinking, Takato wondered why he was being asked to come here. But, the idea of Yuuichirou wanting him to try doing what Ranma had done probably wasn't too far off. Why else would he have been called here?

Takato soon noticed that Evani and Tom were headed in a different direction. A stairway to be exact, asking where they were going, Yuuichirou answered, "They're going upstairs so that they can watch, but not get in the way of the people that are moving around."

"Ah… Yea, that's true." Mumbled Takato as his eyes followed their movement.

"Now Takato, either you figured out why you're here, or you have a small idea. But what I want you to do is help us with an experiment." Said Yuuichirou.

"Experiment? Are you sure a child should be helping with this stuff?" questioned Takato a bit unsure of it all.

"At least listen to what he has to say Takato; I find this all very interesting. Like that machine over there, the way it's been put together, and how all those people know exactly what they're doing…" started Midi as he started rambling about the room.

"I'm positive. Ranma was doing the same thing when you had suddenly burst into this room a while back."

Takato thought a bit, it was completely sensible for him to say 'no', but last time… Last time he had been able to detect Guilmon on his Digivice. Maybe, maybe if this time the energy was centered on him, maybe he could even come in contact with Guilmon. Takato steeled himself; he would do anything to get Guilmon back.

"I'll do it."

Yanoto let out a breath, "Phew, I wasn't sure if you'd accept or not. Come on, we need to get you strapped up for this."

Obediently following after Yanoto, Takato quickly got the equipment settled on him. Walking up into the machine, Takato looked around in wonder as the digital panels started to appear around inside the machine. Takato gasped as he heard a beep from around his neck. Pulling his Digivice up, he gasped in wonder, Guilmon was near him, next to him. Takato looked to his side, there was nothing there. But he just felt, that Guilmon was right next to him.

Touching the side of the machine in curiosity, Takato felt the panels beneath his hands. For a brief moment, Takato felt like he had been able to get into contact with Guilmon, yet he couldn't get completely through. As quick as the brief moment was, the sudden shock to his hands surprised him as he fell backwards.

"Takato, what are you doing? Hurry up with it!" exclaimed Yanoto.

Takato swallowed, not yet. He was sure he could get in contact with Guilmon. "Guilmon." Takato whispered, "I don't understand. Why?"

"Takato, what's wrong?" questioned Midi, confused at why Takato hadn't initiated the Cross Fusion yet.

"Guilmon's beside me, but he's not here. I don't see him. Guilmon."

"… Takato, you're of flesh and blood right now. You can't touch the panels without seriously harming yourself. Maybe, maybe if you get the data from the Cross Fusion, you may be able to do it. Did you think about it that way? Data." Said Midi a bit quietly, he didn't know if he really wanted Guilmon to come or not. Takato would be happy, but would he? Takato seemed to dote on Guilmon much more.

"That makes sense. Maybe. I'll give it a try Midi." Stated Takato as he stood up and held his Pet in front of him, "Cross Fusion."

As the words left Takato's mouth, and the chip fell into the slot that if fit in, Takato's Pet burst into white data. The data seemed to float around aimlessly, before settling around Takato's body. As they were about to settle down, another thing not expected happened. The Digivice around Takato's neck also started to emit data, forming a continuously changing color of red and black. Both data mingled with each other as they floated around the inside aimlessly, as it were waiting.

"We're picking up very strange readings from this child!" shouted out one of the people at a machine.

From another machine, another shouted, "Not only that, but the data readings are going way off the expected levels!"

"We're picking up another strange signal from inside, no it's not inside or outside! What's going on?"

Takato stared in wonder at the area, before he saw that the black and red data was drifting closer to the right side, falling into the wall, as it seemed to meld with the panels there. All of a sudden, Takato saw a quick moment of solid white appear, before disappearing. A moment later, it appeared again, and didn't go away. A claw, behind that came a black paw. It was of a different colour, but Takato could recognize it from anywhere.

"Guilmon!" he gasped as he took a hold of the paw, tugging on it.

To the eyes of all the scientists in the room, an animal like paw seemed to be appearing out of thin air inside the machine. All were surprised, that only a few were able to keep their eyes on the machines, and the readouts in front of them.

"Guilmon! Guilmon! Come on! I'm right here!" shouted Takato as he held on to the paw for all he was worth.

More and more came out, a moment later, from another area, a mouth started to appear, "Takato… Takato!" faster and faster Guilmon started to appear, as the black and red data seemed to be falling off the wall and onto the body of Guilmon. A few seconds later was all it took, for Guilmon to completely appear, although in a different colour tone, Takato was excited, and couldn't help himself from falling onto and hugging Guilmon, "Guilmon!" he cried, "You're back! And your black? Whatever, you're back!"

"Takatomon!" exclaimed the Digimon as he leaned forward into Takato knocking him over onto the floor and nuzzling his head in Takato's shirt, "Takato!"

"A virus!" exclaimed a scientist from the outside, "It's a virus of an unknown type!"

"The readouts are of a virus with a highly developed system!"

Again, the words of virus were repeated over and over as different readouts stated different things, yet all gave the same conclusion, the newly appeared data was a virus.

Takato blinked as he heard the words, "Yea, Guilmon is a Virus-Type, how do you know that?"

As the words were said, there was no movement made to switch off the Dimensional Field, "It's alright." Stated Yanoto as he smiled at the people looking over at him, "This is not the virus that we are use to." Behind Yanoto was another man, rubbing his injured hand, "Too rough." He complained as he held it.

"Takato!" shouted Yanoto from his position, "Continue with the Cross Fusion!"

"What? But-" sputtered Takato, was Yanoto not surprised at Guilmon appearing? "But I-"

"Finish it Takato! You can enjoy your time with Guilmon later! I don't think Midi appreciates being stuck as data floating around!" shouted Yanoto in a commanding voice.

"Y-y-yes." Stuttered Takato as he got up from his position, "Just wait Guilmon…" he muttered a bit annoyed.

"Cross Fusion!" stated Takato a second time as he pushed the chip back into the slot after it had fallen out.

There was a moment's pause, before both machines owned by Takato started to show different list different readings and windows, before reading nearly the same thing. On his Pet it showed:

**_Link Established: Navi – Midi_**

**_New Navi Detected – Black Guilmon_**

**_System: Network Cross Fusion Activated_**

As for his Digivice:

**_Link Established: Digimon – Guilmon – Black Guilmon_**

**_New Partner Detected - Midi_**

**_System: Network Cross Fusion Activated_**

"What the-" was all Takato could get out of his mouth before both exploded into Data, with their own individual colours, creating a spectacle of white, red, and black around Takato.

Latching onto Takato's hands and feet, white gloves and boots started to form before the process were interrupted by the newer data, which overlapped with the previous, mixing in streaks of red in them. On the back of the gloves and top of the boot formed a black symbol, a large triangle with two smaller ones on the top sides of it. On his head formed a rather large, plain green helmet. On his forehead appeared another symbol, a hazard sign. In the middle of the center triangle appeared a blue crystal, and after that formed a white stripe going from the from the front of the forehead to the back. Yet after the last minute adjustments to the forehead, the process was joined in forming the helmet to be slimmer and streamlined. Over Takato's eyes, a red, see-through visor with green stripes on either side formed.

On his shoulders appeared the green shoulder guards usually on Midi, with the three triangle symbol appearing on each, and a small, black blade curving backwards and the suit over all appeared green with black stripes on the side towards the center, where another hazard symbol appeared with the center crystal.

As the process of joining the human, Navi, and Digimon was completed, Takato looked amazed down at himself, "Wha- What happened?"

"Amazing! The readings are completely perfect!"

"No, it _was_ perfect! Now it's completely above perfection! The link between the living and digital has been perfected in this!"

Many murmurs of excitement started up all around the room, never would anyone would have expected this. While everyone was shocked, and some where quickly taking down notes, and saving the data, no one would have been more surprised the Takato. The joining of two was normal to him, as he had experienced it before, but the joining of three? Completely different.

"Guys… Guilmon… Midi?" questioned Takato quietly.

_"Yes, I'm here Takato."_ Replied Midi's voice.

_"Takatomon!"_ exclaimed an extremely cheerful voice, ringing throughout the head of Takato.

"Guilmon," Takato closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad I found you again, but I wish I could have found you again in a different place."

Takato suddenly imagined an image of Guilmon shaking his head and answering, _"As long as Black Guilmon is with Takato, Black Guilmon is okay anywhere!"_

At this moment, the scientists had completely finished their analyses. They had also recorded the process, and also saved the data. It was also then that Takato saw that the Dimensional Area was fading. It was soon, that the Cross Fusion separated into three, Takato, the Pet, and the Digivice. Takato looked wildly around, where was Guilmon? As he bent down to pick up the two objects, he noticed a very unusual scene. Guilmon was waving at him from inside his Digivice. Takato wondered how his Digivice was able to act as a Pet in this way. And why had Guilmon gone into the Digivice? Takato decided that the idea was too complicated, and decided to figure this out another time.

For now, he put the hanged the Digivice around his neck, and placed the Pet inside the holder. As he exited the machine through the glass door, Yanoto came up to him with a grin, "How was it? I made sure that no one will bother you about it, as I'm sure you don't want to be poked and prodded at for study. I'm also positive that your friends would like to talk to you too."

Nodding mutely, as he had no words to say, Takato met up with his two friends when they came down the stairs, and they were excitedly talking about how cool Takato had looked when Takato was part of the experiment. They also were questioning Takato about his Digivice, which Takato did not feel like showing off. Guilmon wasn't a zoo animal after all.

As the three wandered around the outside grounds for sometime, they wondered where Ranma had gotten to, because when they had gone back to the classroom, Ranma seemed to have already left. Soon after, the three separated as they went to their rooms, or to do personal activities.

-----

As for Ranma, the moment the thirty minutes had past, he had immediately bolted out the door as he followed the signal from Axl. As he ran into a unused room not too far off from the classroom for some privacy and quietness while he concentrated was, he grumbled, "Damn teacher for keeping me in… Now I might loose this…"

As it had happened, Axl had been in the Net City and had caught sight of the Navi named Fefnir, with a blue female Navi. Messaging Ranma and letting him know how to track him, Axl had followed after them, hoping to find something out. Plugging into a port, Ranma quickly went through Axl's status to find that no damage had been done so far, Ranma asked for the situation.

"They split up, Fefnir seems to have plugged out from an outer area, so I couldn't follow it. But the other Navi seems to be just wandering around. She seems to daydream a lot too!" exclaimed Axl quietly as he leaned against the wall across from the street watching the Navi.

"Is that so…" mumbled Ranma also watching the Navi through the screen that was looking through Axl's eyes. The two partners waited for quite a long time. While they waited, Ranma was able to take a better look at what the Navi looked like. Wearing a plain, tight, white suit with mostly a mix of blue and yellow, not too different from what Eau looked like. She wore very little armor, indicating that she was very fast. But what intrigued Ranma the most was the difference of her helmet from other Navis. She wore a blue helmet, with a few highlights of white. Protruding from the back of it where four fin like objects. Two smaller ones on the top, and two larger ones under them. She also had a red crystal on her forehead, with blue plates spread out under it like a fan.

Ranma was regretting choosing such a quiet place, and had thought about moving to another spot. But his thoughts immediately thought better of it, for the Navi might move or attack Axl while he wasn't connected.

"Ah, she's moving again. How has she been standing in that same spot!" exclaimed Axl as he started walking a few minutes after her.

"… Incredible… Two or three hours I suppose… How can she stand being so still for so long?" mumbled Ranma as his eye twitched. Watching the view screen and keeping an eye of what part of the building Axl had gotten to, Ranma wondered what this Navi was up to. Was she even someone really acquainted with Fefnir? Or was it just some random Navi?

"Axl, from following your signal, I'm guessing you're at the swimming pool…" mumbled Ranma as he bit into a curry bread that he found at the bottom of his bag along with his other things that were needed for the class.

"Yes, I realize that, but the system maintenance section of it to be exact. Just wait in that room. She doesn't seem to have moved much from the area she's in. I'm gonna go in and check it out."

"… Alright, be careful though."

A moment of silence passed before Axl responded again, "Damn! The Navi's fighting with Eau! Why is she here? The place is starting to flood too!" What Axl had said was true. Water seemed to be gathering in the area they were in. so far, the water had reached up to the Navi's ankles.

"What? That means Evani's there too, right?" questioned Ranma.

"Ranma, did you hear what I said? I said 'Why is she here?'! If I didn't know that, how am I suppose to know if Evani's there or not?" retorted Axl exasperated before holding out a hand to form his gun.

"Dammit, don't you start acting like me now!" exclaimed Ranma before calming himself down, "You should go help Eau now, since Fefnir was able to beat you so easily, this Navi is probably as stronger."

"No… Look Eau's able to hold her own." Replied Axl lowering his gun a bit from firing position.

"What? Does that mean you're weaker than Eau!"

"What! No way, this Navi is weaker than Fefnir." Answered Axl as he brought the gun back up. Not wanting to risk catching Eau in a charged blast, he braced his feet on the floor so the recoil wouldn't affect his aim too much. Taking aim, he started firing short burst at the Navi.

Suddenly Eau and the Navi took notice of him, and Eau shouted out, "Axl! Butt out of this battle!"

"What? Why?" questioned Axl shouting back.

Eau moved to the side to avoid her opponent's spear and knocked it away before firing into her opponent's face with her blaster for a second before she had to avoid the movement of the spear attacking her again.

"This is my fight, and I don't want to have someone interrupt the fight for my sake!" exclaimed Eau moving around quickly and taking precise and accurate shots only to have her opponent quickly move out of the way. As the water level increased, instead of slowing down, the two fighting Navis seemed to be able to move at the same speed as before. Perhaps faster in the water.

"But-"

"No buts! Stay out of it!"

The opponent smiled, "You'll loose if you don't have help."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Eau, "I'm going to win!"

"… Ranma? What should I do?" questioned Axl.

"She wants to fight this herself. So it's probably a matter of pride. Don't interrupt, she doesn't want to win against another opponent with another's help." Said Ranma thinking back to how he felt during many of his own fights in Nerima although he hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"So, is that the reason she's not using battle chips?" asked Axl.

Ranma thought for a moment, "Yea. Either that, or Evani's somewhere else."

As Eau took a hit from her opponent's weapon when she dashed at her spear first, Eau took hold of the spear and held it to her side; she brought her blaster up towards the Navi and fired her blaster under the water. The opponent quickly let go and jumped back to avoid taking the shots point-blank. But still was hit as Eau re-aimed to hit her in the air.

Eau ducked underneath the rising water and started to swim under the water, while at some points attempting to fire her weapon only to have it not work as well in the water. Deciding to use the spear she had grabbed, Eau let the blaster disappeared as she held the spear in both hands.

"Ranma," Axl started, "Don't you think they've been fighting without any interruptions for quite a while?"

"Now that you bring it up, yea. I'm wondering why Evani hasn't done anything yet. I don't think she would be sleeping already either."

"I think you should get to the swimming pool and see if Evani's still there." Stated Axl

Ranma scratched the back of his head, "Yea, I'm a bit worried now that you said all that. Be careful though Axl, shout towards me if you start fighting so I know too." Ranma quickly pulled the plug out and started down the hallways heading for the swimming pool quickly, following the map that Axl had downloaded into his Pet as he ran.

Keeping an eye on his Pet, Ranma burst through the front doors of the swimming pool much to the protests from others at the rude entrance. Heading into the swimming area, Ranma quickly cast an eye over the whole area while flaring his aura a bit to help identify the people whose faces were hidden. Not seeing her here, Ranma quickly ran towards the front desk and asked for the lesson time for Evani. As it took a while to convince the receptionist to let him know, and a bit of pretending to be a real child, Ranma got a bit apprehensive as he heard that her lesson had ended roughly twenty minutes ago.

As Ranma was about to take another look around the pool, a child younger than he tugged at his shirt. Looking down at the small distance between the two, the child spoke, "You're looking for Evani?"

Ranma's attention immediately turned towards the child as she spoke of Evani, "Yea, did you see where she went?"

The girl nodded, "She was really tired after swimming, so she fell over inside the change room."

Ranma narrowed his eyes as his suspicion grew, "So where is she now?"

"Her daddy had to come in and take her himself! So she's okay!" the child exclaimed innocently.

"D-Dad?" exclaimed Ranma, "She doesn't… That's not her dad..." he said quietly so the child wouldn't be worried. Looking back down at her, Ranma forced a smile and said his thanks before he turned around and walked a bit as he silently cursed.

An alerting beep came from Ranma's side as his Pet sounded. Quickly pulling the Pet out of the holder, he switched towards Axl. Behind Axl, Ranma could clearly see a lot of blue, "What happened on your end?"

"It was weird," said Axl, "Eau suddenly just plugged out without a warning or anything. She was just about to attack too, now I'm fighting the Navi. Underwater too!"

"Dammit! So it did happen!" cursed Ranma as he suddenly stopped the exit of the swimming pool and ran towards the port by the door, as it was the closest he could get to the area where Axl was, "Evani's not here anymore. Seems she was taken by someone who claimed to be her father, but we know that she doesn't have parents. So that can't be right."

"Ranma!" called Axl grabbing Ranma's full attention again, "Help here? I'm not suited for underwater battling, but it seems this Navi and Eau are completely naturals at it!"

"Alright! Give me a minute… Blasters and projectiles won't really work underwater as well, so a sword chip should help you best." Said Ranma as he pushed the chip in, "That's all I'll be able to give you. I'm going to see if I can catch up with Eau, as unlikely as it is."

"Alright…" said Axl grudgingly as jumped off the ground towards his opponent as his buoyancy was increased.

Bringing his blade down on his opponent, she quickly brought her spear up to block the attack with the pole. As the weapons made contact, the Navi said to him, "Your operator abandoned you?" the Navi laughed, "I'll defeat you before he comes back."

The Navi pushed her spear forward at Axl, who hadn't expected that he would get pushed backwards through the water without a hint of heading down anytime soon. Trying to stop his movement, he saw his opponent was shooting straight for him. As he brought his sword forward to defend himself, at the last moment the Navi flipped under Axl and came up behind him, stabbing forward with her spear.

Taking the hit directly on his left shoulder, Axl screamed in pain as the force behind him yet again pushed him forward this time. Getting use to movement in the water, he turned himself around, "Damn… Didn't expect her to go under me." He muttered holding his shoulder gently.

"But no use complaining about it now!" said Axl quickly as he turned his body to the side as the spear went past his side and instinctively he spun while grabbing the pole and attempted using it as a leverage to give a kick towards the head. Smirking a bit as it contacted, he saw the Navi fall back a bit as he let go of the spear. If he had not spun before he had tried to kick, he would have certainly had missed, as it was hard trying to quickly start a kick under the water in from a neutral point.

As Axl slowly floated down, he looked up to see his opponent swimming around a bit. Possibly thinking of what to do? Maybe. As she suddenly stopped right above him, Axl didn't know what she was up to but quickly moved out of the way. Smart of him to move, as soon after, she had plunged downwards very quickly spear first. She seemed to have very great control in the water, as she had been able to stop just before her spear touched the ground, preventing it from getting stuck.

As soon as she had come down, Axl had quickly turned and started attacking with the swords before she could swim away. It seemed that she had to take a quick moment to recover from that attack. In that quick moment she had to recover, Axl had been able to land a couple of cuts and slashes on her before she quickly moved to prevent more damage. But at the moment he had turned around to attack, he had been blown bodily back by a strong push of water flowing away from the point of the attack, leaving them both injured.

"Not bad…" she started, "The combat addict certainly was right. You are fun."

Making his gun appear in his injured arm, he ran forward as he charged the gun got himself ready for whichever way he should move. Suddenly bending down and aiming the gun at the ground and tilting it a bit, it released very strong and fast push for Axl to quickly leave the ground in the water, which he took advantage of the shock, and the recoil while recharging again. Gritting his teeth as the shock traveled up his arm, he shot right past the other Navi, who had quickly moved away. She had quickly started forward in an attempt to attack Axl, as he was vulnerable while still moving like that.

Turning around in the water, which was considerably easier to do while moving at a high speed than in the air, Axl formed again used his gun, and letting it fly, pushing him through the water right back at his opponent to her surprise as he let go of the gun and it disappeared.

"Wha-" she started but was quickly cut off as Axl hit her. Taking the pain as his side was cut by the point of the spear, he grappled with her as his movement from the air gun pushed them back and down, hitting the ground with her under him, forcing her to let go of the spear as the whole movement under water prevented the hit from hurting to much, but it still had hurt.

"Alright, who are you!" exclaimed Axl roughly as he pinned her down at sword point.

The Navi stared back with eyes unafraid of her current position in the fight, "Leviathan of the Water Guardian. And you're Axl?" she smiled.

"Why are you and Fefnir doing this?" said Axl as he continued the interrogation.

"Fefnir and I? It's not only us, haven't you realized that? There's also-" Leviathan suddenly cut herself off, "Oops," she giggled a bit, "Wasn't suppose to say that."

"Don't mess around with me!" exclaimed Axl as he got annoyed at her not caring about her current position.

"Oh don't be so uptight. You should relax once in a while, or you won't be able to stand the pressure in the future." She said playfully.

Axl glared at her, "You're doing this just to annoy me, aren't you."

"You think so?" she said with a knowing smile, not saying if it were true, or just how she was.

"Come on, have some fun. If you'd like, my little toys can help." She said smiling sweetly.

"Toys…?" Axl then looked forward, "Oh that can't be…" Axl was blown back as the homing missiles connected with his body, making him suffer some damage.

"Argh! I'll get you for that!" shouted Axl brandishing the sword.

"No, I don't think so. You're fun to play with so I'll come back another time. Bye!" Leviathan laughed playfully as she teleported out. Soon after, the water in the room started to automatically drain out.

"Damn… She left." Cursed Axl as he let the sword disappear as he lowered his arm, breathing out in an effort to calm himself down, he sent a message to Ranma before heading back to the computer in Ranma's room so he wouldn't have to come all the way to the swimming pool to pick him up.

-----

Ranma sat down rather uselessly on the couch in his room. He was absolutely certain now, that whoever took Evani was already out of the building, but this was the first time he had been so close to a kidnapping. You would think that they would ask the man who took Evani for identification before letting him take her with all the kidnappings happening.

Ranma at the time didn't have anyone to talk to, as after Axl had left a message recalling what happened, he had already started up the repair program letting himself be automatically repaired. Unless he had sustained very major damage, the program would be able to repair his program.

Takato seemed to be busy in the next room, so he didn't bother going over to tell him what happened. He sounded excited already at the moment anyways. Yanoto seemed to have left the building for some rather important business, as that was what it had sounded like when Ranma had gone to tell him what had happened. Wondering what the hell was going on in the building, Ranma drifted off to sleep.

-----

"He's not coming back you know."

"He'll be back."

"No he won't." continued the girl in a huff.

The cat yawned, "He'll… be back…"

The girl narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "If it weren't for the circumstances we're in, I would have kicked you. But that'd just injure myself."

"Don't be like her…" said the cat lazily as he started to curl up to sleep.

"I thought you were waiting."

"Sleep is counted as waiting."

"Lazy cat."

"Zzzz…"

The girl remained quiet as she played with her low ponytail, "I wonder if we'll get out like Black Guilmon did. He sounded really happy…"

* * *

Author's Note

KrayZi: Well everyone, I've finally finished another chapter after months of slow progress. I really hope I can quicken my pace, but I don't think I'll be able to do that until I reach the point where I know what to do. This chapter was basically all come up with on the spot. Well nearly all of it. Thanks for reading everyone.

Kao: Keep reading and stay with us or I'll kick yo-

KrayZi: Yea, thanks everyone. By the way, the title of this chapter 'Underwater Fairy' basically refers to Leviathan, who's crappy nickname in English is 'Fairy Leviathan'. Yea, sucks. Just like 'Fighting/Templar Fefnir' or 'Sage Harpuia'. I also found reference to Harpuia's and Fefnir's full name in Japanese, but I can't be sure if it's right. But just so you can see, it's 'Kenshyou Halperia' and 'Toushyou Fafnir'. No idea what it means, but for one thing, they both have 'shyou'. I don't know japanese, so I'll put it off for now. If anyone understands or knows more about their japanese names, don't hesitate to inform me.

Kao: Review. Now.


	16. Outbreak

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Ranma ½, Digimon, or Rockman. I own the OCs, and this plot. Yea, I'm just playing around with little dolls, trying to make a story.

**Note: **I'm sure you all know who those two are by now. I think I made it obvious enough.

_Response to Reviews_

**Max Knight:** No problem, you came back and reviewed the next one. Heh, I'm not sure if I did that on purpose or it was an accident. But oh well, Leviathan's suppose to be a bit playful. Take your time, but don't try to remember it all. Write it down or you'll forget and it'll take even longer. Nice. It's like the saying that's something like, "Your best friends are not the ones who bail you out of prison, but the ones who are sitting right next to you in there and saying 'That was awesome!'"

**Firehedgehog** Yay. I have made someone happier!

**Rodaiogin** Haha, I had a bit of trouble with trying to run away from his fireballs. Funny how fire still works underwater. Maybe…

**smith119:** Oh my god! I caught a smith! Thanks for reading. I hope this'll fic will meet your requirements.

**Silverscale** Two months later… Wow… Isn't that nice?

**Sakuri** Thanks! I'll do my best, but it's not guaranteed.

**Endermon** Yay! Party! Shh… That was suppose to be a secret! It may be possible, but I don't find having to write trying to hide him very fun…

**Hiryo** Oh my god! You said it one chapter early! Oh well, I suppose most people already knew. I just felt superior for the first few chapters with them. A little here, a little there. Here's another!

**needmore** That's what I like to see from reviewers! Why can't people be more like you? True, that is a bit unfair, Axl is special though, but it's only temporary. I really don't want another Ranma, as I prefer to write with different character personalities. But I guess that's true too with experience different. Possibly and maybe… The time is when the main cast of Exe is little kids, around five while Ranma's group is around eight. Also… Hell yes it'll be messed up! But not as messed up as you think technologically-wise. It'll all work out.

* * *

**Wild Horse.**** Exe  
****Chapter 15: Outbreak**

"My little baby!" cried a mother as she ran forward to hug her son to herself.

"Mommy!" answered the child as he hugged her back while tears fell from his eyes.

Watching the tearful but joyful reunion of the small family, Yuuichirou couldn't help but think there was something incredibly wrong with this. For the past few days, he and others had worked tirelessly over the data Takato had given them, and in those same few days, the children that had gone missing were slowly coming back. Seemingly with no injuries.

"And no one has found their hideout yet." Muttered Yuuichirou as he looked down, thinking about the kidnappers, and who they were, "Yet they are able to bring the children back in without any notice. Something is definitely happening." Pulling out a notepad, he briskly wrote a few words down on it before walking back to the Lab, now that the family was going back. He couldn't help but wonder how his own family was doing. Preferably not in any trouble, but with Netto around… He would go and visit them today. He had a funny feeling that something would happen.

- - - - -

"How's it coming along now?" questioned Yanoto as he leaned on the chair one of the scientists while watching the computer readings fly past the screen.

"Incredibly fast, the readings we received from that child are seriously playing a part in all this. And you're sure he can't co-"

Yanoto stood up straight and crossed his arms while looking down at the other scientist, "Absolutely not. He and the other child are not to be bothered about this."

"Ye-Yes sir…" was the meek answer as he went back to work on the computer.

"But one thing does interest me…" mumbled Yanoto to himself. Giving the command to someone else, he walked out of the room and towards his own office. In there, he went through some past files. Specifically the ones when Takato had first arrived. While he still had it, Yanoto had been curious and had taken the liberty to scan Takato's device, Digivice as it was also called.

Looking at the data, shape and the way it was built, Yanoto could make no sense of how it worked. It seemed to have no real power source from what he could see, and the mechanics inside didn't seem to work in the way he would think they would. In fact, if he had just looked at it without knowing what it was, he would have immediately written it off as junk. But, maybe he could try to replicate the shape of it; the core of it seemed to look like an oval crystal. So very perfectly shaped and smoothed. From his estimation, with the current technology they had at their disposal, it would probably take around fourteen years to make a working replicate for Navi use. It would be hard to try and understand the workings of this device, but they may give it a try. It was an interesting idea.

- - - - -

"Something's about to happen." Mumbled the cat, as he hissed and the fur on his back rose a bit. Its large black size was feeling something wrong.

"You're right… It's happening on the other side, where Ranma is." Answered the red haired female.

"We may be able to help, come!" exclaimed the feline as it ran in a certain direction it was feeling the energy from.

- - - - -

**"Warning!**** Security Breached!"** displayed the computer screen in bright green font.

"What? Don't tell me we've been hacked!" exclaimed someone as he stood up from his seat.

"Impossible! The security here is the best!" exclaimed another.

"The security unit isn't responding!"

"The data is being stolen!"

"No! Do your best to keep it safe everyone!"

"Dimensional Field status is being activated! It's going above the safety level!"

A digital circle appeared in the center of the dimensional field machine. Soon, it exploded outwards, taking in everything around it into its field, soon completely encircling the building.

A couple of machines exploded, and frenzy erupted all over the buildings. Children screamed, while adults although terrified attempted to keep their calm. But they would not be able to hold on for much longer.

"What's happening here!" questioned Yanoto as he burst into the room where everyone else was still busy trying to get everything back under control.

"We've been hacked! It's supposed to be impossible, but it happened!" answered a scientist.

Ranma, Takato, and Tom all burst into the room at once, "It came from here!" exclaimed Tom, as he was the one who had seen the field erupting from this area, "It's where the Field's being developed!"

Yanoto hearing them, immediately turned and attempted to bring them out of the room, when suddenly, there was a bright green flash where the circle had appeared.

There was no need for anyone to ask. Everyone knew, that this new arrival was a Navi, there was no way it could be anything else. Dressed in a white suit, green and yellow armor, it was obvious. The large wings on either side of his helmet, and the minute ones on his shoulder just confirmed it a second time. The Navi looked at everyone with his emerald eyes, cheeks marked with green markings.

"Justice, shall be served… These things of evil shall be removed." exclaimed the Navi, "Repent and atone for your sins! So says Harpuia! The Wind Guardian!"

With those words said, the scientists were all completely confused to what Harpuia was saying. But all thoughts of confusion turned to thoughts of danger as the green Navi pulled out two white hilts, and pink, laser short swords erupted from it. Everyone shouted as they attempted to get as far away from Harpuia. But that turned useless as multiple warps appeared all over the technological wing of the building.

"There is nowhere to run." Harpuia stated as he approached the scientists, slicing through any machines he passed by.

Although those words were stated, the people still attempted to get out of any danger, as all sense was lost.

"Takato! The Cross Fusion chips!" shouted Tom as he was pushed back through the doors. Being a child, he had no strength to stay in the room. Ranma and Takato on the other hand had been far enough from the door to not be caught by the rush. Takato, nodded stiffly as he took a short and scared step forward, but immediately stopped as the green Navi came before him.

Ranma ran over and stood in front of Takato, as a way to protect him. Takato didn't have as much training as he did. But Harpuia made no effort to attack them, instead, he looked at the two briefly, "Return to your homes children, you should not watch this. These adults have much to learn." He stated as he walked right past them.

Staring at the Navi's back as it went through the doors and walked calmly after those who had left. Takato fell backwards and sat on the floor, staring at the spot where Harpuia had stopped, "W-why?" he stuttered. He had thought that was where his life would end. Instead, Harpuia had pretty much walked right past them.

Ranma growled at the child reference towards him. Sure he was in the body of one, but that didn't mean he was actually one. Frustrated, he kicked one of the desks.

"I'm no child…"

"Takato! The chips!" exclaimed Midi, reminding them of the predicament everyone else was in.

"R-right…" answered Takato unsteadily, as he had not yet completely recovered. Stumbling over to where Yanoto's desk was, he rummaged through the drawers till he came upon a special marked box. Opening it, he was met with the sight of three Cross Fusion chips.

"Aah! No!" shouted Ranma behind Takato. As he spun around quickly, he had thought Harpuia had changed his mind and had come back for them after all. But instead, he was met with the sight of a young red haired woman hugging Ranma tightly.

"Ranma! You're just so cute as a kid!" she exclaimed, "I can't help but hug you!"

"Get off me!" shouted Ranma as his face was pressed against her breasts. Blushing, he ferociously fought back, "Some people are getting hurt! I need to help them!"

The female immediately stopped hugging him and held him away from her at arms length. Ranma was finally able to look at her face, and he immediately recognized the face for who it was.

"No way… I thought I was rid of you!"

The female Ranma of his original age looked at him, shocked, "That's so mean Ranma…" she said, her voice breaking up and her eyes starting to water.

"Wh-what? No! No! Don't cry! I didn't mean it! It's okay! I'm fine!" exclaimed Ranma, as his resolve would always immediately break in front of a crying female.

A low chuckle from behind the female Ranma came, "You haven't changed that much…"

Ranma looked around his opposite's shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise as a black cat, larger than a house cat, but not larger than a wolf appeared. Although he was no longer afraid of cats, he was still surprised at the unusual sight.

The female Ranma turned her head to look at Takato, "You should head out to help first. We'll be there soon, I just need to explain some things to Ranma here."

Takato looked at Ranma for an explanation of these events. Ranma shrugged hesitantly, "I'll be right behind you, so don't worry. I'll be there before you know it."

Tossing Ranma one of the chips, which he caught, Takato ran out of the room while giving a backwards glance at Ranma.

"Ranma will be okay!" exclaimed Guilmon from the Digivice.

"I don't know Guilmon… But those people are in danger right now, and we have to help them." Said Takato as he ran through the completely destroyed hallways. There were slash marks, and damage all over the place, but there didn't seem to have been any casualties yet. Pausing for a brief moment, he took out one of the chips and looked at it. He then took out his Pet. He didn't think a biomerge could work here.

"Cross Fusion!" exclaimed Takato.

Again, as with the first time he had done this, his Pet and Digivice responded immediately in synch.

**System: Cross Network Fusion**

Stated both devices as they exploded into data. Still uncomfortable with the whole process, Takato tried to bear it as the armor was placed on his body, and the fusion began. Blinking his eyes as the helmet formed, he stood uncomfortably in his new appearance. Looking down, he saw himself reflected in a puddle of water that had leaked out of the pipes. White gloves and boots with the two smaller and one larger triangle on the back of them, a green and black streaked helmet with a hazard symbol in its center, and a crystal in the middle triangle. A green suit with black markings, and another hazard in the center of it, and a blade jutting out from either side of his shoulder.

"That's… Me… Guilmon… Midi…" he mumbled.

_"Hurry Takato!" exclaimed Midi._

Nodding, Takato ran forward, but his eyes widened as something new appeared on the walls. Bits of red liquid on the walls, blood. His breathing starting to come short, Takato stared at it, "Why…"

_"Don't pay attention-to it Takato!" exclaimed Midi's voice, although it didn't sound so confident itself, "Don't be afraid."_

_Guilmon growled._

Taking an unsteady step, this was the first time Takato had seen blood smeared against the wall personally. No matter how small an amount it was, it still was a big shock for a young teen turned child. As he walked down the hall, he saw a few of the scientists leaning against the wall with a surprised and unbelieving look on their face. There was blood on them too, but in his confused state, Takato couldn't tell exactly how hurt they were. All he knew was that these people had been injured for a reason that seemed completely false, and the one who did such a thing was the Navi ahead.

As he saw Harpuia ahead, the scene of him standing over another man with his blades drawn and the man injured and bleeding from a few cuts didn't stand well with Takato. With his young mind influenced with the TV from when he was back home, this action only meant one thing when put together with what had happened behind him. The Navi was trying to kill them all.

"No..." whispered Takato to himself, "I won't let you kill them… I won't…"

"There is no need for you to help. I did not expect Wily to send someone else other than us three here either." Said Harpuia plainly as he dropped the man he was holding while looking over at Takato in his cross fused form, believing that it was an ally Navi.

"I won't…" Takato's voice started to break at this point, his eyes glazing over as his ideas became actions. No longer able to control himself, Takato fell out of Cross Fusion as his Pet and Digivice clattered to the floor.

Harpuia raised an eye at Takato as a boy appeared out from the Navi that had been there. But didn't make any movements.

Able to think of one action, Takato grabbed his Digivice from the floor and held it in front of him, "Guilmon… Biomerge. Now!"

The display on his Digivice displayed the starting sequence as it beeped.

**System: Break Biomerge  
****Support Unavailable  
****Activate**

Guilmon growled as his form appeared in a hazy outline from his Pet as the form glowed and shot out of the Digivice, leaving Guilmon growling in the real world. Again, he glowed as two forms; Digimon and Tamer were converted to data as they were mixed. Together, they formed another being, larger than what they were as it crashed through the low ceiling. Sparks of electricity shot out as the wires were ripped apart. Screams and shouts of surprise as the floor broke under the feet of people came from the building, as the large head appeared behind them, and they fell. Breaking through yet another floor, the ceiling crashed into the people below, crushing them under the weight.

A large snake-line dragon, with large red wings, a black digital hazard in its chest, and its ribs sticking out. Blades along its arms and a helmet on the top side of the reptilian face, and dilated angry eyes. As its head finally crashed through the roof of the building and hit the top of the Dimensional Area, it let out a roar when there wasn't enough space for it to be comfortable. Spreading his tattered wings and arms, his tail also thrashed around breaking down the support of more of the building, and breaking down that part of the building. Some of the building fell. Even more people now laid dead. Megidramon had appeared.

Harpuia stared at the Digimon with wondering and unfearing eyes, "What evil is this?" he questioned, "No virus can be this large."

Without any warning, Megidramon made the first move. Sliding forward, pushing more of the building away from his body and left the building itself leaving rubble in his wake, Megidramon swung his tail forward; Megidramon swept Harpuia off the ground, and straight through the air with raw power. Unprepared, Harpuia took the full blow, and because it was there, he slammed into the Dimensional Field. Crashing into it, Harpuia groaned in pain as he slid down towards the ground. Looking up, his eyes widened and he pushed himself forward just in time as Megidramon's claw dived into the ground where he had just been.

"Harpuia!" cried a voice as someone jumped out of the window and landed gracefully.

"You idiot!" cried another as another jumped out of a window, and landed with a crash, creating a crater.

Leviathan and Fefnir had come to help, but as Fefnir started to charge his guns, Harpuia yelled, "Stop! Do not fire from there!"

"What?" questioned Fefnir confused at the command to stop. But he was immediately thrown to the side due to Megidramon's hand. Landing next to Harpuia, Fefnir shouted, "What the fuck did you stop me for!"

"If you had shot from there, that… virus would have been drawn back to the direction of the building." Answered Harpuia as he stood up.

"So what?"

"The humans not involved with this would die."

"Shit…" muttered Fefnir swearing.

"But many have already fallen to this monster…" whispered Harpuia angrily, "These scientists are truly evil if they created such a thing!"

- - - - -

"What the… Takato!" exclaimed a redheaded young woman from back inside the building. Staring at the Digimon through the large section missing from the building, she ran down what use to be a hallway, checking over all the people that were injured or buried there, hoping that they would not die.

"What has happened over there?" she questioned, cursing that she had let Takato go on ahead.

"Ranma! Takato!" shouted a young voice down the broken hallway.

"Who's there?" she questioned quickly. No one with a voice as young as that should be anywhere near here.

From behind a piece of the ceiling that had fallen, Tom looked around it, "Who're you?"

"Um, a friend of Ranma?" she answered with an unsure tone.

"Do you know where he is!" asked Tom getting hopeful.

"He's around here. But you should be getting back to where it's safe."

Tom shook his head, "Not until I find Ranma and Takato."

"It's okay, I'll find them." She said, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Then I'm coming with you. I'm not going till I find them." Said Tom as forcefully as he could.

She pointed upwards at the large thing clearly in view of everyone, "That thing is around."

Unsure for a moment, Tom quickly shook his head again and spoke loyally, "Doesn't matter. I'm not going without them."

- - - - -

As Harpuia and Fefnir stood up, they were forced to immediately throw themselves to either side of the mouth that suddenly crashed into the ground, crashing into the ground to reveal dirt and stone under the grass. Megidramon growled lowly as he raised his large mouth off the ground and the drool that fell out dripped onto the grass and sizzled as it acted like an acid.

"But wasn't there a child out here with you too Harpuia?" questioned Leviathan out loud as she dived past Megidramon's swinging arms with her quick movement and stabbed upwards at Megidramon's shoulder from under it and quickly moving away when there was no real reaction from it.

Quickly remembering it, Harpuia answered, "That child…" as the memory of the boy came back to him after his shock from the monster, Harpuia continued, "That child became this monster? They would go so far as to corrupt mere children?" he shouted outraged, "May you forgive me child, but this monster of yours must fall before it kills anymore!"

As a response, Megidramon roared back at Harpuia. There was no way he would let such puny things get in his way. He was Megidramon, and nothing would be allowed to stand up to him.

"Megiddo…" growled the Digimon in a low voice and red flames started building up in his mouth as it aimed it towards Leviathan, "… Flare!"

Shocked, but not unable to move, the attack proved useless against Leviathan as although it was large and quick, Leviathan was small and agile. While the flare crashed against the side of the Dimensional Area, some of it rebounded off and onto the ground, setting a fire before the flames stopped coming from Megidramon's mouth as he realized he had missed.

Gritting his teeth as he focused himself, Harpuia jumped. Using his flying gear, Harpuia flew straight upwards at Megidramon's face, dragging one of his swords after him in an arc. Breaking off his trail after a few moments, where Harpuia had his sword dragging was now a large crescent energy flying quickly towards Megidramon. As Megidramon had a large body, and with such a confined space, there was no way for him to dodge it. Growling in annoyance, Megidramon swept a claw at Harpuia.

With the air being his territory, Harpuia used the least amount of movement required to dodge the large claw, and flew downwards in an arc, holding his sword out towards the side. Again, another crescent energy formed and flew at the Digimon. Megidramon roared as this cut into his arm. Although it wasn't a damaging, it still held annoyance for the proud Digimon.

Now that its attention was focused on Harpuia, Fefnir took this chance to attack. Charging himself up a bit for his attack, and his body glowed for a quick moment, Fefnir ran forward towards the tail as the energy transferred to his hand. Jumping a little as he got near, Fefnir slammed his hand against the base of the tail, shaking the whole tail from the massive strength the attack had. Quickly following that attack, Fefnir brought out his twin cannons, and aiming at the same area he attacked just a moment earlier, quickly let off fire balls at point blank range.

Megidramon was pissed. These little things were really getting on his nerves. It was bad enough that he was in such a small space. Although the fire balls didn't hurt, the slam had been painful to an extent. Bringing his tail up, Megidramon swept Fefnir off the ground and crashing into the wall of the Dimensional Field. That wouldn't be enough for him to be satisfied. Again, he slammed his tail into Fefnir, pressing him between the wall and his tail.

In pain from the rejection of the field, and from the impact of Megidramon's attack, Fefnir screamed out loud. Gritting his teeth as he bit back the shout, he glared evenly with the large Digimon.

"Fefnir!" shouted Leviathan swinging her spear in a crescent arc, leaving three large icicles pointing towards the tail. Picking up speed, the icicles moved forward to hit the part of the tail that was in contact with Fefnir, "Don't get too close or it'll happen again!"

"Then I'll be goddamn useless!" shouted back Fefnir as he aimed his cannons at Megidramon's chest. Firing a couple of times there, the attack impacted, but didn't seem to faze the monster, "They don't fucking hurt him!"

"They still annoy him Fefnir." Stated Harpuia flying near them quickly and moving away as having them all in the same spot was a bad idea, "It'll help."

"We need a direct hit, so bother him for a moment!" said Leviathan.

"Shit…" muttered Fefnir not liking this situation. He didn't want to distract it, he wanted to hurt it.

Running off in a separate direction from Fefnir, Leviathan stopped right before a claw slammed into where she would have ran right towards. Lowering his head to her, Megidramon growled menacingly at her. Drool escaping his mouth, he opened his jaw a little.

Not liking the sight at all, as it unnerved her, Leviathan spun her spear above her. As she did so, multiple spiked ice balls formed in the air above her. Swinging the spear diagonally downwards in front of her, the ice swiftly crashed into Megidramon's nearby head, shattering as they contacted his hard skin. Not waiting to see how much it had hurt the thing, Leviathan jumped backwards and floated away from Megidramon. Although she could fly, it wouldn't be useable for very long. She thought about complaining that there was no nearby lake or river, but it would only work to distract herself from the battle. Landing, she saw out of the corner of her eye the sight of Fefnir glowing brightly.

"… No choice…" growled Fefnir as he charged himself up for his attack, "I'll just bring up the power then…"

Swinging his cannons upwards at an angle, he carefully aimed so it would hit Megidramon. He didn't want it to miss. Cannons ready, Fefnir grinned, pulled the triggers and yelled, "Die!"

Shooting out of his guns, large fire balls erupted, wildly coming out from the two cannons and flying upwards towards the top of the field. Moments later, and fire rained from the top, randomly falling and crashing into the area around Megidramon

It wasn't the burning sensation of the fire that hurt Megidramon, but the strength they had come down with. Being pulled down by gravity and rebounding off the top of the dimensional area, and because Megidramon was so large, the fire was able to cause some pain to Megidramon.

"Damn, too low." Cursed Fefnir realizing that the fireballs weren't able to fly high enough to cause enough damage.

"Good enough!" exclaimed Leviathan, as she had finished charging, "Take this!" she shouted and she spun her spear in front of her and then thrust forward with the head. Erupting from the end, the head of an angry ice serpentine dragon. With the snapping of its mouth, it flew out of the spear's end, with its long body of ice following it out. Flying smoothly over to the thrashing Megidramon in a rush, it hit Megidramon directly in the chest, freezing the area it hit for a moment before it shattered.

"Wonderful…" stated Harpuia grimly as his form was also lighted up, "This must finish it!" he exclaimed. Crossing his blades in front of him, he started rapidly spinning around. Moving faster and faster, a tornado started to spin around him. Satisfied with how strong the tornado now was, he released himself from it and pulled out of the tornado, which was steadily moving towards Megidramon. Along the way, it had picked up quite a lot of the rubble and broken trees lying around.

Crashing into Megidramon, the tornado pushed against Megidramon, where the Digimon began to try to hold it back. Taking the tornado completely on his front, Megidramon attempted to claw at it. It proved useless, as the tornado was a strong wind. With all the things inside the tornado spinning and building up power before finally crashing into Megidramon, he was having a rough time.

To put the final touch on his attack, Harpuia, raised his swords to the sky before slashing them downwards in the direction of Megidramon. From above Megidramon, two bolts of thunder crashed into him on both sides of his head. Shocking and injuring him, Megidramon roared as the combined effort of the three Navis continued to wear him out. Injury to his chest to great for him to stand, Megidramon began to fall back.

As the tornado began to weaken, it finally disappeared. Push too far back and with his balance unsteady, Megidramon began to fall backwards towards the building.

"No!" exclaimed Harpuia as he saw the direction.

The Dimensional Area's wall cracked.

- - - - -

Running around on the chaotic battle ground, where there was fire burning in some areas, and another part frozen into ice, Ranma and Tom ran withtheir eyes looking for their friend, and also keeping an eye on the battling fighters and Digimon.

"Excuse me miss!" cried Midi from his Pet, nearly buried by dirt that had been thrown around, "Excuse me! Tom why are you?"

"Huh?" wildly, the now older and female Ranma looked around, "Midi, is that you?"

Startled that his name was known to this stranger, he stared blankly at her for a moment, "What? How do you… Never mind! Would you kindly help me out?"

"Oh! Sorry about that." Stated Ranma as she quickly brushed away the dirt and a bit of rubble threatening to collapse on the unmoving Pet and Tom following behind her. As the Pet was removed, Ranma quickly questioned, "Where's Takato?"

"How do you know us?" questioned Midi quickly.

"Huh? Oh, I haven't been like this for so long that I forgot. I'm Ranma."

"Wha-" started Tom.

"Ho-" said Midi at the same time as Tom, but both were immediately cut off.

"No time, where's Takato?" repeated Ranma impatiently, "He might get hurt here."

In the proper state to be reminded now, Midi's eyes opened wide and he immediately panicked, "I don't know how! I don't know what's happening but I don't know why it's happening either! It's completely wrong! Not possible but he's in there! There has to be a scientific reason but I-"

"Midi. Where. Is. Takato." Questioned Ranma yet again speaking slowly, and forcefully.

Midi quickly stopped speaking his confused sentences and stared wide eyed at Ranma. He pointed up, "In that thing there."

Tom's head immediately snapped backwards to look upwards. "Are you serious? Takato got eaten?"

"No!" Midi held his head worriedly, "He just got so angry! Then the other one, the Digimon came out of his Pet. They did some kind of cross fusion to become that thing! Something went wrong! I'm sure Takato would never want to do such a thing around him!"

Ranma bit her lip. Takato was that? Was that a Digimon? The shows Takato made him watch had nothing to do with a human becoming one with a Digimon. Unless you became one yourself. But if so, this wasn't so far fetched. So Takato was this Digimon. He had to do something, but what?

"Ranma… ?" questioned Axl slowly from his Pet now attached to a different body, but same person, "What should we do?"

"I… Don't know. But we need to do something!" frustrated, Ranma started moving closer to Megidramon. She could get hurt, but that didn't matter as she was sure she could dodge it.

"Those three there. That's Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan." Stated Axl pointing out the three.

"Yes, they are. But I don't know what'll happen if they defeat Takato." Said Ranma.

"Wait! Watch out!" shouted Tom as the large Digimon started falling towards them.

Quickly enough, the large body of Megidramon started to glow a bright light, as the body started to shrink. Getting smaller and smaller, it became two forms that continued to shrink. Finally stopping just before it they hit the ground, the body of an unconscious Takato, and a Digivice fell downwards.

Hitting the ground with a thump, Takato groaned still unconscious.

"Takato!" exclaimed both Tom and Ranma.

Both rushing over to him, Ranma checked to see if he had any injuries. Ranma frowned as she found no mark that Takato had gone through any battle. Surely he would have at least a bruise? Ranma moved her hand over Takato's mouth, and felt a small rush of air. He was still breathing.

Harpuia with the other two Navis nearing from behind him, started to slowly drop down from the sky in front of Ranma, "Woman, I ask you to leave that child, take the other one and leave."

Ranma stood in front of Takato and looked at Harpuia defiantly, "Hell no. You should take your little team and leave us alone."

The crack in the Dimensional wall grew larger. Leviathan looked at it worried and gave Harpuia a look.

Harpuia bit his lip and made eye contact with her to let her know that he knew it needed to be quick. "I will not harm you. I merely ask of you to leave the child."

Tom looked at the three with uncertainty in his eyes. But the look quickly disappeared as he ran in front of both Takato and Ranma, "I don't want you to hurt her or Takato! Ranma and Takato are both my friends!"

Taken aback by the braveness of the child, Harpuia took a step back. Surprised at the unexpected action of a child, Harpuia had no idea what to do, "I-"

"Harpuia! We can't delay any longer!" exclaimed Fefnir cutting him off.

The crack in the wall was starting to break through into a hole. Harpuia knew that if there was an opening in the field, they would no longer be able to stay here in the real world.

"Move aside!" he said commandingly.

Neither Ranma nor Tom moved an inch.

"… I see." Stated Harpuia calmly, "I do not understand how a child like he could have such people loyal to him. But I understand you will not back down."

Ranma didn't answer. Not receiving a response, Harpuia then continued, "That child can not continue to live with such a thing in him. We will come for him."

With the last word, all three Navis disappeared with a burst of light as a hole finally formed in the wall. Data pieces also started floating off Ranma. Immediately, the entire field started to collapse.

Now the person who stood in the older female's place was a young boy. He moved forward and put a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… okay…" answered Tom while shaking, "I'll be fine…"

"Jeez, I can't believe you did such a thing. What if they had attacked us?" said Ranma, questioning Tom's actions.

Tom quietly stood there, silent on the spot. His mouth moved but Ranma could barely hear him, "I would have still done it…"

Taken aback, Ranma looked at Tom, who seemed to have calmed down. He would have never thought the quiet Tom would be capable of doing such a thing. But he had seen enough strange things before. Turning around, Ranma picked up Takato's Digivice which seemed to have a blank screen at the moment. Putting it in his pocket, Ranma then kneeled on the ground while pulling Takato onto his back. If would be best if they got out of this area quickly before someone saw them. Children after all, were suppose to be in a safe place. Hopefully no one had seen Takato transform back from the Digimon, he was also hoping Takato would be able to handle having been the one to crush many people in the building and cause some of the collapsing.

Tom didn't seem to be worried right now either. Perhaps all that had happened hadn't quite sunk in yet? Shaking his head, Ranma stood up, "Let's go Tom, we can't stay here."

Tom nodded in reply as they started running back towards the part of the building that was still standing. Hopefully someone could help, and hopefully, everyone would be safe.

- - - - -

_A young child was sitting down on the floor, in front of a large piece of the concrete ceiling. The blood dripping from his black haired head and into his eyes were left unbothered, as he had different things on his mind. Reaching forward with his hands, he crept forward to hold it closer to himself._

_Tears fell from his blue eyes, mixing with his own blood. "Mother…" he said in a quiet voice, "Mother… Mother… Mother…" each time he repeated himself, his voice and his sobbing grew louder and louder. Shaking, the child held his mother's arm to himself. He wanted to hold her, but the large piece of concrete was in the way._

_All of a sudden, he suddenly became still and quiet. With a swift movement, he suddenly brought a hand up and wiped the blood and tears breaking into his sight. Whipping his head quickly around, he stared with angry eyes at the large monster causing destruction. Even though the three Navis were trying to stop it, it was too strong._

_What he was feeling, the anger. The death of his mother, the sorrow. The pain in his head, an annoyance. The destruction being caused, the hate. He would remember it all, because he would delete that monster. He would take revenge for his mother. He would not forgive it._

_The world fell into darkness as he became unconscious._

………

* * *

  
Author's Note

KrayZi: Oh wow, finally done. You probably won't notice, but this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. But I think the action that happens makes up for it. What sucks is that I can't think of plot ideas, but I can think of ideas for individual characters. I'd rather have more plot than more character abilities. Now that I reread it, that last part seems to have some influence on it…

Kao: In his opinion while reading over it, KZ believes it to seem a bit rushed. Readers may not share the same view, but it was just something to share. Anyways, another story is in the works. But it will not be actually written until the ideas have been laid out. Someone doesn't want to write another story with no real idea where it's going at all. Someone wants to write it while knowing the direction he's going in, and make a better story than this. Someone wa-

KrayZi: Someone wants you to shut up. Thanks for reading again. Please review. Makes me so much happier.


	17. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Ranma ½, Digimon, or Rockman. Would be nice to have them though.

**Wild Horse. Exe  
****Chapter 16: Turning Point**

* * *

An aging man rubbed his hands together gleefully. It had taken him much time and trouble, but he had finally acquired the research data those fools were working on. With this in his hands, he coul- no. He would improve upon it. Then finally he would use the finished results on the original creators. Of course, that was only if they survived that long. If they didn't, he could always use it to force people under his rule. Dr. Wily laughed to himself as his fantasies continued. 

Behind him, a door slid open with a hiss. Dr. Wily did not bother to turn around, as he knew who it was. There was only one other person who had access to this room, and he could trust him. After all, this man had been working as a spy for him the whole time. Not only that, the man owed his life to him. Dr. Wily paused in his laughter to motion with a hand at the man.

"Come, come and see the fruits of our labor!" exclaimed Wily.

The approaching man's footsteps sounded off the walls of the rather empty and dark room. His face illuminated by the glow of the large screen in front of him, Dr. Wily eagerly anticipated the man's response. A loud click echoed from behind Wily. It was a familiar sound to Dr. Wily, as he had encountered that very instrument many times in his past.

Quietly, Dr. Wily said, "You wouldn't…"

A grin formed on the man's face, "No. I would."

A second click sounded. The safety was now off. The man's clothes rustled, as he moved his hand towards the doctor. Cold metal met the back of the Doctor's head. Dr. Wily sweated. His whole life seemed to flash before his eyes. Was this the end? After all that work? It would be over just like that? The very man who he had saved. The man who had helped him steal this data. The man who had worked as a spy for him, and whom he had trusted. The man behind him suddenly made a disgruntled noise as the weapon moved from his head. Dr. Wily was about to breath a sigh of relief, but a loud bang suddenly echoed throughout the room.

Once, twice, no, three times. Wily was sure he heard it at least three times before the small bullet started to drill its way into him. Dr. Wily gave a cry of agony as he crumpled to the floor, hands to his injured knee. The bastard has shot right through his knee. Blood started to pool out from the hole, between the fingers he was keeping over the wound. Grimacing as he tried to withhold the pain, Dr. Wily glared at the man.

"I'll be taking my share of the profit now."

The man stepped over Dr. Wily's body, and to the computer. No doubt he was taking the information for his own. Dr. Wily moved one hand towards the bottom of the table, reaching for a red button under there…

"Don't bother old man."

Wily accidentally let a gasp through as the man stepped onto his outstretched hand, pinning it between his boots and the cold, tiled floor. Dr. Wily attempted to pull his hand away, but admitted defeat when his hand hadn't moved after a few minutes of struggling. What was insult was that the man hadn't paid any attention to it at all. Instead, he had continued to type away at the computer, clicking every few moments.

Some time later, the man was finished. He stepped over Dr. Wily's body as if he were a piece of garbage that he didn't want stuck on the bottom of his shoe. At the door, the man turned towards Dr. Wily. "Goodbye, Dr. Wily. I let you live, so consider us… Equal."

- - - - -

**Exe World  
**

"So… You're stuck in my head now?" questioned Ranma tiredly as he walked quickly down the stairs, jumping over the last step.

_'Yup! We're together forever again!'_ exclaimed a cheerful voice.

Ranma moaned out loud in annoyance, "Come on… Why the hell am I still cursed…"

_'Uh uh, you're not cursed anymore. Well, you don't change into a girl anymore.'_ Ranma could just imagine his female side shaking her head as she said this.

"Yes I am! I attract trouble wherever I go!" responded Ranma, holding a hand to his mouth like a reporter. He stared dumbfounded at it for a moment before bringing it back to his side, "I thought you were gone…"

_'… Sorry…'_ a sniff sounded through Ranma's head.

Damn, was she crying? She couldn't be crying, right? Ranma looked downwards with a blushed face, "B-but, I think we could get along this time…"

Silence.

_'… Really?'_

"Yea…"

_'Okay! Just watch, I won't bother you at all!'_

At this moment, a Navi chose to speak up, "Ranma… As interesting as it is to listen to your one-sided conversation, I'm wondering if the last turn of events has scrambled your brain. I'm starting to question your sanity."

" Midi…" started Ranma.

"Sorry, but I am too."

"Tom…"

"So what!? He doesn't have to deal with a damned cat stuck beside him! His eyes are glowing dammit! It's freaky!"

The cat purred, "That's quite impolite…"

"Dammit! Stop purring! It gives me the shivers!"

A purr.

"No!"

_'We're a nice happy family right now!'_

Ranma sighed. This was mentally straining on his brain. He didn't want to handle all this pressure. He felt his chest, where Takato's little device hung. The D-Power Digivice?

"We're there Ranma." Spoke Tom as he tugged on Ranma's shirt.

- - - - -

Yanoto stared dully up at the blank ceiling of the bed he was hospitalized in. His building was half demolished, many people were dead under the rubble, and his work was in shambles. He sighed. Yanoto then propped himself up against his pillow in a sitting position. He wanted to make a new system that would benefit the world. If not that, at least be somewhat helpful. Cross Fusion, Dimensional Areas and everything else that went along with it. They were all ideas brainstormed with him and a group of other people in a plain room. They had been in that room for days throwing ideas at each other.

Looking out the small window, he stared at the moon and stars that twinkled from above. He would admit that he was depressed. Why wouldn't he be from the latest turn of events? What would he do now? Move onto something else or try to start again? He was in the middle of debating this topic when a small beep sounded from the door. Yanoto quickly shoved the papers under his pillow as the door slid open. There, Ranma came in with his friend, Tom.

"Ranma, you've finally come. I was wondering when you'd arrive." greeted Yanoto as he looked at the two.

"Sorry, but I had trouble getting here." answered Ranma as he came in, pulling Tom after him.

Yanoto wondered, but accepted the answer, "Well, sit down. No sense in sitting up while you're here."

Ranma sat down, scratching the back of his head. What to say?

_'Maybe you should ask him what's going on.' _

Ranma took the suggestion, it sounded like a good idea. But he opened his mouth to say, "So what's goin-"

"To happen because the place got ran over by a giant virus?" interrupted Yanoto, taking the words right out of Ranma's mouth.

Ranma stuttered, he didn't expect Yanoto to know him so well. But he was more embarrassed at the choice of words about to flow from his mouth. "Uh, yea." He answered dumbly.

"I'm thinking about that. Can you believe how easily we were run through? I'm rather disappointed really. I didn't expect for the security not being strong enough."

"That's not true! This place is a really safe place to be! It's just that they're smarter this time!" exclaimed Tom, piping up as he took offense at the words. He was one that believed that this building held one of the best securities in the country.

Yanoto smiled; somewhat reassured that someone still believed that, even though they were still young. "Thank you." He said before turning towards Ranma again, "Where's Takato?"

"Takato? Oh, he's not feeling so great because…" started Ranma, wondering how he was going to cover for Takato.

"Because he was feeling uneasy about what happened." Finished Tom. It wasn't that he was an exceptional liar; it was just because Ranma was worse at lying than he was.

"I see. What about Midi? Is the firewall holding?" questioned Yanoto.

"I'm doing just fine." Answered Midi's voice.

Yanoto blinked, "Ranma, do you have Midi with you?" he questioned.

"Um yea. I thought it would be best for me to take it with me."

"I see. Midi was-" Yanoto suddenly cut off as he remembered something. Back when he had given Ranma and Takato the key towards that old room…

Flashback

_"Hello Takato, Ranma, Axl. How are you all? Takato? Where's Midi?" he had asked upon seeing the two children _

_" Midi? Uhhhh… Whoops… I think I forgot to bring him with me so he's probably still in my room." Was Takato's answer. _

_"Okay, can I borrow him for a while?" _

_"Sure, why?" _

_"Something that's far too technological for you to comprehend." _

_When he entered the room, Midi had asked, "What's wrong Yanoto?" _

_"I need your help for something." He had answered, "Will you be my private safe?"_

End Flashback

Yanoto was suddenly hit by the memory that all was not lost. Back then, he was taking it only as a precaution, but mostly because he was pretty sure Ranma and Takato would eventually leave and find Yuuichirou somewhere. That would have been an interesting way for the data to be transferred. Back then, he had saved the data that he had collected up to that point into Midi's memory file. Midi had a surprisingly large memory which Takato would probably never use. Yanoto had taken the liberty of using it to store things there. Of course, it was somewhat bad of him not to tell Takato, but Midi had given him the go ahead.

However, that data was mostly incomplete, and had still been before they had collected data from cross fusion experiments, and had fine-tuned the experiments and classified the data. It would be disastrous if some random person got a hold of it, sold it, or lost it. The best way would be to get it to Yuuichirou. Yanoto opened his mouth to explain this to Ranma, but suddenly the lights went off.

- - - - -

In the darkness of the night, A hand motioned, and a swarm of black suited people with protective helmets and night vision goggles appeared from the forest. They moved quickly towards the building, a few of the occasionally stopping to shoot at a hidden camera. The commander sighed as he moved in with his Anti-Corruption Unit. He didn't really want to do this, as this place held many good memories to numerous people. It was a pity that the head man had been doing illegal experiments underneath the good reputation the place held. They taught children, and were a branch of the Net Agents. He only hoped that the government would not grow suspect the Net Agents as a whole.

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, he concentrated on the task at hand. They had to move in quickly to not give the enemy time to retaliate. There were also civilians mixed with the enemy, which was being troublesome to deal with. He waved his hand forward, the signal. As one, the team surged forward to storm the building. Every few moments, one member would stop and shoot at a small area in the trees or bushes. With a few rounds, that spot would suddenly burst into sparks as the hidden camera was destroyed.

Nearing the building, two security guards came forward with their guns leveled at the squad. In response, two members of the AC Unit stopped to let off a small, aimed burst. Both guards suddenly stopped in mid-step. As they did so, a small spurt of red erupted from the back of their heads. Both then fell to their knees before slumping onto the ground, dead.

Without missing a beat, the AC Unit continued on. Breaking through the glass doors, the electricity was then cut off at the same time.

"Hands up in the air!" commanded the leader, "You are now under the custody of the Anti-Corruption Unit! Nobody move!" he announced.

The commander spoke into his communicator that lay on his shoulder. Herding all the people in the lobby into one corner, some AC Unit members moved on, while two people went behind the counter with mini-flashlights. As more rooms were being silenced, the two members went through the files, tossing whatever was unneeded onto the ground carelessly. It took some time before one of them gave a cry of discovery.

"Room 115!"

"You and you, come with me." Spoke the commander briefly towards the two nearest people before taking off in the direction of the room. Passing other members who nodded as they passed by, he three quickly found the room. Coming to it, two of them put their backs to the wall on either side of the door. One counted to three with his fingers. On the third count, they spun to face the door and slammed their feet into it in unison. Knocking the door down, the two immediately kneeled with their guns drawn. The commander, the only one out of the three standing held his above them. Scanning the room, they found a surprised man in a bed, a confused boy in a chair, and a foot in front of them.

- - - - -

As soon as he had heard the sounds and the lights went off, Ranma had made sure he had the Pets and Digivice secured. Satisfied with where they were, Ranma jumped off his chair. He then crouched and got ready for the moment the door opened. As soon as it did open, he sprung at them, feet first. His foot then slammed into the first man's helmet, knocking his head back with the impact. Barely giving time to touch the ground with his other foot, Ranma whirled to throw a punch at the other kneeling man who had barely registered the attack. As the man attempted to move his arm to prevent the attack, Ranma turned his fist into an open hand which he used to hold onto the man's arm, giving him the leverage to bring his body above it to give a backwards kick to the back of the man's neck. As that man fell unconscious from the impact, Ranma turned towards the last person. Unfortunately, he was met with the cold metal of a pistol's muzzle on his forehead.

_'Ranma!'_

"Ranma!" exclaimed Yanoto as he started to move from his bed.

Likewise, Tom started to move from his chair.

"Don't move." Stated the man. His head moved towards his shoulder where a communicator was placed, but his eyes never left Ranma or Yanoto. "I need another man in here."

Ranma stared hard at the gun between his eyes. This was quite an uncomfortable position to be in. He was about to bring his hand up to twist the man's wrist, which would force the gun to be dropped but he was stopped by a voice.

_'Don't do it!'_

To his right, the first man Ranma struck started to get back on his feet, as he had not been taken out from the initial attack. The man looked up at his leader. The man in charge merely turned his head towards the unconscious man before looking back at his subordinate. Getting the message, the first man walked over to his ally, picked him up, and walked out of the room just as another man walked in.

The new person looked quickly around the room, but was confused with the boy held at gunpoint. The commander then spoke, "Take the boys."

"Should we take their Pets too?" he questioned.

"No. There's no need. They can't send any messages out into the outside after we jammed the signals. Don't want the kids crying without their Pets either." He answered, "One more thing. This one's dangerous. He might be the result of an experiment."

The man then understood the situation with the last sentence. He walked over to Ranma with a hand on his side, reaching for something. Ranma's instinct kicked in, as it told him to move. Unfortunately his body did not react quickly enough; as his mind told him of the situation he was in. The man had grabbed Ranma by the arm before he could move, and had shot his arm with a small gun.

_'It's… a… tranquilizer…'_ the effects Ranma felt was also felt by his cursed form.

Ranma's body fought the effects, but eventually fell into the man's waiting arm. The man then motioned for the Tom to come with him, which Tom obediently did. The two remaining men stared at each other. Yanoto broke the silence with a question, "What are you doing?"

"You are under arrest on charge of illegal experiments."

"Illegal experiments? What do you mean!? There was nothing illegal done here!" exclaimed Yanoto.

"You have been charged for illegal experiments." Repeated the man as he walked towards Yanoto, "Any signs of resistance and we will use force."

Yanoto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why was this happening? There was nothing illegal done here. Perhaps there was a misunderstanding. The Digimon! They must have thought Megidramon was a virus that they were breeding here. Yanoto attempted not to bite his bottom lip in frustration, as that could be interpreted as a sign of guiltiness. Yanoto gave no resistance when the handcuffs were placed onto his two hands. Over his hands, the man then placed a cloth to cover the handcuffs.

"Come." Commanded the man as he took hold of Yanoto's right arm with his own left, and led him out of the room. As Yanoto passed through the halls of his own building, he kept his face down. Why was this happening? Did he do something to deserve this? They couldn't hold him forever, he was innocent… Right?

As he was brought into the hallway, he realized that he could see nothing. Complete darkness. He could hear some sounds, and a few voices, but that was it. Was this a good or bad thing? He wouldn't be seen by his co-workers and staff members to be taken away by these people, but none of them knew it was happening either. Yanoto hung his head sadly. Falling into his thoughts, he let them guide him along and out of the building. As van doors opened up, he slowly climbed in.

- - - - -

Farther off, Ranma's drowsy mind barely saw Yanoto being pushed into the van. He would have probably missed it, had it not for him seeing Tom silently looking in that direction. Ranma kept his eyes on the van Yanoto was in. He didn't know why, but something was wrong. Tom had already been placed into the van, and he was next. The van Yanoto was in suddenly roared as it came to life as they prepared to leave the building behind. Ranma's eyes followed it as it started to roll away from the building. Suddenly a scorching heat blasted against his face. He closed his half opened eyes from the heat and the wind being blown into his face. Heat scorched his skin as debris and hot air blew past him. Ranma risked a half opened eye to see what had happened. What he saw immediately countered the effects of the tranquilizer, waking him up.

Yanoto's van had exploded into a ball of flame. A trap? Set-up? Ranma looked on in shock, along with the men that were there. However, the men were first to come back to reality, the men cursed as they quickly threw Ranma into the van and closed the door. Ranma fell against the floor and skid against the metal flooring with a groan. Ranma growled in anger as he curled his fists. Turning around, Ranma flung himself at the door, attempting to escape. Those bastards, they killed Yanoto he thought at his fist met the metal door with a clang! Not only that, they also killed their own men! What kind of people were they? Distantly, he felt rough, gloved hands grab at his arms, pulling him back.

Resisting, Ranma shouted, "Let go of me! Le'go of me!"

Ranma kept up the resistance for a few seconds before the door was suddenly opened to show a helmeted man.

"Shut the hell up you brat!" he shouted as entered the van.

He then threw a punch at Ranma's head, not caring about Ranma's age at all. Instinctively, Ranma ducked his head, avoiding the fist, all the while keeping eye contact with the man. "Why you little… Hold him!" he shouted. The men restraining Ranma suddenly tightened their grip even more. Ranma could feel their fingers digging into his arms. "Let's see you avoid this…" shouted the man as he punched Ranma again, this time aiming for his body.

_'Ranma! No! Stop hurting him!'_

Unable to move, Ranma took the attack in full force. The breath driven out of him, Ranma's head fell forward as he gasped for air. In the lapse of no resistance, the man grabbed Ranma by the shoulders. He then pushed Ranma backwards into the van where he then roughly slammed his back against the side of the van. Groaning, Ranma slid down the wall to fall into the bench made into the wall. Looking back up, Ranma glared at the man. Again, Ranma was pulled away from the wall, and slammed back into it. Satisfied, the man let Ranma drop and left the van.

Looking around, Ranma saw Takato on his right, with Tom farther down. However, beside Tom sat a guard, and another one sat across from him. Ranma let his head drop backwards. What the hell had just happened? He was having trouble comprehending this. That explosion meant Yanoto was dead, right? But he couldn't be dead. It wasn't right! Ranma worked his brain, attempting to make up reasons and convince himself that Yanoto had survived.

Outside, he could hear people scrambling, around, checking if any of the other vans had been tampered with. Apparently they had not found anything. Ranma looked over past Takato and at Tom, who seemed to be preoccupied with something. Ranma looked around. No one seemed to have noticed, as everyone in the van was worried about an attack instead. He looked back at Tom. His hand was quietly moving, but Ranma couldn't figure out what was being done in the darkness.

Suddenly the van he was in jerked as started moving along the path. Ranma wondered what he should do. Should he try to fight his way out? If he did that, he might make things worse, or if he did escape, he may not be able to bring Tom and Takato with him. He also certainly couldn't dodge a gun either. Suddenly the van was thrown forward and the back doors blown open. The van right behind theirs had exploded. The close blast had thrown the doors right off their hinges.

In that moment, Tom reacted by curling his legs up to his chest and kicked Takato and Ranma out of the van, where they promptly rolled on the ground for a moment before rolling into the brush of the forest. Before Tom could do anything else, as expected by him, he was held back by the men. Rolling downhill for a moment, Ranma's body became cold as he fell into a rapid river with a still unconscious Takato. Grabbing a hold of Takato with his free hand so that they would not be separated, Ranma and Takato's small bodies were pulled downstream by the water away from the scene and the building.

- - - - -

Nerima  


It was a normal morning as far as everyone was concerned. Things were quite random as usual, although things seemed to be getting worse. Akane was fighting in the middle of the Hentai Horde as she use to, and seemed to be fine, for the most part. Students were arriving in their classrooms, and some were conversing with friends, while others might be catching up on some more sleep before class started. Kuno challenged Akane, and started to attack. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ryouga was near and started to help out. Forgetting about Akane, the swordsman started to fight all out against Ryouga. Damage was racking up, and the walls and ground were filled with cuts and craters. Just as Ryouga was about to throw Kuno away, a red light suddenly formed between them. As that light dispersed, a figure stepped out of it. A Japanese youth, who was wearing a simple Chinese silk shirt and black pants. His black hair was pulled backwards into a pigtail, and his blue eyes looked forward. He was… Ranma Saotome?

Ryouga stuttered, Kuno gaped, and Akane stared. Students however, instantly backed away from the windows. They had seen the destruction Ranma had laid all over Nerima merely the previous day, and had no wish to be injured either.

The youth blinked, and looked at everyone. His lips opened once before closing. The second time he opened his mouth, he spoke, "Hey, what's goin on?"

"… You dare… Ranma, you dare come back after all you did?!" exclaimed an enraged Ryouga, "After everything you've done, and even after you're gone, you dare come back!?"

"I'd rather be called Saotome, pig-boy." Was the response.

"Foul sorcerer! What fiendish contract have you signed with the devil to come back from the very pits of hell!?" exclaimed a completely healed Kuno, "Even after dragging others into the afterlife with you, you come back here by yourself?"

"The hell're you talkin' 'bout Kuno?"

"Die Ranma!" shouted Ryouga as he drove his fist straight at Ranma.

"Whoa, watch that. You could hurt someone!" was the shouted response as the punch completely missed the agile martial artist.

"Dammit Ranma! Don't mock me!" shouted Ryouga, "Shi Shi Hokudan!"

Blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment, "Completely missed, Mouko Takabisha!"

In response to Ryouga's green ball of ki, a dark blue ball was thrown back at Ryouga. Dodging the ball, Ryouga dashed at his rival, determined to have his own fist connect _once_ with _his_ face. However, his punch missed as his target jumped back again, "Dammit Ranma! Stop screwing around and come at me!"

Said martial artists merely smiled in response.

Ryouga screamed in frustration, "Damn you Ranma! Bakusai Tenketsu! Shi Shi Hokudan!"

Thrusting his finger into the ground, the rock immediately exploded, sending rocks and shrapnel in every direction. His target shielded his face with his arms to prevent any large injury to it. The ball of ki then slammed into his unprotected chest, as his view was clouded by the previous technique. Being blown back and sliding against the ground, he stood up just before Kuno stabbed at his previous position.

Withdrawing his sword, Kuno continued his attack by repeatedly bringing his sword down, "Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!"

Using the minimal movement to dodge every single one of them, the pigtailed martial artist then ducked low. He sprung back up with a flat palm against pushing against Kuno's chest, causing Kuno to be lifted off his feet. Moving his palm away, the martial artist directed his other fist into Kuno's stomach, throwing him away in time to jump over Ryouga's charge.

Ryouga felt his opponent place their hand on his head as a vaulting horse. Stopping to pivot around, his face turned smack into an Amagurinken. With the force of his ram being turned right into a fist multiple times, Ryouga knew there would be a bruise as he was brought to the ground headfirst. His opponent stood over him with his hands in his pockets. Leaning over forward on the balls of his heels, a grin formed, "Not so cocky now, are you Ryouga?"

Although Akane was surprised by her fiancé's reappearance, habit took over as she saw him and Ryouga fighting.

"Ranma! Stop beating on Ryouga!" she exclaimed as she threw her bag at him.

"Hey! He attacked me!" was the response as Akane's bag was caught before it contacted.

"Don't be so mean to Ryouga!" exclaimed Akane as she ran over to check on Ryouga.

The martial artist looked on with annoyance for a few moments before dropping Akane's bag and turning around to leave the school, "Hmph, see if I care."

Akane looked up, "Ranma! We have school!"

"You do, I don't."

"Ranma!"

No response as the cursed man walked away and turned at the school gates.

Akane then remembered what had happened to him. "Ranma!" she shouted as she ran out after him, dropping Ryouga's head onto the cold ground. However, when she got to the gates, the man was gone.

"Ranma? You stupid jerk! Where did you go!?" Akane shouted as she dashed down the street.

- - - - -

"… kato… Ta… Takato!"

Said person groaned for a moment as his head rolled.

_'Slap him a few times to wake him up!'_ exclaimed a cheerful voice in Ranma's head.

"Takato!" shouted Ranma again as he started slapping Takato repeatedly on the cheek, although lightly. In doing so, he was rewarded of a conscious Takato.

"Urgh… Ranma?" Takato looked around in confusion, "Where are we? What happened to Harpuia and all those other people?"

_'Aha, looks like he forgot!'_

Ranma stared at Takato for a moment. Was this a blessing or curse? Should he keep this from Takato to protect him? Or should he give him the truth?

In the middle of the night, they were in the middle of the forest between the building and the city. It was a large forest, as Ranma had seen a few times from the roof. He didn't really know much about it though. Ranma had pulled Takato away from the river in case the soldiers would come down the river looking for them. Of course, he had done so at the request of the voice in his head.

Axl spoke up from Ranma's side, "Ranma, Takato. We're going to have to start moving. You two can't stay here forever."

Takato turned towards Ranma for an explanation, "Ranma?"

The martial artist sighed, "Alright. After Harpuia came through, it some Anti-Corruption Cops or somethin' busted Yanoto for some kind of illegal crap."

Takato grabbed onto Ranma's arm in concern, "Is Yanoto alright?"

Ranma stared at Takato for a moment, should he tell him?

"… Ranma?"

_'Let him know…'_

"… No… Takato, he's… The van he was in exploded."

Takato's eyes shot wide open, "N-no… No… You're kidding me, Yanoto… Yanoto, he's… De-"

"NO!" exclaimed Ranma, "No, he was in an explosion!"

"Bu–"

"He was _just_ in an explosion. That's all."

Takato bit his lip as he looked down. A spark came to his eyes as he looked back up at Ranma, "What about Tom? He got out fine right? Tom's okay, right?"

Ranma closed his eyes, "I don't know, he was still with them when he helped us get away."

Axl looked downcast, "Ranma…"

The cat in the Pet made no sound.

As the four plus two became silent, they stared off towards the side, not sure what to do. Axl broke that silence, "Should go to the city?"

Takato gave his two cents, "What if someone tries to stop us? We're two little kids running around."

"We can easily run away if that happens. Also, if things start to get out of control, Ranma can just punch them out!" exclaimed Midi

_'Ranma… What have you been doing?'_

Ranma stared at Midi. Punch them… Punch them out… It then occurred to him, how he had been acting the past few weeks. He had been attacking people with no reason… That scientist in the Lab, merely because he called him a kid. Those two teenagers in the training room when Axl had accidentally used his new attack… Why was he becoming so violet? He was a martial artist! He shouldn't just attack people who didn't know anything!

"… Ranma?"

He was supposed to protect people! Things weren't suppose to be like this. Why was he different? Was it because there was no one to fight? Back in his own world, he constantly was fighting, protecting, defending. But here, things were so… so uneventful as a martial artist. Was it because of that? He had no one better to punch, so he'd just do that to a random person? That was no martial artist! He was-

"Ranma!" This time, it was Takato's turn to wake up Ranma. Ranma's head snapped back to face Takato.

Takato tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"No… I can't… can't just punch someone like that…"

"Why not? You've been doing it recently though, isn't it fine if you do it again?" questioned Midi curiously.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at Midi, "It's because of that… If I did that again... Then I ain't a martial artist."

_'Ranma, calm down, it's not his fault.'_

Ranma held his gaze with Midi for a moment before looking away ashamedly. As he turned away, he noticed a small glint in the thick of the forest. Stepping towards it curiously, he stared at it, wondering what it was.

_'Ranma! Duck!'_

Danger senses went off like alarms. Obeying his senses, he ducked his head and just in time too. For as soon as he did so, the trunk of the tree behind him exploded into splinters.

Takato stared at it fearfully, "Wh-what? What's going on?"

_'Ranma! Again!'_

Again, Ranma instinctively ducked his head as another part of the trunk shattered, splinters again, flying everywhere.

Midi's eyes widened in surprise, "Th-that's gunfire!"

"Sniper! Get something in the line of sight!" continued Axl, looking around as if he were there himself..

Obeying Axl in time of danger, Ranma held Axl to his waist while he pulled on Takato's hand with the other. Takato fumbled to click his Pet back into place as he stumbled after Ranma. Running into a thick of bushes, both children protected their face with a hand. Ranma used his other hand to push away as many branches and leaves as he could, while Takato used his other hand to keep his balance, since he was having trouble keeping up with Ranma.

Suddenly, a loud clatter sounded from their left. Immediately, the dirt at their feet started to kick up while the trees near them were seemingly pounded with invisible pellets.

"They're spraying the area with machine-gun fire! Run before it hits you!" screamed Midi.

"Holy crap we're lucky!" questioned Axl with a hand held out, "How the hell did it not hit you!?"

Responding without a second thought, Ranma answered the question, "I've got the craziest luck Axl! The craziest luck!"

_'Ranma! Get back into the river! Water will slow down the bullets!'_

Ranma nodded, even though there was no need to confirm it. As they ran from the shower of bullets, Ranma shouted, "Where the hell's the river Axl?"

Axl pulled open a map of their movement with his finger trailing down diagonally to bring up a window, "You're headed straight for it! Keep going!"

"Takato! Are you okay? You've got to keep going! Takato!" shouted Midi with his hands against the screen.

Ranma grit his teeth as they ran, this was unbelievable. They were being shot at! What kind of people would open fire at children? Snipers and machine guns, was this seriously the Anti-Corruption Unit? What the hell were they?

_'Ranma! Stop!'_

Trusting the voice, Ranma halted in his run, but Takato kept going. Crashing into Ranma's back, both children fell forward. As they fell, a high speed bullet ripped through the air. The bullet whistled past Takato's head, barely missing it and continued on till it hit a tree. There, it showed the damage they had continually seen as they were running through the forest.

Takato stared at it with glazed eyes. He had heard the bullet, and he had felt how close he had come to dying.

"Oh god…" murmured Ranma as he pulled himself to his feet. Pulling on a non responsive Takato, he slapped Takato in his panic, "Wake up! We don' have time for this!"

Seemingly snapping out of his trance, Takato stared at Ranma's face with fear written on his face, "What's happening Ranma? Why's this happening?"

"I don't know! Now run!" hand never leaving hand, both children continued the flight. A sudden explosion sounded through the forest behind them.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Ranma.

His face contorting in worry, Axl responded, "Ignore it!"

Running down a steep, small hill, Ranma and Takato slipped and slid down it quickly as the river was right in front of them. As they reached the river, a small silver object appeared in front of them. Suddenly, their vision dropped to zero as they then saw nothing but white.

Ranma held a hand to his eyes as he stumbled and fell, "Argh! My eyes!"

"I can't see!" responded Takato as he was taken along by Ranma.

As they fell forward, the water jumped in some sort of dance as the shower of bullets caught up. In a moment, the two had been blinded. In a moment, the children fell forward. In a moment, a bullet went through Takato's side, splattering blood onto both children's hands.

The moment was over, and both children were swallowed up by the river.

* * *

  
Author's Note

Well, hi? It took me a year to get this chapter out. I'm really sorry about it. I don't know how to say it properly, but yea, it's late. I know. I'll try to update more than once a year, but seriously, I'm not the type of person who can dedicate himself to one thing for a while. Which is why I'm on and off for writing. I write a bit, and then go do something else. Yea, I suck like that. Anyways, as you can probably see, this chapter's quite difference from the previous ones.

However, now I'm unsure about my rating. 'T' is 'Suitable for more mature children, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes.' That's what Fictionratings says. But then again, since when was swords being driven through human-like people, cannons, bombs, and flamethrowers suitable for children? I need some help on this.

I'm hoping I can get the plot to move better now, since I've thought a few things through. Basically, I'm putting off the actual Rockman. Exe storyline for now, and concentrating on what's happening here. It's basically the past of Rockman. Exe, a prequel? Whatever. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Till whenever next time is.

Oh yea, I made a few minor edits to the previous chapter. It's not that important, but I'm guessing some people would probably skim through the past chapters to get a feel of what happened, since they probably didn't read this story for over a year. Only major change is that Guilmon doesn't have the ability he stole when he and Takato were taken to the Exe. World. If you don't understand, I'd rather you not remember. I decided that it was more trouble than it was worth.

A bit late to wish you all a Happy New Year, but, I'll still say it. Happy New Year. Thanks for reading.


End file.
